New Blood
by Mayuna
Summary: Based off of the trailer for the DmC 'reboot'.  Dante's nephew has taken up the family business of devil hunting and he is quite good at what he does. Dante wakes up to find himself in a familiar place with all too familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw the new trailer for the next DMC game and it looks awesome but I mean it's not Dante. From what I understand Capcom hired different designers to bring in a new feel to the game series so I figured 'hey this would go really well with the story that plays around DMC in my head' because you know...I'm a fangirl. Anyways this is what I came up with. Here is the link to the trailer on youtube in case anyone is interested in watching it. Just copy and paste it. Again it's really cool but certainly not Dante.

.com/watch?v=rMjW8UZsxsc

"_Recite it again." The woman said. The young boy sighed. _

"_Sparda was a devil who ascended from the underworld after fighting with the prince of darkness." He replied._

"_Why did Sparda fight with the prince of darkness?" She asked. _

"_He saw that devils were in fact very cruel to the humans and wanted to put an end to it so he was banished." The boy stood with his arms straight to his sides in an attentive stance as he stared at the wall ahead of him. His mouth was turned down into a frown as he drudged up the all too familiar answers that he was quizzed on daily. _

"_So after Sparda came to the human world what did he do?" The boy knew what the question was going to be before she even asked. The story never changed and he had asked several times why he had to keep on telling it each day. The reply was always the same; it was his responsibility. _

"_He found a way to close the portal between the human world and the underworld but the only way he could do that was to sacrifice a human. The girl who decided to help him close the portal was just a regular girl but she was more than willing to give up her life in order to save the fate of humanity." The boy stated almost in monotone. He knew the stories. He knew the myths and the legends surrounding the devil known as Sparda he just didn't see the point in the same routine every single day. _

"_Mhmm, keep going." The woman encouraged. _

"_After the portal was closed the human and the underworld were cut off from each other but there were still a lot of devils around so Sparda decided to fight them along with a group of humans who pledged their allegiance to him to fight by his side. The blood line continued and it dwindled but there was always someone to fight beside Sparda. They become known as the protectors." The boy felt his body start to fidget. He was already getting bored with his quiz. He knew though that if he made even the slightest indication of it she would keep him there even longer just to teach him a lesson in discipline. She was like that. _

"_Okay, so skip forward a few hundred years." She said. The boy nodded before continuing. _

"_After years and years of protecting the human world Sparda found a woman named Eva who for whatever reason he fell in love with. The two were inseparable and soon they had children." _

"_Who were these children?" She asked. The boy felt his mouth tug up at the edges. This was the only part of the story that got interesting. He had wondered why he liked this part the best and had decided because it was closer to his own time. He could relate to this part of the story since it hadn't been hundreds of years before he was ever even thought of. _

"_Two boys, twins, the oldest was named Virgil and the youngest was named Dante. They were the sons of Sparda. " He stated._

"_Are you forgetting anything?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him. The boy thought for a moment before replying. He always seemed to forget the part that she seemed to want to hear. _

"_Sparda's protectors had a child too. A girl they named Starina but her mother died giving birth to her so Eva took care of Star alongside her own sons when her father was incapable of it for whatever reason but he died too protecting Virgil and Dante against a devil who had a grudge against Sparda. Star was taken in completely by the family and was trained to protect Virgil and Dante even though I guess it was mostly the other way around." _

"_Yeah it was. Alright then what happened next?" The woman began circling the boy watching him as he spoke. While her voice remained stern the look she gave him was that of intense love and fondness. _

"_One day when Dante, Virgil and Star were still very young an entire horde of extremely powerful devils attacked nearly causing an all out war. Sparda hadn't taken on anyone else as a protector because he was tired of seeing his friends die so there was only Star but Sparda thought of her as his own daughter and Eva did too. They wouldn't let her fight even though she wanted too." The boy said stopping. He looked down at the floor thinking about how difficult it must have been for the girl. She had been trained to protect the people she thought of as family but when the time finally came she wasn't allowed out of fear she would get hurt or killed. He knew for a fact that if it had been him it would have eaten him up inside for the rest of his life. It must have done the same to Star. _

"_Continue." The woman encouraged still walking around him. _

"_Sparda was killed after fighting long and hard to protect his family. The devils who were left were the strongest and they went after Eva and the children. Eva gave both of her sons half of the pendant she wore that had been given to her by Sparda for her own protection. It was a very powerful amulet. She told the children to run but they didn't have time and they saw Eva get murdered too. Virgil and Starina ran away but Dante didn't follow them. He went his own way and he didn't know if they had been killed and vice versa." The boy especially liked this part, where Dante had forged his own path ahead and decided to do what he believed in. Although he supposed that Virgil had done the same it always just seemed like Dante was the cooler brother. Maybe it was because he was the story's 'good' guy. _

"_Alright so skip ahead a few years again." The woman said stopping in front of him. _

"_Well Dante grew up and when he was eighteen I think it was he found out that Virgil and Star were still alive and they were planning on reopening the portal to the underworld. Star didn't want anything to do with it but after years of trying to protect Virgil from just himself she gave up. She knew that if she helped him she wouldn't probably live long enough to see the trouble it would cause so she went along with it." The woman nodded her head a few times. _

"_And why did Virgil need Star to open the portal?" _

"_Because she knew the song." They boy said with a shrug never really knowing what to reply with. _

"_What song?" The woman questioned not because she didn't know but because she wanted to make sure the boy did. _

"_I don't know it, you know that you won't tell it to me." He replied looking up at her defensively. He had asked her time and again why she wouldn't teach it to him and her answer was always the same. _

"_Because you're not a girl." She said squatting on the floor to meet his gaze. "Alright we're almost done for the day finish up." The boy seemed to brighten a bit at the prospect of being set free of his arduous lesson. _

"_Okay, let's see, well someone was helping Virgil and Star open the portal, Arkham, but he wanted it open to gain the power of Sparda so he could wreak havoc on the humans and be all powerful and all that stuff. There was someone else there too. A lady named well, Lady. She was there to stop Arkham because he had killed her mother. Lady was a descendent of the original sacrifice that Sparda had used to seal the portal off along with the amulet and the song. Starina knew the song to activate the portal but Virgil still needed the other half of the pendant to open it, Dante's half. That was why he challenged his brother. What they didn't know though was they needed the blood of the original sacrifice. After Starina activated the portal Virgil either didn't have any use for her or was protecting her and shoved her off the top of Temen ni-gru. Which one do you think it was?" The boy asked the woman. _

"_I don't know honestly." She replied. "I've wondered the same thing many, many times but I'm not sure." The boy seemed pleased with the answer. _

"_Well the portal was eventually opened and Dante met back up with Star after he fought Virgil and got beat up by him pretty badly. It wasn't a bad thing though because it awoke his devil power and made him incredibly strong. So Arkham's plan was found out and it pissed off Virgil since his plan had been pretty much ruined and he went after Arkham. Dante and Star did too. They went through the portal and fought off all of the devils inside to get to Arkham. Virgil showed up too and the three of them fought him and sent him back the way he went through but Dante and Virgil still needed to fight. They were fighting for the pendant. Dante beat Virgil and got his half of the pendant back. The portal was closing so if they stayed they'd all be trapped in the underworld. Virgil decided to stay behind in the underworld and attacked Star when she tried to stop him. Dante stopped her from following him and they left the underworld together." _

"_Okay kiddo, wrap it up." She said standing back up. _

"_Starina had a baby with Virgil and named her daughter Ambra. For the next few years Dante and Star were devil hunters and took on jobs to exterminate the ones who caused humans a lot of trouble but Star had broken a taboo with the protectors. She was supposed to protect the sons of Sparda not ever, ever continue their line with hers though. They finally found her and killed her for it. Dante raised Ambra to be a devil hunter and they worked together. There was an incident on an island and Dante had to leave for a few years. When he got back he found out that Ambra not only had continued on the business of devil hunting but had a new 'recruit'. She had a son." The boy said smiling broadly. The woman smiled back at him warmly. _

"_And what was the kids name?" She asked knowing that this was his favorite part of the story. He looked up at her with all too familiar features. _

"_Dante." _

"Hey mom, the sky's purple again!" Dante yelled back into the building as he strolled out into the darkening light. He heard something from inside that sounded along the lines of 'great'. For whatever reason that neither had been able to figure out when the sky was purple it usually meant it was going to be a rough night. It caused the shadows to stir more than usual bringing out the devils. Ambra walked out looking up at the sky with a sigh.

"You got your shit together?" She asked her son bringing her own hand to her side hips to her holsters unconsciously doing a check herself.

"Yeah I'm good." He said starting to walk off.

"Hey!" She yelled after him. He turned back taking the woman in. At forty four Ambra was still considered very attractive. She didn't look a day past thirty which she chalked up to her devil blood even if she was only a quarter devil. She wore her hair down loose letting it blow around her. He remembered it being much longer when he was a child but somewhere along the way she had decided to crop it shorter even though it still hung down her back midway. Her eyes were a hazy blue that could spark to green in an instant when she was excited or upset. He had loved trying to guess each day what color his mothers eyes were as a child and sometimes still did he just didn't ask her anymore. She wiggled her finger at him beckoning him back towards her. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah that." He said running back towards her quickly his heavy trench coat flapping behind him. He landed next to her with a thud planting a light kiss against her cheek. "Love you mom." He said quickly before taking off again.

"I love you too sweetie." She called after him. "More than you'll ever know." She muttered quietly to herself. It always bothered her when he went off on his own especially when her uncle wasn't around. Granted the two could take care of themselves it still unsettled her watching her only son disappear into the night to fight monsters. Even though Ambra had been young when her own mother Starina had been killed she still remembered the woman telling her to stay behind usually with Dante or in some cases Lady. Starina never wanted her daughter to be a devil hunter or a protector but fate had handed her that card unfortunately. She smiled to herself heading in the opposite direction her son had knowing well that she wouldn't trade her life for anything.

Dante sat on top of a building glancing around him. He had long since discarded the heavy coat he normally wore in an effort to stave off the sweat that dripped down his forehead. Irritated he wiped it away before it fell into his eyes. Nonchalantly he lit the cigarette that dangled from between his lips taking in a deep breath before exhaling and reviewed the devastation before him. Currently business had been slow. No new jobs had popped up since his uncle Dante had left on whatever job he had been offered so he and his mother had simply been cleaning up the city of whatever pests there were. They were low levels hardly worth either's time but it was the least they could do. Dante had grown up in a world constantly plagued by violence, kill or be killed. It didn't mean though that he enjoyed it. It was just what he did. It was his family's trade. He did find it ironic that his uncle, who was a half devil, and his mother, who was a quarter devil, were in fact hunters but in a sense it gave them an edge over the regular humans who thought they could carve a name out for themselves in the business. They were devils themselves so they knew how devils acted. They understood their reasons for whatever problems they caused and the pair simply didn't agree with them. He supposed they were just continuing on Sparda's work of keeping the human world safe.

While they claimed they would do it only if the price were right he had seen them more than once in his lifetime take on cases pro-bono. Dante himself was uncertain however it if was what he wanted to do with his life. His mother and uncle enjoyed it to no end. There was no greater joy for them then to, he guessed, play with guns and swords. While he had to admit it was a huge perk it was just a part of his daily routine. To other people it must have seemed exotic or exciting but to him it was just 'whatever'.

'It's not like I have a choice. After all I'm hunted by both devils and humans, those protectors.' He thought absently to himself. He had grown up knowing that his grandmother, Star, had been killed by the group of people she had been born too. The protectors believed in protecting the family of Sparda, at first. Starina had grown up alongside the sons of Sparda and eventually orphaned alongside them. There had been no one to tell her that she was only supposed to protect them not to physically continue their blood line. Dante recalled his uncle telling his mother once that her mother had told him the reason why she decided to couple with Virgil. Eva, Dante and Virgil's mother, had told Starina when she was a child to protect Virgil from himself. Even when they were children the woman had known what paths her sons would take. Starina had tried her best to keep Virgil on the straight and narrow but apparently had failed. So for whatever reason sleeping with him had been her last ditch effort to try and save him from himself. Dante remembered the look on his mothers face when their uncle told her, she wasn't upset but she wasn't pleased by it. After all in the end he supposed that all children enjoyed the idea that their parents loved each other and that was why they decided to have children.

'Not like I could grow up with THAT delusion.' Dante thought. He flicked his cigarette away and jumped down the three stories where he was perched. He landed soundly on the ground just in time to duck the assault. He had heard it, the whistling of a very large jagged weapon coming straight for him. He had hastened his descent barely keeping his head on his shoulders. He stood quickly and jumped back his eyes falling on his attacker. The figure stood on the building opposite to where he had been sitting, obviously waiting to make their move on him. The person grabbed their weapon as it rounded back to them and jumped down. Dante couldn't help but laugh to himself as his attacker landed in front of him clearly catching the person off guard.

"What the hell's so damn funny?" The girl shouted angrily.

"Sorry, sorry." Dante managed to get out clutching at his sides. "It's just that I…I'm used to being attacked by big ugly monsters. Not pretty little girls." He said regaining his composure but still smiling all the same. The girl flustered taking a step back clenching her weapon tightly in her hands. "I do have to say I'm really impressed that thing must weigh a ton." Dante pointed to the weapon. From the look of it he deduced it was a modified boomerang, a very big very sharp boomerang. It was made out of steel catching the glint of the streetlights that flickered to life dimly lighting the area around them.

"I'll show you what a pretty little girl can do!" She shouted at him tossing her weapon his way again. He easily jumped out of the way landing on top of an overturned car. The result of an earlier battle he had. Quickly he took out his sword as he saw her advance. She used her weapon as it swung back to her in midair to catapult closer to him. She took out her own sword as she turned in the air. Simultaneously he jumped to meet her attack and the two clashed swords swinging deftly at each other. They clanked and sparked together a few times before the two landed some distance away from the other. Both advanced at the same time. Dante took in his opponent as they fought and couldn't help but smirk. She seemed to be maybe a year or so younger than him. Her complexion was fair which brought out her hair and eyes. Fire-y red accented by orange highlights had been pulled back into a rather severe looking ponytail that hung to her neck and swayed when she moved. A purple head band kept her bangs out of her face giving her a bizarre 'girl next door' appearance. He supposed for him she was all things considered. Her eyes blazed and sparked a deep green creating the illusion of endless depth. They reminded them somewhat of his mothers the way they shifted however there was no adoration in this girls eye's. They held fury and hate he supposed that were directed at him. Her clothing was simple enough, a black tank top that came to her mid drift exposing her flat muscled abdomen and faded jeans. Quickly he glanced down to see worn purple sneakers that matched her headband. He pushed her away with his blade skillfully wiping away some sweat from his brow. She stood poised in a defensive position. Whoever she was it was obvious she was well trained but she had to know she didn't stand a chance against him. Was she a devil hunter who picked up on whatever energy she got from him and decided to attack or was she someone else? His eyes narrowed to slants at the prospect of the latter. She was obviously human, he detected no trace of devil in her what so ever making the situation precarious. Dante decided maybe it was time to stop screwing around and take his fight more seriously.

Her breathing was ragged no matter how hard she fought to control it. She despised him the way that he scrutinized her. She could see it in his eyes. Their entire fight was a joke to him. He had been checking her out the whole time rather than actually fighting her. That moron! There he was just standing there acting as if it wasn't even affecting him. That jerk! She'd prove to him she was a worthy opponent and she would prove to everyone else that she worth more than just a pretty face. They had all laughed in her face when she said she would bring back an abomination of Sparda. They didn't believe her, none of them. So what if she wasn't as skilled as the rest of her family she could still hold her own. Her father never seemed to end in his gloating of how he had single handedly killed the woman who started it all. The protector who had continued on the devil line and broken a deep lying understanding that had been developed millennia before. The protectors would protect the descendents of Sparda but would not continue it. For all their devotion they hated Sparda. It wasn't by choice they took the oath it had been simple brute force. The devil had swung his sword declaring himself king forcing the humans to do his bidding. Now standing before her was a bastard descendent. It made her sick to look at him. For the most part he appeared to be human but she knew better. In the light she could see the silver that lined the part in his hair. His eyes had also damned his cover. No mortal could possibly have such crystal blue eyes. Not that she was impressed or attracted to him. She gripped her sword more tightly. That idiot! Standing there looking so cool with his hair and his clothes and his weapon. She'd not only show him she would make him pay.

"So what's your name?" He asked suddenly catching her off guard. She flustered again and gasped at the sound of his voice.

"What?" She demanded.

"Your name. That's all I want to know and then we can continue if you want. I mean I won't oppose if you decide to give me your number too but I'm a realist." He said cockily.

"You ass! Is this a joke to you?" She yelled furiously.

"No, I just like to know who I'm fighting is all." He replied. She shook her head at him angrily before resuming her assault. He ducked away from her causing her to become even angrier. "So is that a no?" He asked defending himself easily against her attacks. She was getting tired, he could see her breathing becoming more labored. She swung erratically and missed him by miles. She was letting her anger get the best of her. While Dante's mother had drilled into his head stories and legends one of the only things his uncle had made him remember with continuous beatings was to stay calm. No matter how bad a situation was the way to win a fight was to not let your anger get the best of you. He had learned over the years it wasn't always easy but after being pistol whipped a few times in the back of his head he got the hang of it. "You know if my uncle were here right now he'd yell at you to stop swinging like a damn moron." He mused at her. She stopped mid swing to glare him down. "Wow, now if I cared that look might actually make me feel bad."

"You're making fun of me now." She said. Dante brought his own sword up pushing her blade down to the side smiling at her.

"Well you're the one who decided we weren't going to play nice and be friends." He stated. She shook her head at him again this time however it wasn't in anger but simple disbelief.

"You're either incredibly strong or incredibly stupid." She replied to which she received a shrug.

"Yeah what can I say? I'm not too sure of that either but if you don't mind it's getting late and I have somewhere else to be." He said beginning to slowly back away from her. He still wasn't quite sure who she was and knew he still had to play it safe even if she was seeming to tire.

"You don't just walk away from a fight you jerk!" She shouted.

"Actually I was thinking more for your benefit. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." He said.

"I attacked you! You're supposed to want to hurt me!" She yelled. Dante only shook his head at her.

"No, not really so if you don't mind." He said putting his sword away in the sheath on his back.

"Take it back out now!" She screamed becoming angrier.

"Nope, I'm done." He said simply turning to walk away.

"You can't leave! I just found you!" She shouted after him. He stopped in his tracks glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye. "I've…I've been looking for you. You're a descendent of Sparda right? I just wanted to fight you to test my skills against you." She stated sheathing her own weapon. Dante turned around to face her taking her in again. Her posture had changed considerably as did her demeanor. She seemed sincere, he watched her to check for any underlying motives or unconscious gestures that might indicate she was fibbing but he saw none. He still eyed her warily as she took a step closer to him. "I have to admit I never thought though that the great grandson of Sparda would be such a handsome devil." Dante smirked at her comment.

"Hey what can I say." He said simply. He watched her as she cleared out some debris and sat on the ground legs crossed. He walked over to her slowly standing only a few feet from her before sitting down as well. "Honestly I didn't think I'd have such a great time tonight." He said lighting a cigarette. "I mean all that time here you were planning our date and I had no idea I was right on time." The girl smiled causing his heart to beat faster in his chest.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said. "I have to admit though, it's a blind date. I know who you are but that's pretty much it. I have no idea who you are. What's your name?" She asked. He shook his head and wagged a finger at her.

"Uh-uh, I asked first." He said. She glanced away looking up at the dark night sky.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She replied before bringing her attention back to him. He was reminded of Lady, she had had a name but decided to simply take on her pseudo name. A life of hardship could do that to a person and he suspected this girl had had it none too easy. The way she carried herself bellied that belief.

"My name is Dante." He replied after a minute or so of silence of passed.

"How much devil do you actually have in you?" The girl asked her tone holding nothing more than curiosity.

"No clue." He stated flicking away some ash.

"How can you not know?" She asked interested.

"Apparently my mother went out one night and met a guy. The only info I've ever gotten out of her was that he had the power and intelligence of a squirrel or a really big guinea pig." He said with an amused look on his face. "I guess it didn't faze her any since she screwed him. They parted ways and she was left with a nice little parting gift. Me." He pointed to himself.

"She didn't know if he was a devil or a human?" The girl asked her eyes wide. Dante shook his head.

"Nope. So I have no idea. I'm either hardly devil or brimming with it. Doesn't matter though." He said tossing the cigarette away.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just doesn't." He said simply. She nodded and shrugged. "So I'd ask about you but I suppose you'd just say it doesn't matter right?" She nodded again.

"Right."

What happened next was somewhat of an incredible blur. One minute there was a loud humming sound and shouting the next Dante found himself incredibly weakened lying on his stomach on the ground as the girl tied his hands behind his back with a zip tie. She rolled him over hoisting him up with the help of someone else by the tie that bound him.

"By the way, my names Nina." She whispered in his ear cockily. Quickly he turned his head pressing his lips to hers. It was only a second that the kiss lasted but it was enough. The man who helped Nina lift Dante up pushed her away knocking her to the ground and punched Dante in the face causing his mouth and nose to erupt in a spurt of blood. As he was dragged away she heard him yelling back at her that their date had been worth it. Nina stood up slowly, shakily.

'That idiot! He has no idea what he's in store for and there he is cracking more jokes. Stupid, stupid…Dante.' She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by a hand being slapped against her shoulder. She jumped to see the praising eyes of her father.

"Amazing Nina. That's all I can say. You did an incredible job. Honestly when you radioed base and said you had found the abomination I didn't know what to think but now all I can say is I'm sorry I doubted you." He commended. Nina only shook her head.

"It was nothing." She replied shortly bringing her gaze to stare at the cracked and broken pavement of the street.

"Well you may think of it as nothing but because of you maybe we'll finally be able to exterminate all of them. Didn't you say you found out where they were all hiding out at?" He asked. Nina only shook her head again slowly.

"No, I have no idea. It was just luck that I found that one here." She said. Her father nodded his head and again patted her shoulder. Each time he did it she cringed wanting nothing more than to scream in fury. When she heard him walk away she finally shifted her gaze elsewhere. Just as quickly as everyone had arrived they were gone expecting her to follow them to the shadows where they came from. Instead she knelt down and picked up the discarded cigarette that Dante had been smoking. All that was left was the filter. She held it between her fingers for a moment before placing it between her lips and shut her eyes unsure of what to do.

Dante looked around his shop as he entered tossing his sword down next to his desk before sitting down. He reclined back placing his feet on the desk with his hands behind his head closing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long week not because the devil he was hired to get rid of was difficult but so damn annoying. He couldn't remember a time when he had wanted to slit his own wrists to get the fight over with just because the monotony of it all had been so incredibly grueling. He cracked open an eye when he heard the door to the shop open and footsteps falling.

"No I don't want any girl scout cookies." He said to the girl who walked in as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Are you the son of Sparda?" She asked bringing Dante to full alert but appearing calm. He didn't answer. "Listen, I…I'm a protector." She said. In an instant Dante stood holding ebony to her forehead. He had been so fast Nina hadn't had time to respond she screamed and squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"Get…out." Dante said low in his throat so it came out as a growl. Nina cracked open an eye before reopening them completely.

"You…he…he…looks like you." She said her voice cracked and hoarse with panic. He seemed to flinch. "Dante….Dante looks like you." She said. He clicked the safety back on the gun as if in indication to start talking. Quickly Nina spilled her guts about what had happened a week prior to his nephew.

"Well that explains where the hell he's been. So why are you here?" He asked her noting the fear in her eyes dull considerably giving away to a pining sadness. Regret etched her face as her lips trembled. Slowly she brought her fingers to them lightly touching them.

"Because he kissed me." She replied softly. Dante cocked an eyebrow at her before lowering the pistol. He slammed it down on the desk causing Nina to jump as he let out a loud laugh.

"Hey Am! " He shouted. "Your boy's little girlfriend is here." Nina reddened at the comment and looked away at the pool table that sat off to the side of the room.

"He's not my boyfriend." She muttered under her breath. A door opened from behind the desk revealing a very pretty woman. Nina took a step back as she gasped. If the man looked a little bit like Dante there was no doubt who the woman was.

"Girlfriend? " She asked looking at the girl standing there. Dante nodded.

"Yup, apparently your boy fell for the wrong girl though and got caught." He replied. Ambra looked at him and sighed bringing a hand to rub at her eyes.

"Seriously? What a moron." She stated more to herself than to them.

"Well what can you expect from a squirrel…devil….thing." Dante said smirking. He had been surprised to say the least after being gone for five years that his niece had had a child. He had strolled back in nonchalantly even though he was beside himself to be back home. He had assumed she was sleeping when he walked in the back of the building that they called home and walked to her bedroom. He opened the door, Ambra and privacy had never been much of an option. He had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her with the small bundle but by then he was nearly one.

"_What the hell is that?" He asked. _

"_No, 'Hi niece-y how have you been? I've missed you. Sorry for taking off for so long and leaving my damn business to you.'" She replied. He shook his head. _

"_Well it's pretty obvious what you've been up to so not like that question was an option." Dante retorted to which Ambra had only smirked. "So what is it?" He asked after walking the short distance to the rocking chair and crouching in front of her. _

"_Not sure." She replied contemplatively. "His father was either an incredibly weak devil or a very stupid human." _

"_I meant sex but that works too." Dante said. _

"_Oh yeah that, a boy." She looked up at him with a big grin on her face. "Wanna know the name… Dante." Dante cocked a brow at her. _

"_Don't tell me…" He said with a sigh. _

"_Well hell you took off on me after that little coin toss game. I assumed you were dead and rotted in the underworld. So now as punishment you have to deal with sharing the name." She said. _

"Dante!" Ambra said loudly causing his attention to be brought back to reality.

"Ambra what have I told you about children being seen and not heard." He retorted covering the fact that he simply hadn't heard her.

"Oh please, that hasn't applied to me since I was ten." She said. The two locked gazes with each other fondness for each other written all over.

"I ruined you didn't I?" He asked amused.

"Yup." She replied. Nina simply watched somewhat confused but at the same time couldn't help but be amused by the scene that played out before her. "Anyways," Ambra said suddenly turning her attention to the girl. "I'm Ambra this is Dante who are you?"

"Um, Nina. I'm Nina." She said quickly clearly still nervous. Ambra nodded taking a step toward the girl..

"Well then Nina tell me. Where have those bastards taken my son?"

Dante awoke, once again, to the jarring pain of electric currents running through his body. He let out a yell of surprise even though he figured he should be used to it by now. He cracked open his eyes to stare at the grimy one way mirror that was in front of him. He took in his appearance and sighed to himself inwardly. His black hair seemed darker in the dim light and hung down in greasy strands plastered to the sides of his face. His face was caked with dried blood and still swollen from the assault of the night he was captured. He still wasn't all too sure how he had been captured but deduced it was some sort of tranquilizer. His eyes moved to his wrists that were bound by chains holding him just above the ground so that it put pressure on both his wrists and ankles. His wrists were long past the stage of hurting and were now numb as well as his hands. His entire body felt swollen and dead. He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned for but guessed it had been a few days at least. There was no way to tell. Nothing changed in the small room aside from the currents that were shot through him.

He had heard more than once from the people who had beaten the tar out of him and bound him that he was an abomination. It wasn't until then did he have his 'oh shit' moment. He had been captured by the people he had been warned about. The people who he himself was partly descended from, the protectors. He knew from his mother that they were a group of people who were neither weak nor stupid. He couldn't help but feel like the moronic 'squirrel' his mother had told him his father had been. He had been duped by a girl.

"Well at least she was a pretty girl." He croaked out causing him to cough. The sound of a door being opened alerted his senses as his eyes fell to the left of him. His neck was so tired and stiff he couldn't turn it only follow the person with his eyes. It was a man a little older than middle aged he presumed. He examined him closely noting he seemed to be a few inches taller than his uncle but much bigger. The muscle the man had acquired Dante figured was so he could take down 'abominations'.

"You're right. She is a very pretty girl after all she is my daughter." The man said.

"Well thank god she must look like her mother then because you my friend are no heart throb." Dante managed to insult despite the dryness in his throat. The man smirked at him before landing a punch against his cheek causing Dante's neck to snap painfully to the side and re-aggravate his already broken nose.

"So you comfy boy?" The man asked grabbing Dante by the hair forcing him to look him straight in the face. "You enjoying your little vacation you little bastard?"

"What can I say; I'm getting out, meeting new people but the hospitality sucks." He replied with a smirk which received him an uppercut in the gut. He sputtered and gasped as he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. His eyes bulged as a knee found purchase and connected with his groin.

"Now you see the punch was for your smart little remark but that my friend was for dirtying my little girl." He spat vehemently and physically in Dante's face. "Who the hell do you think you are planting your disgusting devil lips on my daughter?" He asked harshly not expecting a reply.

"What can I say…she's smokin' hot." Dante said coughing which only unleashed a fury of fists from the man. By the time he felt justified Dante was a trembling bloody and bruised mess. His eyes were too swollen to open and his jaw he presumed was broken along with all of his ribs. He heard the man take a few steps away.

"You see I wanted to keep you alive for a while but after our little talk I think I'll just add you as another notch to my belt." All Dante felt was pain. The electric current that ran through his body was more than any mortal could bare. He was at his breaking point and Dante screamed in pain wishing absently that his mother and uncle would come and save him from the nightmarish torture.

While Nina did have a hard time keeping up with the devil hunters it was obvious she was no slouch. The girl was extremely talented and well trained but knowing who she was or rather had been it was no surprise. She had assured them that there was no ill intent on her behalf to capture them but both chalked it up to she knew she didn't stand a chance against either of them by themselves let alone together.

"I'll go on ahead. You're sure that that's where he is?" Ambra asked. Nina had brought them to what appeared to be an abandoned building but that was always where people conducted their deeds of destruction so no questions were asked.

"Yes. If you go down directly it will take you to the air ducts but I told you neither of you will fit inside of them they're too cramped." She said. Dante nodded.

"I know." He said pointing a rifle at the roof below him.

"That's where you come in." Ambra said from behind her. Nina glanced behind her at the woman.

"Wha.." She managed to get out before being shoved towards Dante. He grabbed her in one arm and pulled the trigger of the shotgun with the other. The round exploded into the roof and before Nina knew it her she was falling, fast. She hadn't even had time to think to hold on as they landed with a thud. Dante had held her up so when they landed she wouldn't get hurt. She heard him hiss in pain as he took the brunt of the fall.

"Alright, you okay kid?" He asked. Nina nodded and looked around seeing the air duct a few feet above her. The part of the building they were in was new to her but everyone knew where the interrogation room was. As a part of their training all of the children had participated in an extermination at least once. Being who her father was she had had to be a part of many. She ran over to the duct that was a few feet above her head. Dante jumped up with his sword drawn slashing it in two. The sound of the metal screeching through metal was deafening and both knew they had a limited amount of time before they were found. Dante landed flawlessly and cupped his hands in a leg up gesture. Nina nodded running back some before charging at him. She jumped placing a hand against his shoulder to lever herself and push off as he caught the heel of her sneaker in his hands tossing her into the air. She grasped the jagged piece of duct slicing her hand but ignored the pain pulling herself up into the narrow space. She poked her head out to see Dante looking up at her.

"Go and find him. Ambra will find another way to him to help you. Don't worry I've got your back." He said as the sound of footsteps and shouting could be heard not very far away. Nina knew that she should keep out of sight from the protectors as long as she should but at the same time she felt an urge to fight alongside the half devil, half human man. He was after all a son of Sparda and she did still consider herself a protector.

"Be careful." She called down to him before ducking back in the duct. Dante couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah you too kid." He said pulling out ebony and ivory deciding to let them do his talking as usual.

Nina made her way through the narrow space slowly. It was hot and cramped but the worst part of it was trying to hold her bearings. It all looked the same to her. Occasionally she would come to a grate and look down assured once again that in fact the last turn she had taken was the right one. It seemed to stretch on endlessly but the worst part of it was when she would come to a room that she knew had people in it below her. She slowed herself down trying to make as little noise as possible knowing whoever was in the room would shoot first and ask questions later. Another grate loomed in sight and she pulled herself slowly towards it. She glanced down to see the brightly lit control panel below her. She had arrived right where she wanted to be. She removed the grate and squeezed her way out falling somewhat clumsily nearly missing a chair. She looked through the glass to see a figure clearly strung up but it was so dark it was all she could see. Slowly she pressed the button that would illuminate the room and couldn't help but gasp when she did. Tears burned in her eyes as she muttered apologies under her breath and took out her small handgun. She shot at the top and sides of the mirror shattering it into millions of pieces. She climbed over the control panel to jump into the room and pressed a button on the wall that dropped Dante down. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Nina ran to his side unbinding his wrists and cradled his wounded head. His hair was matted with dried blood and his face was caked with it. His bare chest, abdomen and arms were a collage of bruises in different stages of healing. She swiped his hair from his face feeling how brittle it was and let out a fresh bout of tears.

"Dante." She whispered as the small drops of moisture fell on his face causing him to stir. He opened his eyes the best he could and shuddered as he tried to breathe. "I'm sorry. I should have gone to them sooner please forgive me. Dante I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed out bringing her forehead to his. For the first time in nearly over a week he was able to flex his fingers even though they still felt clumsy and swollen. He brought a hand unsteadily to rest against her head and she swore that he shushed her.

"Oh my god." Nina brought her head up at the gasped voice to see both Ambra and the elder Dante jump into the room by way of the shattered mirror. Ambra dropped to her knees in front of her son and shook her head from side to side. Dante stood and clenched his teeth and fists at the atrocity that was before him. For him it was another reason to want to kill every single person who claimed to be a protector. It was bad enough they had killed Star and terrorized Ambra her entire life but they had finally succeeded in capturing his nephew and for that they would pay.

"We don't have a lot of time." Ambra said standing.

"Yeah let's move." Dante said taking his nephew from Nina and slinging him over a shoulder. "No one saw you right Nina?" He asked. The girl shook her head once slowly."Good." Dante said going back out the way he came his rifle in hand while the other supported the once again unconscious younger Dante. Ambra followed before turning back to face her. She had heard Nina stand probably to follow them.

"No! You stay!" She commanded turning back to leave. Nina only stood shaking her head.

"But Ambra I…" She began.

"This is all your damned fault!" The older woman shouted at her. Nina felt more tears brim in her eyes and fall. "Stay with your own kind and I'll stay with mine."

"You're a protector too! You aren't just a devil!" Nina retorted. Ambra turned back around causing the girl to jump. She advanced towards her quickly backing her into a corner.

"Look at me." She said low reminding Nina of the elder Dante. The girl did as she was told locking eyes with the older woman. "My mother was murdered by the people she had been born too simply because she did what she was told to do. She protected my father and my uncle even though in the end she knew it would be her death one way or another. I am not a protector I just had the misfortune of being born to one." She spat before running back at the sound of an alarm. Nina stood with her back to the wall before collapsing with a thud. Her eyes fell to the pool of blood on the floor causing her to sob.

Over the course of the next few years Nina kept an eye on the building that still stood in the sleaziest part of town. The sign still stood that named the business 'Devil May Cry' but it remained vacant. While the desk and the pool table still remained the weapons that had adorned the walls the one time she had paid her visit were long since gone. It almost seemed like a dream; her run in with the descendents of Sparda although the constant admiration she received even though Dante had escaped reminded her daily of her mistake. The worst was the constant ache in her heart. The never knowing of what happened to him or if he was even still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambra wrung out the cloth she had been using on her sons face before placing it back on his forehead. While his injuries healed significantly faster than that of a normal human they were still grave. The swelling in his face hadn't completely gone down making it hard for him to breathe. On top of it his jaw had to be wired shut in order for it to heal right. Ambra looked at her son as he lay on the bed and couldn't help but blink back the tears.

"How's he doing?" Dante asked from the doorway. His niece didn't turn her head or even flinch at the sound of his voice. She had already known he was there.

"Same." She replied her voice coming out flat. Dante walked closer to the bed once again taking in his nephew shaking his head.

"Man, you know I thought we trained the kid better than this." He said and let out a small whistle. Ambra stood up quickly to face the older man. She was one of the few people who had ever been able to face him down and he respected her for it. At times she was so much like her mother, too much like her mother, that it made Dante feel the pain that he felt over the loss a thousand fold. Ambra's eyes flashed and sparked angrily. "Come on Am. Chill." He said simply. The woman only shook her head.

"Screw you Dante." She whispered unable to say anything more as her tears threatened to spill over. She reached out her hand shoving Dante out of her way before storming out of the room. Her feet carried her out of the small house they were currently staying in and out into the street. Her eyes adjusted to the sun quickly and she set off in no particular direction. It had been years since they had been in the town that was once ruled by the order. Ambra still mused at the idea they held. People worshipping Sparda, a devil as a god. Granted her grandfather wasn't a bad guy or at least she assumed he hadn't been, it was still a bit far-fetched. Fortuna was a beautiful city even if it did have a more than normal devil infestation but it was what it was. She walked towards the center of the square stopping for a moment to look up at Fortuna castle. The structure wasn't old but had been built to appear that way as was most of the city and small surrounding towns that were all a part of Fortuna. The inhabitants of the central city were the ones who had been privy to becoming members of the order while those who lived on its outskirts were for the most part normal people who had had no inclination that devils were real.

'Well at least they did.' Ambra thought recalling years earlier with the mission that she had tried to beat out her uncle at for the reward money. It wasn't the first time she had tried and it hadn't been the last but it seemed that the jobs were the only thing the elder Dante could beat anyone at. His skills and his powers were unrivaled by nearly everyone. She couldn't recall any time that he had a truly difficult time beating an opponent but at times with him it was hard to tell anyways. Just like her son. Ambra sighed placing a hand to her side grasping at the hilt of Yamato, the katana that had belonged to her father Vergil.

"Hi Auntie Am!" A voice rang out across the square. Ambra turned around to see her niece running towards her. She smiled warmly at the girl shaking her head.

"My god girl you're huge." She said good naturedly.

"Well I AM fourteen now." The girl quipped back happily stopping in front of the woman.

"Long time no see." Nero said walking over to stand next to his sister.

"Yeah no kidding, huh?" Ambra replied smiling at the man whose smile matched her identically.

"Just visiting?" He asked eyeing his older sister carefully as if asking if there was anything wrong that would have brought her there.

"At ease soldier everything is okay here, well for now." She said bringing a hand to pat him on the shoulder a few times in a calming gesture.

"Is Dante here? I haven't seen him in forever!" The young girl cut in practically jumping up and down at the prospect of seeing her cousin. Ambra's smile turned down into a slight frown but not by much as not to alarm the girl.

"Yeah he's here but he's pretty banged up." Nero watched Ambra's expression change and felt his own mouth turn down in a frown of concern for his nephew. "He's at the guest villa by your house. You can go visit him just don't wake him up." The young girl nodded concern showing clear on her face as she began to run off in the direction her aunt had indicated.

"Avangeline!" Nero called out after his daughter. She skidded to a stop glancing back at her father. "You still have ammo right?" He asked. Avangeline took out her gun from her thigh holster and held it up with a smirk.

"Locked and loaded papa." She replied before running off again her long denim jacket trailing after her flapping in the wind she created. Nero watched her go until she was gone before turning his attention back to the elder woman.

"She looks so much like mother." Ambra whispered more to herself than Nero.

"Does she?" He asked feeling a sentimental smirk come across his face despite his best effort not to look like a complete goofy moron. "So how long have you guys been here for?" He asked after a minute or so had passed by in silence.

"Only a few days I was wondering where you were. Kyrie said you went on some mission or other and took Ava with you." Ambra replied. Nero nodded.

"Yeah it took us longer than I thought but it wasn't too, too bad. Just some dumb ass devils thinking they can come here and rough us up, take what they want and all that crap. The usual." He said. Ambra's gaze shifted to the large water fountain that sat in the middle of the square remaining quiet. "So you guys aren't exactly the type that visit family unexpectedly. What happened to baby Dante?" Nero asked knowing the teenager would probably try to gut him if he had heard him. Ambra let out a soft sigh and walked over to a bench sitting down heavily readjusting herself to accommodate the weapons she carried.

"He's hurt." She replied. Nero sat down next to his older sister and couldn't help but chortle a little at her expense.

"Well no shit idiot. I got that much out of what you said. None of us go down easy though so what laid him up?" He asked giving her a small good natured shove. Ambra kept her eyes on the fountain and folded her hands to keep them from shaking.

"The protectors." She said softly before turning her gaze to her younger brother feeling the all too familiar pang that being around him caused.

"Oh." He said feeling his blood boil and turn to ice at the same time. It wasn't the first time he had heard about the protectors and couldn't help but feel the same deep hatred for them that the rest of his family shared only his was different. His was a longing and a feeling of loss that he couldn't seem to fathom. How many nights had he stayed awake wondering if his ignorance before had been simply bliss or if what he had gained had been worth it. There were days that he still wasn't quite sure but he surmised it was what it was. For years Nero had wondered who he was, where he had come from and why when everything about him screamed human he had the arm of a devil. When he turned sixteen he had been overjoyed at the prospect of maybe being able to have his arm genetically altered so it would look more like his other hand. He had begun to undergo the procedures and recalled the pain. It had been almost unbearable constantly feeling as if his arm was engulfed in a fire that burned down to his bone. It had been so bad he relented on wearing a sling after it was almost completely rendered useless. He glanced down at his talons and clenched them into a fist. What were the odds that only a short while after he decided to get rid of his once accursed appendage he would need it so badly. The ceremony had been going as droll as usual. He had only gone because he had promised Kyrie he would hear her sing and he had always loved listening to her do anything. While everyone else in Fortuna had tormented him, children and adults alike, with taunting and glances that became stares Kyrie had always come to his defense. She was the one who told them to bug off and find something better to do. In the middle of the night she was the one he found solace in when it felt as if he couldn't face the world another day and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. That was why he loved her. That was why he had to protect her. He had been overwhelmed when she returned his feelings and sentiments but that day changed everything. The crashing glass and the thud as the figure clad in red and black leather landed on top of the altar pointing his gun at the holy man before shooting him dead in the head. Nero had asked Dante later if he knew who he was when they were fighting to which the old man just smirked at him and shrugged. Nero had taken it as a yes.

Ambra had been the one to tell him officially that they were in fact his family. He decided in the end to return Yamato back to Ambra since she had seemed to go through a lot of grief to get it back. He had been sitting on the couch in Dante's office lounging while Ambra sat in a chair across from him all the time glaring at the floor.

"_Nero you see, you and I, we had the same mother." Ambra said crossing her arms in front of her. Her gaze was hazed over and distant as if she were in fact distancing herself. "Our fathers were different though but I guess you could say at the same time they were the same." _

"_God what is with you people and your cryptic talking. What exactly does that mean?" Nero said becoming impatient. Ambra still didn't take her gaze away from the floor boards._

"_They were brothers, identical twin brothers. My father, Vergil, was the older of the two. Your father is Dante." She had replied. Nero's gaze shifted from the woman to the man sitting behind the desk. He had his feet propped up and a magazine over his face lounging back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "You see Vergil left before I was born but I don't think that he loved her or vice versa so whatever, doesn't matter but my mom and Dante were so much." She said. Dante suddenly stood up turning to head up the stairs that lead to the apartment where he lived. _

"_Where you going old man?" Nero asked feeling his voice choke off somewhat in his throat. Dante only waved him off._

"_I've already seen this one not much for re-runs." He replied shutting the door behind him. Ambra shut her eyes tightly. Nero stared at the door for a while feeling more than a little perturbed. _

"_What a dick." He said. "Seriously that ass hole is my father?" His attention turned back to Ambra. _

"_Nero you have to understand something and that's this; Dante jokes around a lot but it's only to hide a lot of bull shit he's had to deal with. He was orphaned after both of his parents died. Separated from his twin and the girl who may as well have been their triplet only to find out a few years later after looking for them not even knowing they were alive, that they were planning on ending the world as everyone knew it. On top of that when he finally had said girl all to himself she had managed to get knocked up by his brother." Ambra said pausing in an effort to steady her breathing. She was becoming upset. _

"_Yeah well honestly to me it sounds like Star wasn't all too virtuous. I mean that just screams…" Nero jumped up as Ambra did her magnum pressed to his forehead still holding that far away distant look in her eyes causing him to shudder. _

"_Shut up. Don't you dare say it." She stated. Her voice unnerved him the most though. It ran icy cold through his veins. There was no emotion behind her words and yet held an unbelievable amount of malice. Nero weighed his options only momentarily, continue what he was saying and wind up getting shot in the head that would hurt like hell for possibly weeks or stand down. He chose the latter. The two siblings sat down at the same time and Ambra's gaze went back to the floor. _

"_Sorry I just don't have much sympathy for the woman who abandoned me." He said. Ambra remained quiet for a minute. _

"_Is that what you think Nero? That you were abandoned?" She asked. _

"_Well yeah I mean, it's obvious isn't it?" He said lifting up his devil arm in indication. Ambra stood up slowly as not to alarm him again. He watched as she walked around Dante's desk and opened a drawer. She took out a small gold key bending down to unlock another drawer shifting through it for a moment taking out small pieces of paper it looked like. She closed the drawer again walking back over to Nero and sat next to him on the couch. _

"_Let me ask you something, does this look like a woman who would abandon her child?" She held up a picture for him to see. Nero took it between his fingers carefully noting that it was a little old. A younger version of Dante stood on the sidewalk just outside the large glass double doors that led into the shop. In one arm he held a little girl with her hair in ponytails wearing a pink jumper and black dress shoes. His other arm was around a woman's waist his hand resting on her stomach. It was obvious the woman was pregnant. Her hair was long and more brown than blonde but you could still see hints of it. Her long white sundress buttoned up the front and stretched out to accommodate her stomach. All three were smiling happily. It looked like a normal family photo. Ambra held up another and Nero took that one as well. At first he wasn't sure what it was. The picture was dark and didn't really look like a picture more like an x-ray. He held it up to the fluorescent light squinting his eyes to see it better. There was writing on it in what appeared to be faded pen. The handwriting wasn't fancy in fact it was slightly messy it almost looked like it was written by a child. He brought it closer to his face to see if he could decipher it. _

"_A devilish devil just like his daddy." Nero read uncertain if that was in fact what it said. He looked at it more closely and saw an arrow drawn on pointing to something. Slowly he began to realize what he was looking at. He turned to Ambra. "What is this?" He asked feeling his heart pound in his chest at an alarming rate. _

"_It's you." Ambra said her voice coming off as flat. "Mom wrote that kind of in rebellion I guess you could say at the prospect of having a son. When she came back here with it I remember she slammed it down in front of Dante and pointed at him. No matter what type of mood she was in she would always do that and say, 'you son of a bitch'. Dante usually asked her what her problem was or why she was being bitchy, that was just the type of relationship they had. So she wrote that on there and showed it to him. He was beside himself mostly I think because he was just amused over the fact that he had gotten her pregnant." _

"_Why didn't she want a boy?" Nero asked staring at the two pictures. _

"_Well she was afraid that if I was a boy I would end up like my father so she just kept going with it when she found out she was having another one but it was just to give Dante a hard time." Nero stared at the woman in the picture. She had one hand resting against her stomach while the other was intertwined with Dante's. They stood close enough that Starina's head rested on Dante's shoulder while his head rested against hers. Ambra, she was so small, had both arms wrapped tightly around Dante's neck. He couldn't get over how happy they looked. "Mom didn't care that you had a devil arm Nero. She loved Dante very much and loved you beyond measure. If anything she would have gotten rid of you just because you were a boy but it had absolutely nothing to do with your arm." Nero nodded his head not sure what to feel at that particular moment in time. _

"_So again, where is she?" He asked quietly. Ambra let out a soft sigh. _

"_She's dead. She died the night you were born. November the eighth." She replied. _

"_Did I…?" He began feeling a gnawing in the pit of his stomach suddenly take hold painfully. _

"_No." Ambra replied forcefully. "If that had happened you would have been here with us. It was so much worse than that." She stood up stretching out and rubbed her eyes. Nero waited uncertain if he wanted her to continue but knew at that point he was already too far in and had no choice. There was no turning back. "It was still a couple of weeks before you were due and mom had promised me she'd take me out for lunch or the park or something before you arrived. It was so dark that day and rainy really miserable. She asked Dante if he wanted to go but he always gets so moody when it's nasty out and said he was just going to take a nap. We said good-bye to him and we left. On our way coming back here a little later these people came up to us. Just normal humans but mom stopped dead in her tracks and she grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me behind her. I didn't know who they were but she was scared, really scared. It was so strange because she never got scared over anything. She always fought the great big huge boogey men and they were just regular people I didn't get it. They didn't say anything, at least not when I was there but she told me to run. Run fast and run hard, go get Dante' that's what she said to me. I didn't want to but I knew something was wrong so I jumped up and ran on the roof tops. By the time I got back I was so panicky and cold from the rain. I slipped on the front step and busted one of my teeth but I didn't even notice until like a month later. Anyways I got in here and Dante was already running towards me. Lady was sitting at the desk probably harassing him for money and I remember the look on her face when she saw me. It was like someone just strangled her puppy in front of her, she looked scared too. I guess it must have been because of how I looked. I told him what I knew. Dante took off, Lady stayed with me. I took a shower and went to bed but it was hard. I was still scared and nervous but I knew that Dante would go and save mom from those people, whoever they were." Ambra sat back down heavily as if she had been shoved by an invisible force. "I must have fallen asleep." Her voice became strained and small sounding almost childlike as if she were the little girl in the picture again. "I heard shouting from downstairs, yelling and screaming hysterically. It took me a little while to figure out it was Dante and Lady. Before I could even think I ran out the apartment to the top of the stairs over there and I saw…her." _

"_Starina?" Nero asked as if encouraging the woman to continue. He felt his breathing shallow out in anticipation of what she was going to say next making his skin crawl and a clammy sweat bead on his forehead. _

"_Yeah, she um, she was dead. Dante had put her on top of the old pool table he used to have and um, she was just…there. There was blood everywhere, all over everything. Dante was soaked in it and he was on the floor huddled over just screaming and crying. I never saw him cry before. It was so…surreal the entire situation. I thought I was asleep. Lady was trying to comfort him and I remember she just kept asking, 'why I don't understand. Why would they do that?' I didn't know what she meant at first. I remember Dante got up and just stood over mom. He held her hand, stoked her cheek at first but then he got mad I guess and slammed his hands down on the pool table. He started screaming that someone had stolen his son." Nero looked back up at the stairs the Dante had walked up and tried to fathom the scene that Ambra had been privy too. She had been right. It was horrific. _

"_So who did it?" Nero asked finally. _

"_It was the protectors. They had been after her since I was born." Ambra said softly. _

"_Who are the 'protectors'?" He asked when she didn't continue. _

"_You and I are, mom was born to them. They protected Sparda and his bloodline but Starina did something that was unfathomable. She mixed the lines between the two." She stated finally bringing her gaze to Nero, her brother. _

"_Because of…because of us." He said feeling his throat close on him. _

"_Yeah because of us." Ambra said with a sad smirk. _

"Hey, how did they get their hands on him anyway?" Nero asked suddenly awaking himself from his thoughts. Ambra sat with her eyes closed and her head tilted back letting the sun hit her full in the face.

"A girl." She said flatly the way she could when she didn't want her emotions to betray her, a very Vergil like trait Dante would say. Nero blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

"Seriously? A girl caught him!" He let out a laugh. "Man, she must have been one sexy chick for baby Dante to get caught by them." Ambra glared at him throwing daggers his way. "Sorry, sorry it's just so funny. That kid…he's just like the old man." Nero mused.

"Okay jokester how would you feel if your precious little Avangeline decided to run off with someone or something and ended up being snatched." She said turning her full attention to her younger brother. Nero gave her a look that in any other situation she would have laughed at. He stood up and reached behind his back taking out the red queen revving it a couple of times. "Okay, okay I get the point put that thing away before you hurt yourself." He smirked and sheathed his sword before sitting back down.

"You guys can stay as long as you need too." Nero said. Ambra nodded.

"Yeah I know. We'll probably be here a while with Dante's injuries. I don't know what we're going to do about 'Devil May Cry' though." She said more in thought than actual conversation.

"What do you mean, what happened to the shop?" He asked.

"Nothing happened to it but that girl she knows where it is. Who's to say she won't tell the rest of them where it is. It's too dangerous to go back right now." She replied.

"That sucks. The old man's got to be pissed about that." Nero shook his head a few times in disbelief. "How did she find it with all the seals and glamour's you guys hide it with?"

"No freakin' clue honestly." She stated.

"Well how do you know that she knows?"

"Because she showed up there that's how." Ambra said baring her teeth as a low growl sounded deep in her throat.

"What is she stupid?" Nero nearly shouted out.

"Probably but she said the reason why she did was because he kissed her." Ambra said knowing the full effect her words would have on her brother. She closed her eyes but it didn't drown out his snickering.

"Really? I mean….really?" He choked out before he burst out again into laughter. "Oh man I'd kill to be that young and that stupid again. That's great! Okay, so let me get this straight; this girl finds him and goes to capture him, he kisses her and she falls for him? So then when he is actually taken away she has a change of heart and goes running to the two people who would give nothing more than to have a protectors head on their wall. Wow, actually that kids pretty brave to walk into a devils den like that." Ambra only shook her head. 

Avangeline knocked on the front door of the villa that stood a few feet away from her own house where she lived with her mother and father. She kept glancing over at the house uncertain if her mother was home or not and knocked again in an effort not to get caught visiting her cousin before greeting her mother. Not that the woman would have made that big of a deal of it but still…

"Yeah what?" A man's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" Ava asked feeling her happy high lift her up even more. The lock on the door sounded from the other side as it was unbolted and opened. The elder Dante stood in his long red leather jacket that opened to show off a black leather top that had brown straps going across it to close it. He swung ivory around his finger before placing it in his holster he had strapped to his back.

"Hey princess!" Dante greeted catching the girl mid-air as she jumped up wrapping her arms around her grandfather's neck. He hugged her tightly as she began to chat his ear off excitedly.

"Auntie Am didn't say you were here too! I just came to see baby Dante but you being here is like a huge added bonus!" She exclaimed with a small giggle. Dante couldn't help but smile broadly at his grand-daughter. Her smile and her laugh had always been infectious ever since she was a baby. She always brightened his day when he saw her and today more than ever. It had been close to a year and a half since he had last seen her and the circumstances around it weren't the best. Off the top of his head he recalled the events of under which she had been kidnapped, brainwashed and attempted to be sacrificed; good times.

"Well Dante's in the back room there. Just keep it low okay? He's not in a good place right now. I've got to go out. Watch him for me?" He asked.

"Sure, sure I will grandpa." She said nodding her head a few times. Dante placed a hand against her head ruffling her short hair a little causing her to giggle.

"Good girl. I'll be back." He said closing the front door behind him. Ava locked it with the deadbolt and turned on her heel proceeding to the back room. It was somewhat dark in the bedroom with a minimal amount of light filtering in through the shaded window. She walked over to it to open it a little more to be able to see better and couldn't help but gasp at the state her cousin was in. His face was swollen to remarkable proportions, she guessed that every bone in his face was broken or fractured. There were so many cuts adorning his features it was nearly sickening. A sheet lay across his middle exposing a little of his chest and abdomen causing her to shake her head. She had never seen a person wounded as badly as he was and still be breathing. She sat in the chair that was set by the bed and grasped at his hand holding it loosely even though his hands looked like they were probably the only thing on him that hadn't been injured.

"Hey what's the buzz cous'." She said softly with a sigh. He moaned in response and turned his head a little visibly wincing. "Don't move Dante. That's the last thing you should be doing right now. It's me, Ava. Remember me?" She asked smiling softly at him. Dante opened his eyes the best that he could taking deep breaths as he did so as if summing up the energy to be able to wake up fully.

"Yesh." He answered softly his lips moving slightly but his jaw staying immobile.

"Just checking, it's been a while since we last saw each other you know?" She replied.

"Yesh." Dante agreed squeezing her hand gently. The two were quiet for a minute and Ava thought he had fallen back to sleep. "You're…hot…I'd do you." He said softly. Ava stared at him for a moment uncertain if she had heard him right.

"You're an idiot." She said finally when he broke out in a small grin but quickly stopped and winced again. "Dante what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She asked her concern showing through full force.

"A…pretty….little girl." He replied taking his time with the words so she could hear him better. Ava stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously? A girl kicked your ass?" She laughed out loud unable to restrain herself. "That's just awesome! I'd love to meet her, the girl who took you down." She went on making fun of her older cousin. Dante only smirked to himself and closed his eyes taking a deep breath in through his broken nose.

"Yesh…it was all….worth it." He stated when her laughter had died down to snorted giggles.

"Was she cute?" Ava asked interested.

"Beautiful. So pretty and not a bad girl…just…misinformed." He said.

"You fell for her pretty hard huh?" Ava asked taking in the look her cousin wore. Despite his injuries he was still quite handsome albeit a little to gangly for her taste, that is if he had been another guy. She had always held her cousin in high esteem ever since they were small. Neither ever had siblings so on the off chance they got to spend time together they were all they had. Being that he was four years older than she was he had always been the strongest of the two when it came time for them to spare against each other but she felt she had always managed to put up a halfway decent fight. The two had stood side by side as her aunt had taught them both the legend of Sparda and everything else in between. There was only one thing she knew that Dante didn't and that was the song. She had been told at a very young age that it wasn't so much the words that held power but the inflections and tone of the singer. It had to be perfect in order to work if not the effects on the singer could be devastating. Ambra had described the rebound effect that any power could cause and Ava hadn't been able to shake the feeling of dread. She shook her head and promised her aunt she would never use the song. When she asked the woman why if it was so dangerous she needed to learn it she was given with the answer of, 'just in case' and that was it.

"Yesh. Worth it like…whoa." He said mimicking the way she used to talk when she was a child. Ava only shook her head some more.

"Wow, still a jerk." She said squeezing his hand some more. A knock on the front door sounded causing Ava to stand up quickly producing her gun even quicker. Even though she surmised it was just her grandfather or aunt she still couldn't let her guard down. She trained the gun at the door the same way she was sure her grandfather had done when she knocked.

"Who is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Avangeline open up." Her father's voice sounded from the other side of the door. She still kept her gun out and her guard up. Just because it sounded like him didn't mean it was. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack peering out smiling when it was pushed open by her grandfather. He walked in followed by her father and aunt. Ambra went to the back bedroom immediately without saying a word and closed the door behind her. Dante sat at the large round dining room table propping his head with his hands. Nero sat across from his father with Ava following suit and sitting next to her grandfather.

"So what's the plan then old man?" Nero asked apparently continuing a conversation from before they returned.

"Well kid this is what I figure; for the time being that place is stocked with weapons up the ying-yang. Very dangerous demonic weapons that I can't let anyone get their hands on so is there anywhere around here where we can stash them for a while?" Dante asked.

"Where isn't there is the question? There's the old labs under the city, there's always the castle not to mention an armory that has enough seals on it to probably make the sun super nova if someone really wanted too." Nero replied.

"Alright then that answers that. You game?" He asked his son standing up. Nero copied his father and nodded.

"When have you ever known me not to be?" He asked back. Dante grinned widely turning his gaze to his granddaughter. "How about you kiddo, wanna go for a ride? We could use the hands to load up the car." Avangeline stood up.

"Where are we going?" She asked already following them out of the house.

"You'll see when we get there." Was the reply she received in unison from both men.

"Been awake for a while?" Ambra asked her son when she sat next to her son. He shook his head gently once. "That's good. You in a lot of pain?"

"Not…too…bad." He replied. His voice was muffled by his swollen cut lips. Ambra nodded.

"That's good." She said again with a sigh. Dante attempted to focus his eyes on his mother but everything still seemed so hazy. He assumed after seeing Ava they were in Fortuna but he wasn't sure how long exactly he had been out for.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long have you been laid up for? A little over a week." His mother replied. Dante let out a small sigh.

"Where's…Nina?" He asked opening his eyes a little bit more.

"It doesn't matter she's gone." Ambra said softly. Dante narrowed his eyes somewhat at the woman as if in question. "No not that gone. We left her behind."

"Why?" He asked slightly throwing his mother for a loop.

"What the hell do you mean, 'why'?" She quipped back at him.

"Not…safe for…her mom." He said. Ambra only shook her head in disbelief.

"Who cares?" She asked her voice flattening out. Dante knew the look his mother was giving him without even having to glance at her. His uncle didn't like it when she used the tone with him. He would grasp his niece by the shoulders or pinch her chin between his fingers always resulting in him shaking her and telling her to wipe that look and tone away. It reminded him of his brother. "Dante that girl freakin' gave you to those people to be tortured and experimented on. It's a miracle you didn't die."

"She saved me…too." He said.

"No Dante and I saved you. She sat there on the floor and cried." Ambra felt her emotions running away from her. She didn't like it when she did. At times she wish she could displace herself as easily as she made it seem she could.

"She apologized." Dante stated knowing well that if he was in tip top shape this would have been a screaming match between the two of them.

"What is with you and her? I don't get it. Why does she matter so much?" She said shaking her head and rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"Did you ever love…him?" He asked suddenly.

"What are you babbling about now boy?" She asked exhaustion creeping into her voice.

"My father…did you…love him?" He asked again more slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked back feeling her skin prick up in goose flesh.

"Well you were with him…once, right? When you…met him…was it love?" Ambra shook her head some more and stood up walking over to the window.

"Dante, your father was an incredibly handsome man regardless of what he was. I was out one night patrolling for lack of anything better to do. This juggernaut appeared out of nowhere and kind of caught me by surprise. I got him pretty quick with Yamato and devastator but it was afterwards that I remember the most. There was this huge eruption of blood after I killed it. It was like a waterfall and it splashed everywhere down in raindrops. When I looked up there was a man standing there and he just stood there I think he was in shock. I was trying to figure out if he was a human or a devil or whatever when he said to me, 'you caused the rain to bleed.'" Ambra let out a soft sound that could have been a cross between a laugh and a sigh. "After that night I ran into him everywhere. He started following me around I just ignored him for the better part of a year until I just couldn't take it anymore. He was driving me nuts. So when I asked him what he wanted he said that I was hot and asked me out on a date. That's why he was stupid. I don't know why I said okay but I did and we dated for another year. By the time we were serious there was this infestation of devils none of them were too powerful but there was this one that was just such a pain in the ass it wasn't even funny. Well when I was fighting that dumb bastard I got knocked down hard into a car. We had found out a few days before about you and your dad got rip shit. He grabbed devastator and started shooting the hell out of the thing but he had no idea what he was doing. By the time I stood up and was rushing at the thing with Yamato your father was gored and dead on the ground. That is why he was weak." Ambra stopped closing her eyes tightly feeling a lump in her throat. She turned back to her son on the bed and walked back over to him. "He had black hair and was tall and way too skinny to ever be sexy but all the same I loved him more than anything in this entire world."

"Why…didn't you ever tell…me?" He asked Dante asked grasping at his mother's hand loosely.

"Because I didn't want to make you sad." She said simply. Dante felt his eyes burn with tears at the pain that was etched on his mothers face and he squeezed her hand for comfort.

"What was…his name?" He asked his voice going hoarse. Ambra smiled softly bringing her gaze to the wall as if seeing him standing there in front of her.

"James."

Dante screeched his red convertible to a halt in front of his shop grabbing the key out of the engine and jumping out without opening the door. Nero got out as well followed closely behind by his daughter. Dante took out a talisman to weaken the seal that held out most people regardless if they were human or demon. The three burst through the open door and stopping a few feet in.

"Okay Ava grab the weapons up here your dad and I will grab the really fun stuff downstairs." Dante said motioning for Nero to follow him as he walked to the door behind his desk that led to the basement. Nero made a motion for his daughter to keep an eye out and she nodded in understanding. Nero made his way through the door walking down the short hallway that led to the stairs. Dante was already in the holding that he kept for the stronger things he had acquired placing talismans on some and removing others.

"Want me to just start grabbing stuff?" Nero asked. Dante shook his head slowly once in thought. "Alright then old man." He watched his father sort through his things taking some out and placing them on his person or tossing others aside deeming them not worth taking probably. "So is it really that bad you guys are jumping ship?" He asked after a good amount of silence had passed. He watched the older man seem to tense for a fleeting second before relaxing again.

"We're not jumping ship just securing my assets." He replied cockily as usual.

"Yeah but still it can't be easy to leave this place behind. I mean you've been in business for a long time old man, what over forty years now?" Nero asked beginning to walk around the place looking around.

"Yeah about that long now." He said stopping what he was doing for a second before shaking his head and resuming his task.

"A lot of memories must be in this place. I can't even imagine." Nero said lazily.

"More than you know." Dante replied.

"That's rough old man." He continued. Dante turned around to eye his son.

"Is there a point to your rambling kid?" He asked becoming irritated somewhat. Nero glanced at his father and shrugged. "You're right there are a lot of memories in this joint. I remember the first time I got the loan for his place and walked in. It was the first real home I'd had in years. I was so pissed when it was wrecked after being here for only a month but with the money that Lady loaned me I fixed it back up. Everywhere in this place there's something to remind me of someone. Your mom and Lady hanging out by my jukebox before Ambra was even born. Did you know your sister was born upstairs? That was…weird. I mean I've seen some weird shit before but that one just topped it all seeing her born. You would have probably been too but that…well you know." Nero nodded his head once.

"Yeah I do." He replied.

"Too many memories maybe too many ghosts but it's my place and that's why I've kept it no matter what anyone throws at me." Dante stated turning back around. "I'm just tired of these bastards screwing with my family." He said more quietly.

"So why not go after them then?" Nero asked feeling the familiar pulse that his devil bringer caused when it was time to fight. He clenched his fingers and talons into a fist.

"For what just to go and kill them? Nah, what's the point? It would just cause a war and from what I saw in that place there are a lot more protectors around then what Star ever imagined there were. I can't put anyone else in danger."

"So tuck tail and run? Damn old man I didn't think I'd ever see the day…" Nero began.

"I can't lose you again." Dante said softly his gaze falling on nothing in particular. Nero strained his ears walking closer to his father. "I can't lose you or Ambra or Dante or Ava. I have to do what's best for my family. Stop being a lazy bastard. If I had just gone with your mother and Am that day things would have been different. I could have saved her."

"Hey old man what happened wasn't your fault. Those freakin' protectors…" Nero said before he was cut off but having a sheathed dagger shoved in his face.

"All of the blue talismans take to the car, the red ones leave here they'll be fine." Dante said grabbing a few things and taking off up the stairs. `Nero grabbed what he could and walked up the stairs as well. Dante apparently had already dumped his load of weapons into the car and was rummaging through his desk. He put the framed photo of his mother in his jacket pocket as well as the rest of the few pictures he had and closed the drawer. He stood for a minute looking around making sure that Ava had grabbed what was important. "You go out I'll be there in a minute just going to run upstairs." He said to Nero waving him off.

"Sure." Nero said walking out the front door. Dante placed a hand on his desk running his fingers along it as he walked by to the stairs. He walked up them slowly as he had done probably billions of times before but his time he let his hand slide along the railing taking his time to reach the top. He opened the door to his apartment and walked into the small living room. He had barely ever used it since he opted just to sit at his desk but Ambra had always enjoyed the privacy the same way her mother had. He walked into his bedroom standing still for a minute taking it in. He rarely changed things around and when he did it was normally only because he had too. The bed frame was the same he had had since he moved in. He had changed the mattress once when the springs started poking through and stabbing him but it had been hard. He walked closer to the bed musing at the foot of it. He placed his hand against the pole that was bolted to the wood scanning it with his eyes following it to the ceiling.

"_So what exactly is this surprise you have for me?" Starina asked as she followed Dante up the stairs. _

"_You'll see." He replied. They had just finished fixing the shop and apartment up after three months of sleeping on nothing more than sofa cushions together. After the Temen ni-gru fiasco Starina had decided to stay at 'Devil May Cry' with Dante. Granted he wasn't thrilled that she had 'woo-hood', that was the only way he could think of it as without punching a hole through the wall, with his brother he was still ecstatic she was finally by his side. Ever since they were small he had felt something for her that when he was young he couldn't describe. As he got older and they were apart he realized that he had loved her. His loneliness became a deep longing and he had held out hope that she was still alive. He had been grateful when he found out both Vergil and Star was alive but severely disappointed to say the least when he found out they were hell bent on opening the underworld wide open and unleashing hell so he stopped them and they disappeared for a year. He couldn't believe it had only been a year. She followed him through the living room to the bedroom and looked around. Starina stared at the bed for a minute before placing a hand against her hip and leaning against the wall. _

"_Um what the hell is that?" She asked pointing to the pole. _

"_It's your surprise." Dante replied smiling broadly. _

"_My surprise is a stripper pole attached to your bed." She stated glaring at him humor written across her face. Dante nodded. "Where did you get that anyway?" _

"_Well when your lover decided to raise hell it wrecked the strip joint across the street so I found it. I thought you'd appreciate it…you know for exercise." He said. Star nodded trying not to laugh. She walked over to the pole placing her hand against it. _

"_Exercise huh?" She asked shaking her head at him. _

"_Yeah well obviously not for right now but after you punch that kid out it'd be a great way to get back into shape." He said walking closer to her. _

"_Okay, okay I'll give you that one but again, your bed?" She asked. _

"_Well you see I don't know if you ever used one of these before so I should probably watch just to make sure you don't hurt yourself, you know as a supervisor." He said placing his hand over hers. That was when she laughed. _

"_Oh I'm sure you have tons of experience as a supervisor for women who take to the poles Dante." She replied. He let out a laugh as well. _

"_Someone has to take on the responsibility." He said. Starina smiled and placed her other hand against his cheek smiling at him sweetly. _

"_You really are something else." _

"We had some good times in this room Star. Wish I could take this with me for the memories but it's not exactly an essential besides it might gross Nero out if I told him he was conceived on it." Dante let out a laugh. "I can't be lazy anymore Starina. I'm going to protect our family no matter what and if that means saying good-bye to this old dive then so be it." He ran his hand on the cold metal pole one last time before sighing. "Bye babe." He stated before turning to walk out the door wiping his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The large muscular man held his glass up halfway to his lips before taking another swig listening to the melting ice clank against the sides as it hurried to catch up the amber liquid that burned like fire as soon as it touched his tongue. For not the first time in the past few weeks he thought back to the suspicious events regarding the devils escape. Many lives had been lost, too many, the night the other two abominations had burst into the holding and the man in charge of it all wasn't going to forget easily. He placed the glass down clearing his throat in an attempt to quell the burning the alcohol caused. How they found the place was still a mystery. How they got in confounded him and how they got what they were looking for seemed impossible.

"Too many coincidences in one night." He said quietly swirling the ice in his glass around watching the liquid splash against the sides threatening to spill over. It wasn't the first time that the jarring realization hit him that it had been an inside job. Someone had brought them there but who and why was the next question he had yet to answer. As far as he knew everyone who called themselves a protector was loyal to him and the ideals that had been passed down the line for generations. He let out a short laugh. "Who knows maybe it was that bitch's apparition that led them here."

Years before when he was still a young man he had been much like his daughter Nina was. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest but he was determined to prove his worth. His older brothers and mother had always coddled him due to his 'lack of ability' as they liked to word it leaving him incensed with rage by the time he was seventeen. He needed to show them they were wrong. He remembered the first time he saw that disgusting woman. How old had he been? Ten year's old maybe at the time. "Starina." He said with contempt remembering the woman that day even though she had been just barely. He had been sent to deliver a message to her from the elders, he had promised them he wouldn't read it and went on his way intent on his very important task. He had heard stories about the legendary elite line that stood exclusively by Sparda's side to protect him. It was hard for him to believe as a child that only one person was in charge of protecting the sons of Sparda but he was excited to meet her all the same. In his mind he made her out to be strong, smart and beautiful as he made his way to where he had been told to go. As he neared the park he saw the young woman sitting on a bench staring out across the playground at the children as they screamed and ran around happily.

She was very pretty he decided, she had been wearing a yellow sundress and sandals with her hair pulled back into a messy bun that had strands sticking out and falling down but that wasn't what made him stop in his tracks. There was a stroller next to her. Very close to her in fact. He started off at a slow pace walking towards her. She turned her head watching him as he approached and offered a smile.

"_Hello." She said warmly causing the boy to freeze in his steps again. His gaze fell to the stroller again and he resumed walking slower than he had before. Hesitantly he approached her remaining quiet. "Are you here with someone?" She asked after a minute or so had passed of silence. The boy shook his head staring intently at the stroller. "Do you want to see the baby?" She asked. The boy nodded his head once. The woman removed the blanket that she had been using to cover the front of it revealing inside the small creature it carried. He moved closer peering inside feeling his stomach drop. It was obviously a girl, the small pink dress confirmed that, a very new little girl. Her skin was still red and her legs and arms were still somewhat curled against her body if she were still in the womb. _

"_Where's her dad?" The boy asked suddenly leaving the young woman somewhat flustered for a moment. _

"_Her dad's not here." She replied simply. _

"_Well where is he?" He asked finally bringing his attention to her. The woman stared at him her brows knitted together evaluating him. She moved the stroller closer to her. _

"_He's gone." She said. For what seemed like an eternity the two started at each other in silence. The woman trying to figure out who the kid was and the boy piecing together the small puzzle he had come across. _

"_Is her dad a son of Sparda?" He asked. In a flash the woman had her infant in her arms holding her close to her body ignoring the wails of protest from her daughter. "She is, isn't she? You weren't supposed to do that! You weren't supposed to have a baby with them! I'm telling Starina! I'm going to tell, I'm going to tell everyone on you!" He shouted running away leaving the woman visibly trembling but from what she wasn't quite sure. _

It would be seven years before he saw the woman again. It had been decided that she was one of them but her daughter would have to go. The girl wasn't necessarily going to be harmed at least by none of them but she was going to be sent back to the underworld to fend for herself. It had been raining that day that he finally saw her. It seemed surreal as she stood with the little girl waiting for the bus. He had watched them out of the corner of his eye before deciding to radio back to headquarters just to make sure it was them. The girl seemed normal enough but there was something about her that seemed off to him but he couldn't seem to place it. At first he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with them but when the woman went to take a seat the way she moved gave away what her coat had hid. She was pregnant. He felt the bile rise up in the back of his throat knowing that she had allowed another abomination to be conceived and apparently had all intentions of birthing it. He sat in the back of the bus as it ambled along his eyes never leaving the backs of their heads. The girl giggled as her mother tickled her a little and snuggled her daughter when she said she was tired. It was disgusting. He stood when the woman signaled for the driver to stop and that was when he decided to make his move.

"_Calling in. Twenty-third and twenty fifth. I need backup. A target has been found. Two females; one the offender, she is armed and she is pregnant. The other is the child. Again I need backup stat." He said his voice low over the small radio he kept hidden in the palm of his hand. _

"_Pregnant?" The voice from the other end asked uncertain if he had hard right. _

"_Yeah the bitch is at it again." He had said contempt plain in his tone. _

"_Backup will arrive stall if necessary." The dispatcher replied. _

That was all it had taken. Five hours later Starina had received what she had coming to her but what ensued was a mess in its own right. He still remembered the entire event as if it had just been earlier that day. In her peak they never would have been able to take her down as easily as they did but she was slow to move and awkward on her feet thanks to her advanced pregnancy making her an easy target. It was an unconscious decision by everyone who arrived that since he had found them he would be in charge. The little girl had gotten away, it was obvious she would be harder to catch when she jumped up the wall that was three stories high to land on a roof top but it was fine he decided. The girl would pay one way or another. Two men held Starina by the arms interlocking her arms with both of theirs putting pressure on her shoulders and forcing her down to the ground to a kneeling position. She let out a yell as her knees hit the pavement hard. The man circled around her taking her in before stopping to face her. Her eyes blazed a vibrant sea green angrily at him as she breathed heavily.

"_Oh I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you to breathe with that thing in ya' but it's safer that way." He said as he twirled her gun around his finger. "Quite the arsenal for a young lady to be carrying on her now particularly I'm fond of your nice twin blades there but this guns pretty nice too." The woman continued to glare at him. "I bet you learned to make that face from your bastard lover or maybe even your disgusting brat." He said and spat at her. She turned her head to avoid it landing in her face before resuming her death stare at him. "It's too bad Starina. You're not a bad looking girl it's such a shame what we're going to have to do. You see if you had just let well enough alone then your kid would have been enough. We would have just sent her to her ancestral home but you had to go and do the nasty again. A real shame." He said causing her to furrow her brows at him. He snapped his fingers which five people responded too. Starina whipped her head around as fast as she could trying to keep her eyes on all five at the same time. Each had what appeared to be long strips of leather wrapped around the arms so that it was bundled up. They stopped all looking to the young man for direction. "Bind her wrists and ankles. You wrap it around her throat." He said pointing at who he wanted where. Starina began to struggle even more than she had been before. _

"_I am the beloved of the sons of Sparda. You will pay." She said as she was grabbed roughly after being thrown down on the ground. _

"_Is that so?" The man said kneeling down watching with glee as she was tied up and her noose was being made. "Make sure to hold her tight." He said cupping her chin in between his fingers before trailing his fingers down her throat as the thick leather strip was placed around her neck. "Don't tighten it yet." He brought his hand up before resting it against her stomach. The fury in her eyes spoke volumes as she breathed heavily nearly foaming at the mouth causing him to smirk. He rubbed gently pressing down lightly feeling movement. "Now isn't that sweet." He said sarcastically. "Unfortunately though it's going to have to go and killing you might not just be enough." He motioned someone forward. "Gag her and let's make this quick. This is just an alley but we don't need to draw any attention to ourselves. You four start pulling she's going to start struggling a lot." A heavy cloth was placed over her mouth and tied muffling whatever shouts she may make. _

"_Do you want me to tighten it now?" Starina's eyes shot to the voice staring at the man that held the strap around her neck. _

"_No wait." He said as a girl his own age walked closer to him kneeling next to him staring down at the woman on the ground. _

"_What do you mean wait?" The other man asked. "Wait for what? You said it yourself to just get it done already. You're not going to butcher her alive are you?" _

"_You can't do that Gabe." The young girl said whipping her head to stare at him in disbelief. _

"_She violated our strictest order placed on all of us. She needs to realize what she's done and pay for it." The man replied. _

"_Maybe she didn't know." The girl said bringing her attention back to the woman. _

"_How couldn't she know Rina?" Gabe snapped at her causing the girl to flinch. "No more excuses let's get this done with before that thing brings back the bastard son." He took out a long dagger that in itself looked like a surgical tool. Starina's eyes grew wide as she felt her coat and shirt torn open to reveal her swollen stomach. He put his hand back on her stomach pressing down hard feeling around. "It won't be enough to just stab it." In one quick movement that caused Starina to let out a blood curdling scream despite the gag her stomach was split open. He slashed a few times each time cutting into her deeper. Her blood poured out of her body spilling out onto the ground. The girl, Rina watched in wide eyed horror as the boy that she knew all too quickly became a man. The other man as well as the others holding onto the bonds that stretched out her arms and legs keeping her still were looking away at the gory scene in front of them. It was one thing to punish someone but this was nothing short of murder. Rina kept her eyes trained on the woman's face after a while watching her eyes roll back in her head at the blinding pain she was probably in. "I can't get the damn thing out." She turned her attention back to Gabe watching him struggle. His wrists were buried in the slashes he had made as he attempted to pull the baby from its mother's body. _

"_Move." Rina said pushing him out of the way. He complied as she went to finish his ghastly deed. She slid her hands into the woman's body feeling the heat of her womb as her fingers found something. She edged her hands in deeper running her hand across a small leg while her other hand found what felt like an arm. She began to pull without really knowing what she was doing. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be but with some gentle maneuvering the baby began to ease out. Rina struggled in the rain and the blood feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Come on baby. Come on sweetheart." She coaxed more to herself for comfort then the infant. First the leg she was tugging on emerged then the other a few more seconds and half of the baby was out. One more final tug and the baby was in her arms. She rested the small baby in her lap as she took off her jacket wrapping him in it after she cut and tied the umbilical cord. _

"_What was that?" Gabe asked staring at its arm. "Why are you wrapping it up?" He asked when Rina didn't answer him. _

"_I need to hide him. I'll get rid of him." She replied. Her eyes quickly went to the woman who was barely alive. She fluttered in and out of consciousness obviously still trying to fight for her life. Rina did her best to hold the baby up so his mother could see. She hoped that she could see still. She went to stand but fell down close to the woman's head acting as if she had slipped. "It's a boy. I'll hide him for you. He'll be safe." Rina whispered quickly in the woman's ear and she swore she saw the woman nod slightly. She went to stand taking a final glance at the woman before running away with the newborn with the devil talons instead of a hand. _

"_Now you can tighten it." _

The knock on the door that sounded caused the man to open his eyes widely. He had fallen asleep at his desk.

"Come in." He said staring at his glass wondering when he had drained it. Two men entered both of whom he knew he could trust. They stopped in front of his desk patiently waiting for him to speak. "Report."

"Nothing new Gabe we've questioned just about everyone here and it's still the same story." One of them answered. Gabe scratched at his face.

"There's no way this wasn't an inside job. Obviously the traitor isn't just going to pipe up and say that they did it but this is getting ridiculous." He noticed suddenly that the two men became somewhat uncomfortable. "Is there an issue gentlemen?" He asked. Both looked at each other before answering.

"There is one person who hasn't been questioned yet." The second man said.

"Who?" Gabe asked.

"We've searched everywhere for this…person but we just can't seem to find them." The first man who had spoken replied.

"Who?" Gabe asked again feeling his patience running short. The two men looked at each other again both gulping down obvious fear in unison.

"Nina, sir." The second man said. Gabe stared at him for a minute before eyeing the other.

"It's true Gabe. We can't find her." He said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gabe asked not wanting to think of the direction the conversation was headed in.

"I understand that she's your daughter Gabe but you have to look at who her mother is." The first man said.

"I know that better than anyone else in the protectors Ryce." He said standing up from his desk. "That damn woman played me like a fool for years but Nina is different. She knows better than to go around and mess with devil filth like that bastard abomination. No. Don't worry about Nina. She'll come around." The two men glanced back at each other. "In the mean time you two just keep on digging and make sure to report back here." They nodded before turning out to leave. After the door was closed behind them Gabe took in a deep shuddering breath. He opened his top desk drawer taking out the picture that no one else knew was there. Nina was only four when it was taken. Both her and her mother smiled identically from the old photograph suspended in what was possibly their last happy moment. Shortly after his wife had died. Gabe shook his head at the old memory putting it back in his drawer. He grabbed his glass and poured himself another drink not caring if the ice was long gone and melted. He took a sip to calm the fears that had quelled in his chest so suddenly.

"She is her mother's daughter."

"I don't really care what you do with them Lady just make sure they aren't there. No, I don't know when just get rid of the crap." Dante spoke into his phone as he drove his convertible back to Fortuna. The trip was five hours both ways. Ava considered from the back seat amidst all of her grandfathers 'knick-knacks' that by the time they got home it would be close to dawn. She watched the night sky pass her by as the stars became one big blur thanks to Dante's speeding. "I called you because you know more people than I do that's why besides you can take it off my debt. Because that's the grown up thing to do that's why. No you can't sell my shop woman, god damn it! I didn't call you to argue with you just sell the crap." He yelled into the cell phone angrily closing it ending the call. He tossed it in Nero's lap who sat shotgun. "That woman is a devil I swear! She never ceases to piss me off."

"Nah, you guys are just old friends is all. I'm actually surprised with the love-hate thing going on and all that you two never hooked up." Nero replied. Dante glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Like hell! The way she nags my ear off that and she isn't even hot anymore, Lady is old. Scary to think we're the same age." He said looking in the rearview mirror at what he could see of his reflection which in the dark wasn't much.

"Yeah not that it matters though old man. Hell you look younger than me." Nero said letting out a laugh. Dante laughed back.

Ain't it a bitch kid, huh?" He replied. Nero just shrugged.

"Just proves your more monster than me." He said. Dante smirked at the comment.

"Besides Lady told me when I first met her she didn't date devils. I tried, damn did I try but afterwards it would have just been awkward." He said.

"I thought you were with Star." Nero replied wishing he had some memory to drudge up of his mother but knew there was nothing. There had never been one to remember.

"I was. There was always Star but when I first met Lady at Temen Ni-Gru your mom was slightly hell bent on opening a portal to the underworld on this one. Good times." Dante said. Nero shook his head.

"I don't get why though. Did she ever explain it to you?" He asked.

"Well because she was going along with Vergil." Dante said as if it were the most reasonable explanation in the world. "You see, she promised my mother when she was small that she would protect my brother the most. Then when she realized she couldn't do that she gave up and just figured that was that. She consigned to her fate that is until I showed up and whisked her away from it all being the totally awesome guy I am."

"Whatever you say old man." Nero said taking it as another one of his father's ways to obscure his true feelings on a matter he didn't wish to share. He had to admit that Dante had thrown him for a loop earlier in the day, or had it been the day before now, when he had broken down some of his guard. Nero hadn't been expecting it. Dante was known for small tidbits of information here and there but that had been close to a breakdown. From the look on his face when he locked the doors to the shop and set up a barrier around the building was one that Nero had never seen before. It had seemed to be a cross between sadness, loss and being completely pissed off. Ava had commented on it before being shushed into silence which she was still remarkably upholding. Nero glanced back at his daughter smiling to himself watching her sleep for a moment. Avangeline had been named for his grandmother, sort of. He had asked Dante what his mother's name had been when his daughter was born. Initially Kyrie had mention naming the baby after Star but both Dante and Ambra were fairly adamant about that not happening for whatever their reasons were. Evangelina was the name he had been given but with some modifications to the young parents liking their daughter was named. Nero wormed his way out of his jacket fighting to get it off against the wind that threatened to snatch it from his grasp. He turned around kneeling on the seat placing the long trench over his child tucking in the edges underneath her. She smiled a little but gave no other indication of anything going on around her. He recalled his sister saying that she looked like their mother. He supposed that she did. Her hair color was the same as the woman in the picture but so wasn't Kyrie's. He supposed that there was something definitive that claimed her as Starina's granddaughter but he wasn't sure what it was.

The day that Kyrie told him he was going to be a father was one of the best he could recall. It had been nearly two years since the order had been taken down but the mess they caused was still there. The atrocities they committed were seemingly endless and unfathomable against the residents of Fortuna not so much in the main city but the outskirts were extremely bad after all why would the 'important' residents care if the ones who weren't as affluent disappeared or were found maimed or worse. Naturally Nero was chosen to help 'clean up'. That day had been a particularly hard one wearing down on his last bit of patience and empathy for people who were asking for mercy when they had given none. He had trudged up the steps that led to his apartment that he shared with Kyrie since the savior incident had blown over feeling the weight lift off a little. He went to open the door when it swung open for him.

"_Hi." Nero said his eyes widening in some disbelief at the woman standing before him. _

"_Hello." She replied. The voice was certainly Kyrie's but the woman who stood in front of him looked anything but her. Her hair that she normally wore pulled back in a ponytail was down reaching the small of her back. It curled in some places and waved out in others. Her lips were a deep ruby red that sparkled from the lipstick she was wearing. Her eyes were done up as well causing the color to pop out but it was what she was wearing that caused him to inch his way into the apartment and shut the door somewhat cautiously. His eyes scanned her a few times making sure he wasn't seeing things. Her breasts were only barely covered by a lacy fishnet bra that seemed to tight creating an amazing amount of cleavage for Nero to stare at happily. His eyes moved down lower resting on the nearly transparent black panties and he felt the heat in his face rise tenfold. "Don't like it?" She asked turning in place a couple of times. Nero stared at her as her hair swirled around her as she spun that was the deal breaker. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply feeling her smooth skin under his hand and claw. _

"_Quite the opposite actually." He replied after they broke the kiss. "I admit at first I thought you were a beautiful temptress come to take me away in pleasurable hell fire." He said smirking as he kissed her again softly. _

"_Well what would you have preferred?" She asked playfully wrapping her arms around his middle her eyes locking with his._

"_I'd much rather have you my beautiful songstress." He replied. _

"_Good answer devil boy." She said bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. She broke the kiss taking his hand to lead him into their small dining room. "Sit down, dinners almost done." She ran into the kitchen as he sat down some wine for them that she had left out on the table. He glanced up to see the candles were lit in the mini chandelier above the table and he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her. Maybe she was possessed he thought as he took a sip of the red wine. He watched her as she walked out of the kitchen with a large tray in hand placing it in the middle of the table deciding that for now if that were the case it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She brushed some hair away from her face as she went back into the kitchen bringing out a smaller platter. _

"_Lasagna and garlic bread with red wine and you dressing like well, I'm not quite sure what but I'm not arguing about that. Kyrie what's the occasion?" He asked curious more than anything else. _

"_Do I need an occasion to show you how much I love you Nero?" She asked taking a sip of water passing on the wine. He shrugged supposing not and dug into the meal. It was delicious as usual. After she was sure he was finished she grabbed his hand reassuring him that she would clean up later. She led him into the bathroom and started the bath water running. He couldn't help but laugh as she nearly ripped his clothes off of him and hurried him into the tub. The hot water enveloped him relaxing his muscles that he hadn't realized before were even bothering him. He placed his head against the wall letting the steam soothe him as Kyrie began to massage his shoulders with a wet cloth. "Feel nice?" She asked when he began to moan. _

"_Yeah, real nice." He replied softly. Kyrie smiled as she soaked the cloth again wetting his back arms and chest. His eyes opened for only a moment when her hand ventured further and began receiving extra attention. "Oh my god, that's so good." He said clenching his hand into a fist. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure Nero simply couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and grabbed Kyrie's hand letting the water out of the tub. He stood up pressing her close to him soaking her front. In one swoop he had her in his arms and made their way to the bedroom. He laid her down and didn't stop until he was sure she been thoroughly satisfied. The two lay in the peaceful silence that normally followed their love making. _

"_Nero you'll never guess what our love did." Kyrie said suddenly. Nero glanced down at her as she rested her head against his chest. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was tousled. Her face was flushed but her cheeks were pink; she was gorgeous. _

"_What did our love do Kyrie?" He asked smiling sweetly at her holding her closer to him._

"_It made a baby." _

Nero turned back around in his seat still musing at the memory. The bra unfortunately didn't make it that night but it was considered a casualty. She never did tell him where she got it from but it was fine because it had made the night memorable.

"How is he?" Kyrie asked as she entered the guest house. Ambra was sitting on the small sofa huddled in a corner with a blanket over her.

"He's okay, just sleeping now." She replied to her sister in-law.

"Was he awake for long?" Kyrie asked sitting on the sofa at the other end. Ambra shrugged.

"A few hours." She said.

"That's good. It must mean he's doing better." Kyrie said.

"I guess." Kyrie watched the older woman knowing just by her tone that she was exhausted.

"Why don't you sleep Ambra? I can keep an eye on Dante." She suggested. Ambra only shook her head.

"I can't. It isn't him I'm worried about." She rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Do you really think they'd find us here I mean not many people know about Fortuna. It was never really well known and it's been off the map for years." Kyrie said wrapping her arms around herself to attempt to ward off the shudder that suddenly took hold of her

"I wouldn't put anything past those people." Ambra replied shaking her head trying to rid it of thoughts and vague memories.

"Yes Am, you're right." She said nodding her head in agreement. Her eyes fell onto the closed door where her nephew was feeling fear seize her heart; if they could take down Dante then what would they do if they got their hands on her own child, her Avangeline. Her child wasn't as strong as Ambra's nor was she skilled a few years prior had proved that much. The fear of not knowing what was going to happen to her daughter when she had been kidnapped by those strange monks and the horror at realizing what they had attempted to do and nearly succeeded in it all to get back at the family of Sparda. After Ava had been rescued she still wasn't 'right'. There were still times that Kyrie or Nero would catch her staring off into space singing softly to herself or when asked a question she would reply with a nonsense answer.

"_Avangeline, honey are you okay?" _

"_No mom; the unicorn stole my notebook." _

"Brainwashing is a terrible thing to do to a person." Ambra said suddenly. Kyrie brought her attention back to her sister in-law and realized she had been watching her the entire time. She had always found it fascinating at how perceptive the woman could be to other people but she supposed that it was a trait she had had to learn in order to survive in the world she had been born into. Kyrie smiled a little at her and nodded her head. "The one time I saw my father he was completely brainwashed, possessed by Mundus. That's the devil that killed my grandparents."

"Did he know who you were?" Kyrie asked Intrigued at the small bit that Ambra was allowing to slip. Normally she was guarded not wanting to talk much about her past. Kyrie had always understood being that she lost her entire family to one tragedy after another but it was nice to see the walls break down a little around the woman she regarded as a sister.

"I'm not sure. I mean, my mother said that he knew about me before he left. Well that she was a few months pregnant, that much he knew but whether he recognized me or not I have no clue. I fought him a few times or well rather Nelo Angelo I guess he called himself under Mundus but after a while he stopped screwing around and was pretty much going to kill me. That's when Dante arrived just in time to save my dumb fifteen year old ass." Ambra said with a smirk. "It was awful."

"Did he kill him?" Kyrie asked feeling herself get wrapped into the story deeper.

"Again I don't know. At the time it looked like he did but I couldn't be sure if he died or just went back to the underworld. That's how I got Yamato in the first place and Dante got the other half of his mother's pendant. Vergil dropped them."

"You always refer to him by name or as your father. I'm just curious do you ever call him anything else?" She asked curiously.

"Vergil is my father. He made me that's what gives him that title but Dante is my dad. He's the one who raised me. After Vergil was gone again he was the one that was there holding onto me and telling me it would be okay even though I know for a fact he was dying on the inside." She replied her face taking on a look of concentration as if she were trying to find the words that fit best.

"You and your uncle have been through a lot haven't you?" She asked. Ambra let out a small giggle.

"Oh you have no idea; demons, devils, werewolves, vampires, succubus, dragging his drunk ass out of bars and strip clubs. Hell just trying to get him to behave when he wants to get fast food at a drive through is like an adventure with Dante. The man still owes me about five hundred ice cream cones from when I was a kid and we'd play poker until he finally just stopped going against me. Yeah it's been one crazy party that's for sure but I wouldn't trade any second of it as long as he's there by my side." Ambra said smiling.

"I know what you mean. My parents raised Credo and I so strictly when I met Nero it was like a completely different world. He was just so out of control with things I guess you could say, I never thought of speaking out against what someone said or did. He taught me how to stand up for myself and in turn I helped him when everyone would just turn on him at the drop of a hat for no apparent reason. I didn't understand why they treated him differently at first until someone told me. I knew about his arm naturally but it just never bothered me the way it did other people." Kyrie said lost in the days of her childhood with her friend who would become her husband. She blushed at the thought that if only she had known then.

"I still don't understand how he got here though to Fortuna. I mean it's not like it's just a hop, skip and a jump away." Ambra said wondering not for the first time. "It makes sense I guess if you consider the order and the savior and all that stuff but still why would the protectors bring him here to be safe?"

"Maybe it wasn't the protectors after all. Maybe it had something to do with the order." Kyrie said feeling sick to her stomach the idea that the people she had grown up with, the adults that she had trusted may have had something to do with Nero's gruesome birth.

"No. I don't think so. Agnus was in charge of all that kind of stuff wasn't he? That man was meticulous with his work there would have been mention about it somewhere. A plan or a plot would have popped up around here by now. Besides if the order had been in charge of it all why drop him off in the orphanage and claim they don't know how he got there. I think they would have used him for experiments or trained him to be theirs basically. Someone else brought him here. I just wish I knew who it was." Ambra said deep in thought.

"What if it was a protector someone who felt bad for what they did or didn't want to see a baby get hurt or worse." Kyrie offered.

"Maybe." Ambra said. "But those protectors are trained to hate us from what I can see so why help one of us?"

"Just because a person belongs to a certain group of people it doesn't necessarily mean they believe in everything that is preached to them." Kyrie said. Ambra nodded sleepily at the other woman.

"Yeah I guess you would know about that."

"You're certain about this?" Gabe asked staring at the map that was unfurled on his desk.

"Yes sir. Fortuna city was once a city that worshipped the devil Sparda as a god. If they know about it it's only logical that that's where they would be hiding." Ryce said pointing to the small spot.

"Fortuna, huh? How far out is it from here?" Gabe asked.

"Five hours give or take." Ryce replied. "It took some digging but some people around here heard it loosely as a rumor."

"Sparda worshippers; well I'm sure they'll give us a run for our money if we're lucky."

"Gabe I just have to ask. Why is it so important for you to go after them? I understand that they shouldn't exist but they don't bother us." Ryce said.

"We're here to protect this world from those who don't belong here. Well they sure as hell don't belong here as far as I'm concerned. I won't rest until every last spawn of Sparda has been vanquished from my world." Gabe said with a malicious sneer.

Dante's red convertible sped closer to Fortuna as the first dawn of light broke through the horizon. Nero had fallen asleep an hour or so before leaving the elder alone with his thoughts. He was enjoying the ride even if his car was armed to the teeth with demonic arms many of which would give nothing more than tear him apart limb from limb but hey good times. The conversation from earlier still rung in his ears. He understood that Nero just tried to milk him for information about his mother whenever he thought Dante would give it up and it wasn't that he didn't want too. He'd give nothing more than to be able to ramble on for hours about the love of his life. It was the small things that he wanted to tell his son like the way she always smelled like lilacs even when she was covered in blood or how she had managed to set the stove on fire attempting to bake more than once. He wanted to let Nero know that when they were children they had promised each other they would always be there to take care of and protect the other but all of those things were of Starina and it was still too painful. Dante took another look at himself in the rearview mirror catching a better glimpse than before and smirked at the stubble he wore.

"Your mom would have my head on a pole if she saw me unshaved." He said softly glancing at his son reaching over to ruffle his hair even though the wind was doing a good enough job for him. How many months, years had it taken for him to finally buck up after she had died and assume complete responsibility for Ambra? "Too many."

For three years Dante had sat at his desk or slept on his couch in a drunken stupor. It was always the same cycle of grief. He would start to feel better about what had happened even go as far as picking up the phone to tell Lady to bring Ambra to him since she was the one caring for her after it became apparent Dante was completely unfit to watch a goldfish let alone a child that they presumed was being hunted. His eyes would fall on the picture of his mother which would remind him of her causing him to pour a drink. That picture, a few drinks in, would remind him of the other pictures. His eyes would move down to the drawer in his desk that would lock. He'd finish the drink in hand and pour a few more to get up the nerve to open said drawer. The key always felt numb in his hand by that point but whether it was grief or alcohol he was never quite sure. The lock would click to let him know that it was ready to be open and he would drain his drink. At the bottom of the drawer he'd reach taking out most of the time three pictures. One being the ultrasound of his son that he had studied time and time again tracing the outline of the shadowy little body with his fingers pausing at what appeared to be talons instead of a small hand then promptly another drink would be poured. He would gently touch the scribbled pen that Starina had left him letting him know he was having a son. It was normally at this point in time he would glance up expecting to see her there only to find his empty office. The second picture was of the three of them taken only the week prior to the 'incident' as Dante had to think of it in order to keep himself from completely careening off his own mental ledge. He hated himself in the picture. The idiot standing there gushing over his family thinking that all would stay well, that nothing would ever go wrong because he was who he was. Who would dare mess with his family; cocky, arrogant bastard that he was. He would stare at Ambra after a year knowing that she wasn't so little anymore and wondering what she looked like wanting to see her but knowing he was in no condition to do so. The third picture always took up more courage than he ever thought he possibly could posses without taking another drink by this point however it would always be straight from the bottle glass be damned. He had found it the same day he found the picture of his mother.

He couldn't seem to remember anymore when it was taken or how old they all were but they were little; four of five maybe if that. His mother had taken it in her garden that much he knew. The large statue was in the background and they were surrounded by rose bushes all of different colors. Starina stood in the middle her hair in short braids wearing a fancy pink dress with white socks and black dress shoes. Dante stood on her left with his hair not long like he wore it as an adult but enough so that you could see the wind take it a little in the picture. He was in what looked like a red velvet suit with a white black undershirt. Vergil was on her right hand side standing with his stark white hair spiked back and slicked down in blue velvet and a white undershirt. The children of who they once were always greeted him with a smile, even Vergil. He couldn't help but smirk back until the realization hit him full force that he was the only one left. Vaguely he would recall the last time that he saw Vergil in the underworld wonder what had happened to him. He missed the bickering and the fights even though at the time he had wanted to nothing but gut his twin alive. That would lead him to remembering how he had ran to stop Starina from following his brother into the depths of his father's homeland. He was certain she would have just allowed herself to fall with him even though the slash across he palm had been Vergil's way of saying good-bye to her that much he knew. Dante never understood that part of Starina; the part that would have done everything and anything for Vergil while she swore up and down that she loved Dante. It didn't matter he supposed in the end she had gone with him even if it hadn't been entirely out of choice but he had already lived his life as a beggar so he knew the code.

Clumsily he would put the pictures back where they belonged making sure to lock it usually ending up on the floor as he spilled from his chair. He'd clamor to his feet watching his office spin out of control and somehow most of the time make it to his couch to pass out. It had been a daily routine. Drink all day to sleep all night, keep the nightmares away and the ghosts at bay. It was on one of these days however that Ambra had managed to sneak away from Lady long enough to visit the uncle she was beginning to forget. For a child three years was a long time and she had missed him considerably. Poor Ambra walked in only to find him passed out in a self induced coma of sorts. She was smart, that much Dante always knew, so she put two and two together realizing it was all the crap that he kept stocked at the bar that was making him sleep so deeply. From what she had told him later on after the entire mess was over with was that she wanted to get a better understanding of why she wasn't there with him. Why he didn't want to see her anymore, why Lady wouldn't answer her when she asked if she could talk to him on the phone. It was the bottles with liquid in them that smelled bad as she had put it at the age of ten.

"_I got a glass and poured some clear stuff in it. Uncle Dante it smelled so bad but I had to know why you kept drinking it. I needed to know why it was more important to you than seeing me so I drank it. It burned like hell fire and made my head feel dizzy a little but I knew that you drank more than that all the time so I drank more and some more until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I wasn't a bad feeling kind of like I was floating up and away from everything. It made me forget everything, the bad but also the good. It made me think I could do things that I would never think of ever doing again. Then I started getting sick but I couldn't move. I was too dizzy. Sorry I threw up on your floor." Ambra said softly from the hospital bed her throat probably still burning from all of the alcohol. Dante sat holding onto her hand tightly not wanting to let go of her. _

"_It's okay baby." He said trying let any more tears fall. Not in front of her, not again. "You're right though that stuff does make it all go away." He watched as her bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks that were starting to slim out leaving her pudgy baby cheeks just a distant memory. _

"_You wanted to forget me?" She said letting out a heart wrenching sob. _

"_No Ambra never, ever; you're my little girl. I love you so much more than anything else in this world or any other for that matter." He replied kissing her hand gently. _

"_Why didn't you come back and get me Uncle Dante. You said you'd be right back but you never came! I kept asking Lady but she said she didn't know or she wouldn't answer me or she'd change the subject. I just wanted to see you again." Her voice strained as she tried to yell to no avail and only ended up having a coughing fit. Dante helped her sip some water out of a plastic cup which only resulted in her vomiting more of the disgusting black charcoal they had pumped her stomach full of the night before in the emergency room. _

"_I know I did sweetheart and I'm so sorry." Dante said wiping her mouth with a washcloth. "I promise from now on its just going to be you and me all the way kid. Of course if it's all right with you." He watched her eyes light up happily as she tried to sit up. _

"_I can come back home?" She whispered coughing a little as she did so. _

"_Yup." Dante said nodding his head. _

"_And you won't drink any more of that yucky crap?" Ambra asked hopefully. _

"_Never again baby." He replied wrapping his arms around his niece tightly as her small arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you Ambra. I'm not going to leave you again. I'll be around for forever, I promise." _

As Dante's car cleared the woods that would wind into Fortuna something seemed off. The air was hotter than normal and the sky was too bright for the time it indicated on the small digital clock he kept Velcro'd to his dashboard. He sniffed at the air catching wind of what he thought was smoke. Quickly he reached out a hand shaking his son awake.

"Hey kid! Kid!" He said loudly after a few protests from Nero.

"What? We here?" He asked stopping his stretching as he caught wind of the scent as well. "Where are we?"

"Right outside of Fortuna." Dante said simply not understanding how going at a hundred miles per hour still made it seem as if they were standing still. Nero reached his devil bringer into the back seat extending it a bit to rouse his daughter. He heard her muffled protest just as Dante slammed on his brakes to a halt. Both men stood up taking in the site that lay before them unbelieving what their eyes were telling them at first. Avangeline stood up as well rubbing her eyes but stopped to stare vapidly at the scene that lay before them when she smelled ash and smoke that made her eyes water. Fortuna was burning. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Smoke, ash and burnt sulfur lingered in the air. The young boy walked slowly through the burnt remnants of what was the only home he knew. The large estate had been burned down to the ground. His feet burned as he walked over still hot coals and embers raking them to life with his bare flesh feeling the sensation of pain for a second only to have the skin heal stepping down to do it all over again. It didn't matter. His mind didn't register anything around him. His eyes hurt from crying and sleep deprivation. His throat had long since gone hoarse and he had given up calling out for his mother, brother or protector. They were gone. Everything was gone. _

_Dante held fast to the hilt of his sword Rebellion remotely grateful he still had something to hold onto. The night before was just a horrific blur in his mind. His mother had awoken the children telling them to take nothing but their weapons; there wasn't enough time to grab anything else. With their mother in the lead holding fast onto Dante's hand as he held onto Vergil's with Starina bringing up the rear, she had been insistent on this. The smell of electricity hung in the air around them and sparked almost angrily as they made their way down the back stairs into the kitchen. Eva stopped in front of the large island that she used to prepare food opening up the trap door in the floor that led to an underground passageway. A crash sounded as demons and devils broke through the heavy back door and windows shattered sending glass and debris flying everywhere. Dante grasped his mothers hand tighter as he felt his brother let go of his hand to attack despite his mothers screams of protest. Dante gripped the hilt of his sword as Starina ran after Vergil her own swords drawn to attack knowing he should do the same. _

_He let out a panicked scream when he felt his mothers hand rip away from his turning just in time to see her grasped by several demons out for the blood of Sparda's woman. In a spurt of red and flying disembodied limbs his mother lay dead on the floor. Dante turned when he heard another higher pitched scream watching his eyes wider than what should have been physically possible to see his protector receive a jagged talon raked down her face. In a gush of blood Starina fell to the floor. Vergil ran to her aid shouting a battle cry only to be impaled by the same devil. Dante nearly fell to his knees as he watched Yamato fall from his brothers quickly limp hand as he was tossed to the ground lifeless. That was when Dante ran. There was no logical thought behind his instinct it just told him to run fast. _

_He ignored the screeches and angry yells of protest from the monsters that he had never imagined existed as he reached the woods that stretched out for several acres around estate. The small boy stopped when he reached an uprooted tree that had left enough space between the bottom of the trunk and the earth to provide a hiding spot. Dante unsheathed Rebellion and crawled into the small space making himself as small as possible. He placed his sword across his legs as he brought his knees to his chest whimpering despite his efforts to remain silent. Now only a few hours later it was as if there had never really been anything there at all. _

_Dante stopped in what he knew to be his fathers study dropping to his knees in the charred, blackened remains of his father's desk. He sifted through the ash not quite sure what he was looking for but knew he had to take something to remind him of home. His eyes watered from the heavy smoke that still filled the air as well as the soot that kept flying into his face. He stopped to rub at his eyes with the backs of his hands leaving dirty smudges across his forehead and cheeks. There just seemed to be no end to the smoke, ash and…_

"Sulfur." Dante whispered to himself wrinkling his nose at the offending odor. Nero and Avangeline had jumped out of the car running into the burning city assuming Dante was close behind them. He stood staring unblinking at the scene that lay before him slowly shaking his head from side to side. It wasn't possible. There wasn't any way the situation with the younger Dante and this were related. He felt his stomach knot tightly as his head swam. In an instant he gripped Ebony and Ivory from out of their holsters.

"Come on girls. Let's rock!"

Shouting from outside brought both Kyrie and Ambra out of their half dozed slumbers. Ambra grabbed for Yamato securing it to her hip and checking for Devastator finding it still in her thigh holster. Kyrie made her way to a window pulling aside a corner of the curtain to peer out into the night.

"See anything?" Ambra asked walking up beside her sister in-law. The younger woman shook her head.

"No not really just figures." She replied.

"I'm going to go check it out." Ambra said taking the curtain out of Kyrie's hand letting it settle back into place. Kyrie followed her to the door and watched as she cracked it open just enough for her to slip out.

"Be careful Am." Kyrie said receiving a nod and a small grin she was sure for her own ease of mind.

Ambra waiting until she heard the door lock behind her before making her way down the streets of Fortuna. She kept one hand on the hilt of Yamato with the other wrapped around the butt of her magnum with her finger laced through ready to fling it from its holster and pull the trigger. The dim lights from the flames of the street lamps flickered casting more shadows than what Ambra knew were really there adding to the eerie ambiance as she walked past the buildings and houses that appeared to be vacant. Her feet picked up their pace as she neared the center square and shouts reached her ears. She stopped in her tracks as she saw residents of the city sitting on the ground each in a kneeling position with their heads down and their hands folded almost as if they were in prayer. Slowly she walked forward asking a few what had happened to receive nothing short of silence.

Another shout came as two men gripped another roughly forcing him from his home to sit in the street with his neighbors.

"Hey!" Ambra yelled out to get their attention. "What is this all about?" The two men looked in her direction as if stunned into silence both clearly uncertain what to do.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice from behind her drawled causing Ambra to spin around quickly.

"What is your business here?" She asked feeling an unsettling feeling emanating from the man who stood a few feet away from her.

"I should be asking you the same question sweat heart." He replied. "Now why don't you be a good girl and sit with your friends here so we can straighten this all out."

"Straighten what out exactly?" She felt her blood begin to boil in her veins as her questions were easily evaded. The man began to walk towards her again stopping in his tracks as her arm swiftly moved training her gun on him taking aim.

"Now, now is that really necessary here for you to be so rude?" He asked plainly.

"I do not take kindly to people assaulting innocents. Now tell me the nature of your business with these people." She retorted.

"Well since you put it that way you see we're looking for some dirty devils. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?" The man asked. Ambra remained silent feeling her knees suddenly weak threatening to spill her onto the ground. "The bastard scum of Sparda is here isn't he?" Ambra felt her rage reach its peak as she willed her finger to pull the trigger or swipe Yamato from its sheath to teach, whom she now understood to be, so called protector his place. Her body however refused to respond.

Ambra felt her panic rise as she was frozen to the spot where she stood. The man smirked maliciously.

"I haven't properly introduced myself have I? My name's Gabe and from the look on your face you must be one of the reasons why we're here." He watched as she struggled to speak in reveling in her obvious predicament. "I'm sorry did you want to say something well now that just isn't going to be possible." He said taking out a small piece of paper from his pocket. Ambra's eyes flicked to it momentarily knowing well what the hand drawn rune meant. She had been bound. "It wasn't too hard to make a bunch of these babies up I mean you are after all just a lightning demon." He advanced closer to her inspecting her further. "You and I we go way back. I remember when you were just a baby in your stroller with your pretty little mother protecting you. Oh but better yet one day I saw the two of you on the bus do you remember that day? What was it she called you, Ambra is it? Yeah that's it Ambra. Remember that day Ambra because I sure as hell do and let me tell you there won't be any escape for you today."

"Stop it!" A woman's voice yelled out. Gabe turned as Ambra's eyes shifted to rest on Kyrie. Her mind began to swirl as she desperately wanted to shout out to her to run away. "Leave that woman be."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? You?" He asked taking a few steps towards Kyrie as she swept her shoulders back taking a deep breath to steady herself. "You despicable people who worship Sparda as a god; delusional nit wits is what all of you are. Now you would stop me from ridding the world of this devil woman? Tell me woman do you revere this abomination as highly as you did your so called god? A sacred prophet perhaps this bastard spawn from hell." The man in front of Kyrie spewed obscenities in her face about her family. Her small hands clenched into fists as she thought about her daughter, her sweet baby who always had a smile for her along with a giggle no matter how old she got. Her Nero was certainly not an abomination but the noblest warrior and caring man she had ever met just like his father. Dante and Ambra had never made her feel anything less than family. They had opened their home and hearts to her as well as Nero making her feel secure again after losing her own family. They didn't have to they just did. Then of course there was her nephew. No matter how old he got she still saw him in her mind as the chubby selfish toddler she had first met years earlier. He was insulting her family and to that she didn't take kindly.

"Unless there is another reason you're here." Gabe said as a thought came to mind. The look on Kyrie's face faltered from one of determination to that of panicked worry. The smirk the man wore turned to a full blown smile. "Grab her." He ordered as Kyrie began to back away before turning to break into a full run. "After her; don't let that woman escape she is one of them." He yelled as four people seemingly faded away from the shadows running after Kyrie. Gabe turned back around to face Ambra closing the gap between them. "I'm getting bored with you. She seems like more fun." He said ripping Devastator from her clenched hand successfully breaking her trigger finger causing her to visibly wince. Pain filled her heart as Yamato was pried away from her as well for the second time in her life and she wondered, not for the first time, if her father had simply dropped it or actually thought she was capable of taking care of it herself.

She watched as the large man in front of her emptied out the chambers of her gun allowing her ammo to clatter against the cobbled ground. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced small transparent bullets. Ambra's eyes narrowed as she attempted to get a better look in the flickering light.

"These here I made myself. Think of them as a one size bullet fits most guns thing. The casing is just plastic and normally breaks on impact but it's what's inside is the neat part I guess you could say. It's exceptionally good at killing the hard to exterminate devils I've found like yourself." He said as he loaded the chambers of her gun with his invention. He closed the chamber taking aim at her smiling viciously. Ambra could smell murderous intent on him as he placed his finger against the trigger placing the barrel of the gun against her forehead. "Holy water." Ambra recalled the first and only time she had dabbled with holy water. She had been twelve and decided to start packing it in her arsenal of goodies that was until she spilled it all over her arms and hands. She had watched in horror as the flesh and muscle burned away leaving almost nothing until she had managed to rinse it off of herself with regular tap water. She knew if she survived it wasn't going to be pleasant experience.

Vergil's daughter took a deep breath as her gaze moved from the man to the large water fountain behind him. Her mind wandered to only a few hours earlier where she had sat with her younger brother in the sunshine feeling his support and love. Nero.

'Sorry.' She thought languidly as Gabe pulled Devastators trigger.

Kyrie ran into the guest house slamming the door behind her. It had been bad enough she had fumbled with the keys but now as her fingers trembled to lock the door again behind her tears began to flow down her face. She berated herself for being stupid wishing she had just stayed home to watch after Dante knowing well it was already far too late to start regretting her actions. Her feet flew to the back bedroom where he was afraid to turn on the lights that it would cause attention to the household. She was nearly certain she had lost at least a couple of them but knew it was only a matter of time before they found her. All of her life she had been around warriors and hunters, she knew what they were capable of. The worst part of it all was that these particular hunters had been trained with hatred fueling their predatory impulses that at the moment were aimed towards her. Briskly Kyrie made her way to the bed placing a hand against her nephews shoulder.

"Dante?" She whispered receiving a groan in return. The teen opened his eyes seeing the form of his aunt from his swollen lids. "Don't say anything just listen to me. We have to leave Dante. I think the protectors are here. They've over run the city and are looking for us." At her words Dante made an attempt to sit up only to be met with a sharp pain in his side. Kyrie placed a hand against his shoulder as well as an arm around his neck helping him to sit up. He visibly winced in pain as he felt his head swim. Kyrie knew that the boy wasn't ready to be moved from his bed but under the circumstances knew there wasn't much of a choice. She wasn't even certain if he would be able to walk but she had to try and get him to safety.

"Aunt Kyrie, you should…run." Dante said through closed teeth thanks to the wire that held his jaw shut. She replied by shaking her head forcefully.

"No way am I leaving you behind. I could never live with myself. Now I don't mean to rush you sweetie but we need to move. Come on swing your legs over the bed." She said steadying him as he did as he was told. His legs cramped from not being used in a few weeks as he placed his feet against the wooden floor. "Good, good." Kyrie praised sitting down next to him taking his arm to wrap around her shoulders for support as hers snaked around his waist. "Alright Dante on three, ready?" She asked.

"Yesh." He answered softly readying himself for what he knew wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Kyrie counted to three and heard him grunt in pain as she helped him stand. He pressed his weight on her nearly causing her to topple over but a quick readjustment of her feet steadied them both. Kyrie decided a few minutes of allowing him to gain his balance and composure were best.

"You know Dante. I remember when you were so small I could pick you up by one arm and carry you around." Kyrie mused. Dante let out a soft chortle of sorts.

"Not so little, hmm?" He asked amused.

"No not at all. Look at you, big strong guy." She teased causing him to shake his head once.

"Yesh…lot a good it did…me." He said. Kyrie smiled despite herself.

"Was it really over a girl?" She asked unable to stop the words before they came out of her mouth.

"Yesh." He replied sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Well she must have been something then to have caught you so off guard." Kyrie replied tightening her grip around his waist as she felt him begin to sway.

"She..was so beautiful Aunt Kyrie. Talented, amazing." Dante said. "I won't see her…again though."

"Why do you say that?" She asked curiously to which she felt a shrug. "She did get help for you didn't she? I mean to me that speaks volumes."

"How..so?" He asked his tone now taking on one of curiosity.

"Well Dante if she obviously didn't care about you in some way she wouldn't have. This girl would have just shrugged it off but she went looking for your mom and uncle, a girl who knew what they were capable of." Dante nodded in agreement.

"Mom hates..her." He said somewhat sadly.

"That's normal though granted her reasons behind it are I guess justified but I know Ambra and she won't condemn one person just because of the majority." Kyrie replied recalling the order and the savior.

"I guess." Dante said allowing what his aunt had said to sink in.

"If it was meant to be Dante then fate will bring you both together. That's the way of things." Kyrie said. Dante glanced down at the dainty woman his uncle had chosen to be with and smiled back at her the best that he could.

As a child he had adored her, admittedly even had a crush on her at one point in time. As he grew up he saw not only her physical beauty but her true inner light that shined brighter than the sun. Kyrie he was certain as an angel in disguise. She showed kindness and compassion to everyone even those who wronged her, though there was hardly anyone who would ever want to hurt the woman. The thought brought his attention to the present.

"Aunt..Kyrie. They..do they know who you are?" He asked dreading the worst as he felt her stiffen against him.

"Not exactly I don't think but they know I am someone associated to the family of Sparda." She said cringing as she remembered the ugly words that man had used to describe them.

"We..need to..go." Dante said softly illicit ting a nod from the woman supporting him. Slowly he moved his feet forward feeling the tightness in his muscles as the cold floor sent painful sensations through the souls of his feet.

Mentally he did a physical check of his self as he had done after every torturous round of 'electro-therapy' as he fondly liked to recall the incident. His ribs seemed to have healed fairly well but probably wouldn't be able to hold up if he were dealt a direct blow. His worst fear had been that his spine wouldn't have been able to heal itself and he would have been left paralyzed. The last blow that that big bastard had given him had left his brain numb and sent him reeling into unconsciousness as his head had snapped back. He had heard the pop of his vertebrae giving out and slipping out of place. Slowly he moved his neck to the side receiving a small crack but nothing to be concerned about. For the most part he deduced that the worst of the damage had managed to heal leaving only the superficial behind.

Why couldn't he be physically more like his uncle? It wasn't the first time the thought had struck him. When he was small he imagined growing up to be the big burly demon hunter but instead was stuck in his gangly body that seemed incapable of producing any type of muscle tone no matter how many protein shakes he chugged or weights he lifted. Damn genetics. His mother had said though that his father was, how did she put it, 'Too skinny to ever be considered sexy'.

'Well doesn't that just make me feel better about myself. I'll be cute but never really attractive. Great.' He thought to himself as they neared the door. The sound of splintering wood was what got their attention and Dante went on auto pilot. He wrapped his other arm around his aunt taking the brunt of the hit as the door seemed to explode off of its hinges into the room sending splinters flying in every direction. Kyrie let out a scream that Dante remotely registered as being his name. He turned around after he was certain the threat of the door had passed keeping Kyrie behind him. He blinked his eyes a few times in an attempt to clear them wishing that his face still wasn't so swollen.

"Who the…hell are you?" He asked angrily feeling the sting from many sharp pieces of wood piercing his skin.

"I would ask you the same question but I can smell the filth of Sparda on both of you. Granted your's is your blood and hers is only skin deep but still…" The person said stepping from the shadows into the room. The voice seemed feminine but Dante knew it was nothing short of a devil in disguise.

"Well so nice that you know who we are but you didn't…answer my frigin' question." He retorted.

"So rude I would have expected more from the grandson of Vergil. Given he too was a bastard at least he was a gentlemen." The demoness stated. "I am Valaria. I am here to bring you death." She stated simply as if it were a matter of course.

"Is that..so?" Dante asked vehemently.

"Oh yes." Valaria replied.

"I take it…you're with those protectors then?" He questioned to which he received a nod.

"Wait I don't understand. Aren't the protector's intent on ridding the world of demons and devils? Why would they employ one?" Kyrie asked suddenly catching Dante off guard.

"Do you really think they could pull off half of the stunts they do with out us? They are after all simple humans. Very simple humans at that." She said. Dante wasn't certain what exactly she meant by 'stunts' but filed it away to the back of his skull to mull over at a later time.

"And you're helping them…out of the…kindness of your heart I'm…sure." Dante said feeling his anger nearly reach its peak pushing him towards maximum rage. Was this the real reason why his uncle had never pursued the group? Had he known that they had employed strong demons?

"They allow me access and free run between what ever world I wish to reside in. It's as simple as that." Valaria stated.

"Well…sweets I got some news for you…this world is mine and I don't…take to people running around…doing as they please." Dante replied causing the devil woman to laugh out loud.

"Oh child, please. You are in no such state to stop me from doing anything I wish. You are weak and unarmed." She said taking a few steps towards them. Dante clutched his aunt's hand tightly knowing she spoke the truth. He watched as she advanced thinking that if he could at least hold her off for a minute or two it would give Kyrie enough time to run. He assumed that the rest of his families were somewhere in the city possibly fighting off the hordes of whatever. If she could find his mother or Nero then she would be safe. He had to at least give her that chance. With a squeeze to her small hand Kyrie felt her heart sink and she knew it was her nephew's way of telling her to run away. She grasped his hand back in an attempt to keep him close to her but he shook her hand off balling it into a fist readying to punch the demon in the face. Valaria stopped as she saw the boy advancing at her letting out a sight.

"Impetuous boy." She said placing her hands out in front of her using her energy to send out a small pulse wave that sent Dante back a few feet. He regained his balance and advanced again this time jumping up to try and land a kick to her midsection or head. When he didn't land again and felt himself suspended in midair knew he was in trouble, again. "Honestly if only Sparda could see how far his noble line has fallen. You child are a dunce." Valaria commented more to herself than to him casting him to a wall across the room holding him there.

"Dante!" Kyrie shouted running to his aide only to be caught by the wrist by the demoness.

"Hm, I take back what I said earlier. The stench of Sparda's blood does permeate your veins as well. It mixes with your own human blood feeding the abomination you carry." She remarked. Kyrie's eyes grew wide as the realization of what she said hit her full force. "Oh you didn't know yet? Well it is still quite early, a week gestation perhaps two but still it is there." Valaria said tossing the woman down to the ground. "I was once a favored one of Sparda, I too bore him children however one look from a human woman, a priestess was all it took to steal him away from me. My children died in their fathers name to fight for the sake of your weak race. So pathetic."

'Great a jilted ex-lover, thanks gramps.' Dante thought as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held him fast. Kyrie began to back away from  
Valaria only to be knocked back down.

"This house will be your tombs." She said simply walking away with out a single glance back. Kyrie stood shakily before rushing to her nephew's side pulling at him in an attempt to free him from what she wasn't sure.

"Run." Dante said as he stopped struggling. Kyrie blinked back tears as she let out a cry of frustration. "Please…run." She looked at the teen and saw in the dim light from the window his resignation. She shook her head forcefully thinking about what the demon had said about her. She had to tell Nero. He would be so happy. Avangeline too. The thoughts seemed out of place in her head given the circumstances. She reasoned that by now they would be back from the city. It wasn't going to help Dante if she stood by while he was trapped and did nothing. She had to get him help.

"I'll be right back." Kyrie said running for the door feeling the electric charge shock her to her very core tossing her back a bit. She brought her hand up to the doorway passing it over it seeing the sparks that flew. She turned back towards Dante her voice nearly confined in her throat. "They've warded the house. We're trapped." Dante began to struggle again as her words reached his ears knowing it was ultimately in vain. He felt useless and pathetic.

"Damn it! I am..the great-grandson of Sparda and I can't…I can't…damn it!" Dante shouted feeling his body heat up with anger. Kyrie ran to the window tossing aside the curtain to see outside. The early morning sky seemed so calm while her insides were in turmoil.

'How confounding.' She thought to herself as something outside caught her attention. It was Valaria. The female stood with her hands placed against her hips as if bored staring straight at Kyrie as she brought one of her hands up sending a fire blast towards the window.

Dante ran through the streets of Fortuna choking on the smoke and ash that not only offended his senses but brought back too many memories.

"Fuck!" He yelled to himself, not for the first time since he had run into the inferno that was the main part of the city. His main goal after herding panicked humans running for their lives was to get to the guest house but with every block burning to the ground it all looked the same to him. "Yeah isn't this fun! This party's definitely rockin." He rounded a corner taking note that it was the main square and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes registered what his mind refused. The figure of a woman lay on the ground arms splayed out to her sides as well as her legs and he willed his legs to carry his feet forward.

_The alleyway was too dark to properly see the person that was laying there on the ground. It was almost dark and still overcast even though the rain had stopped a few minutes before he arrived at where Ambra had hurriedly instructed him to go. His hand let go of his guns allowing them to slip back into the holsters on his back even though he hated they way they trembled when he did so. The smell of the blood that was splattered everywhere was unmistakable even if most of it had been carried away by the rain still he refused to believe what his mind told him to accept. He stopped over the body of the woman as he felt his soul quake with in his body with grief. _

"_Star." He groaned out as if it would somehow rouse her from her now eternal slumber. He dropped to his knees placing a hand to her stomach as he felt his dinner lurch in his stomach and emptied its contents onto the ground. He swiped a hand across his mouth to wipe away the spittle from his mouth before gathering her into his arms. The angry bruises on her wrists declared that she had been bound while the one across her neck spoke of strangulation. It wasn't enough that they rip her child from her and gut her like a fish they had to choke her to death. Dante buried his face into her wet hair as he breathed in her scent desperately wishing he could catch one last whiff of her sweet lilac smell that her soul emitted only to be met with the cold stench of death. "Oh babe I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her hair. _

_Starina had told him on several occasions over the years that she thought she was being followed. She would come home from a mission or just a walk to the grocery store every once in a while visibly shaken but didn't know from what. Dante had simply shrugged it off which caused her to do the same because if he wasn't worried why should she be? He berated himself for being lazy and stupid. He wondered what Vergil would think if he knew his idiot brother had been unable to protect her. Dante had always known his brother had the hots for her but have never wanted to admittedly see it. She swore up and down she loved him; she always had, even when she willingly went with his brother and took part in the Temen ni-gru incident. Vergil would probably try to kill him if he caught wind of her death and he knew the demonic world would be buzzing with the gossip of how the little protector had been killed by humans. _

_Of his fact Dante was sure. He could smell humans. Very dark, twisted humans while there was a scent of one redeeming one the fact remained that the people who had murdered Starina were out for blood. While his grief was thick and he felt compelled to begin his own murderous rampage until he found out what happened to his son his thoughts turned to Ambra. He had to protect her from these people who ever they were. Dante stood with Starina in his arms in which he knew would be the last time he held her so close to him probably. _

"_Come on gorgeous girl. Let's go home." _

Dante shook the old cobwebs from his mind as he fell to his knees next to his niece.

"Ambra!" He shouted as he held her close to him cradling her against him. She was still breathing, breathing meant alive. He swiped her hair aside with his free hand and grimaced at the bullet hole that still oozed out her blood even though it appeared it had been a few hours since she was shot. He brought his thumb to the wound feeling the burning pain as his skin blistered. "Oh come on! Holy water! Now that's just fuckin' dirty." Dante shouted into the burning inferno.

"Grandpa!" A familiar voice shouted as Ava ran towards him only to stop dead in her tracks as she froze in place. "What happened to her?"

"Not too sure but this shit's bad news kid. We gotta get the hell outta dodge. Now! Where's Nero?" He asked picking Ambra up causing her to groan stiffen in hi arms. "Just hold on doll. Uncle Dante is here now. Everything's going to be okay sugar." He soothed feeling her soften again against him.

'The guest house." Ava said already breaking into a run. The girl was more than grateful for her uncanny ability to heal quickly as more than once they had to break through something or other on fire. The worst damage she realized would be done to her hair. With a sigh she conceded it wasn't the time or the place in vain, besides her mother would fix it for her. As they neared the guest house and Dante knew from the amount of damage that had already been done it was where the fire had started. His stomach flipped as his thoughts turned to Kyrie and Dante.

'Please just once give me a happy ending. That's all I'm asking for, please let my family be safe. I swear I won't ever ask anything else ever again. Just let them all be safe.' Dante thought to himself as both he and his granddaughter came to an abrupt halt. There was a demon. It was clearly a male with an impressive wing span. His eyes blazed red as coals with his scales as black as midnight. His ivory white horns that sprouted from his head were small still marking him as an adolescent. He held a woman in his talons. Her red hair sparked and flared with demonic energy as he choked the life out of her. Avangeline brought her pistol quickly in hand from its holster and took aim ready to shoot the devil.

"No Ava!" Dante shouted bringing his hand to grasp at the barrel of the gun lowering it for her.

"But Grandpa that's…" Avangeline began before she was cut off.

"Dante." He said. Ava stared at her grandfather uncertain of what he meant before her eyes widened bringing them back to the demon. The female he held was clearly dead yet still he held tight unwilling to let go of the lifeless body. The elder Dante walked to his nephew cautiously knowing well what a half breed, or whatever it was he was, in full trigger was dangerous especially the first time. "Hey kid." He said breaking the ice. Dante turned his coal red eyes to his uncle glaring him down. Dante felt his own eyes spark of their own accord as his devil clamored to be let loose and show the upstart who exactly he was challenging. Dante swallowed hard to keep it at bay. "Look the bitch is dead. Let go."

He watched as his nephew blinked a few times before turning his attention back to the female who stared back now with glassy eyes. He snarled at her angrily before tossing her aside into the fire that had been a house.

"Good now the trick is getting you to calm down because I don't want to have to unleash hell on your ass Dante but you damn well now I will." The teen brought his attention back to his elder as he caught an eyeful of his mother lying limp in his arms. He growled again showing off his fangs that dripped with venom while his palette craved blood. "Chill the fuck out Dante!" The elder hunter shouted the same way he did when he had been an unruly brat breaking his stuff.

He watched as his nephew blinked a few more times shaking his head from side to side. Slowly he felt the demonic energy subside back into his body or soul or where ever it went, Dante wasn't quite sure exactly. The boy fell to his knees gasping for air the bruises he had had earlier gone. Ava took the opportunity to run to her cousin's side wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on kiddy's time to jet." Dante said as Ava helped her cousin to his feet grasping his hand tightly as they attempted to run away from the burning inferno hoping there would be some sanctuary in the woods that lay beyond its outskirts.

"It's so weird. I feel different somehow but I think I'm still the same." Ava glanced back at her cousin after his comment and gasped feeling her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen in the air.

"Dante your eyes, they're still red!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" He asked with a pleased smile crossing his features to which Ava nodded. "Well good maybe people won't fuck with me anymore if I scare the hell out of them then." He let out a scoff for good measure.

"Yeah don't bet on that." Dante glanced back at the kids grateful they were both alright. "As for not feeling right you'll get used to it. It's normal for you to feel out of sorts once your human side dies and the devil one takes over." He said matter of factly.

"So which way did my mom and dad go?" Ava asked suddenly catching the boy off guard.

"Well you see…"

The fire blast ripped through the window melting the glass before actually breaking it. Kyrie let out a screech as she attempted to save herself by falling to the ground with her head to her chest and hands covering her skull. Dante knew it was futile based on the sheer magnitude of the blast. It wasn't fire it only resembled it, it was raw demonic energy directed at Kyrie specifically. He prayed that the hell fire would kill his aunt instantly.

'Please don't let her suffer. She's too good for that.' He had thought frantically in the few precious moments that she was still in tact. His prayer fell upon deaf saviors or gods or prophets or whoever it was that was supposed to keep watch over innocents because Kyrie had suffered. The energy clung to her skin burning her slowly, deliberately to cause her an excruciating death. Dante felt his soul seize in his chest as something took over. The room became hazy as his senses dimmed down to nearly nothing. His aunts tortured screams faded into the black along with whatever reason he attempted to retain.

"Kyrie!" He heard the yell as well as a strangled scream from outside. Minutely it brought some of his hearing as well as sight back. Nero burst into the room by way of the melted window and now crumbling wall grasping her to him as he wrapped his energy around her binding it to her successfully cleansing her of the vengeful Valeria's malicious attack but he knew the damage had already been done Kyrie was close to her last breath. Nero held her close to him as his eyes fell onto his nephew. Rage filled his soul pure and blind as he watched him struggle against the bonds that held him. He felt his hand grasp the hilt of Red Queen as he revved it hearing the demon woman outside begin to recuperate from her nasty head wound he had given her. He could feel Dante nearly triggering knowing all he needed was a push in the right direction. Any other time he never would had conceived what he was about to do but in his anger and hurt Nero could give a damn less. He gently let Kyrie back down on the ground before standing in front of his nephew. "Here, let me help you." Nero said impaling the teen straight through the heart.

It caused him no satisfaction to see the blood bubble out from the boy's mouth or watch it gush from the wound he caused once he dislodged his sword but knew ultimately it was for the best. It wasn't Dante's fault he hadn't been able to protect Kyrie, Nero berated himself for leaving the city. He should have stayed. "Now be a good boy and avenge your aunt dip shit." Dante heard as his eyes closed heavily on their own and his breath choked off in his throat.

"I'm not sure where they went too Ava." He replied honestly leaving out the part where he was more than sure her mother was dead. Dante caught the boy's hesitation fearing the worst.

"This way." He said jumping up and over the large stone wall as they reached the edge of the city. Dante and Ava in turn followed the older man barely missing a beat when the landed breaking back into a run.

"Uncle Dante, Yamato…it's…." Ambra whispered softly causing Dante to glance down at her.

"Oh where have I heard this one before?" He replied receiving the small smirk that he wanted to see on her lips.

"Sorry. I…I screwed up again." She said attempting to regain consciousness. He held her closer to him in a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry about it doll. We'll get Yamato back for you. Hell last time not only did you find your sword but you found your brother too. Can't wait to see what we'll find this time." Dante said trying to put her mind at ease.

"One crazy party." Ambra remarked.

"What else would you expect from me? Life's just one big rave for us!" Dante exclaimed sarcastically.

"Vergil would be mad at me, right?" She asked.

"Hey don't you worry about your dear old dad okay? That prissy ain't got nothing on you babe and that's the truth." Dante said feeling Ambra sigh. Dante had made it a point when she was a child to refrain from using his favorite words to describe his twin but once puberty hit it was no holds barred and she had heard them all. She had often wondered if one of the reasons her uncle insulted her father so adamantly was because he was angry at him for strapping him with the responsibility of being a father to her but knew in her heart that that wasn't the case. Aside from the first years following her mother's death he had been her white knight. He was always there to chase the monsters away and make her feel safe, even still at her age. She couldn't help but muse over that fact but it was true. For a while she had been horrified by the fact that she knew she was in love with her uncle that was until she understood that it was strictly plutonic and he felt the same. It had even become one of their jokes that they shared that not many people understood. It was the strength of the bond that they had to form out of necessity in order to survive a world that hated them for what they were and craved their blood.

Dante looked back down seeing she had passed back out knowing it was for the best. She was going to have one hell of a headache when she did finally regain herself fully but she still seemed mentally intact which had been his first major concern after seeing she was still alive. He picked up his run when he felt Nero's energy close by and stopped when he saw him huddled on the ground holding Kyrie the same way he was holding Ambra. His sobs reached their ears causing both Dante's to stop and stand a distance away as Ava ran past them straight to her father falling on the ground next to him.

The blaze from Fortuna lit up the area well enough for the girl to see the evident damage that had been done to her mother. She smelled of brimstone fire and hellish intent causing the girl to see her own kind of fire.

"Mama!" She called out taking one of her mothers limp hands in both of hers. She stroked it gently not wanting to cause her mother anymore pain than what she knew she was in as her tears fell freely from her eyes. Kyrie opened her eyes as she gasped out her daughters name offering her a small smile. Ava briefly glanced at her father watching his normally serene eyes change from light to dark in seconds, it was strange to see them glacier then midnight but knew it was because of his inner turmoil as well as his tears. "Papa, help her." Nero shook his head sadly.

"Baby, I can't." He said miserably. Ava brought her eyes back to her mother watching her struggle with each breath wishing there was something she could do to make her mother whole and healthy again. It wasn't right. Her mother was one of the good ones. She helped the hungry, tended to the sick and wounded. She had always taught her to protect the innocent with her weapons and always give people the benefit of the doubt; there was goodness in everyone. Avangeline shook her head.

After her ordeal she had been reduced to nearly nothing. The only thing that kept her sane was her mothers calming voice. Whenever she felt herself drifting she would focus on her mother's voice and her warm reassuring embraces. When the demons in her own mind surfaced causing her to see all of those horrid things that other people couldn't see her mother made them go away. Who would make the monsters go away if her mother wasn't around anymore?

"Mama don't die. Please don't die. We need you, papa and I both need you mama please don't go." Ava gushed out feeling her soul in anguish as she sobbed. She closed her eyes tightly feeling her mother squeeze her hand to the best of her abilities.

"Oh, Ava." She managed to whisper out before turning her attention back to Nero. Her eyes fell on his and her heart swelled with love for her husband. "Nero…you will…never..g-guess what our…our love made." She said softly barely holding on.

Nero felt his heart stop dead in his chest as Avangeline reopened her eyes wondering what her mother was going to say. Nero sniffled pathetically trying to find his voice knowing she was moments away from her last breath and she was using it to tell him this.

"What did our love make Kyrie?" He asked his voice coming out flat as he attempted to regain some form of composure for his wife and daughter. He had to be strong. He could be strong. He would be for them. Kyrie deserved to see him one last time as she said she did; a fearless warrior.

"It made…a baby." She said barely audible as her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyelids closed indefinitely. That was when Nero lost it.

_Dante felt his fingers hit something hot to the touch. He grasped it ignoring the pain it caused his hands to pick it up and wondered how it had ever survived. The picture frame was blackened from the fire but the pictures inside seemed intact. He held them to his chest knowing that now this was the only way he would be able to see his mothers soft smile or his brothers brash grin and Starina's brightness. Slowly he stood glancing around suddenly feeling exhausted from the entire ordeal. _

"_Damn I hate fires." _


	5. Chapter 5

Nero let out a howl that resembled a rabid devil being strangled as his arms impulsively wrapped tighter around Kyrie. Ava instinctively jumped back a few feet away from her father sniffling as sobs ripped from her chest. Dante looked at his nephew who had his own tears running down his face. With out a single word spoken the boy took his mother from his uncles arms and Dante walked over to his son and granddaughter. He knelt down next to Avangeline wrapping his arms around her for comfort. The girl buried her face against his strong chest gripping the leather of his jacket tightly in her fisted hands shaking her head slowly from side to side as if in disbelief. Dante concentrated on his son knowing all to well the horrible pain that he was in. He didn't know what to say or do and felt sympathetic towards Lady who must have found herself in the same plight on the night of Starina's death.

"Nero." Dante said simply edging himself closer to the man extending a hand out to rest against his sons wrist gripping loosely but just enough to reassure him that he was there. Nero held his breath with great restraint feeling the sobs wanting to force their way out of his body causing his shoulders to convulse as he silently mourned his wife. What was he going to do? Kyrie had always been his everything for as long as he could remember. Her smile was what had kept him going and her words of encouragement that turned to endearment as they grew up were as melodic as the hymns and aria's she loved to sing. His eyes reopened, he hadn't even realized he had shut them, to rest on the man in red sitting in front of him. Dante's gaze was steady as always. Glacial blue that seemed to cool a situation no matter how heated it became however at this particular moment Nero found no comfort in the elder mans eyes. He felt his sorrow turn to vengeful anger and knew it was going to be unleashed on his elder.

"You never said Kyrie's name." Nero said his voice coming out a choked whisper as he swallowed another sob. Dante's eyes narrowed in question.

"What?" He asked.

"Back at Devil May Cry yesterday. When you were talking about everyone, you never said Kyrie's name." He said again elaborating the point he was attempting to drive home to his father. Dante's eyes narrowed further grasping the meaning of Nero's words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look kid I understand that you're hurting, trust me I know that pain, but if your saying that I don't give a damn about Kyrie's death you are dead wrong." He replied feeling his stomach knot uncomfortably. Nero suddenly looked away shaking his head slowly burying it against Kyrie's charcoaled hair. "Nero listen to me, we don't have a lot of time and this is going to come out harsh and I'm sorry but we have to bury her fast and get out of here."

Nero turned his own glacial gaze upon the man gripping his wife tighter.

"They'll find us Nero and right now we're pretty much defenseless. Now if they had one devil at their disposal you can bet your ass they have more." When Nero made no move only continued to glare at him Dante felt his own blood begin to boil. "You need to think of Avangeline Nero. Do you really want them to get their hands on her after what they've done to Kyrie?" Dante watched as Nero's body seemed to jerk as his muscles suddenly tightened as his words had punched him in the face. Nero's gaze continued to follow Dante as he stood up walking over to the younger Dante with Ava in his arms.

Her sobs and crying had stopped leaving her nothing but dead weight in his arms. He placed her on the ground her back resting against a tree. He pried her small hands off of his jacket taking note how her arms fell into her lap as she sat rigid and straight legged. Her head rested against her shoulder as her gaze stared straight ahead. Dante swiped her bangs from her eyes sighing at the distant look she had taken on. With a sigh he stood bringing his attention to his nephew.

"Put your mother down next to your cousin and give me a hand boy." The elder instructed. Dante nodded placing his mother down close to Ava staring at the wound on her head that was starting to close all to slowly for his peace of mind. He walked a few feet away to stand beside his uncle who had taken out Rebellion tracing a rectangular outline in the leaves and dirt. "That should be big enough dont'cha think?"

"Yeah probably." The teen agreed nodding his head once. The two sunk to their knee's and began to dig with their hands. At first the hard packed top soil was difficult to get through as they tossed rocks aside piling up the dirt. Once they got to the soft earth the work went quicker while it still was an ardous task that neither wanted to do. "It's still wicked shallow." Dante commented glancing at his uncle as he stood rubbing his hands together to wipe off some of the dirt.

"It'll have to do." He said turning around to walk back over to Nero. The younger Dante watched the scene play out before him feeling his own insides twist painfully. Nero was like a wild animal as Dante tried to coax Kyrie away from him until Nero finally relented spatting out vehemently that he could do it, he wasn't a child. The teen stood back as the broken man walked closer to the freshly dug grave with his dead wife in his arms. He stared at the hole in the ground unable to accept what was going on. How could he ever put his beloved Kyrie into a cold dark hole? A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts bringing him to inescapable. Dante had been right, he was always right damn it, he had to bury Kyrie and get his daughter far away from Fortuna.

Nero knelt down next to the grave carefully placing Kyrie into the hole as if he were putting her to bed. He placed her dainty hands over her stomach folding them together allowing himself let his own hand linger there wondering if his child were still alive inside of her womb causing a fresh round of sobs to erupt from him. Quickly he tore his hand away from her standing up with an arm across his eyes. Dante grasped his son to him in a tight embrace feeling him give in and convulse against him as his tears rained down upon the red leather jacket. Dante made a motion for his nephew to start filling the dirt back in only to receive a blank look.

"What's the problem?" The elder asked. The teen's gaze shifted to Avangeline for a moment before returning back to his uncle. "No, she's...just get it over with." With that said the younger Dante sunk to his knees and began filling in the grave. At first he tried not to get on any on his aunt but knew it was inevitable and soon began to pile it on top of her wanting to rid his eyes of her blackened skin and his nostrils of her burnt scent.

The grief weighed heavily upon his shoulders but not so much as the guilt. The immense guilt he felt was nearly dehabilitating. He couldn't help but blame himself. It was after all his felt. The damned domino effect but he wasn't quite sure if that was the appropriate cause for the situation he had found himself in, he had placed his family in. He relented after a moment or so of arguing with himself inwardly deciding the hell with it, not like it really mattered what it was because regardless it had already happened. His mother would have known what particular metaphor to use. He glanced over at Ambra who still lay on the ground precisely as he left her. The teen tore his eyes away from her back to his grisly task.

Dante wanted to hate Nina. It was after all her fault. He had simply been minding his own business and taking care of the nasties that tried to hurt the humans like he always did only to have some whack job of a girl decide he was the bad guy when he wasn't! He tried to get his blood boiled up at the thought of her and his newly awakened devil angry at her until it saw nothing but red. Instead he felt his hate and loathing turn inward. Why couldn't he fault her? She had gone after him with a senseless vendetta and there was pissed off at himself.

_'I should have just walked away. Why didn't I walk away?' _He berated himself remembering the few minutes they had had quietly together. How long had it been? He wasn't sure anymore but damn it his memory made her all the more cuter. He let out a ghost of a chortle to himself earning him a glare from the elder Dante that he felt burning into his soul. "I was just thinking Uncle Dante, I'd kill for a frigin' cigarette right now." The teen said more to himself than to the other.

"Almost done?" Dante asked his arms still securely around Nero who's sobs had died down considerably but still convulsed every so often with a stray hitched breath. The younger packed down the last bit of earth before standing up wiping his hands off on the sweat pants that he wore.

"Yup. Done." He said with finality. Nero turned towards the grave taking note that in the still darkened sky it was as if the hole had never been there to begin with. He broke away suddenly from his father walking briskly to his daughter. The two Dante's watched as he knelt down in front of Ava taking her into his arms when she didn't respond to his voice.

"Fuck we're all in pretty bad shape." The elder hunter said suddenly closing his eyes taking a deep breath wanting nothing in return but cool night air in his lungs only to receive burnt Fortuna.

"Uncle Dante what are we going to do from here?" Dante remotely heard his nephew ask him. He opened his eyes bringing a hand to rest against the back of his neck and rub as if he had a head ache.

"Fuck if I know." He said feeling their current situation gave him the right to at least be able to swear. "Damn I wish I had some way of getting a hold of Trish. She'd know what to do." He said after a minute of silence had passed.

"What about Lady?" Dante asked finding his gaze falling on the grave. The elder Dante followed the boys eyes letting out another sigh.

"I don't want her involved in this. If they find out she's associated with us they'll go after her and she can hold her own but she doesn't need that aggravation." He replied after a while.

"If it were just some demons or devils you'd give her a call though right?" The teen asked glancing at his uncle. "It's because they're human isn't it?" He waited patiently only to be met with silence. With a shrug Dante walked away back towards Nero. The younger Dante knelt back down grabbing some leaves to place over the grave when an unsettling thought occur'd to him. The protectors obviously had devils in their employment. Devils could sniff out their blood line and if Kyrie had been pregnant who's to say they wouldn't find her body. The teen stood up as the thought jolted through him, what would they do with her body?

"Yo brat, let's move. I need to check on my car." Dante called out to his nephew. His eyes shot to his uncle wide eyed he was sure. The elder cocked a brow at the kid wondering what ghost he had seen figuring he'd ask him when he had the chance. "Come on move your ass Dante." He said as he picked Ambra back up who only moaned in response. Nero followed suit holding his daughter to him as he stood stoically. The teen watched for a moment as his family began walking away in a direction unknown to him.

"Aunt Kyrie I'm so sorry. I can't, I can't hate her but you wouldn't want that would you? Do you really think that I'll see her again?" He asked absently as if they were continuing their conversation from earlier. His only response was a warm breeze that seemed out of place.

* * *

Avangeline felt herself screaming. Her entire body convulsed with the effort yet no sound would come from her lips. She remained mute despite the deep pain she was feeling. Her eyes opened as she heard voices around her. Voices she didn't know but knew she didn't like. Their faces were hooded as they wore their black robes with the red insignia painted on them. She didn't need to sniff them out to know that it was a mixture of human and demonic blood. What did they want with her? She wasn't sure but knew that what ever it was it wasn't good. Her head felt as if it were going to split in two as the pain continued to course through her veins burning into her bones. It was unreal. Everything about the situation was unreal. She wanted her mother, she wanted her father and her uncle, aunt and cousin. She wanted them all next to her telling her it would be alright. Ava needed their assuaging hugs and words. Why weren't they there to save her from her torment? Where were they? They always saved everyone else that needed help so where were they?

_"Tell me about your family descendant of Sparda." The voice spoke in her ear as a sultry whisper. Avangeline shook her head quickly trying to rid her mind of that voice. She wasn't sure why they wanted to know about her family but deduced it wasn't for simple inquiry. She closed her eyes tightly again holding her breath as she did so. "Your mother perhaps? Your father? Any brothers or sisters?" The voice continued to hum in her head. Unintentionally brief images of her loved ones came to mind despite the fact that she desperately attempted to picture nothing more than a brick wall. Her mother's sweet soft smile standing next to her father as they held onto each other in a loving embrace quickly crumbled before her minds eye. She gasped opening her eyes trying to remember what it was she had just forgotten. It had been so important to her but what was it? Unsettled she felt her mind drifting beyond her control as the voice spoke to her again. "Who else is there?" _

**_"Recite it again Ava." _**_The womans voice and image resounded in her head as did the man with the white hair as he beamed at her proudly. _

**_"Nice job baby girl!" _**

_"How interesting." The voice said. Ava narrowed her eyes feeling violated in some way but not sure how or why. "Now tell me about the boy." _

**_"Seriously why do I have to spar with a baby?" _**_ The image of the boy with black and white hair dissolved before her eyes leaving her feeling empty and confused. _

_"What boy?" She asked absently. The hooded robes nodded to one another. _

_"She is ready."_

* * *

Dante sat in the front seat next to his uncle as the elder drove seemingly blindly away from the smoldering city. He glanced back at his mother in the back seat who had momentarily regained consciousness sitting slumped with her hands against her head wincing in pain. Avangeline had started screaming as soon as the car was started leaving everyone bewildered as what exactly to do. They had all tried to comfort her but realized all too soon that it fell on deaf ears. Nero stated simply that she wasn't awake and simply having a nightmare. When asked how he usually dealt with it he had replied that it had been Kyrie who calmed the girl down which abruptly ended the conversation. That was when Ambra had woken up.

The girls voice became hoarse and strained as she continued to scream leaving her cousin at a complete loss.

"Ava I'm so sorry." He whispered knowing it was useless, it didn't even help him feel better so what had he been expecting from her? "How's it going mom?" Ambra took a shaky hand away from her head to raise her middle finger at her son quickly placing it back to clutch at her skull. "Oh that good huh? Well hang in there then." Dante replied before turning back to the endless dark void of night. "How the hell is it still so dark? I thought the sun was starting to come up when we were in the woods."

"It was." The elder said turning an eye at his nephew before returning his gaze back.

"Oookay." The teen said when he received nothing else from his uncle.

"Let's just say that we're not in the human world anymore boy." Dante said it low so his nephew was the only one that could hear him. He knitted his brows together as the words sunk in.

"Explain." He said his voice going down an octave taking a tone that left the elder with an unsettling chill down his spine. There had only been one other person who would talk to him the way his nephew had causing his stomach to knot and flip even more than what it had been. For a moment he supposed that certain aspects of a person could be broken down to genetics but what decided what was doled out to who he couldn't figure out. Why was it when both his niece and great nephew had been raised by him for most of their lives did they still bare such a strong resemblance to his older brother. He shook off the thought deciding it wasn't the time to be delving into for him could turn into a lengthy thought process.

"Drop the fuckin' tone brat." He replied putting the boy back into his place. With a self satisfied smirk Dante gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Well you see sometimes people feel the urge to open portals but you know about those. Yeah, you've seen them before the ones that let a few marrionette's or scissors' through but then there are portals called hell gates that are exactly what they sound like. Around Fortuna there used to be ton of them until your mom, Trish and yours truly destroyed them but it doesn't take much to displace energy where the was once a gaping hole."

"So it's like a loose thread that if someone with the right amount of skill and power can unravel and reopen the portals?" Dante asked as the information sunk in.

"Yup." His uncle replied.

"And you just drove into one of those fuckers didn't you?" The teen asked narrowing his eyes at his uncle who turned to him momentarily with a smirk on his face.

"Yup." He said again causing the teen to hiss out irritation.

"Why?" He asked his voice low again.

"It's not like I meant to. There was no way to avoid it. The thing was big enough to swallow a god damn city block." Dante said ignoring his nephews tone this time.

"Is this hell then?" The younger of the two asked after silence had fallen.

"No, not yet. This is what they refer to as the space in between. This is where all the baddie's like to sit around and wait for their chance to go and terrorize them some humans. Which means in about I'd say a minute or so we're going to get ambushed." Dante said as if it were nothing to be concerned over.

"What the hell Dante? If I hadn't freakin' said anything would you have just sat there and said nothing while we got fuckin' attacked?" He shouted at his uncle causing his mother to turn her attention more to what was going on around her than the migraine that was currently splitting her skull as her insides tried desperately to heal themselves against the holy water that still burned like hell fire. The first thing she noticed was the static. It clung to her and hung heavily in the air or rather lack there of, it was as if everything around them had ceased leaving nothing but blackness and electric currents.

"Where are we?" She asked suddenly her only reply Ebony being tossed back at her. She caught it wincing at the sudden movement she was forced to make. Her attention turned to the vague outline of her son who she watched cock, what she assumed to be, Ivory.

"What's going on?" Nero's voice asked softly from beside her.

"I'm not sure your father's being vague but you should put Ava on the floor where she'll be safe if she isn't able to fight. Didn't you guys grab all of the devil arms?" Ambra asked giving nothing more than to have Agni and Rudra in hand at the moment.

"We dumped them." Nero said making sure his daughter was settled safely on the floor. He wrapped his jacket around her tightly as if it would shield her from harm. He straightened himself back out before placing his hand on the hilt of Red Queen and revved it to full power.

"Dumped them?" She inquired.

"There wasn't enough room in the car for everyone so yeah Am, we dumped them." Nero answered becoming irritated.

"Well that was pretty frigin' dumb! What the hell is wrong with you guys! Seriously we could have used that shit not only that but frigin' A, what if the protectors get their hands on them!" Ambra shouted ignoring the pain only making her angrier.

"Ambra I say this with love doll but shut the hell up! We have company." The elder Dante yelled back at her as the screeching of devils resounded in the air around them.

"So what exactly do you think our chances are?" Ambra heard her son ask as she stood up in the seat as the car continued to speed into the darkness.

"Shut up and shoot!" She yelled back at him as she felt the energy around her sizzle as a blade came rushing towards them. Skillfully Nero yanked Red Queen from it's sheath and sliced past his sisters head ending that particular devils life. With in seconds Ebony and Ivory lit up the darkness alongside Blue Rose ringing out adding to the shouts and screeches from their attackers. "Uncle Dante toss me Rebellion."

"Why so you can lose my sword too? No thanks." He stated feeling his muscles clench willing the car to go just a little farther as his eyes instinctively fell on the gas gauge. He ducked his head swiftly to the side as it was nearly ripped off by a two headed, five taloned demon. "Yo brat! Pay attention." He shouted as Ivory shot the thing away from his elder.

"Sorry." He said turning his attention to his right riddling something else full of bullets.

"Sorry? Sorry don't cut it. Geez do I have to do everything for you kids? Take the damn wheel." Dante said letting go and standing up abruptly in his seat.

"Oh shit!" The teen shouted out dropping down in the drivers seat still holding onto Ivory as his hands clutched at the steering wheel. Dante placed one foot on the dash board for leverage as he swung Rebellion around his head whooping and hollering at their attackers.

"Awww, how sweet! You bastards miss me that much? I told all you fuckers the last time I was here I'd be back!" He shouted slicing five scissors to dust with a single swing.

"Old man don't you ever shut up?" Nero called over to the devil hunter as he revved his sword back to full power taking note he was almost out of gas.

"Ha ha! Like you're one to talk kid! Always talking trash and calling your targets out." Dante replied.

"Hey bro look at it this way, at least you know where you get it from." Ambra said adding to Nero's aggravation.

"Lucky me." He said to himself softly as he fired a few rounds out of Blue Rose.

"Ummmm, guys the cars almost out of gas." Dante called from the drivers seat driving with one hand, not like he was going to go in any direction other than straight, pulling the trigger of Ivory.

"Just keep that pedal to the floor boy! We're almost there!" His uncle said slashing around him like a mad man.

"And where exactly is there oh fearless leader?" Ambra asked eying her uncle for a moment before turning around quickly to attack.

"Spoilers my dear, spoilers." Was the only reply any of them received.

"You know right now isn't exactly the time to be vague! I mean how can you even tell we're going the right way?" Nero yelled.

"Nah, we're fine. Don't worry about it kids. I know what I'm doing." Dante replied.

"Well that's a first!" All three in the car who were currently conscious replied in unison.

"Aw, shut up." Dante said silencing them. The only sounds around them came from the hordes of devils out for nothing short of their blood and guts.

* * *

"Now what is this?" Gabe knelt down next to the river that lay just outside of Fortuna. It had been built to resemble a moat he surmised but quickly shrugged it off. The suns rays hit the objects that lay at the bottom glittering against the water casting shadows on the cobbled surface that rested on.

"Looks like weapons." Ryce said kneeling down next to him. Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think dropped them?" He asked glancing at his friend. Ryce cocked a brow as Gabe's face broke out into a smirk.

"It could have just been some of the regulars here. I can tell you this though Gabe those aren't just any weapons." He replied.

"You can feel it to then. With this amount of demonic arsenal we could really lay waste to those sons of bitches." Gabe said. Ryce felt his stomach twist as he became unsettled. He had known for years that his friend wasn't a hunter to be reckoned with. As teenagers he had been ruthless enough with just the every day, run of the mill demons but after the incident with Sparda's protector Starina the man had changed. His blood lust became unrivaled and at times seemed unnecessary the lengths that he would go to just to feel justified. His reasoning at first had made sense but now he feared not only for his friend's personal sanity but for his own safety as well. Nina was well enough staying away.

"Those demon sorcerers already took care of the scums of Sparda. They won't be coming back for a while if ever." Ryce replied. Gabe only shook his head.

"No they'll find a way. Did you see that one with the arm? I knew that bitch didn't take care of her job." He said. Ryce glared at the other man.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They always come back. It might take them a few years but they always come back and we'll be waiting for them." Gabe said reaching his hands towards the water. The water began to churn violently accompanied by a popping sound causing the man to jerk his hand away quickly. A red criss cross of energy sizzled across the waters surface as a large hand extended out from it making both men jump up quickly to their feet and back a few feet. They watched as it reached out towards them extending only so far only to clutch at thin air before retreating back to the river.

"They warded it. Any ideas?" Ryce asked once he was sure the seal wasn't going to attack them again. Gabe stared at the force field letting out a forced laugh.

"I'll have someone break the seal and grab them. For now I'm happy with what I've got." He said twirling the gun around his finger and holding up the katana for the other to see. Ryce's expression changed to one of awe as he stared at the sword.

"Is that...?" He asked clearly impressed.

"You know it. Now go and gather the others." Gabe said smiling as his friend complied. Slowly he unsheathed Yamato reveling in the way it seemed to protest being taken away from it's wielder. "Now, now Yamato don't worry you'll be reunited with that freak again someday."

* * *

The entire car was drenched in blood. Not just from the devils and demons that attacked them but also from the few swipes that had been landed on the occupants of the car as they continued the now seemingly endless drive into absolute nothingness. The spilled blood that still held the scent of Sparda no matter how diluted it may have been sent the demons into a frenzy for their own taste of it causing the attacks to become more violent. Ambra glanced down to the floor of the car at her niece constantly afraid that she would be noticed and attacked in her weakened state. She had seen the immediate aftermath of Ava's capture but hadn't realized how much it still affected her. Kyrie's far away look in the living room had gripped her in a cold fear as remorse and sympathy set in. Ambra mentally shook her head turning her attention back to the business at hand.

"Come on! Come on!" Dante shouted but at what no one was quite sure. It didn't matter anymore. Their banter between each other had ceased, for how long they weren't sure, as the darkness was a blaze of bullets and frenzied violence.

"No! No! No!" The boy yelled as he pumped the gas peddle in vain as the car began to sputter to a stop.

"Alright everybody out!" The elder Dante yelled jumping out still swinging Rebellion. Ambra and her son held off their attackers as Nero tossed Red Queen at his sister before reaching down to grab his daughter holding her close to him. In an instant they were out and running. Bullets continued to fly around the black void at whatever came close to them that didn't carry their blood.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Ambra shouted catching up with her uncle.

"Somewhere safe. I promise Am, trust me." Dante replied eying his niece.

"Of course I do Dante but I just don't understand." She said not knowing how to continue.

"I know babe, I do. Just a little bit longer we're almost there. Actually, there!" Dante shouted kicking his running into high gear with his family following close behind. "Stop!" He yelled suddenly as everyone came to an abrupt halt. "Everyone just stand still."

"Have you lost it old man? What the fuck do you mean stand still?" Nero shouted as he could feel them becoming surrounded steadying Blue Rose to shoot.

"Don't shoot! It won't work if you move!" Dante shouted with authority receiving an aggravated growl from his son who froze in place upon his fathers words.

"Mom?" The boy asked turning his full attention to his mother even though all he could see was her shadowy outline.

"Dante, trust your uncle." She said shakily. Dante took a deep breath as he gripped his mothers hand for reassurance receiving her tight squeeze in return.

"Aha! Here it is!" Dante yelled out in victory holding his hand up in front of him. In his palm he held a purple energy ball that seemed to ripple with whatever power it held shifting in and out view. "Everyone grab onto me. We're about to go for a little ride." Ambra grabbed a fistful of his jacket while Nero simply placed a hand against his shoulder. Dante crushed the ball in his hand sending out a shock wave around them that devastated the advancing hordes and then some. The energy reeled away before snapping back towards them enshrouding them in it's power.

The feeling of free falling came to mind as Dante held tighter to his mothers hand for leverage. He felt was if he were speeding forward but staying still at the same time. The strange sensation had a dizzying effect on him as he became disoriented. As suddenly as the sensation gripped him it let go to add to a new one sending burning pain to his very core. It was as if something was picking him apart piece by piece and he wasn't sure what was happening to him. Voices entered his consciousness that he knew wasn't his. Memories burned into his brain that he knew he didn't possess but still held the same potency they did for those that lived them. Everything around him was a jumble of emotion and color but still he held onto his mothers hand, at least he thought he was.

With a thud they all landed on a hard surface. Gasped breathing sounded around him as he tried to fill his own lungs as his body convulsed causing his knees to be brought up to his chest and his hands clenched painfully into fists.

"Dan-Dante." He heard his mothers strangled voice sound out next to him. He glanced over as the pain subsided gripping her hand tightly.

"Now see, that...that wasn't so...so bad. Eh, kids?" Dante asked trying to bring himself up to at least a sitting position only to find his body dead weight.

"Yeah right." Nero's voice somewhere close by said sounding tired and defeated.

"Where are we?" Ambra asked once her breath caught back in her chest and her lungs were satiated the cool air around her.

"Well niecey you may not believe this but..." Dante was cut off by the sound of a heavy wooden door being opened. In an instant both Dante's, Nero with his daughter still clutched protectively to him alongside his half sister Ambra stood quickly despite the weakness they couldn't seem to shake. The man who entered stood tall and elegant. His purple dress shirt was accented nicely by a brown vest and brown leather trousers. His hair was swept back against his skull and stark white sticking up in a few places. Over one of his glacial blue eyes he wore a monocle that he adjusted as if trying to get a better view of what exactly it was he was seeing.

"What have we here?" He asked more to himself than to either of them. Ambra took a deep breath tossing a glance at her brother who was currently doing the same to her before both turning attention to the elder Dante. Dante took a step towards the man extending his hand outwards.

"It's been while old man. Figured I'd drop by for a visit." He said as the other man clutched his hand.

"While I am glad to see you I must inquire as to why you felt the need to bring the entire family." The man said. Ambra took a step forward feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Excuse me." She said softly to get their attention.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should introduce you guys huh?" Dante asked letting go of the mans hand walking the short distance to his niece. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders dragging her closer to the man that stood with a small smirk playing upon his lips. "This is Ambra. She's Vergil and Star's kid. Ambra this is the legendary dark knight Sparda but you can just call him gramp's."

* * *

A/N Sorry it isn't as long as previous chapters or as good I just didn't know where to go with this one. Next one will be better. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Before I commence with the story there is something that I would like to say. This chapter sucks. Flat out sucks but there is a reason for it and it is this; I had the chapter all done. All twenty pages of it until my laptop crashed. Recovery was impossible was it was operational again so I lost everything I had. Do you know how hard it is to recover dialogue from memory? It was awful. This chapter was nothing like this before but it get's points across that I was trying to make so, whatever. Maybe I'm being to harsh on it but we'll see.

Ambra stood before the man her mouth moving unable to find her voice. She watched nearly in horror as the devil she had only ever heard about watched her clearly amused as she stammered in front of him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Sparda said grasping one of her hands in his bringing it to his lips laying a light kiss against her skin. Ambra flushed as she felt her blood pound into her head making her feel even groggier than she already did.

"Oh no, Lord Sparda; the pleasure is mine." She replied finally bowing her head respectfully. The elder devil placed his hands against her shoulders to steady the woman as her body began to shake.

"Ambra look at me again." He said gently but with authority all the same. Ambra brought her eyes to fall on his memorizing every detail. The male didn't appear to be much older than her uncle in age but she knew otherwise. His eyes bordered on the same glacial blue that was her uncle's and dark midnight black going from one extreme to the other as if in constant flux relaying the suppressed power that lay behind his human guise. His jaw was stern and set as he drew down his well chiseled lips to a frown as he examined his granddaughters wound. "This should have healed by now." He said thoughtfully to himself as he brought his thumb over the bullet hole similarly to the way his son had. Just as his son's had his skin blistered and bubbled. "A bullet shaped wound made by holy water; now that is astounding. What will they think of next?" The amazement in his voice evident making Ambra narrow her eyes at him slightly in disapproval despite her best efforts to remain docile. "I am sorry my dear but that really is quite an ingenious weapon to dispatch a demon. I would like to meet the creator of such an astounding feat."

"This here is Nero, my boy, and his daughter, Avangeline." Dante said motioning for his son to come closer however only succeeded in having the man clutch his child to him more protectively. Nero gave a curt nod which his grandfather returned.

"This is the son that you had with Starina, Dante?" Sparda asked causing the others to wonder how he would know of such a personal detail.

"Yeah that's our boy, father." He replied. To all of the descendents hearing the word fall from Dante's lips it seemed out of place and downright absurd. Being the children he had always been the patriarch, the one in charge of all of them telling them what to do but now in the same room stood their true patriarch; the devil to who they all owed their existence.

"I am glad to see that you found him alive and well." Sparda said relief evident in his voice.

"And this kid here…" Dante began motioning his nephew closer which the teen complied. "Is Ambra's boy, baby Dante." The teen glared down his uncle promising nothing short of death before turning his attention to his the elder devil.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." He said gentlemanly holding out his hand. Sparda's eyes grew wide as they went from the boy to his mother and then back again before accepting the hand shake.

"The honor is mine my boy. Now tell me who is your father?" He asked still holding onto the boy's hand tightly staring him square in the eyes as if attempting to read his thoughts. The boy stared back unwilling to take his eyes away from his elder afraid it would show a sign of disrespect or worse cowardess.

"Honestly I haven't a clue. Ask her." He replied motioning towards his mother. Sparda's attention turned back to his granddaughter who was currently swaying on her feet.

"I don't really know." She stated blinking rapidly as if warding off sleep. Dante sighed relief as his hand was finally released.

"Those matters can be discussed at a later time. Until then I can show you around. This place is spacious enough for everyone to have the room to roam and rest comfortably." Sparda said opening the door he had gone through with everyone hesitantly following behind him except for the elder Dante. If it hadn't been for his normally confident self none of the others would have moved. "I advise trying to go outside for the time being with all of you out of sorts the way that you are. The manor is well guarded against the nuances out there so there is no need to fear attacks while indoors."

Ambra grabbed her uncle's wrist motioning for her brother and son to keep moving. The hall that they stood in was built out of large stones that had been cut and chiseled to fall perfectly in place not allowing any space between them. There were no decorations on the walls save for the torches that adorned it casting grotesque shadows as they sputtered out their lives.

"Yes?" Dante asked raising a brow at his niece in question. Ambra put up her hand lowering it slowly as if telling to keep his voice down.

"Where have you taken us?" She asked in a whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante asked sighing when he was greeted with silence and an aggravated glare. "It's my dad's pad." He answered attempting to walk away feeling the tug remain on his wrist.

"How do you even know that that's the real Sparda? How did you know how to get here and lastly how in the hell did he already know about Nero?" Ambra asked her face taking on a pink shade as her blood pressure rose.

"You're a smart girl. Figure it out." Dante replied with a smirk only to receive a hard punch to his chest.

"I am done with the games Dante! I'm done with you acting as if the whole world is under your thumb when you have no frigin' clue what's really going on. It's over! Now answer me!" Ambra shouted loudly her voice reverberating back to her. Dante ripped free from her grasp leaning against the cool stone wall crossing his arms in front of him a frown replacing the smirk.

"Fine." He said simply before continuing. "Remember when I disappeared for five years? Well take a guess where I was." Ambra waited for him to continue before realizing that he was waiting for her to answer.

"Here?" She asked her eyes glancing around her.

"See told you that you were smart. Naturally I filled my pops in on the family to let him know what he was missing out on not being around. As to how do I know it's the real Sparda? Just trust me on this Ambra, I know." He stated.

"You still haven't answered how you knew how to get here." The woman said as the information sunk in. Dante kept his glacial orbs locked onto his niece but remained mute.

"Was it Sparda?" Ambra asked her brows knitting together. Dante kept his silence while his face was stoic masking his emotions. He stood away from the wall to walk away. "Who was it Dante? Why won't you tell me?" Dante turned to glance back at his niece noting how she had a hand placed against the wall to steady herself her voice taking on a tone of desperation. In a swift movement Dante was by his niece's side hauling her back into his arms as her eyes closed heavily. He readjusted her weight making sure that her head rested comfortably against his shoulder before walking after the others.

"All of the rooms are unfurnished except for the three that are located in the north wing. Those belong to myself and two others." Sparda said as his descendents followed behind him. While the hallway they had initially walked down had been bare the once they walked into what Sparda had called the main hall simplicity was abolished by lavishness.

The hall was the size of a fairly large hotel with the lobby, rooms and recreational rooms included. The stone of the walls gave way to what appeared to be marble as the ceiling peaked to a high dome made of stained glass allowing the place to be well lit as it cast rainbows around them. Tapestries adorned the stone walls all intricately woven and immaculately clean each clearly from different countries and even different eras in history. A single stair case carved from stone made its way up before breaking off into four each going in a different direction while the railings seemingly were made of gold. Dante felt his mouth hanging open as the teen took in his surroundings.

"How big is this place um, sir?" He asked when he caught the elder devils amused smirk as he stood wide eyed.

"Large enough I suppose. This is fairly small as compared to other dwellings I have had over the years but it is what it is." He replied simply with a hand wave as if it were a hovel made of mud and grass.

"Where did you get all of the stuff?" Nero asked still visibly upset but also intrigued by his surroundings as well.

"They are my personal belongings that I have acquired over the years. Material things never really held much merit for me however decorating is a habit that I picked up during my years in the human world." Sparda said. "Now tell me how long will you be staying for? I don't mean to come off as rude but if it is going to be for a while I will have to acquire some furniture that would be suitable for sleeping seeing as how I don't get company." Sparda paused for a moment as if in thought. "Rather the 'guests' who do call are not interested in hospitality shall I say."

Dante glanced at Nero who returned both unsure of how to answer.

"As long as you can stand us for old man and knowing these kids our welcome will be cold as soon as they're all conscious again." Dante's voice said walking out of the hallway.

"Now, now son that simply is not true. You are welcome here as long as you like. Now if you would follow me to a room suitable for resting." Sparda said turning towards another large wooden door. While the first door they had walked through had been simple this one had been finished to perfection. It was smooth to the touch and inlaid with what appeared to be silver that was flush to the wood.

"Amazing craftsmanship." The younger Dante said as he walked through the door his fingers gently tracing one of the patterns.

"Yeah there's a ton of shit like that around here." Dante said as if brushing it off.

The room they were led into had stone walls similar to the hallway with only a single torch hanging on the wall settled behind a large chair made of wood and cushioned comfortably. A runner lay on the marbled floor that opened up into a much larger carpet. A matching wooden sofa as well as two more chairs sat in front of a large crackling fireplace also made of marble. An ornate rectangular mirror hung above the mantle that seemed to ripple as if the glass were alive.

"Is this a carpet made of gold? I don't want to ruin it." Dante whispered to his uncle. The elder only shook his head.

"Don't worry about it boy." He said hurrying the younger along and into the room. The doors behind them closed gently but still banged into place causing Nero to jump and stare back at it for a moment.

"Please relax. There is nothing to fear here you are safe." Sparda said taking a seat in the larger chair. "Now please everyone sit." The sofa was large enough for Nero and Dante to lay both Ambra and Avangeline down at opposite ends of each other. The two men took a seat in the chairs facing their elder as Dante sat on the floor running a hand on the carpet still in disbelief at what he was seeing. "First and foremost I would like to say I am glad to see all of you here however I am intrigued as to the details of how you arrived here. Would I be wrong in assuming this visit was not planned?"

"Astute as always old man." Dante replied receiving a quirked brow from his father. "No it wasn't planned. We had to take a detour. We were attacked and sent to the underworld." Sitting up straighter his gaze leveling with his father showing the elder his respect.

"Attacked by whom?" Sparda asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"The protector's." Dante replied softly as if straining his throat.

"The 'protectors'." Sparda mimicked his tone taking on that of disgust. "Those who exist now have bastardized the title and twisted everything their ancestors fought valiantly for into a perverse mockery."

"Who exactly are the protectors?" The elder male turned his attention to the younger male that sat on the floor smirking inwardly at his eldest son's grandson. "I mean I know about Starina and all that but who started it all?"

"The protectors were two human children, a brother and a sister. The village of Starin where they lived was at the base of Temen Ni-Gru so naturally the people there received the wrath of Mundus's insane whims more often than others as well as the never ceasing demons and devils that enjoyed making fair game out of the humans." All eyes remained on the elder devil as his gaze turned to the hearth staring intently at the flames. "After the battle was over I found myself in a strange land and in a strange guise since my energy was trapped in the demonic realm. I was quite beside myself as what to do when I saw the children. In the battle their parents had been by my side, their father was a skilled warrior while their mother was a sorceress. She aided the priestess and I in sealing the tower. Unfortunately both were killed leaving their children orphaned. Still to this day I am unsure as to why I took the children under my guidance. Certainly at first it was the other way around as they taught me how to act as a human would however from the first they would not allow me to call them my wards. It was decided they would be my protectors. It was the only way to get them to come with me such is the way of stubborn children."

"Amen to that old man." Dante said glancing at his son and nephew.

"That is old news however as they say. Tell me boy what you know of your father." Sparda requested turning his attention back to the teen.

"Not much until recently and the only thing that I got out of it was his name and some more questions that my mother doesn't seem to know the answer to. That or she's screwing with me. Not sure which one it is." He replied thoughtfully.

"There is no doubt in my mind that your mother was being sincere when she said she truly does not know much about your father. Dante has she ever said anything to you about the matter?" The elder devil turned his gaze to address his son.

"Aside from the fact that the guy was either an incredibly stupid human or an equally weak devil not a damn thing." Dante said lacing his hands behind his head as he crossed his ankles to lounge back in his chair somewhat. The younger Dante nodded his head in agreement with his uncle sighing as he did so.

"Let me assure you that if my suspicions are correct your father was neither of those things." Sparda said receiving a blink or two from the teenager on the floor.

"So I'm not a squirrel demon?" He asked blinking once or twice trying to catch hold of what exactly he was being told.

"Squirrel…demon? Oh my boy, no." The devil said letting out a chuckle. "If I am right aside from the blood line that we share you have a very noble line running through your veins."

"Demonic?" Dante asked swallowing hard as the information sunk into his head.

"Correct." Sparda said simply with a nod. "However it may be some time before I can accurately confirm this. I would rather make sure I am right before I, how do they say it, start pointing fingers. In the mean time perhaps it would be best for all of you to rest. You may sleep down here in the study for the time being until I can get some suitable furniture for the other rooms. Dante come with me to get some blankets for everyone." He said motioning for his son to follow him out.

Nero and Dante sat in silence both staring at the hearth in silence.

"Uncle Nero I'm sor…" Dante began before being cut off.

"Dante don't…just…just don't." Nero said bringing up his hand in an effort to stop his nephew from continuing. Dante watched as his uncle quickly stood up walking closer to the hearth. He placed his hands on the mantle gripping the marble tightly as if to support himself from falling over as he stared at the flames in the fireplace as he let his mind drift.

"This, all of this is my fault." Dante whispered softly turning his gaze away from Nero.

"You're right; this is all your god damn fault. If you had been thinking with your head instead of your dick then we wouldn't be here right now!" Nero gritted his teeth in an effort to bite down on his tongue as he felt his anger reach its peak. His blood boiled as his arm glowed eerily announcing his need to fight. From behind him he heard a small sob followed by more. Nero glanced behind him to see his nephew with his knees drawn up to his chest as he rested his head against his arms. His shoulders heaved as he attempted to keep his crying to a minimum. Nero sighed walking over to the boy dropping down to the floor to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and patted the teens head.

"I'm so…so sorry Uncle Nero." Dante choked out painfully welcoming the comforting gesture.

"I know you are Dante."

Sparda walked ahead while his son followed close behind even though he knew where his father was heading.

"Sorry for barging in again but I didn't really have a choice." Dante said his voice reverberating off of the stoned hall.

"It is quite alright. You were given the transport orb for just the reason I am guessing you used it for; an emergency. We will figure out how to return you to the human world again. It was hard enough the first time to get just you through so I am uncertain how we may get everyone else through but as long as you two work together I am sure you will be able to come up with a solution." Sparda said glancing back at his youngest son when he heard him groan. "Is there a problem Dante?"

"No I guess not just, damn it you know that he's hard to communicate with. I had a hell of enough of a time when he was his normal self. Now it's nearly impossible." Dante replied resting his hands against Ebony and Ivory strapped to his back for comfort.

"I understand however he is quite knowledgeable in the arcane arts both white and black. He is your best option at being able to return. I am certain he will be more than happy to get you out of his hair again." The elder devil said good-naturedly.

"And vice versa but for the time being I need to count my losses and let everyone heal up. It might take a while though." He said in reply.

"Dante I am not one to pry into other's matters but I need to know what happened that put all of you in such a sorry state." Sparda said as they reached a large wooden door. No decorations adorned it marking it as a utilitarian room.

While they gathered blankets for everyone to sleep on Dante explained the details surrounding the girl Nina as well as his nephews capture; he watched his father grimace noticeably as he explained the attack on Fortuna as well as Kyrie's death being the event that led them to Sparda's store room. "I am sorry that you and yours have had to suffer so much as of late. Dante you must do something about these protectors. They are getting out of hand."

"I know father. I should have mowed them all down when Star first said that she was being followed but I didn't think it would ever be this bad." Dante said lowering his gaze feeling his grief weigh heavily in his chest.

"Starina." Sparda said softly as a small smirk crossed his features. "That girl was incorrigible just like her parents. Out of all of the friends I had who walked by my side over the years Celeste and James were two of the best. James's mother had been killed when he was still young leaving him orphaned. By that point it seemed a matter of course for me to raise the children after their parents had given their lives for me. Why they all did I will never understand. Many of the children held me in high esteem even after their parents were gone but not that youth. He saw me as his equal and I respected him greatly for the tenacity that he always showed. It was nice to have a friend as opposed to someone who saw me as someone that I never was, a person I never will be."

"James, huh?" Dante asked his brows furrowing. Where had he heard that name before?

"Yes do you remember him Dante? You were still small when he was killed but he was the one who protected both you and your brother until his death." Sparda said. Dante shook his head once slowly.

"No I don't think so but that name it's so familiar." Dante said unable to let it go. The two walked down the hall in silence as Dante mulled over the name in his head. "Wait… Ambra." Dante suddenly stopped his tracks. Sparda stopped as well his attention on his son waiting for him to explain in further detail. "Ambra's boyfriend, lover whatever he was that was his name."

"Is that so?" Sparda asked. "Do you think it's a coincidence?" Dante felt as if his stomach dropped out from his body onto the floor. His father's gaze was steady but the look behind his eyes held an eerie undertone.

"What are you getting at old man? Back there what you were telling Dante about you think you know who his father is; I gotta tell ya' I didn't like the sound of it. It's downright unsettling to think that some greasy devil got his hands on my little girl the minute I hit the road." Dante replied the unsettling feeling taking hold of him further as the silence ensued. Sparda kept his gaze level with his sons as if sizing him up or weighing his options. Finally he sighed breaking the stillness that had developed around them.

"Yamato…" Sparda began only to be interrupted by a door slamming open to their right. Both devils turned to look at the person who was standing in the doorway.

"What about Yamato father?"

Ambra had eased herself up slowly clutching at her head squeezing her eyes shut.

"Damn at least if it was a hangover I would have had some fun but this, this just isn't cool." She said softly to herself.

"Still hurting?" Nero asked from his place on the floor. Dante had fallen asleep from exhaustion but how long before Nero hadn't a clue. He had eased the boy down onto the carpeted floor gently as not to awake him and had sat staring into the hearth as the flames danced in front of his eyes. Ambra cracked open an eye muttering a reply. "That sucks."

"Meh, you're telling me." She said letting out a shaky breath. "This place is something though."

"Yeah, something alright but what exactly?" Nero asked. Ambra shrugged slowly unsure herself. "Did you hear Sparda when he was talking about the rooms here?"

"No, why?" Ambra asked.

"Well he said that there were only three bedrooms furnished and they were occupied. One I'm guessing is his but who do you think the other two belong too." Nero said his eyes turning to rest on his sister.

"Maybe one is Dante's. He said that he was here before." She replied.

"And the other one?" Nero asked in anticipation as if waiting for an answer.

"Damned if I know." Ambra said rubbing at the back of her neck. The heavy ornate door's burst open causing them to crash like thunder as they collided with the stone wall. Dante let out a shout from the floor as he was awoken as did Avangeline as she rolled off of the sofa at the noise. Nero jumped to his feet facing the doorway while Ambra let out an irritated groan as her headache went into sudden overdrive and she grasped at the sides pulling on her hair but instantly jumped to her feet as she caught onto some of the commotion.

"Vergil! Stop she doesn't have it!" Dante yelled desperately trying to hold his older twin back from possibly harming the woman in his fury. Ambra's eyes grew wide as the man stomped towards her his dark blue eyes blazing with rage.

"Yamato!" He shouted. "Give it to me woman." Ambra trembled on the spot where she stood unsure of how to proceed with the irate half breed. His hands were clenched at his sides tightly to the point where it seemed to be painful as his entire being heaved with anger.

"Is that any way to greet guests Vergil?" Sparda stood in the doorway speaking calmly to his son. Ambra watched as Vergil visibly stiffened at the sound of his father's voice narrowing his eyes at what he deemed to be intruders.

Out of the corner of Ambra's eye she saw her niece walking forward slowly as if she were in a dream only to be held back by Nero when he grasped her hand. Vergil caught the movement as well casting his glance in her direction his eyes widening before softening considerably.

"It's alright Nero. Vergil will not harm your child." Sparda said taking another step into the room.

"Sorry but I'm not taking any chances." He replied his own blue orbs narrowing dangerously as if daring anyone to try and tell him otherwise.

"We are the same." Ava whispered softly causing quizzical looks to be thrown in her direction that she either didn't notice or ignored. "He will not hurt me Papa." Stunned Nero watched as his daughter pried her hand out of his continuing her slow walk towards the older male. She stopped to stand in between Vergil and Ambra looking up at him while he brought his gaze down to meet hers.

The two stood in silence for a moment as if sizing the other up while everyone stood around with bated breath waiting for something but what exactly no one was sure.

"We are not the same." Vergil was the first to speak his voice calmer than before. Ambra shuddered as the liquid chill of his words reached her ears.

"No we are not." Avangeline said with a shake of her head. "You are broken."

"Broken." Vergil repeated bringing a hand to his forehead rubbing at it absent mindedly as if he had forgotten something of importance and was trying to recall it. "I am Vergil." He said suddenly straightening himself out extending his hand towards the girl who took it in her own.

"I am Avangeline. It is a pleasure to meet you Vergil." She greeted her voice still soft while her words sounded distant and hollow.

"This is my grand-daughter Vergil." Dante said coming to stand next to his brother. Vergil turned his gaze to his younger twin.

"She is family then?" He asked gently receiving a nod.

"Yup she sure is. That guy standing there is my son Nero." Dante replied deciding to get the introductions done as soon as possible before his brother lost his focus and resumed his tirade.

"And the boy who is he? Another son I presume." Vergil said taking in the teen as he moved closer to his mother's side.

"Nope you're dead wrong on that one. That kid there is my nephew." Dante said waiting a moment to see if Vergil was going to be able to make the connection between what he had said. He didn't have to wait long.

"Nephew?" He repeated glaring at the boy as his brows knitted together.

"Vergil, my name is Ambra. I am Tsarina's daughter. Do you remember Starina?" She asked deciding to take the opportunity that had seemingly presented itself.

"Starina." Vergil spoke the name softly as if it were a secret. "My protector."

"Yes that's right." She said cautiously choosing her words.

"Dante said before that my daughter had Yamato. Are you my daughter then?" Vergil asked receiving a nod from the woman. "The boy is your child?"

"Yes, yes he is. " She confirmed as Dante stepped closer to stand next to his mother.

"My name is Dante." He said his voice low in his chest as he kept a wary eye on the man.

"Dante?" Vergil asked turning his attention back to his brother who only shrugged giving a smirk. Vergil rolled his eyes turning them back to his daughter. "Now I understand what my brother meant when he said that you had Yamato in your possession."

"What do you mean?" Ambra asked confused. She didn't want to flat out tell her father that she had lost his sword for the second time in her life since she had received it but knew it would only be a matter of time. Vergil motioned towards the younger Dante who turned to his mother confused as well.

"I don't understand." She said looking to her uncle for some sort of lead as to what Vergil was saying.

"The boy is the son of Yamato is he not?" Vergil asked suddenly his tone taking on a slight air of irritation. Ambra floundered considerably as if trying to find her voice.

"Yamato is a sword not a person." Dante said suddenly not quite following where he was being lead but at the same time uncertain if it was a path he was ready to venture down into.

"Yamato is a devil arm meaning that it was once a flesh and blood being who lent his power to my father. By doing this his soul merged with the sword." Vergil said matter of factly as if he were reading it from a textbook. Ambra continued to stare at her uncle who seemed suddenly as jilted as she felt.

"That, that isn't true. He…he died. I saw him die, I buried him. He was a flesh and blood being. I should know!" Ambra said her voice raising slightly as she shook her head from side to side.

"Am you've been around devil arms your entire life. You know they can alter their appearance however which way that they want too." Her uncle said softly as the information his brother had presented sunk in.

"I had Yamato on me when I met James. There isn't any way that he…"

"When the devil Yamato lent his powers to me my dear it wasn't without a price." Sparda said deciding it was the best time to intervene.

"Price?" Ambra asked slowly.

"Yes. He would aid me in my attempt to keep the human world safe from demons but he would not fuse with the weapon as many devils opt to do. By doing so it allowed him to come and go as he pleased. You see there are many different types of devil arms. Naturally if a powerful devil fuses with a weapon then it makes it that much stronger but they can choose to lend their power to you as they please. Granted that over the years as Yamato put so much of himself into the weapon he became weaker he still was an extremely powerful devil." Sparda said removing his monocle placing it in a pocket on his vest.

"But then…he said that his name was…" Ambra said grasping at anything she could to try and rationalize the rampant thoughts going through her mind.

"James was the name of your mothers father Ambra." Sparda said allowing the information to take residence and sink in.

"He died. I saw him die." She whispered as tears sprung to her eyes cascading down her cheeks. Sparda walked closer to his grand-daughter bringing his hand slowly to her face wiping them away with his thumb.

"Devils never die Ambra." He said softly leveling his eyes with hers. "For whatever reason Yamato made you want to believe that he had died."

Ambra continued shaking her head in disbelief. The information she had been presented with should have made sense but in her current state she was having difficulty standing let alone paying attention to such life altering news. "Come my dear and lay back down. It will make more sense once you acquire some rest."

Sparda led the woman by the hand the short distance to the sofa helping her to lie back against the cushions.

"I will make her an infusion that will help her heal." Vergil said suddenly her injury not going unnoticed by him. He turned to leave feeling the tug on his hand. He looked down to see the young girl still holding onto him tightly. She stared above the door that led out of the room wide eyed. Vergil flicked his eyes to where she was staring at while his own narrowed.

"Can you see?" Avangeline whispered to him softly.

"The imps have come out to play it seems dancing amongst the colors." Vergil replied eliciting a nod from the girl. He turned his head away carefully as if he were unwilling to tear his eyes away from whatever it was that only the two of them saw. "Would you like to aid me in preparing a calming agent for everyone?" Ava didn't respond only continued to stare above the door. Vergil tugged on her hand gently waiting for her feet to follow him and they both exited the room.

"Ava!" Nero shouted walking to go after his daughter only to be intervened.

"Nero I assure you. Vergil will not harm your girl." Sparda said stopping him with a hand placed upon his shoulder as his fingers clamped down successfully holding the man in place.

"What the hell were they talking about?" Dante wondered aloud staring at the spot that had enraptured his cousin and grand-father. Sparda sighed taking his seat once again.

"Vergil is damaged. His mind was twisted and broken too many times for it to ever be whole again. Luckily for all of you today was a good day I suppose but tomorrow will be different. He may not even remember any of you at all but perhaps because he recognized you as family he will be able to retain the information." He said the information he disclosed causing some visible discomfort.

"What happened to him?" Ambra asked turning his attention towards the elder devil.

"Well you see doll when Vergil took a dive straight into demon –ville he was taken over by Mundus but I'm sure you remember that fun little job." The elder Dante chided receiving a whimper from his niece in return at the painful memories of Mallet Island.

"Mundus was the demon who Sparda worked for but rebelled against. He was the demon who killed Sparda and Eva." Dante replied drudging up the story his mother had made him memorize as a child.

"Yes that is correct." Sparda said his voice straining.

"But you're not dead." The teen said.

"It is as I told your mother; devils never die. At least not by human standards but let me assure you as far as demons go I am quite dead." He answered.

"Devils may never die but humans do." Nero said suddenly his voice full of bitterness and contempt. Everyone stayed silent knowing all too well from past personal experience that he was speaking the truth.

"So again what were they looking at?" Dante asked finally the silence becoming unsettling for the teen.

"I cannot say because I do not know. I would say to ask one of them but I'm afraid that you will probably only receive a cryptic answer. What happened to Avangeline that she has become damaged?" Sparda asked concerned.

"About a year and a half ago now there was this group of fanatical monks. In their monastery they believed they would be able to attain the powers of Sparda through a descendent of Sparda." Nero spoke quietly taking in the pained expression on the elder devils face. "They kidnapped my daughter and brainwashed her to be their priestess at first but when that didn't work they decided to sacrifice her to whatever promised them your power."

"My power, that's all I've heard throughout the ages by those seeking to attain it for themselves." Sparda said staring straight ahead vapidly as if he were lost. "All I wanted was peace for myself, my family…I'm sorry. To all of you I am truly sorry."

"If you had known back then that humans and demons alike would try and steal it would you still have sealed Temen Ni-Gru?" Ambra asked her eyes closed as she spoke.

"Certainly." Sparda replied.

" Would you still have made a family even if you knew that all of us would be hunted like dogs as long as we were alive by these type people?" Nero asked.

"And anyone who may associate with us to boot." The elder Dante added in softly as if to himself.

"Absolutely." Their elder replied. Sparda smirked to himself sighing. "Let's say that for one hundred horrible things that have occurred for whatever reason there were five good ones which would any of you choose to remember? There have been many instances that I wish I could forget, many things that I do regret but sealing off Temen Ni-Gru and having a family has not been either."

"My wife died today because of those damn people." Nero said suddenly.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Sparda stated standing up to face his grandson. "Tell me what was her name?"

"Kyrie." The name stuck in Nero's throat choking off any further words.

"A very lovely name and I can tell by looking at your daughter that she was quite lovely herself." He replied. Nero nodded.

"She was beautiful inside and out and when she sang…" Nero closed his eyes as if listening intently taking a deep breath. "It was amazing."

"My wife died as well. Eva, I wouldn't dare ever say her full name she didn't like it very much no matter how beautiful I told her it was. Dante too lost his wife, your mother Starina." Sparda said in a consoling manner.

"Yeah well Dante doesn't like to talk much about Star." Nero said reopening his eyes to glare at his father. Dante stood with his hands in his pockets staring into the hearth with a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Well kid what do you want to know because I know my old man here will make me spill it." He asked glancing up at his son crossing his arms across his chest.

Nero stood slightly flabbergasted although he was too exhausted to show it.

"Let's see; there was this one time we were walking down the street and jokingly I grabbed onto the front of her tank top. It was already pretty low cut so it just flipped right down and Star well…you get it. Just as it happens this car with these two guys goes by so as she's readjusting herself she starts giving me the third degree asking if they saw. I told her they didn't that she fixed her top in time but let me tell you they were pretty happy they decided to drive down that street. I never told her though. She would have shot me, literally."

Nero and Dante stared at the elder male for a while clearly shocked that the one time he talked about her he was disclosing an embarrassing story.

"You are such a dick." Ambra said shaking her head from side to side.

"You did that to Starina?" Sparda asked his son incredulously.

"Absolutely." Dante replied smirking triumphantly. "With Star and I it was fair game as far as we were concerned and if one of us couldn't keep up well tough shit."

"Sorry I wanted to know." Nero said softly unwilling to hear any more stories of how his father seemingly degraded his mother in public.

"She couldn't really cook that well which is why I got in the habit of settling for pizza and asking her to do laundry usually resulted in a sharp object being flung at my head but luckily Starina couldn't aim worth a damn which is one reason the walls at the shop are full of different shaped holes." Dante said as if lost in the past. "No matter what she did I could never really be angry at her. After the whole thing with her and Vergil I tried damn it I tried but I just couldn't. Starina was everything to me. All these years later she still is which is why Trish and I never really worked out. It was such a long time ago now but I can still see her and smell her as if it were yesterday that I saw her last. I guess in that sense I'm lucky to a point."

"She smelled sweet." Ambra said softly. "I could never figure out what it was though."

"Lilacs, for whatever reason Star naturally smelled like lilacs." Dante whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Cookies, freshly baked." Nero said. "That was the smell I always associated Kyrie with."

"My Eva always reminded me of rain." Sparda said with a smirk. "Right before it falls when you can sense it coming."

Dante eyed his elders as they recalled their lost loves taking in their pained expressions feeling his own heart beat wildly in his chest. He took a deep breath closing his eyes remembering having Nina close to him as they fought; her brilliant green eyes flashing angrily at him causing him to smile at the memory as her melodic voice echoed in his ears once again.

'Coconut; Nina smells exotic like coconuts.' He thought to himself unsure if he should voice it or not deciding it wasn't his place to strike such a deep chord or get into another lengthy conversation. So much had happened already and he wasn't sure how much more he could take knowing all too well that if anything it was just the beginning.

A while later Vergil reentered the room with his concoction and Avangeline still in tow. Sparda reassured Nero and encouraged his grand-daughters and grand-sons to drink knowing it would ease their tension enough for them to sleep for at least a few hours.

Dante lay next to the hearth watching the flames dance before his eyes as his lids became heavier than he could ever remember them being causing them to fall beyond his control. Still there was one nagging thought in his head that he couldn't seem to rid himself of.

'I am…Yamato's son.'

_"So tell me oh mighty lord Sparda whatever shall we call them?" The woman asked as she sat up in bed cradling two small bundles in her arms. The devil couldn't help but smile at the woman, his wife, his Eva. _

_"I was thinking something along the lines of Alighieri's." He replied taking a seat next to her moving aside a piece of blanket away from one of his sons to be able to look upon him. _

_"Ah, the Divine Comedy. How suiting that the children of a devil would be named after the main characters. Let's see now the eldest shall be called Vergil then since it was the poet who led Dante through hell. No doubt they will go see hell in their lifetimes." Eva said nuzzling her children closer to her exposed breasts as they attempted to feed. Sparda nodded his heart swelling with pride for his family. _

_"Which one is the eldest?" He asked after a moment had passed. The two were identical in appearance although while one seemed content to snuggle into his mother passively the other infant stared wide eyed at his surroundings as if drinking it all in. Eva hesitated a moment. _

_"Oh yes, Celeste tied different colored yarn around their ankles so for now we can tell them apart; blue for Vergil and red for Dante." She said grateful her friend had had the hindsight to do so as she had lain immobile after the difficult birth. _

_"Clever girl." He said his eyes meeting his wife's. She smiled at him sweetly even though he could tell that she was exhausted. _

Sparda sat in his chair lost in memories as his family laid around the room sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're joking right?" Ambra asked of her son wide eyed as he made his way down the marble steps that led to the different wings in her grandfathers 'house'. The boy straightened out the black leather coat brushing off the sleeves. He stopped on the bottom step readjusting the collar that was lined with some sort of fur that she couldn't quite place that had been dyed a blood red. The cuffs of the sleeves were adorned with the same fur matching the red leather pants that he now wore. Chunky black boots that came up mid calf was fastened in place with two straps. A red leather belt and large silver buckle completed the teen's ensemble.

"What?" He asked honestly stepping down to stand in front of his mother who shook her head.

"All of the nice clothes that you could have chosen from and you choose to dress like a color blind rock star junkie wanna be." She replied placing her hands to rest against her hips cocking her stance somewhat.

"Hey, I'm eighteen. I can dress anyway that I want too." He said smirking pointing his thumb at himself. Ambra sighed reaching out a hand brushing a stray strand of onyx away from her sons blood red eyes.

"Well I take that back because all of the red matches your eyes." She said smirking as well. Dante nodded in agreement.

"By the way mom, you look nice." He said with thumbs up for approval. Ambra smiled at him putting her arms out to her sides. The top she wore was black with blue lace for the sleeves that rested off the shoulder. It gave way to a skirt that was shorter on one side than the other exposing enough of her thigh for her to be able to wear her holster while the other side fell to ankle length. She still wore her knee high black boots.

"You like?" She asked spinning around a few times her hair twirling around her as she did so. Her son nodded.

"Yeah too bad there aren't any guys around here that you're not related to too show it off for." He replied as she stopped spinning her broad smile replaced by a delicate smirk that appeared fragile on her features.

"It doesn't matter even if there was. You know that I don't date." She stated her eyes downcast suddenly staring at the floor.

"Mom, it's been a few days and we haven't talked about it but I need too." Dante said following her gaze down.

"About your father." Ambra said with a sigh. Dante nodded. "I've been racking my brain trying to recall something, anything that would point in another direction but I believe what they said Dante. If Vergil and Sparda say that you are Yamato's son then you are. It's just that simple. I'm just sorry that I was so stupid for not realizing it sooner."

"Mom you're not stupid. If he didn't say anything to you then how were you ever supposed to know? I mean if it's anyone I'm pissed off at its him." Dante said clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. Ambra shook her head.

"No don't be angry with your father. He told me that he would always be with me, that he would always be there to watch over me and if you think about it he was right. If he did reside in Yamato then he was always there protecting me. If anyone has let someone down then I have let down your father." She said closing her eyes softly lowering her head further causing her hair to splay down across her shoulders.

"What do you mean? He left us…" Dante began his voice rising nearly to a shout as his teeth clenched together. Ambra raised a hand quieting him down as she shook her head a few times slowly.

"Dante you're not listening; your father never left us. Don't you see? He went back into the sword which I have lost. That is why I let him down. I lost him when you were just a baby. The shop was attacked; Yamato began releasing this energy that I had never seen it do before. I went to strike while trying to protect you but in the end it was stolen from me. Why or how it came to be in Fortuna I don't know but they…they broke it into pieces to gain access to its powers. Ever since Nero gave it back to me Yamato has been weaker than I remember because of what they did to it but I never thought that it was…your father's power." She said her voice choking in her throat. "Now I've…he's gone again. I let him down again."

"It wasn't your fault. They trapped you. They trapped all of us." Dante said shaking his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the memory of Fortuna and his aunt.

"If I were stronger, if I had more power…" Ambra began but stopped when her son placed a hand against her shoulder.

"You're strong enough. You've always protected us mom; me from demons and Uncle Dante from angry strippers." He said smiling when he heard her laugh a bit. "It isn't your fault. Shit happens." Ambra looked up at her son with unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Dante…don't swear."

"Dante I'm curious as to how it is you came to the conclusion that it is in fact the protectors after all of you." Sparda spoke to his son cordially with his hands folded to rest in his lap. The two sat in his study in front of the hearth. Dante stared into the fire before rubbing at the back of his neck and sighing.

"A few years back, when Ambra was little I knew this guy. His name was Morrison. Starina was the one who found him actually. He was an arms dealer and hired her for a job. After that he liked how she worked so she introduced me to him and he became my go to guy for work." Dante began his eyes taking on a distant look as if he were peering down a long tunnel of forgotten memories. "After Star was killed Morrison disappeared for a while. I didn't see him for a good five years then all of a sudden out of nowhere he shows up at my shop. That's when he told me who he really was." Dante stopped for a moment closing his eyes smirking.

"A protector?" Sparda asked intrigued.

"Yeah he was one of them. He told me everything even where my boy was. That left me with a choice; run in guns blazing and murder the bastards that broke up my family or stay behind my desk and protect the kid that was with me already." He replied reopening his eyes welcoming the warmth the fire provided as he was suddenly over taken with chills.

"I understand." Sparda replied.

"Well I sure as hell don't." Both males turned to the others voice in the doorway. Nero stood in a clean pair of black pants and black short sleeve top with Red Queen fastened to his back and Blue Rose holstered at his side. "You knew where I was?"

Dante scratched at his face letting out a breath.

"Meh, yeah I knew where you were but I figured you'd be safer in the middle of nowhere." He replied. "Would you have preferred I went in and grabbed you? I mean if I had done that you would have been with us yeah but you probably wouldn't have ever gotten with Kyrie."

Nero took a visible step back as if he had been punched in the gut. He brought his gaze down so that his bangs shadowed his eyes hiding them from sight.

"That's…true." He admitted after he allowed the thoughts to tumble a few times.

"Of course I'm right kid." Dante replied waiting for his son to take the bait.

"Hey old man; I never said anything about you being right! I just said it was true." He replied haughtily only causing his father to smile broadly.

"Same difference if you ask me." He stated cockily knowing it would only enrage the younger male even more. It never ceased to entertain him the way that Nero always seemed to fail into a place where he could tease him. At times he knew it could become a little bit too much and that his wife would have knocked him upside the head for taunting their son but he figured it was making up for time lost.

"No it's not. It isn't even remotely the same thing. Whatever…where's my daughter old man?" He asked deciding not to play into Dante's little games. Dante brought his eyes to his son.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk in front of your gramps." Dante felt the cold gaze that his father held on him. The elder male had already said that he just preferred to be called Sparda or nothing else but again Dante was in a teasing mood.

"So is that a 'no' then?" Nero asked slowly deciding to use smaller words since he highly doubted his father would be able to understand him if he deepened the conversation.

"Not a clue." Dante replied settling back to stare at the hearth again. Nero clenched his teeth and his fists emitting a soft growl. "Not like it matters. She's safe here, where ever she is playing."

"What if she decides to go outside?" Nero asked uncertainly.

"Rest assured Nero she cannot. There is a powerful seal that is used to keep out intruders as well as anyone seeking to leave. She cannot leave without knowing the proper incantation to lower its shield." Sparda said. Nero eyed him skeptically still.

"All the same I would still like to know where she is." He said more politely when addressing the elder male.

"With Vergil I believe."

Ava ran her fingers along a shelf's edge staring at the leather bindings of the books without seeing them. Vergil sat in his chair that he used when in the library watching the girl. Her gaze was still distant but she seemed more aware of her surroundings then she had been in a few days. He supposed that Ambra had been the one to dress her in the gown she wore.

He couldn't help but stare at the young girl taking in her appearance. The gown that she wore had a peasant type look to it dyed a rusty copper matching her hair with the top tied by small leather ties going down her back while the sleeves were long and tight fitting at the top but splayed out as they reached her hands creating a bell effect. The skirt part of it was ankle length swaying elegantly as she moved gracefully revealing the matching silk slippers that she wore.

Her short hair came to rest just above her shoulders and curled in few places creating waves. Her cerulean eyes fell on him as she returned the stare. She stood in front of him a few feet away with her shoulders swept back and her arms regally at her sides. It was hard for him to believe that the girl was his brothers granddaughter and not his own.

"Have you read these Vergil?" She asked politely her voice still meek.

"No." Vergil replied swiping a hand down his face standing suddenly walking over to a stand that had a large book placed on it. The book lay open with a red satin marker to keep the readers place. "At one time I would have been able to but now I'm lucky if I can finish a page let alone an entire tome."

"It's hard to concentrate when there are so many things happening around you." Avangeline said bringing her gaze to rest upon a crystal vase that sat upon a stand. "What am I going to do when I can't concentrate?"

"What have you done up to this point?" Vergil asked the girl staring at the pages in the book hating them inwardly for his own lack of attention.

"My mother saved me from all of it; from the shadows when the lights become too bright and it wants to consume me. It was mother, always there when these things appear in front of me." She said feeling her knees begin to tremble. "But now she's dead. She's so far away from me now; I'll never see my mother ever again." Avangeline fell to the floor hitting her knees hard against the stone but ignored the throbbing. Her shoulders slumped as her head dropped as she rested her chin against her chest.

"It is difficult to lose a parent." Vergil said turning back around to bring his full attention to the girl. "You are quite fortunate however. After all you have the rest of your family." Avangeline brought her head back up to meet his gaze.

"You are a part of my family too Vergil." She stated. The elder turned with a scoff. "I have to admit it is kind of amusing, I guess you could say to see someone who looks exactly like my grandfather."

"Your grandfather…" He said softly bringing a hand to rest against his forehead. "Ah yes, Dante."

"Yes…Dante." Ava nodded her head once casting her eyes down again. "You lost both of your parents when you were young if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not." Vergil confirmed softly his mind drudging up old memories that were disjointed and hazy.

"My grandmother, Starina, the two of you grew up together?" Ava asked receiving nothing in response. "Do you remember her?"

Vergil stood stoically staring distantly. Avangeline followed his eyes wondering if there was something there but if there was it was unseen to her. She supposed that there were things he would be able to see that she couldn't since his damage was much more profound than hers.

"Leave me." He said suddenly catching her somewhat off guard.

"What did you say just now?" The girl asked cautiously taking note in his sudden change in demeanor. Up until that point his aura had been giving off a limited amount of warmth but still it was there. Now it had changed to unmoving ice.

"Leave me. I won't tell you a third time." His voice was cold as he slinked his eyes in her direction. Quickly Avangeline stood and made a small respectful curtsy to the elder male before hastily exiting the room. Vergil stood quite some time alone in his thoughts.

"_Vergil, are you still going to go through with it?" Starina lay in the crook of his arm with her head resting against his shoulder. Her hand grasped at his amulet half that lay on his bare chest. His arm tightened around her waist unintentionally pulling her closer to him. _

"_I will obtain my father's power. Nothing will deter me." He replied. He didn't need to glance down at the woman to know that she had begun crying. She let go of the pendant placing a hand against her mouth stifling the sob that threatened to rip from her throat. _

_After she regained her composure somewhat she stood up from the bed. In her state of undress Vergil could see where her stomach was beginning to round out. His eyes narrowed as the lump in his throat seemingly cut off his air supply. The scene from a few months prior played before his eyes again no matter how many times he blinked to try and rid himself of it. He berated himself for allowing himself to slip up so badly as to get her pregnant. _

_Earlier in the day they had fought with Starina in tears screaming at him about their child; that she was certain he wouldn't live to see if he proceeded with his plan. His patience had run thin with the angry hormone driven woman and had decided to make his leave. Once he got to the door of the hotel room they were currently staying in he had felt her arms around his waist as she begged him to stay. Before he knew what he was doing he was once again making love to his protector relenting that it didn't matter anymore since the damage had been done. _

"_We could have been happy you know; the three of us." She stated her eyes piercing into his while her hand rubbed gently at the small bump where his child grew. _

"_I do not wish to live as a human." Vergil replied sitting up on the edge of the bed. "No one will stop me; not you or my brother." _

Vergil suddenly jerked his head to the door as if he had been shocked by lightening heading out of the library in search of his daughter.

"So where the hell exactly are they?" Lady asked twirling one of her pistols around a finger leaning against her motorcycle. Her brown hair, long turned grey now dyed it's former natural color, hung down at the length she had always kept it at. Her clothes were more modest then they had been in the past even though she still didn't look a day part forty. Trish stood next to her with her arms crossed still exactly the same as she was the day that she crashed into Dante's shop.

"That's precisely where they are." She replied sweeping a long stray lock out of her eyes that the wind had whipped. Lady stopped twirling her gun holstering it at her side.

"No matter what that guy does I swear it never makes any fucking sense to me; in all the years I've known him." Lady said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He called me and told me to basically dump all of his shit that he has stored at the shop. That he didn't care what happened to it just to get rid of it all."

Trish remained impassive, unwavering as always.

"I mean the least he could have done is frigin' tell me what's going on. How the hell do you even know what's going on?" Lady asked.

"All I know is that they are in hell." She replied. Lady turned her head towards Trish cocking a brow at her.

"They?" She asked receiving nothing in return. "So Dante, Ambra and little Dante; what happened though is the question. Damn them, leaving me out of the loop. I hate it when they do that!" She shouted standing away from her bike. "I mean it's not like I have never done anything for them, no, I just was the midwife at Ambra's birth and little Dante's. That's nothing. It isn't like I didn't take care of Ambra when Dante was too fucking drunk to do it!"

"Lady, that's exactly the reason why they never tell you anything." Trish said interrupting the ranting female who was about two seconds away from ripping a hole through a tree with her rocket launcher. Lady glanced over her shoulder at the other female.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's because you're family, because we both are, that's the reason why they never get us involved if they don't have too even when they should. Don't you get it? It's their way of protecting us." She stated.

"I don't need any god damn protection! For fuck's sake! Just because I'm a frigin' human doesn't mean those bastards can count me out." Lady huffed out her frustration kicking at the ground angrily.

"That right now is the least of our concern Lady. Didn't you hear about Fortuna?" Trish asked causing Lady to stop in her tirade at least momentarily. She shook her head encouraging the other to continue. "Fortuna is gone. It was burned down the ground."

Lady turned around shock clearly written across her features.

"Allegedly it was the protectors looking for descendents of Sparda." Trish continued. Lady felt her teeth grind together as her hands clenched painfully into fists. Her nails dug into her palms drawing blood from the half moon cuts.

_Lady sighed sitting back against the toilet closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the pounding in her head. Despite everything she had seen in her life she had to rank up her current situation right under when her father killed her mother. It had taken her four hours to move Starina's body out of the office into the downstairs bathroom and into the tub to clean her. She had done her best to stitch her stomach closed but was still unsatisfied with her handy work. It was bizarre to work on the body of her dead friend which in itself was somewhat bizarre. For as long as she could remember she had been around death and it never seemed to faze her but it was always distant from her. With her friend's death it hit home for her hard. _

_After she had finished with the cleaning she filled the tub with a large bag of ice she had found in the ice chest that Dante owned covering her friend in an attempt to stave off decomposition at least until they could bury her the next day. She had shut off the lights and lit a few candles that she had found placing them on the far edges of the tub creating a somber mood deciding to keep vigil over her friend's body. _

_The bathroom door creaked open and shut softly. Lady didn't move her wavering gaze from the tub as Dante sat next to her heavily. _

"_Ambra's asleep." He said in a whisper breaking the silence of the room. _

"_She's stressed from everything." Lady replied. Dante brought his hands to his eyes rubbing them roughly. "Dante I'll find out what happened to the baby, I promise." _

"_I dozed off upstairs I think, must have, and I had this dream where I was at a job. I was in this huge mansion and I walked into this dining room I guess it was. There was a long table and a big fireplace. Above it there was something hanging on the wall, a trophy." Dante stopped taking in a deep breath before exhaling forcefully. "Lady it was my son. I knew it was him because it had a devil arm." _

"_Dante…" _

"_Don't; just don't." Dante said turning his head to look at his friend. She returned his gaze taking in the tears that fell down his face in cascades. The first time she had seen him cry he had tried to hide it from her and he had tried to shrug it off but now with his grieving out in the open it caused her heart to ache even more. "My kid is dead. There's no way that he isn't. I can't start chasing after a ghost when Ambra needs me." _

_Lady sighed closing her eyes placing her head against his shoulder allowing him to lean against her as well. _

"_If you need anything, ever please don't hesitate to ask Dante." She said as the candles flickered on the walls casting shadows eerily as they maintained their vigil over their fallen companion. _

"Protectors." Lady managed out. Her voice came out low in her throat grumbling from deep within her chest. "Is everyone alright?" Trish let out a sigh placing her sunglasses back on shaking her head.

"Honestly I have no idea. The only reason why I know is because I scoped out Fortuna a few days back. There were a few of them still hanging around trying to figure out how to get some weapons that Dante dumped and sealed." Trish stated walking to stand next to her friend. "Which is why I called you; I figured you might have some pent up frustration that needed to be doled out." Lady smirked swiping a hand through her hair.

"I suppose I could do that bastard the favor of selling off whatever it is he left behind and count it as interest that he acquired when he owed me money." Lady said smugly.

"Then it's settled." Trish said following Lady to the bike placing her hands on Luce and Ombra smirking to herself. "Won't he be mad, missing such a crazy party."

"You are uncouth." Vergil accused staring at the woman squarely in the eyes. Ambra swept her shoulders back haughtily.

"Uncouth? I am knowledgeable in many different areas and have manners." She replied staring back at the elder male.

"Do not make me laugh woman. The way you carry yourself is false sophistication. The girl has more manners than you." He stated implying Ava who stood a few feet away standing next to her cousin. Both teens stared wide eyed as the two bantered uncertain of what to do.

"How dare you insult me? You don't know a damn thing about me!" Ambra said loudly feeling her blood boil as her head began to pound. For the most part her headache had receded even though she could still feel the damage that the holy water had inflicted.

"I rest my case." Vergil said making a move to turn. Ambra grabbed onto his arm tightly digging her fingers into his flesh holding him in place. His gaze turned from her hand to her face.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt my mother? For as long as I could remember she was with Dante but she still cried for you, every time she looked at me she cried for you. Now you meet me, introduce yourself and insult me? Why?" She demanded.

"You are only the child that Starina birthed after our rendezvous." Vergil replied remaining stoic as Ambra's eyes flashed with hurt before succumbing to anger.

"Only the child that she…it's because of your damn rendezvous that she isn't here! You were supposed to protect her Vergil, stay by our side but you weren't because you were to damn selfish to care about your family. You pawned us off on your brother! You really don't care do you?" She shouted digging her fingers deeper into his arm. Vergil jerked his arm away from her grasp.

"So nice to see you know so very much about me." He stated walking away. Ambra stood swaying slightly on her feet breathing heavily before turning to walk away.

"What I miss?" Dante asked walking over to stand between his granddaughter and nephew.

"I'm not, entirely sure honestly." The younger Dante replied staring at the spot where his mother and grandfather had stood. "I think it's my fault though."

"Let me guess. Vergil took one look at you and stared talking shit." Dante replied with a smirk. The teen turned his head towards his uncle.

"Actually, yeah that is what happened." He said blinking a few times. "How did you know?"

"Hey boy he's my twin. I know him better than he does; kind of scary when you think about it seeing how it's a two way street but whatever." Dante said scratching at his cheek deciding maybe it was time for the stubble to go. "Why don't you two kids go run amuck and break something." The two teens both furrowed their brows as their elder walked off in the direction that Vergil had gone.

Dante burst into the library walking over to where his brother sat as his eyes scanned the book that rested on the stand.

"You never did know how to knock." Vergil stated flatly his eyes never leaving the text.

"Surprised you remember that." Dante replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "That or you're guessing."

"Wouldn't you just love to know which?" Vergil said. After a few minutes of Dante standing next to him Vergil ran a hand across his eyes. "What exactly is it that you want?"

"What did you say to Am?" Dante asked knowing that with his brother the direct approach was always best.

"Am?" Vergil asked raising a brow at him.

"Ambra." Dante said. Vergil rested a hand on his knee finally looking up at his brother.

"That woman and her son are a disgrace." He replied. Dante let out a scoff.

"Nah, man they're cool." He stated good naturedly.

"By your standards perhaps but not by mine; I find it incredibly hard to believe that that woman is my daughter. I refuse to acknowledge her as a part of my line." Vergil said. Dante narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you have any idea how much she's missed you, you bastard?" Dante asked with a demanding tone. Vergil let out a scoff of his own standing to turn his back to his brother. "You happen to remember Mallet Island Verg?"

"I do not know of any such place." He replied placing his hands behind his back standing motionless aside from his breathing.

"Well maybe you should ask Ambra about it. You see when she was about fifteen or so this blonde bombshell rams a motorcycle into my shop and attacked us. Afterwards she said it was a test and said that Mundus was attempting to make his way back to the human world." Dante watched the elder visibly flinch when the name fell from his lips but he continued anyways. "The portal was on this island called Mallet so Ambra and I went there thinking it was just going to be another job, fine, whatever. We decided to go our own separate ways. I made her take my half of the amulet for protection, at first she didn't want too but humored me and did. That is what saved her life. She told me later that she came to this room with a mirror. When she turned around she saw me walking towards her but knew right away it wasn't me."

Vergil turned his head slightly listening aside from his seemingly lack of interest.

"How was she so certain?" Vergil asked causing Dante to falter slightly.

"She didn't really know, said that she just did. Anyway, the demon was named Nelo Angelo and it attacked her. Ambra fought him but was about to lose miserably when it stopped because it saw the amulet. It attacked her a few more times before it was just ready to kill her. Luckily that was when I was able to meet back up with her and stopped the demon. When it had dematerialized back to hell it dropped a couple of trinkets." Dante said waiting for any indication that his brother knew what he was talking about receiving none. "It was the other half of the amulet and Yamato."

Dante took a step closer to his brother so that he was standing beside him. Vergil seemed distraught as he tore his gaze away from his twin's direction.

"Why would a demon have those things when they were mine? Is that what happened to them then? They were stolen from me?" Vergil asked his voice coming off as a small whisper.

"No Vergil." Dante said shaking his head. "You were Nelo Angelo, that was what Mundus called you when he had you under his control. I didn't know that it was you. If I had, I wouldn't have…"

"If this is true then why didn't you tell me this before when you were here?" Vergil asked.

"I didn't want to force it on you but I have to admit you're doing a lot better now than you were some twenty odd years ago when I saw you last." Dante replied.

"Was there a point to your story aside from tormenting me?" He asked coldly.

"While I admit the tormenting part was the fun part, yes there is a point. Vergil, Ambra was so distraught over what happened she was captured by Mundus and used against me. Before that though after you were gone and we both realized what had happened she just sat there crying. I couldn't console her no matter how hard I tried. She just kept crying about how it wasn't fair." Dante said his tone lowering to a more serious one as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Childish." Vergil stated his voice low in his throat leaving Dante to only shake his head.

"You still just don't get it do you." Dante stated more to himself then to his brother. It was then that Vergil turned his full attention towards him.

"Both of you have insinuated that now. Neither of you know anything." He said visibly angry.

"What' s wrong Verg, I ruffle your feathers the wrong way bro?" Dante mocked narrowing his eyes dangerously at his brother. "Let me explain something to you; I have spent the last forty years or so trying to answer a little girls questions about parents that she never really got to know. So when you insult said girl and make her cry yeah I am going to stand here and call you a selfish bastard."

Vergil returned his brothers glare icily.

"Foolishness Dante; foolishness." He said simply.

"Alright then, enlighten me then Verg. Tell me what I don't seem to be getting." Dante said crossing his arms in front of him taking a deep breath. Vergil stared at him for a moment longer before turning his attention to the wall.

"That woman and boy are of my line, fine I have no choice but to accept but they are not my legacy Dante. They are yours." He stated. Dante took a step back blinking a few times as the words sunk into his skull.

"My legacy…" He said finally still uncertain if he had heard right. Vergil nodded his head once in affirmation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Still thick headed Dante." Vergil said a small smirk playing across his lips. He shut his eyes slowly before continuing. "You raised the woman I am surmising; the boy grew up in your company as well. Everything that you taught the woman she has passed down to her son. Therefore they are your legacy."

Dante was taken aback again by his brothers words for the simple fact that he had never thought about his niece and nephew that way. True he saw them more as his children since he had had a hand in raising them both but to think of it in that sense, but not only that to hear it from his brother who in fact was the male that had sired the woman was something else all together. It brought a new onset of emotion for him regarding the situation.

In his mind's eye he recalled instances where he had taught both Ambra and Dante how to fight as small children, all of the things he remembered saying to them as they sat perched at his desk staring at him soaking in everything that he said. It was never lost on him how as a child Dante had had the same look of awed wonderment that his mother had possessed when she was small, as if he were some kind of super hero which he didn't consider himself at all but had always supposed in some way that that was how children regarded the male that they saw as their patriarch, the way that at one point in time he could vaguely recall seeing his own father as.

Vergil had long since reopened his eyes and now watched his brothers eyes shift colors as he contemplated the information that was just given to him.

"What's wrong Dante? Did I strike a chord?" He asked bringing the other out of his thoughts with a jerk of his head.

"Alright fine; I see what you're saying. Regardless though the fact remains that they are your family." He replied.

"I already said that I will acknowledge it regardless of my feelings on the matter." Vergil said.

"What exactly set you off anyway?" Dante asked curiously.

"The boy's choice in clothing is atrocious." Vergil replied his voice so low that Dante had to strain his hearing just to pick it up.

"Seriously; and here I was just busting the boys nuts." He said accompanied by a loud laugh. "I seem to recall this guy that I met once Verg, his name was Gilver, now that guy had horrible fashion sense."

"Gilver…" Vergil said bringing a hand to his forehead as he lowered his eyes as if thinking. "Gilver, Tony and Am."

"Yeah, that's right." Dante confirmed nodding his head. "Gilver, Tony and Am."

"You were…Tony; Gilver was the name I chose for myself and Am…Ambra…" Vergil stopped in his sentence bringing his eyes back to his twin. "Where is she Dante? Where is Starina?"

Dante felt his shoulders slump no matter how much he tried to keep them straight. He knew that he should tell his brother but couldn't bring himself to say the words. For one he wasn't certain how Vergil would react to the news. While Starina had always sworn up and down that the relationship she had shared with Vergil for most of their lives had been a plutonic one he still wasn't sure. He remembered many fights with his brother when they were children over the girl who was their protector, both boys wanting to be the one ultimately to protect her but they had just been children. Still the fact remained that they had had a child together after growing up alongside each other so the relationship he supposed had never really been strictly plutonic even though he knew that he was missing out on crucial details.

"She isn't here." Dante replied.

"Obviously Dante." Vergil stated rolling his eyes but all the same turned back towards his book running a hand down the page. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Honestly I'm not too sure but the longer the better to try and figure out a plan." He replied.

"Dante, there is no need to think of one too hard. You already know what must be done. Since when are you afraid to go after someone with your guns blazing?" He asked. Dante rubbed at the back of his neck unsure how to answer. "Don't be afraid to kill them simply based off of the fact that they are human. They are your enemy, they attacked first and from what I have gathered repeatedly. Your lack of motivation on the matter is disgusting. If you had taken care of the situation when it first manifested you wouldn't be in the predicament that you are in now."

"Oh well, who's judging who now?" Dante asked good naturedly.

"I know your softness when it comes to humans simply because they do not possess the physical strength or attributes of a devil does not mean when they commit wrong against you it is wrong to cut them down. Undoubtedly you would cut down a demon who merely looked at you the wrong way so why not a human?" Vergil stated not waiting for an answer. "Humans and devils are not that different. In all actuality humans are worse than any demon or devil could ever be for the fact that the latter of the species do not hide their intentions. They make it very clear what it is they want. Humans on the other hand do not always; they are deceitful by nature and can be quite cunning until the situation benefits them."

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right." Dante said regretfully. "I've known for a long time what it is that I've had to do but I have put it off because they are human. At first it was just me not fully understanding the situation and under estimating them until…something happened and it was either be forced into action or protect what I had left. I chose the latter and strengthened my stronghold I guess you could say. It worked for a long time but it didn't last."

"Nothing lasts Dante. Everything is in constant change no matter how we may wish that it didn't at times." Vergil said almost wistfully.

"All I wanted was to have my family, healthy…happy but I guess for guys like us that isn't a possibility." Dante said after some silence had ensued between the two brothers. Vergil sat back down in his chair his eyes resuming to scan the text on the page and Dante knew that their conversation was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Dante and Avangeline ran through the dense forest finally breaking free from the wooded area into the open. The thick static hung around them causing their bodies to become drenched in sweat making their excursion that much harder then it normally would have been. The howls from the devils that followed closely behind them resounded from seemingly all around them but they both knew better. It wasn't the first time they had decided to venture outside into the area around their grandfathers land and both knew it probably wouldn't be the last. It added a little bit of excitement and allowed them to better their abilities a little even if by now they were much stronger than anything lurking in the woods.

Simultaneously the two spun around both taking out their swords from their places swinging at the scavenger devils that sprung at them from behind in an attempt to get a blow on the two who carried the scent of Sparda. In a spray of blood and shortened yells of pain the fight was over leaving the two cousins to stand side by side flinging blood from their blades. The grass was stiff crunching underfoot as they walked but still the two sat down on it.

Dante took out a small leather pouch from his pants pocket rolling the contents of it in a thin paper before taking out two pieces of flint and lighting it taking a deep drag.

"God I miss nicotine." He said staring at his mock cigarette before taking another drag off of it.

"It's better than nothing though." Ava replied running a hand through her now dirtied hair. It had grown longer in the five years that they had been staying in hell and lay against her shoulders a shimmering copper. Dante watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since they had been in the human world, at times it all seemed like a dream even if he had been born and raised there. Living in hell gave the two somewhat of an advantage to their demonic heritage while both worried to the other they may be losing their humanity.

Dante especially worried over this fact knowing that since he had triggered killing had come much easier for him. He could smell the prey that he hunted leaving him excited as adrenaline would pump into his veins at full force. Watching whatever it was the he hunted flounder and perish left him with a feeling that he could not even begin to describe but he knew for certain that he enjoyed it and that was what frightened him.

"We should head back." Dante said once he finished off his cigarette crushing it out in his hand. Ava nodded as they stood up at the same time heading back in the direction they had come from.

Normally Vergil disapproved of Ambra's presence around him for whatever reason he deemed that day but at times he didn't mind the woman's company allowing her sit in the library with him and even read some of his books. Although they hardly spoke unless out of necessity Ambra savored the moments where she could steal chaste glances at her father and study him. He was the exact copy of his brother but at the same time looked completely different. For one his hair was always swept back showing more of his face, she supposed that that was one big difference since Dante always had his hair hiding most of his face, but it was more so his eyes than anything else.

She had seen Dante hold incredible malice and threatening glares thrown from his crystalline orbs but Vergil's held something else underneath their surface that he didn't attempt to hide. Vergil was dangerous. It was something unspoken but anyone with half a brain would only have to catch the male's eyes for a second to realize he was not someone that would be considered approachable. Ambra wondered if at the time her mother was with him if he had held the same amount of contempt for her.

She had tried to drudge up things her mother had told her about her father however minute they may have been but was left with nothing but a headache and an incredible sense of longing. It was hard to recall things that had happened over forty years before especially since at the time she had been so small and so many things had happened to her since.

As she sat in the library glancing down at the book she held while stealing her glances at the male who had fathered her he glanced back at her causing her to nearly fumble the book. She sat staring at the text without seeing it waiting for him to kick her out of his study.

"Why do you do that?" He asked his voice calm and quiet. Ambra brought her attention back to him before answering her eyes falling back on him.

"Do what Vergil?" She asked her own voice mirroring his. He narrowed his eyes at her somewhat and she wondered if he were deeming her to stupid to get an answer.

"Why do you stare at me? Don't deny that you do it because I have seen you. Whenever you think I'm not paying attention but I can feel your eyes on me Ambra." Vergil said. Ambra felt the heat rise to her cheeks as embarrassment took over leaving her feeling light headed somewhat.

"I just want too. I don't really know why." She said believing it to be more or less true. Vergil stood taking a few steps towards her stopping next to her.

"Perhaps you are looking for something." He inquired placing his hands behind him as he cocked a brow at the woman. Ambra only shook her head uncertain of what he meant.

"I don't understand what you mean." She replied honestly.

"A resemblance maybe between you and I? A resemblance between us that you can lay claim to too make you feel better about yourself." He said.

"I already know what we share in appearances Vergil. I know what I got from you and what I got from my mother." She stated closing the book and sighing as she shut her eyes. "It's just nice to be able to spend some time with you. That's all it boils down too." Vergil's eyes widened as the woman reopened hers smirking up at him causing him to take a step back surprise showing visibly on his face before he straightened himself out.

"As do I." He said softly. "Now tell me Ambra, where exactly is your mother. I have asked Dante but he skirts around the issue." Ambra's smirk fell instantly as she looked away quickly.

"My mother…" She replied distantly.

"She is dead isn't she?" Vergil asked his tone coming off as flat almost as if he were preparing himself for the worse. Ambra glanced back at her father nodding her head once.

"Yes my mother is dead. She has been dead for forty two years now." She said. Vergil closed his eyes breathing heavily as if he were restraining himself.

"You were a child then when she passed?" He asked receiving another nod.

"Yes I was." She said. Vergil turned around quickly walking back to his chair sitting down in it. He gripped the wooden arms tightly digging his nails into it.

"I had suspected as much given Dante's demeanor whenever I have brought the subject up. She was killed by devils I take it." He said in an assuming tone as if he were ready to close the book on the matter. Much to his surprise the woman shook her head.

"No my mother was killed by humans." She said. Vergil narrowed his eyes at her again his breathing slowing almost to the point that he was holding his breath.

"Human?" He asked his tone dangerously low as if he were uncertain he had heard her right.

"They surrounded her. She told me to run away so I did. I ran to Dante but by the time he got to her it was too late. They had killed her, mutilated her." Ambra said closing her eyes against the images that had been burned into her mind's eye for the rest of her life. Starina lying bloodied and lifeless on her uncle's pool table.

"Why didn't she fight back?" Vergil shouted standing up angrily. He clenched his fist as he demanded his answer.

"I'm sure that she tried too Vergil. Starina wasn't the damsel in distress type after all but she probably got tackled and being pregnant and all at the time she wouldn't have been able to defend herself very well." Ambra said her own tone taking on one of defense.

"Pregnant?" Vergil asked bringing a hand to his forehead. "You were already born though."

"She was pregnant with Nero at the time. He's Dante's son." Ambra said. Vergil brought his hand down resting it behind his back again.

"Ah yes; that one." He said rolling his eyes at the thought of the other male. For a moment Ambra thought that maybe Vergil had dropped the subject until with ferocity he stalked towards her nearly causing her to knock her chair over and take a defensive stance. "Tell me Ambra; where pray tell was Dante during all of this? What exactly was he doing when Starina was over powered in her fragile state?"

Vergil pinned her wrists down to the chair she was sitting in only a breath away from her face with his own. He breathed heavily causing her hair to sway slightly under the breeze he emitted.

"Dante was at his shop. He didn't want to go out that day because it was raining." She said. Ambra watched as Vergil set his jaw into place as he clenched his teeth before straightening himself out and angrily storming out of the library. Ambra sat for a few minutes stunned by the outburst before realizing what she had done.

"Oh no." She said standing quickly to run out of the room as well. It didn't take long for her to find her father as he had her uncle pinned against the wall with a bewildered Nero trying to pry the men apart.

"Damn you Dante! You god damn moron! Idiot! How could you be so stone cold stupid?" Vergil demanded his brother as Dante gripped at his wrist in an attempt to get him off of him knowing that in Vergil's current state it wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Yeah so; why is today any different Verg, huh? What's got your panties all bunched up prissy pants?" Dante growled out through gritted teeth. Vergil tightened his grip around Dante's jacket lapels pushing him further against the stone wall.

"I entrusted you to take care of them! You claimed that you loved her so and you couldn't even protect her while she was carrying your own son!" Vergil shouted. Dante let go of his wrists allowing his arms to fall at his sides as his eyes cast down. His hair shadowed his face hiding his expression. "How very like you Dante to hide within yourself. That's right Dante, you lazy oaf. Hide like the coward you've always been!"

Vergil let go of his brother stalking away as if the other male was no longer his concern. Nero walked over to the elder hunter his eyes full of question.

"What exactly was that all about old man?" He asked curiously. Dante moved his eyes to his son sighing.

"Apparently someone told Vergil about Starina." He replied casting his attention to his niece who stood a few feet away. She bit at her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders slowly as if in apology. "Ambra there was a reason why I never told Vergil about what happened to Star. Partially so I wouldn't have to hear him bitch but secondly because of the fact that he is now going to go on a vendetta in probably the human world and I don't know if I'll be able to control him."

"Uncle Dante I didn't know. He asked me and I wasn't about to lie to him." She said defending herself. Dante rubbed a hand across his eyes tiredly.

"Look right now we need to find Vergil and try to calm him down." Dante said.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Nero asked his fingers instinctively falling on Blue Rose.

"Wish I knew kid." Dante replied as the three walked down the hallway that Vergil had gone.

Avangeline and Dante walked into nothing short of a war zone when they returned leaving the two cousins bewildered and confused as to what happened in the short time they were gone. When they could receive no answers from their parents they sought out their grandfather. Unsurprisingly he sat in his study. Out of respect the two knocked before just walking in.

"It is open." The calm liquid voice said from behind the heavy doors. The two pushed them open walking into the room standing in front of their elder. He smirked pleasantly up at them motioning for the two to sit.

"Sparda there is an issue that I think should be brought to your attention." Ava said receiving a raised brow in inquiry.

"What exactly might that be my dear?" He asked pleasantly.

"The adults, I mean the others they're fighting with each other." She replied.

"Are they now?" Sparda asked standing up and straightening out the front of his shirt that he wore.

"Yes they are." Dante said in reply. "From what we gathered they're fighting with Vergil for some odd reason or another."

Sparda closed his eyes sighing for a moment shaking his head.

"Such disagreeable children." He stated under his breath before making his way past his descendents walking towards the shouting. Sparda opened the door to the armory forcefully causing everyone to stop what they were doing mid stance. The two cousins couldn't help but snicker at the comical way their parents and grandfathers stopped in mid swings and grapples to stare wide eyed at their patriarch. "All of you in my study, now."

Sparda walked back to his study with the others following close behind him. Dante and Ava stood off to the side leaning against a wall watching in amusement as the people they saw the adults get chastised. Ambra stood next to Nero who both stood next to their fathers waiting with eyes downcast.

"My sons, why must you always fight amongst yourselves?" Sparda asked standing next to the hearth his eyes falling on his children.

"That's unfair. I was only defending myself." Dante said snidely looking up at his father haughtily.

"Dante please, shut the hell up." Vergil quipped back.

"Why don't you make me fairy?" Dante replied back angrily clenching his teeth. Vergil clenched his fists.

"Nice come back Dante. You should sit down before you hurt yourself." Vergil stated his voice full of venom.

"Silence!" Sparda commanded his voice booming in the room resounding off of the walls. Ambra and Nero glared at their fathers clearly embarrassed by their actions. "Ambra, Nero; take your children and go elsewhere. I need to have a word with my boys." The two wasted no time shooing their children out closing the door behind them. Nero made to walk away but stopped when Ambra stood next to the door with her ear pressed to it.

"Real nice Am." He said copying his older sister. The two cousins stood side by side with their arms crossed in front staring at their parents.

"Honestly." Ava said walking away. "Dante, what are you doing?" The other male pressed his ear to the door as well.

"If you want to be left out of the loop fine but I'm way to damn nosey not to eavesdrop." He stated. Ava relented kneeling next to her father listening as well.

Sparda stood in front of his sons a few feet away shaking his head.

"You two haven't changed at all since you were four. Do you realize this? It has always been the same thing between the two of you; quarrels over nonsense things. Now tell me what is it over this time?" Sparda more demanded then asked his eyes going to his eldest first as if granting him permission to speak.

"It was about Starina." Vergil replied curtly.

"I should have known. She is what inspired your more bloody fights. Tell me what about Starina?" Sparda inquired his eyes turning to his youngest son this time.

"Ambra let the cat out of the bag about Star." Dante said his voice low as he hung his head down somewhat.

"She told you about her demise." Sparda said returning his gaze to Vergil who remained silent but still clearly very angry. "I must admit that I was very much surprised when I found out that she had mothered a child for each of you but I suppose with no one around to tell her otherwise it was inevitable."

"Yeah well it would have been nice to know that when she was found out it would mean her head." Dante replied unable to control the venom in his voice.

"Nobody told either one of you to go and nail your protector." Sparda said his voice laced with its own venom.

"Yes well, father no one told us not to either." Vergil countered in his usual manner.

"The thought never crossed my mind when the three of you were small but I suppose in the end that was my fault since I was responsible for all of you." Sparda said sadly. "Now tell me why exactly you were fighting about Starina."

"Dante allowed her to die." Vergil said his body becoming rigid.

"I didn't allow her to die dip shit. She was murdered." Dante quipped back angrily.

"She died because of your moronic negligence." Vergil stated.

"Enough!" Sparda said silencing them once again. "Now how can we remedy this situation?"

Both twins remained silent only glaring at each other.

"Since neither of you can come up with a solution I will. It is clear that Vergil you want vengeance. While I don't feel that you deserve to extract revenge it is Dante's given right which he, for whatever reason, doesn't feel inclined to do so. Given this I am giving you permission to carry it out in your brother's name." Sparda said placing his hands behind his back. "The two of you will return to the human world with your families. Once you get there whatever you do is on the two of you however from what I understand I don't believe you will be given much of a choice."

Sparda turned away from his sons slightly baffled expression to the mirror that sat above the hearth. Sparda waved his hand in front of it muttering an incantation under his breath. The glass rippled more than it usually did as if a rock had been thrown into its clear depths. An image shadowed the glass before giving form and color to a female causing Dante to immediately perk up.

"Trish! Aw, babe aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He mused walking closer to the mirror.

"Long time no see Dante. I wish that I could tell you that all is well here in the human world." Trish said her voice coming off as distant and airy.

"What's up?" He asked crossing his arms in front of him concern clear in his voice.

"The protectors have nearly over run everything. Dante they've created these things…I don't even know what they are but they aren't human or devil they're something in between. The city where you used to live has become an epicenter for most of the activity. There are hardly any humans left, Dante we need you." Trish pleaded to her ex partner. "There's only so much that we can do."

"We; meaning you and Lady?" Dante asked receiving a slow shake of the head from the blonde.

"At first yes; Lady and I but now it's just me." Trish replied. Dante felt his hands clench as his blood began to boil. "Right now I'm at Dumary Island. Lucia got into contact with me and told me about the pact the island has with your blood line. That is why I sought out your any means to get into contact with you. I refuse to hide from these protectors any longer and the humans who are left need someone to come to their aid."

"Dumary Island huh? Yeah I remember the place. It's been forever since I was there. It would be rude of me not to stop in. Vergil, you down for a little trip to the human world?" Dante asked turning to his brother.

"As long as I get my revenge I really don't care where it is I have to travel too." Vergil said.

"Then it is settled. I trust Vergil that you have a means to transport everyone to the specified location." Sparda said receiving a nod from his eldest son. "Good. Inform your children that you will be leaving at once." Sparda opened the large doors spilling Ambra, Nero, Ava and Dante onto the floor as they had tried to scramble away quickly without getting caught. "Never mind then."

"Just hold tight until I get there spice." Dante said to Trish who's image began to become cloudy and fade away. She smiled gracefully and nodded her head once.

"I look forward to it Dante. Until then." She said the last part coming out as a whisper as she faded and the mirror was once again just a mirror.

"Alright guys and gals let's roll." Dante said.

"Indeed." Vergil said both walking towards the door to leave. Sparda had sat back down in his chair facing the hearth.

"Oh and boys." He called out as if it were an afterthought. "I am holding you both personally responsible for the others actions so try to play nice alright?"

Both twins looked at each other with a glare before walking out of the room with their family close at their heels.

The shop was the same as it had been the last time that she was there, and the time before that and the time before that, vacant. She wasn't sure what exactly it was she was searching for every time she checked on the abandoned building but still did all the same. The past few years seemed like a twisted bloody mess of demonic hordes and other atrocities that she had attempted to stay as far away from as possible. She still had to make an appearance to her father at least once a month although since she had turned eighteen he didn't demand her by his side as much as he had in the past.

A few days after Fortuna had been burned to the ground Nina had gone back to see her father. The man was distraught and ranting about how eventually those bastards would come back. He raved on for at least a few hours on how he was certain that if he wasn't alive to see them return he knew for a fact that Nina would take care of them whenever it was they decided to return.

"_You're talking as if you won't be around tomorrow. Don't you think that that's a bit much to rely on your fifteen year old daughter for?" Nina had fidgeted in her seat somewhat bringing her eyes down to rest on the ground. _

"_Nonsense; after all sweetie you're the reason we found any of them at all. Unless of course there's something you want to tell me." Her father had replied. Nina slowly shook her head once. "That's good to hear Nina because I've been awfully worried about you. Where have you been?" _

"_Just around dad." She replied shortly with a shrug. _

"_Well that's a little unsafe especially after those things came for one of their own. Who's to say that they wouldn't go after you? Did you think of that?" Gabe asked his daughter. Despite her best efforts to remain impassive she felt her body become rigid as her muscles tensed. "Well?" _

"_No dad I didn't." She replied softly. _

"_From now on I don't want you to leave the premises unless you're with someone else. Get it?" He demanded. Nina squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment to hold back the tears she was sure were going to flow. In her mind she saw him, Dante. His smile illuminated the darkness around her as his voice flowed through her veins calming her better than any tranquilizer could. She reopened her eyes to face her father again and nodded her head once knowing that her words would choke off in her throat. _

'That was all so long ago now. Dante, will you ever come home?' Nina wondered to herself as she stood on the rooftop across from 'Devil May Cry'. The seals had long since worn off that had been put into place, they weren't meant to last forever without some minimal upkeep, leaving it open to any who may want to venture inside. As far as she knew no one did except for a few neighborhood kids who thought that it was haunted. For all she knew maybe it was.

There were a few times that she had been tempted to take a stroll through but had ultimately always decided against it. She stood for a few minutes allowing the warm wind to soothe her before making to turn around when something caught the corner of her eye. She brought her attention back to the first floor of the shop seeing clearly two figures walking around. Had they been there all along? Nina shifted her weight for a moment weighing her options.

"Place still looks the same just dustier. I never thought that that would ever be possible." Dante said. Avangeline ran a finger across the top of the jukebox a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Do you remember when we were little and we'd dance to grandpa's rock music." She said softly. Dante let out a short laugh.

"Oh yeah I do. Baby you had some crazy moves back then." He said putting both his arms up in the air moving them around fanatically in circles.

"Please, don't make me laugh. I can dance circles around you." She said placing a hand to her hip as she cocked her stance flipping her hair back.

"Exactly." He said moving his arms around again. Ava walked closer to him punching him in the shoulder. "Hey that might have hurt if I actually cared."

"You're such an ass." She replied. "So why did you want to come here so badly anyways?"

Dante smirked leaping towards the stairs bounding up them. He opened the door to the living room walking down the short hallway stopping at his room before opening it. His eyes glowed in the dim light a bright red allowing him to see perfectly. He walked over to his bed kneeling down next to it prying up a loose floor board. Ava knelt down next to her cousin as he took out the old aluminum lunch box. Dante undid the latch on it holding up the pack of cigarettes grinning widely.

"That is seriously what you came here for?" She asked cocking a brow up at him. Dante brought the pack to his lips kissing it a few times before taking out a cigarette and the lighter he had stashed in alongside them. He lit it taking a deep drag his eyes rolling back in his head as he held in the nicotine before exhaling.

"Oh yeah baby, that's so good." He huffed out grabbing a wad of cash from the lunch box as well. "This was my emergency stash that I kept hidden in case I couldn't get out and buy more. These have probably been here for almost ten years."

The two stood up with one shaking her head and the other lazily jamming his treasures into his jacket pockets. For the two cousins hell hadn't been the most ideal place for the two to finish growing up at but had acquired many skills and realized many talents that otherwise would have been left untapped had they stayed in the human world.

Vergil had taught Avangeline to the best of his abilities leaving her well versed in the arcane arts as well as better battle tactics. Ava was a strategist while Dante always managed to bring up the brute strength. He had trained vigorously to gain some semblance of muscle tone and was more or less pleased with his progress gladly leaving behind his willowy boyish frame for a manlier one as he matured even if his mother still pointed out that he was too scrawny to ever be sexy.

The sound from the next room over was what caught their attention. Both took out their guns on instinct walking slowly out of the room making hardly a noise. They stopped in front of the door that was the elder hunters room hearing someone on the other side walking closer to the door.

Nina managed to get into the building by way of an already smashed window. The room was adorned with only a dresser and a large bed with a pole on the footboard. Nina shook her head at it as she walked by making her way to the door. Her gun was already in hand when she opened the door but nothing prepared her to face staring down two barrels nearly at point blank.

The two who wielded the guns stared back at her as she froze in place with eyes wide uncertain of what to do. It took a moment for Dante to register what exactly he was seeing. The woman that stood in front of them had her long orangey red hair down to rest against her shoulders. Her green eyes shone brightly as they sparked with what he wasn't exactly sure. He could feel the smirk cross his lips as he realized who exactly she was.

"Ava, go downstairs." He said his cigarette bobbing from in between his lips as he talked. Avangeline eyed her cousin for a moment.

"Dante…?" She asked hesitantly. The male holstered his gun at his side taking the cigarette away from his mouth.

"It's okay just…please." He said motioning towards the stairs. Ava's eyes narrowed at her cousin before widening she brought her gaze back to the other woman clenching her teeth.

"So it's you." She nearly hissed out. Dante grabbed her gun bringing it down.

"Please." He said again. Avangeline stood for a moment longer with her gun still pointed at the other woman before relenting with a sigh.

"Fine." She said softly backing away from the other before finally closing the door to go downstairs.

"Dante?" Nina asked in a whisper. The male that stood before her nodded his head once taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"Long time no see Nina." He replied. The two remained quiet for a while as Dante finished his cigarette tossing it on the floor and crushing it out.

"You…you've grown up." She said finally her eyes scanning him quickly. His black muscle tee clung to his form showing off his muscle tone underneath while his jeans were baggy and ill fitting.

"So haven't you and in all the right places." He said. "What are you doing here Nina?"

"I come here at least once a month. I don't know why, I just do. I saw someone inside so I decided to check it out." Nina said her eyes turning downward as she sighed. "That woman, is she family?" Dante nodded his head once. "I don't blame her for hating me. I don't blame you for hating me."

"And what makes you so certain that I hate you?" He asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't you? Everything, all of these bad things that have happened it's all because I found you. It's my entire fault." She said softly.

"No it isn't because you found me. It's because you turned me in." He stated watching as her eyes locked onto his. "There's a difference." Dante took a step closer to the woman. It wasn't lost on him how she seemed to tense as he closed the small gap that was between them.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked her voice coming off small and meager as if she were certain she were facing her final moments. Dante smirked gathering her in his arms in a hug. Nina was beside herself uncertain of how to react but mostly unsure of what exactly he was doing.

"I don't hate you Nina. I've tried very hard too but I can't. If anything I've missed you." He said.

"Are you nuts?" She asked her voice still low. Dante let out a short laugh. Hesitantly he felt arms wrap around his middle causing him to tighten his arms around Nina.

"I missed you too." She whispered burying her face into his chest before bringing her eyes back to meet his. "Oh your eyes, they were blue before but now…it's all my fault." She shook her head slowly a few times squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah well that's all in the past." Dante replied.

"You saw the city didn't you? Those things." She said. Dante nodded. "They came through the hell gate that was opened. My dad never intended for any of you to get trapped in hell. No, he wanted just to hurt all of you. Anyways, they never closed it and that gave way to more portals being ripped open until eventually most of the continent was over run. There are only a few safe places. The few people who are still around have been, experimented on."

"Experimented on?" Dante asked cocking a brow up.

"Yes. When the hordes began coming through at first the protectors offered protection but pretty soon people realized what was going on and tried to rebel against them. By then though it was too late they just became too powerful. Those things aren't demons or devils, no they were once human but now from what I've seen they're some sort of devil, human machine hybrid." Nina explained.

"Limbo City does have a nice ring to it." Dante mused slightly to himself. "What role in all of this exactly have you played?"

"I've been trying to help people as much as I can. My father still thinks that I'm a protector but as long as he stays in charge the thought of it makes me sick." She replied. "I wish I could go back and change what happened that night Dante but I can't."

"Well there was one thing about that night I wouldn't change for anything." Dante said. Nina furrowed her brows as if asking what he meant. Dante only smirked at her gingerly. "Don't remember? Here let me refresh your memory."

Nina's eyes widened as he brought his face closer to hers sealing the small distance between them. His lips pressed against hers much the same way as the night he was captured except this time they had time. Nina pressed firmly back softening against him considerably giving in to his embrace completely. His kiss was laced with the underlying taste of cigarettes while he reveled in her exotic sweetness. Dante ran his tongue lightly across her lips causing her own tongue to sneak out slowly to meet his. They mingled and clashed in each other's mouths each seeking simply to plunge deeper into the other. Their arms tightened around the other as they attempted to take more of the other into them. As each second passed they wanted more and more of each other only breaking away to gasp for air.

Nina smiled as they parted slowly from each other giddy from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Nina I…I don't know what to do." Dante whispered sadly. She brought her full attention back to him.

"What do you mean Dante?" She asked coaxing him to continue.

"I want to take you with me but I don't know how the rest of my family will react." He said.

"Ambra and Dante?" Nina asked. Dante smirked a little.

"They're the least of your problems now Nina. That woman that I'm with, that's my cousin Avangeline. My uncle Nero is her dad. They were from Fortuna." He said. "Then there's my grandfather, Vergil who is not all there as it is. He found out that my grandmother, Star, was killed. He's out for nothing short of blood. I don't know if I can protect you from them."

"You're entire family is around, somewhere…" Nina said distantly as if in thought. "Take me to them."

"What?" Dante asked.

"Take me to them Dante. There's something that I have to tell them and you too." Nina said taking in his confused expression.

"So then just tell me now that way I'll know what to expect at least." He said. Nina only shook her head.

"It would be easier that way in case you decide to hate me after all. That way everyone can get their revenge in." She stated. Dante laid a soft kiss against her lips. They lightly argued over the matter for a bit longer before finally he relented agreeing to take her to his family. Avangeline sat on the desk downstairs staring at her gun as she held it in her hand loosely. Her eyes moved to the stairs as her cousin walked down them with the other woman.

Ava stood up quickly holstering her gun to keep herself from shooting at the woman. She cast a questioning glare at Dante before resuming her daggers thrown at the other.

"Avangeline this is Nina, a former protector. Nina this is my cousin Avangeline of Fortuna." Dante said hoping to break some of the tension that was in the air but a formal introduction. Nina nodded her head once as Ava continued to stare at the woman.

"Please to meet your acquaintance." Nina said not making any attempt further as she waited for the other to make a move.

"The pleasure is mine." Ava said through clenched teeth.

"Ava she's coming with us." Dante said causing his cousin to nearly lunge at him but she steadied herself at the last minute.

"Are you nuts? We can't take her with us! For one we can't trust her and secondly both my father and Vergil will kill her." Ava said.

"I have to tell your family something Avangeline. It's important." Nina said. Ava stared at her for a moment longer before shaking her head and turning around.

"Dante; she is your responsibility and so help me if any more of my family dies you will be next." Ava said her voice low and threatening. Dante nodded in agreement with her terms knowing it would only be fair.

They managed to get past most of the lesser devils and the hybrids as well without much trouble as they neared the point of arrival that the two had gone through to get back into the city. Nina could feel the normal amount of static electricity become heavier as they made their way through the back alleys. Dante and Ava stopped as they came to a dead end. Avangeline cast one last wary eye at the woman before shaking her head. She reached into her pocket taking out a glowing metallic yellow orb. She threw it hard against the brick wall of the building in front of them creating a portal that crackled with energy.

Without another word spoken Dante grasped Nina's hand as he led her through behind Avangeline. It was an odd sensation as she was ripped apart only to feel herself put back together again. Emotions and memories that were not her own invaded her mind and stayed in the back of her head as she lay back on the ground gasping for air. Her body clenched in on itself painfully as she attempted to straighten back out.

"It's okay Nina. The first few times of transporting always do that but you're going to be alright." Dante said from somewhere above her. He was a little winded but other than that seemed more or less unharmed.

"Where did Avangeline go?" Nina asked once she was able to sit up slowly. Dante scratched at the back of his neck.

"She went ahead probably to tell on me." He said.

"Afraid of getting in trouble?" Nina asked smirking at him slightly.

"Hey, you're worth it." He replied. Nina stood up slowly.

"Well we'll see if you still feel that way when you hear what I have to say." She stated looking around a bit. "Where are we exactly?"

"Dumary Island, France. It's a safe place for us. Our family has allies here." Dante said helping her along as she stumbled a few times still a little stiff from transport.

"He did what?" Ambra shouted at her niece staring at her in wide eyed amazement.

"She said that she needed to tell us something but that's as much as she would say." Ava replied. Nero stood off to the side of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest and teeth clenched. Dante sat next to his brother eyeing him carefully waiting for a reaction at the news ready to spring into action if need be.

"I swear that kid is the dumbest bastard I have ever met. What is wrong with him?" Ambra complained more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey mom; thought I felt my ears ringing." Dante said as he walked into the small living space from outside. Nero, Ambra and Ava all kept their eyes on the woman who stayed rather close to Dante remaining silent.

"Is that…?" Vergil began his eye snapping to size up the woman for only a moment.

"Yup it sure is. Nina sweetie, how have you been?" Dante asked. Nina seemed somewhat perturbed for at being addressed as if they had been friends. Her mouth moved to work for what seemed like an eternity before finally being able to find her words.

"I've been better." She said receiving a scoff from Nero and more glares from the other two women.

"Ava said that you have something to tell us." Dante said continuing on in his somewhat friendly manner however you could hear the distrust lying just underneath the surface as if his tone were a dangerous undercurrent on a placid sea.

"Yes." Nina said taking a stance in front of the younger Dante. She wrung her hands together a few times before forcing them to settle at her sides. "Before anything I just want to say that I don't mean any of you harm. With that said here it goes; my father was the person who killed Starina."

In a dizzying flash Nina wasn't quite sure what had happened. Dante stood in front of her protectively while Vergil held a blade to his throat nicking the younger man nearly to the point of gouging him. No sooner had the words escaped her lips had Vergil sprung into action intent on landing a fatal blow on the woman as a means to extract his revenge. His brother had risen half a second after him but would have been too late in stopping him and now stood only a quarter of a step behind him waiting for the opportunity to calm him down enough to settle.

"You would protect this woman?" Vergil asked his voice sending off icy shockwaves throughout the room.

"Yes I will." Dante replied his own voice low and menacing. "To the death if I have too."

Vergil's eyes narrowed to slits as he took in the scene before him.

"I will not hesitate to strike you down as well." Vergil said. He felt a small cool hand grasp his free one. His head snapped to his left his eyes settling on Avangeline.

"Vergil, this woman isn't worth dirtying the nice tile floor." Ava said tugging on his hand lightly her eyes trained on her cousin. Vergil glared at the male for a moment more before tearing his hand away and sitting back down in his chair. Dante sent a silent 'thanks' to his cousin as she moved to stand beside her father against the wall.

The elder Dante let out a sigh shoving his hands into his pockets smirking to himself. The younger Dante still stood in front of the woman he had brought with him into an angry devils nest now regretting that decision. The tension in the air was thick enough to shatter his sword.

"Your father Nina this is the same guy who killed Star, tortured Dante and nearly killed Ambra." Dante said counting it off on his fingers. "I have to say I can't wait to meet this bastard."


	9. Chapter 9

"Now with that said..." Dante continued. "There are a few things that I'd like an answer to."  
Nina nodded her head once and waited for him to continue. Dante smirked slightly.  
"There are a few weapons that have gone missing over the years that I want back."  
Vergil stood back up quickly at the mention of weapons causing both Dantes to visibly stiffen as well Ava to grip his hand more tightly. For the moment Vergil stayed still. 

"The majority of the weapons are devil arms..." Dante began but was interrupted.  
"Yamato, Devastator, Force Edge, Kalina-Ann, Berserker, Mensch and Damon." Nina said counting the weapons off on her fingers. Dante narrowed his eyes at the mention of Lady's rocket launcher. Ambra eyed the protector as well afraid to ask the question that was looming in her mind. Her eyes went from her uncle back to Nina a few times.  
"Kalina-Ann? Isn't that Lady's?" Nero asked tentatively.

"It was Lady's." Trish said as she walked into the room. The room filled with silence as eyes bore into the woman that they all saw as their enemy.

Dante remained stoically in front of Nina glaring down all of his family as if daring them to try and harm the woman. Trish walked over to stand next to the elder Dante draping her arm across his shoulders. He was grateful for the comfort and support that his friend offered. He knew that she sensed his sudden desire to maim and kill the young woman despite his best efforts to remain composed. Come hell or demonic hordes he knew he could count on Trish.  
"Well this is an interesting twist." Trish said her eyes falling on the younger male locking gazes with him. His eyes blazed hot as coals and just as red as he assessed her trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. "So you're more devil than human huh? That must have been nice to finally figure out."

"More than you know." He replied with a smirk. Trish moved her gaze to the woman behind him.  
"You must be the little girl that started all of this." Trish said. Nina brought her gaze down looking away from the demoness. "Your silence is reassuring. You know of the weapons that the protectors stole so that leaves me with two questions for you. First one being, do you have any idea the power that many of those have?"  
"Yamato is what they're using to keep the hell gates open I know that much. As for the others I don't know." Nina replied bringing her gaze back to Trish.

Ambra felt her stomach drop out from underneath her at the mention of Yamato. After the incident with the savior and Nero returned Yamato to her she had noticed that it was considerably weaker than it had been before. The experiments that the order had performed on it had nearly drained all of the demonic power from the sword. At the time Ambra had felt bad naturally but that was before she knew who the devil was that inhabited the weapon.

The thought of the protectors using Yamato's energy when he had barely any left made her sick. She couldn't help but blame herself for losing him again even though she had been reassured by her uncle, brother and son that it wasn't her fault. She had suspected what Nina had confirmed; it was after all a reason why the order had used his power as well, but to hear it said out loud was almost more than she could bare. Dante watched his mother as she clenched her fists and set her jaw firmly.  
"As for the others I don't know but I know that they are devil arms." Nina said.  
"Yup that's right kid; while Force Edge and Bersker are strong they aren't really anything to get too concerned over. I just want them back but Mensch and Damon are just as dangerous if not more so then Yamato." Dante said regaining his composure. "Those two swords were Starinas. Now she only used them to their full power once but the effects were devastating."

In a flash Vergil shook away from Avangeline and was on his brother. He grabbed Dante by the lapels of his leather jacket tightly. Dante let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Verg now's not really the time." Dante said.  
"Not only did you let them kill Starina and get away with it but you let them have Mensch and Damon as well? You of all people should know the devastating effects they have compiled with Yamato." Vergil hissed out from clenched teeth.  
"Is there an echo in here? Look for years the two swords were useless without Yamato. It wasn't on the top of my to-do list." Dante countered. Vergil's eyes narrowed further at his twin.  
"What could have been more important than making sure that two powerful devil arms were secure?" Vergil demanded.  
"Oh well shit Verg, I don't know maybe taking care of your damn kid!" Dante shouted at him forcefully pulling away from his brother. "Do you think I've enjoyed hiding? Don't you think that I had more important things to do with my life then sit around and wait for the next shit storm to start? Of course I knew it was dangerous for the weapons to be out there but I was too busy playing daddy to be able to get them." The two brothers glared each other down each threatening the other to make a move.

Nero's eyes moved from his father and uncle to Ambra as she quietly walked past them to go outside. He could visibly see that her muscles were tense but it wasn't the same as when the young woman first arrived. She was upset but it was due to sadness more than anything else.

The tension in the air was thick enough to shatter a sword if one was swung through the air. Everyone remained silent unsure of how to proceed. Trish glared at Dante for a few minutes as he avoided her gaze before finally slumping his shoulders.  
"Don't think that I'm running from this conversation Vergil." Dante said walking towards the outside door. Vergil remained silent simply staring him down as he exited the small house.

Ambra sat on a large rock that jutted out of the ground. The air was cool and fresh as she greedily filled her lungs until they felt as if they were ready to burst. Her stomach was knotted tightly making it uncomfortable for her to sit still but sit she did. Where else was she going to go? The presence behind her came up suddenly but the wind had carried his scent to her as soon as he stepped outside.

"I always knew, even when I was a kid before mom died, there were things you'd rather be doing. All of those times that you were at home watching me I knew you'd rather be somewhere else. That's why I never really held it against you when you left for as long as you did." She said.

Dante remained silent for a while letting out a heavy sigh before sitting down next to his niece staring out across the land blankly.  
"When I found out that your mother was pregnant I was hurt beyond belief. After the hurt came the anger that was so intense that it left me stupefied for a few weeks; I got over it but there was still the jealousy that I couldn't seem to cut out. No matter how I tried to shake it, it wouldn't stop. Then you were born and it was nothing short of amazing. After Lady was taking care of Star I brought you into my room and laid there with you on my bed. You were so small, you looked like a doll. That was when I knew that I was hopelessly in love." Dante said in one seemingly endless breath.

Ambra turned her head to look at her uncle. It was very rare to see Dante serious but it never seemed to amaze her at how different it made him look. He appeared older or maybe it was simply that he was allowing some of his years to show. Whichever one it was she wasn't sure but she knew from his tone and expression that he was sincere.  
"I never said that I doubted you loved me. I just feel bad that you didn't ever get a choice with how you wanted to live your life." She replied. Dante smirked slightly to himself.  
"I spent a good portion of it making sure that you were safe and taken care of. That's not wasted time Am. It was worth it." Dante turned his head to meet her skeptical gaze. "I'm telling ya' the truth doll. Without you I'm nothing."  
"Yeah right." She replied turning her head away glancing off to the side.  
"Who's been the only person to kick my ass into gear successfully? Sure as hell was never Lady." Dante said the part softly his friends name falling from his lips heavily.  
"Did you ask Trish what happened to her?" Ambra asked her voice soft as well. Dante was quiet again for a while.  
"No. You?" He asked receiving a head shake in response.  
"I don't think I want to know details." She said.  
"I'm so sorry about all of this Am. I could have avoided all of this; if I had nipped this in the ass years ago we wouldn't be here right now." Dante said.  
"You did what you thought was right at the time. I'm not going to fault you for that besides if you had gone after them then you would have been on your own. At least now you have us." She said with a smirk. Dante smirked back draping his arm across her shoulders. Ambra placed her head against him as he pulled her closer to him. The two remained silent enjoying the warmth that was created between them and the fresh air.

"I can get them back." Nina said after Dante closed the door. All eyes turned back on her. "I know where the weapons are kept."  
"Is that so? Tell me protector..." Vergil spat the word out vehemently. "Do you seek to gain from us acceptance by doing so?"  
"No, that's not it at all. I just want to try and help. I owe it to you. Not just because of what I've done to all of you but what my father has done as well." She replied.  
"Makes sense seeing as how you can get in and out without suspicion, right?" Nero asked.  
"More or less yeah." Nina said.  
"I'm all for it." Avangeline said a wicked smile crossing her face.  
"Whoa, hold on a damn minute." Dante said taking a step back to stand next to Nina. "How exactly are you going to get back out once you go in?"  
"I don't know, one of those orbs I guess would work." She replied with a shrug. Dante frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me it isn't the best way to go at this point."

"Dante, Nina's right. If we get the weapons back that takes away a considerable amount of power away from the protectors." Trish stated.

"Trish what exactly are we dealing with here with these people?" Nero asked deciding to start taking notes now to kick ass later. Trish shook her head closing her eyes.

"From what I've seen it all started with them wanting to get their hands on you guys. When that more or less failed they started swarming the cities to recruit people to fight the sudden onslaught of demons and devils. Some joined, most didn't. What the devils didn't pick off the protectors did. I've seen them use humans for experiments. They've made the demon world look like Disney for Christ sake compared to this hell that was once the human world." She replied.

"You've just sat around and watched all of this happen?" Ava asked her glare returning to Nina. "You let them take people to torture and turn into monsters? "

"What was I supposed to do? There was nowhere I could hide from my father or any of them for that matter. I tried to go with Dante and Ambra but she wouldn't let me. I would have gladly left all of them behind to help out sooner but I was never given that opportunity." Nina retorted her hands clenching into fists.

Vergil eyed her icily. Nina wouldn't dare try to match the males gaze but knew better than to look away from it.

"Avangeline; instruct the protector on how to use the transport orbs. What she does with them is her choice however I will warn you, listen carefully child for it will only be once, if you cross us I will not be as hesitant as my brother has been in exterminating your miserable group." Vergil warned his voice as icy as his eyes. Nina nodded her head once respectfully in understanding. Ava nodded as well keeping herself in check as an array of obscenities to throw at the woman raced through her mind.

Nero watched as his daughter led the other woman out of the small house uncertain if they were following the right course of action.

"Vergil, with all due respect, can we trust her." Nero asked his uncertainty clear in his voice. Dante couldn't help but clench his fists and bare his teeth slightly at his uncle.

"She saved me before didn't she? You heard her, she said it herself that she would have gone with us if my mother hadn't scared her off." Dante quipped back. Nero opened his mouth to interject his nephew but his jaw quickly slackened.

"Be grateful boy that I did not kill that woman on sight." Vergil replied his liquid voice running cool. Dante suppressed the urge to shudder against the chill that his grandfather gave off.

"You tried too! If I hadn't shielded her she would be dead." Dante grinded out between gritted teeth.

"Impetuous boy; I just hope for your sake this proves to work towards our benefit." Vergil replied walking out of the room. Dante stood for a while alone with Nero and a still silent Trish who had been watching the scene unfold with a minimal amount of amusement.

"Why do you trust her so much Dante? I mean, she could be lying; she lied to you before didn't she? I just don't get it." Nero said running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Uncle Nero; when you first met my mom and Dante you thought they were your enemies didn't you?" Dante asked staring straight ahead of him boring a hole into the wall.

"Yeah, I did." Nero said cocking a brow at the younger male.

"Well what made you decide to trust them suddenly? There must have been a turning point for you otherwise you wouldn't have been here all these years." Dante continued.

"I didn't have a choice honestly. " Nero said softly. "Dante are you trying to make a point or something?"

"I just don't understand why you were so willing to give them a chance and not Nina." Dante adverted his gaze down to escape his uncles resembling a scolded child.

"That was different. The circumstances, people involved; it was just…different." Nero stated feeling his argument slowly losing steam.

"Fine I'll accept that but when Nina comes back with the weapons then will you accept her?" He asked bringing his eyes back to rest on his uncle. Nero let out a sigh matching his nephews gaze.

"If she shows that she's not going to turn on us then fine, yeah I'll accept her. Her bringing back the weapons is a good start but it's going to take some time Dante for us to fully trust her. Do you understand?" Nero said.

"That's all I can ask for Uncle Nero." Dante replied with a nod. Trish smirked to herself as the two males came to a reasonable agreement and some of the tension cleared from the room.

Avangeline led Nina away from the house back to the spot where they had transported too. She stopped suddenly and turned around quickly slightly catching the other woman off guard. Ava couldn't help but smirk.

"You aren't very good." She stated placing her hands against her shapely hips cocking her stance somewhat.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked somewhat confused.

"As a hunter; you're very jumpy and ill prepared. You aren't very good." Ava said again only to be met with silence. Nina looked down at the ground with a sigh. Avangeline straightened her face back out to a more solemn one. She reached into a leather satchel that she kept secured against her side producing the small purple orb.

She held it out in her hand to show the other woman. Nina's eyes grew wide as small zaps of what she presumed to be electricity clashed and collided with in it.

"That is, amazing." She commented.

"These are made from harnessing the demonic energy that surrounds a rip in the space around us." Ava began to explain withdrawing her hand.

"A hell gate?" Nina asked intrigued.

"No, hell gates once opened are normally too strong to be able to capture anything from them. Smaller, gates if you will, are more predictable and easier to control." Ava explained patiently.

"So when these gates appear how do you get the energy into that?" Nina asked keeping her eyes on the small orb.

"There are many different methods but all require intense knowledge of space and time as well as arcane arts. This is the personification of that rip just well, carrying size." Ava stated.

"Did you make these then?" Nina asked becoming confused again when she let out a small laugh.

"No, no, no; I'm not skilled enough to make these, yet." Avangeline replied.

"So who did?" She asked curiously.

"Why, Vergil of course." Ava replied as if it were the most logical answer. Nina recalled the man who looked exactly like the elder Dante and shuddered slightly. He was someone she certainly didn't want to upset. "Transport orbs don't work just anywhere. You have to ascertain where there is a weak point in the physical space around us otherwise it won't open a portal large enough to travel through. Only the person to cast the orb against the rip is allowed to travel through which is why if you travel with another person you need to remain in physical contact with them otherwise they will be eradicated."

"Eradicated?" Nina asked swallowing hard.

"Eradicated; put an end too, to destroy…" Ava said in a mocking tone as if Nina were too to breathe her air.

"I know what eradicated means it's just the way you put it was so…impersonal." She replied quickly defensively.

"Hmm, impersonal huh? Okay then Nina; let's get personal." Ava said replacing the orb in her satchel before turning a glare onto Nina. "Your people summoned a devil that held a grudge against my family. My mother was protecting Dante since he was still a little messed up from his encounter with you." Ava's lip began to tremble as she spoke unable to regain her composure. Nina understood what she was implying. "I'm only explaining how to use these for you to help out my family but as far as I'm concerned afterwards you should probably disappear."

"Avangeline I want to help out. Sure, getting the weapons back is a start but that's all that it is. I want to take them down just as much as you do." Nina said.

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes in the same manner that Vergil had.

"They're hypocrites. My entire life I was taught to rid the world of demons, devils and whatever else didn't belong in this world or at least what they told me didn't. The first sign of gaining some real power over the humans and the protectors seized it. Everything they were ever taught just flew out the window and it's all because my father ordered it." Nina explained leveling her gaze with Ava's. "His tyranny is fueled by his insanity that has only gotten worse over the years. He must be stopped. That's why."

The two women kept their eyes on the other as if sizing their situation and all possible outcomes that may come from the next words spoken. Ava sighed removing her satchel and held it out by the strap to Nina.

"It would be easier if you just took it that way you'll have plenty of orbs in case you make a mistake. There are six in there." She stated. Nina was hesitant but slowly forced her feet forward and just as slowly reached out grabbing at the strap. Ava held onto it still holding her gaze on the woman. Nina was taken aback by the amount of depth the other women held in her luminous blue eyes and for a moment remained transfixed on them. "All you have to do is recall a place in your mind, concentrate on it and throw the orb. I suggest you stay still until you've had some practice with it. It will take a moment for the field to snap back to you for transport. Don't worry about attackers…"

"Because they'll be eradicated." Nina stated.

"Exactly." Avangeline said with a nod. "For my cousins sake Nina, be careful."

By the time Ambra and Dante returned back to the house the only person in the small sitting room was Trish. She sat in a wooden chair sitting complacently with her hands folded in her lap a small smirk still adorning her features.

"Aw, don't tell me the party's already over." Dante remarked sarcastically.

"You should know by now that it's not a party without you." Trish replied her smirk becoming a smile when Dante let out a short laugh.

"Yeah well I'm just special like that." He stated.

"You got the special part right." Ambra said causing an evil eye to be tossed her way accompanied by Trish's laughter. "Where did everyone go?"

"The boy took off by himself worrying his little head about his little girlfriend while Nero stalked off and Vergil is in the back of the house." Trish took in the look of dismay on the other female's face. "Don't worry so much about it Am. At this point there's nothing any of us can do; Dante's made his decision as far as the protector goes."

"The entire thing is just absurd. Where is that girl anyway? I'm going to…" Ambra began but was abruptly cut off.

"Ava is teaching her how to use the transport orbs. Apparently the protector has offered her services to your family and has promised to return all of the weapons that have been taken over the years." Trish intervened. Dante shut his eyes his mouth becoming a thin line while he crossed his arms. Ambra took a few steps back mentally trying to grasp what she had been told.

"But that's, that's suicide. If her intentions are found out…" Ambra stopped midsentence closing her eyes. "I can't let that happen, for my son's sake, I have to make sure that she stays safe." She whispered.

"Ambra." She reopened her eyes and glanced in her uncle's direction. He remained silent but the unspoken words were what mattered the most. Ambra understood that it would be one of the only ways for the girl to start gaining their trust.

She sat down in a chair identical to and opposite Trish sighing. The three remained silent for a while with the question looming in the air around them. Dante would never ask, that much Trish knew, and Ambra may or may not. She simply waited for it to be asked.

"So they have Kalina-Ann too." Ambra said softly keeping her eyes trained on the other female. Trish nodded in response once. Any temptation Ambra had had to ask her friend what had happened to Lady was gone. The fact that they had her weapon was proof enough that the human devil hunter that had spent a good portion of her life making sure her friends were safe was no longer physically with them.

Ambra shut her eyes tightly as images of her mother's body came to view. That moment in her life always appeared to her dull and lifeless. The images were vague and distorted in her mind. The sound of dirt hitting her mother's casket reverberated in her ears, she had known at the time she would never forget that hollow thud.

_Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she thought for sure it would explode and kill her on the spot. She wouldn't have minded, she wanted to be with her mother. She wanted to close her eyes but knew that if she did ultimately she would regret it later on so silently she stood next to her uncle who had his head lowered with his hair covering his eyes to hide himself away no doubt. She had tried to grip his hand but he hadn't responded to her touch. It had disturbed her how cold his skin was, like her mother's was, and how dead he seemed, had he died with her and was now only a lifeless shell? _

_The small girl stood next to her friend, Patty and her mother, while they stood in reverence as well. Patty had tried to console her, she knew what it was like not to have a mother but what help would she be since hers had come back to her, but the girl had stayed silent not wanting to talk or accept pity. She simply wanted to escape into herself and die. She just wanted her mother._

_The hand that gently touched her shoulder made her jump slightly out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Lady standing behind her but close enough so she could feel her warmth. She smiled softly down to the little girl as her mother was buried giving her a small sense of hope. Her eyes welled with tears then, she hadn't cried save for her screams of hysteria the night before, and she let out a sob turning to bury her face into the woman as arms wrapped around her comforting her. _

'Lady was there for me, always, from the moment I was born she was there for me. My friend, my mother; good journey to you…wherever you have be.'

Nina had grown up walking the halls of the large warehouse where her father's 'office' was located. She had never really liked it considering how dreary it always seemed especially in recent years but now it appeared too bright as she made her way around nodding to people that greeted her along the way. Given who she was she had access to everything the group had to offer including the captured weapons.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the reality of what she was about to do hit her full force. She knew that once she betrayed the people she had been born too they would stop at nothing to hunt her down and murder her all at her father's command. While the thought did make her tremble there were no second doubts in her mind or reservations. She knew that by doing this it may or may not gain the descendents of Sparda's trust, it was a fifty-fifty chance. It was clear who would be more willing to trust her more easily than others all she wanted was to give them back some of what had been taken.

She knew it was impossible to give them back the people they had lost but at least with the weapons in the hands of their rightful owners maybe it would start to set things right in the human world again. It didn't cease to amaze her how short a time it had been since everything had began and knew it would be even longer before things could be considered 'okay' again if it was even possible.

Nina rounded a corner feeling her anxiety go through the roof as the door that led to where her father spent most of his time came into view. She had to go past it in order to get to the holding where they were kept. Dulled voices came from the room, both of which she knew. Her father and Ryce, his right hand man.

Normally she wouldn't eavesdrop, or even really acknowledge anyone unless she was specifically addressed, but as she passed by the door her father's voice said quite loud and very clear, "Yamato". Nina stopped dead in her tracks slowly turning her head in the direction of the door. Inwardly she knew that she didn't have time to waste but what if they had moved the sword, she would need to know in order to find it. That in itself could save her time. Quietly she moved to the door placing her ear against it to hear better. While the voices were still muted somewhat she could hear for the most part.

"That damn sword is giving me more trouble by the day." Gabe stated pouring himself another drink. Ryce stood in front of his leader and long time friend solemnly.

"Before long the things going to break in half if we try to get any more power out of it. Then it will be completely useless to us." He replied.

"I was so sure that once we got it together with the other two swords we'd have no problem but if I didn't know any better I'd say they were all fighting it. Damn devils." Gabe stated taking a swig of the burning liquid but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it had in the past. He supposed that overindulgence would do that.

While Ryce wanted to state to his friend that they were probably better off that it didn't he knew better and bit his tongue. In the few years since the descendents of Sparda has disappeared into the Hell Gate that had been created Gabe had become increasingly radical. Most members followed orders to avoid crossing him even though for more than a few unfortunate didn't always seem to work. He knew that to his leader anyone or anything that he perceived as a threat would be quickly taken care of without a second thought or care.

It hadn't always been the way it was. He could recall when they were younger and the council had run the protectors. They were a group of people, normally elders, who had given up exterminating demons and devils in exchange to keep balance between the group that at times needed a firm hand to keep the masses in line. After a few years however they had began to die off, the council members were not replaced and in the end Gabe had wound up with leading them all.

Ryce wanted to chalk it up to circumstance but he could vaguely remember the foothold that Gabe's mother had had among the council and knew it was no coincidence that it was no more in the hands of a more democratic system. It was obvious that the man before him was slowly, more quickly recently, losing his real bearings in reality but who would dare oppose him.

" Nina." Gabe said suddenly causing Ryce's blood to run cold. His tone ran icy with an underlying implication of disgust as he made mention of his daughters name.

"Gabe?" Ryce asked cautiously uncertain exactly how to approach this new subject that had presented itself. His friend and leader stared straight at him but he knew that he was simply seeing through him. His mouth formed a thin line across his face as he set his jaw in place clenching his teeth down. "Gabe." He said with a bit more force as he attempted to engage him in whatever train of thought he had suddenly derailed into.

"Where is she?" His eyes came into focus as he asked but they still held a distant gaze to them as if he weren't completely there.

"I don't know. She comes and goes as she pleases, you know that." He replied his throat drying out as he spoke causing his voice to come out a bit hoarsely. Gabe raised a brow slightly at his response but straightened it back out.

"Yes she does, doesn't she." Gabe said more to himself then to the man standing before him. Ryce suppressed the urge to fidget. Even at his age he still couldn't stand it when he felt like he was being interrogated but he knew that where ever his friend was going with this it would be in his best interest to remain calm, composed and slightly disinterested. "She comes and goes as she pleases and doesn't contribute a damn thing."

"She scouts for us Gabe. As far as I'm concerned she's more than proven her worth by bringing that descendent to us." Ryce stated placing his hands behind his back wringing them.

"The descendent that got away!" Gabe shouted slamming his glass down on the table hard enough for it to form small cracks in it. It banged loudly against the wooden desk but instead of jumping Ryce merely closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. Gabe stood tapping his fingers furiously on his desk while rubbing at the back of his neck irritably. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that she was right there in the midst of that damn fiasco and they just let her go? Why didn't they kill her? They sure as hell didn't have a problem mowing down anyone else that got in their way, so why spare Nina?"

"Maybe because she was a child still at the time." Ryce suggested. Gabe shook his head.

"No, no; that isn't it. There's something…something more but I just can't put a finger on it." He said moving his hand to rub furiously at his eyes before brining that hand to his desk as well leaning forward on his arms slightly. "She is her mother's child."

His features softened considerably and for a person who didn't know any better they could even say that the large man seemed serene but Ryce knew otherwise. He had heard the implication underlying his words causing his heart to beat madly in his chest as if it sought to escape from its confines. Ryce was the one to raise a brow this time in question.

Gabe turned around with a huff as if annoyed clenching his hands into fists. "That woman…she must have passed on her tolerant ideals to my little girl. I thought that if I took care of it early enough on then I wouldn't have this problem." He stated softly.

"Gabe, what are you rambling about?" He asked his voice betraying him as it quivered slightly. He had no idea what the other man was about to unleash on him but knew that he wasn't going to like it in the least. Gabe turned back around quickly his look more intense than his friend had seen in years. The only other time he had been witness to that look that held nothing but hatred and malice in its rawest form was the night they had 'dispatched' the protector of the sons of Sparda, Starina.

"Rina was one of them! She was a crafty one, tricking me the way she did. Leading me on to think that she was one of us! Can you imagine my surprise when I realized how long she had duped me for? The better part of ten years Ryce!" Gabe shouted fiercely.

"What do you mean, one of them?" Ryce asked suppressing the urge to tremble unsuccessfully.

"Starina, the night that we disposed of her. You remember how Rina had said that she had to hide it so she could get rid of that…that thing? Well, she surely did hide it and made certain to get rid of it where no one would find it." Ryce waited as his friend paused for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity. "The reason why there are so many of those damned things is because she made sure that it was safe before leaving it where ever the hell it was that she left it."

Ryce felt is knees weaken out from underneath him. Thinking back on that night he remembered how sympathetic Rina had been towards the woman they all had a hand in brutalizing and while he hadn't enjoyed watching Gabe rip her apart before allowing him to put her out of her misery he knew that it had to be done. At the time he had known there was no real guarantee the baby she was carrying would die right away if it's mother did, he had seen his fair share of devil rejuvenations but the look on Rina's face that night as she had wrapped the newborn quickly but gently…how could he have missed it and when did Gabe figure it out?

"When did you figure it out?" He asked too far into the conversation to stop it now.

"A little bit before she died." Gabe's voice came out flat and emotionless.

"Gabe, what did you…?" Ryce asked unable to finish his question as it choked off in his throat.

"It had to be done! I couldn't risk her contaminating Nina!" Gabe shouted again slamming his fists on the desk loudly. "She always asked me why we had to hunt them. Why couldn't we just leave them be. I didn't think anything of it but one night…one night she let it slip. Can you imagine, in my own home? My wife!"

"What did you do?" Ryce finally asked softly forcing the words out.

"I killed her. It was the only way to protect my daughter but now I see that it was already too late. Maybe it's just something that she inherited from that woman but I know…I know that Nina is conspiring with them." He said.

"No! That's ridiculous Gabe! Nina is a good girl, she is loyal to you and all of us for that matter. How could you even think such a thing about her." Ryce shouted making sure to fill his voice with conviction and certainty meanwhile his insides quivered like jelly. In his mind he prayed that it wasn't true, that she had stayed true to them. He didn't want to have to hunt Nina. "I have stood by your side my friend for the better part of forty years. Trust me when I tell you, you're becoming paranoid. Nina is on our side."

Gabe stood silently for a moment clearly warring with his thoughts as he mulled over what his friend had said. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Okay Ryce, I believe you. When you see her though tell her to come and see me." He said his voice still firm but not sounding nearly as angry, tyrannical, as it had been a few minutes before. "Go out with your group and round up some new candidates. Maybe we'll get lucky with Yamato today."

"Alright Gabe and I'm sorry for…" A swift raised hand to stop him from saying anything else was enough to mute him and without another word said he left the room. Nina had heard the approaching footsteps and only managed to shuffle slightly off to the side so her father wouldn't see her as the door was opened. Her eyes were blurry from the onslaught of tears that fell down her face. Her entire body trembled with grief and rage at her father's admission. He not only had lied to her about her mother death but had done it himself.

Ryce exited the room coming face to face with the young woman who was now in question. Her face was wet with tears as they seemed to flow in a steady cascade. She looked tired and older than her years. Her hands were clenched into fists tightly causing her fingernails to dig into the palms of her hands creating small bloody half moons.

"He's…he really is a good man Nina. He was just doing what he felt was best for you." Ryce said knowing that his voice was betraying the words he was relaying to her. The young woman's eyes were dull from anguish but quickly sparked to life ferociously. "Nina, it's not…it's not true is it?"

Nina set her jaw clenching her teeth hard. She made no indication whether she was or not. She just stood in front of him mulling over and attempting to process everything that she had heard. After a few minutes of silence had passed between them Ryce walked off down the corridor disappearing behind a corner.

The young woman glared at the door that her father was behind more than likely drinking. His words had been somewhat muted thanks to the door but they rang loudly in her consciousness. Her father had killed her mother. Quickly she wiped her face with the back of her hand becoming more determined now than ever to take out the group that she had been born too.

Without haste she continued on her way her steps more lively and falling heavier than before. She didn't care when she broke into a run causing the people she passed by to cast weary looks at her and yelling after her what was wrong. She knew it wouldn't be long before someone went to her father which only made her run faster.

The heavy metal door loomed in sight at the end of the hallway where weapons were kept. As a child she had often accompanied her father into the keep where he would point out and boast about the twin swords and pistol that had belonged to the protector who had betrayed them. She was certain she wouldn't have any trouble locating the weapons, Kalina-Ann was the only rocket launcher of its kind and Yamato's craftsmanship was unmistakable, even if it had been a few years since she had last been in the room.

Shortly after the events of Dante's escape had occurred Nina had ventured into the keep looking for some ammo when she had seen his weapons. The sword was unlike anything she had seen, it looked far too large to be wielded as skillfully as Dante had done. It sat next to his gun with the double barrel and yellow rose carved into the side. Her chest had felt like it would burst at the time as she had tried to tear her gaze away from the weapons.

She had reached out to the sword swearing to herself that it warmed slightly against her touch but had recoiled quickly when someone entered the room. After that she had sought out arms dealers and shops in order to buy what she needed to keep her own weapons in working order. Now she stood in front of the door with her fingers only inches away from the pin pad. Once she was inside she knew she would have to be quick, quicker than she had ever been in her life.

Her other hand reached around her back to where she kept her gun secured in its holster closing her eyes tightly for a moment. She would need a sword for herself as well, it would take her a few minutes to run back to where she had transported too, right outside the warehouse. Her breaths became ragged as she felt her forehead become damp. Steadying herself she reopened her eyes and punched in the numbers quickly. A heavy bang resounded in the corridor as the lock retracted and the door opened.

Nina slunk in before it opened completely forcing it shut. The room was well lit giving her at least a small advantage of being able to make her way around easily. The first thing that she grabbed was a long sword that curved slightly towards the tip. It's scabbard was made of a tough leather she was certain had belonged to a demon at one point in time. Quickly she tied it around her middle grateful it wasn't too heavy knowing well she was going to be weighed down considerably.

She walked past shelves of weapons all categorized and filed by type as well as by who had wielded them. All of them were protected by runes and key pads that had been put into place but at an early age she had been taught how to dissipate the spells and was given the codes regularly. The hardest part she found as she tried to balance Kalina-Ann on her shoulder would be adjusting the way she moved to accommodate all of the arms.

Dante's weapons, Force Edge and Berserker, were right next to Mensh and Damon, Starina's twin blades. Two magnums sat side by side. One was Devastator but the other was never identified as to its name or origin and Nina had to admit she was interested to find out. The weapons had all been carefully researched once they were acquired, they had always said it was for their own protection but Nina knew otherwise now. She stood for a moment with the heavy broadsword on her back steadying herself as it sizzled with electricity as if grateful for being released. Mensh and Damon were sleek enough to be strapped to her waist on either side while the guns were put into a thigh holsters she had strapped to herself. Hoisting Kalina-Ann up once more she searched for Yamato, it wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Damn." She whispered out loud to herself. She searched the room entirely berating herself for not finding out where they were keeping it. She remembered the icy glares from Vergil and knew that if she didn't return with his sword it would count as points against her in his eyes. In no way was she seeking out the male's approval but knew it would ease tension at least.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her hair stood on end. It felt as if someone were behind her, had she heard footsteps? Quickly she turned around to find only empty space behind her. There was something there, she wasn't sure what but craned her neck to try and listen when she heard a soft humming. Without hesitation she walked towards the sound coming to a wall. She placed her hand against it feeling it warm to her touch.

"What's behind here?" She wondered. Nina nearly fell to her knees when Damon began to pulsate a slow but powerful energy out and into her leg. It made her muscles tense painfully as she gritted her teeth grabbing the hilt as she dropped Kalina-Ann letting it clunk against the floor. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked the sword glancing down at it. Nearly as soon as it began releasing its energy it's twin, Mensh, began to sing.

Curiously Nina quickly adverted her attention to it listening intently. The words were foreign to her but it seemed to be repeating the same tune. Damon calmed considerably and the pain ceased as it quieted down. Nina was grateful when her muscles relaxed but the fact remained that something had aggravated the devil that resided in the sword. She ran her hand along the wall noticing the small visible crack in the brick, there was a warm draft that wafted out steadily. 'Is Yamato behind here?'

At first she tried pushing on the crack, pushing next to it on every side. When that failed she began kicking it and punched at it before smashing into it with Kalina-Ann.

"Damn…you…to…hell; open!" She yelled as she smacked at the brick. It chipped under the weight of the weapon but other than that didn't yield.

"Umm, Nina, what are you doing?"

Nina stopped in mid swing at the voice. She didn't even bother wiping the stunned expression from her face as she slowly turned her head to the man that stood somewhat off to the side of her looking equally surprised.

"Morrison. I was just trying to, get in…there. For my father." She stuttered out. The older man took a quick one, two glance of her crossing his arms in front of him.

"What are you doing with the weapons?" He asked. Nina opened her mouth but no sound came out. "For you father?" Slowly Nina nodded her head. Morrison kept his eye on her as he moved closer to her lifting up a panel revealing a key pad and punched in the numbers. The brick quickly swished up groaning in protest. "Do you know what room this is Nina?"

"I…"

"This is the lab where they do their experiments. You're going in for Yamato aren't you?" He asked. Nina nodded her head once.

"How, how do you know that?" She asked back. Morrison only smirked at her slightly.

"Once you grab that sword all hells going to break loose literally. I can hold off who ever for a little while but I suggest you run very fast to wherever it is you're going Nina." He said.

"But why, you don't know what I'm going to do with this stuff. Why are you just letting me take off with all of it?" She asked knowing she really didn't have the time for curiosity.

"I'll make a deal with you sweetheart; you promise me those weapons get into the right hands and I'll have your back." He replied. Nina nodded her head again. Morrison turned as if he were leaving before glancing back at her. "Oh and say hey to Dante for me, will ya?"

Nina stood for a moment after Morrison had left the keep with more questions than ever but pushed them aside. She moved swiftly into the adjacent room keeping the groans and screams of pain out of her ears as best she could seeing Yamato immediately. She made her way over to it where it lay on the table. As her hand wrapped around the hilt it let out a slow weak pulse that reverberated up her arm. Mensh once again began to sing only quieter this time and the tone was sadder. Nina tied Yamato to the same side as the sword that seemed to soothe it somewhat.

In an instant Nina found herself running back down the corridor she had first gone down. The weapons on her back clanged noisily together while her grip continued to slacken around Kalina-Ann's weight. All too soon she was feeling her lungs burn. She heard the shouts of people as they came after her but heard them fall short of attacking her knowing well that for whatever reason Morrison was keeping true to his word.

Alarms blared loudly as she fired a rocket through the large iron door that had rolled down when the warehouse went into lockdown. She reached around behind her grabbing her long sword cutting away some of the door to make it easier for her to get out. Her feet slipped on the muddy ground causing her to fall heavily. She let out a grunt trying to get back up only to find her ankle either severely sprained or broken. She was only a few feet away from where she had arrived. Using Kalina-Ann as a crutch she half stumble, half jumped to where she needed to be. Her fingers felt clumsy as she unlatched Avangeline's satchel feeling the transport orb crackle a bit as she grasped it.

"Nina what the hell are you doing?"

Nina stopped with her hand halfway out of the bag and froze at the sound of her father's voice. She glanced up to see him standing a few feet away. They both stood stoically for a moment before Nina took her hand out the rest of the way.

"What am I doing? I am doing what's right!" Nina shouted.

"Return the weapons and we can talk about this." Gabe countered seeing his worst fears come to light.

"About what; how you killed my mother?" She replied. Gabe's eyes narrowed at her.

"I knew it, I knew you were just like her! You treacherous little bitch!" He shouted grabbing a gun from behind him and firing. Nina crushed the orb in her hand and watched as the wave of energy quickly swept out before coming back towards her and the dizzying effect of moving through space came over her.


	10. Chapter 10

_The small girl ran through the tall grass of the field. The warm summer breeze whipped her now loose hair around as she giggled uncontrollably at what she wasn't quite sure. She had long since abandoned her flip flops and enjoyed feeling the hot solid ground underneath her as her small feet pounded into the ground. _

_She twirled around a few times with her arms out looking up at the sky still laughing loudly at her own game. The sundress that she wore swirled around her even after she had stopped spinning. She placed a hand to her head her giggles fading a bit but not by much as she began to run again this time taking great leaps to see how far her legs could stretch out. _

_A sweet sing song voice reached her ears causing her to stop dead in her tracks and glance over her shoulder. She jumped to face the voice and began running again but this time with a purpose. Her lips seemed frozen in a wide smile as she crashed through the grass and onto the sandy part that gave way to the beach. _

_The woman stood with a hand on the large floppy hat she had worn to shield her face from the sun while the other stayed against her hip more for comfort than anything else. A small line of concern graced her features but smoothed out as the small girl bounded for her quickly closing the gap between them. The woman couldn't help but laugh at the small girl as she ran towards her. _

_Her feet were caked in mud and her hair was disheveled with a few pieces of grass stuck in at odd places. The yellow sundress she had carefully picked out for her was now stained green in more than one place from her sliding on the grass but the woman only laughed shaking her head slightly from side to side. _

'_Oh no; here I was searching for my daughter and all I've seemed to find was a ragamuffin.' She stated as the girl neared her. The little girl laughed again loudly wrapping her arms tightly around her mothers waist. _

'_What would you give me for a basket full of kisses?' She asked sweetly her green eyes trained on her mother awaiting the familiar response. The woman smiled even wider. _

'_I would give you a basket full of hugs.' She said scooping the girl up into her arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck placing a kiss against her cheek as she was held tightly. _

'Well now what do we have here? Two of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen I believe.' The girl turned her head around to see her father standing beside them when he hadn't been a few moments before. She squealed with delight at his sudden appearance and held out her arms to him. He took her from her mother and held onto her tightly before placing her back down.

_She didn't pay attention as her parents began to talk since their grown up chatter never seemed to make much sense to her and opted to dig her toes into the sand instead. It didn't seem to amaze her how their voices seemed to change when they talked to each other. They always sounded serious. Not the playful tone they used with her but she supposed that if they did talk to her in their 'adult' voice she probably wouldn't pay attention. Maybe they knew. _

'_Oh Gabe, no pictures. We've been out here all day long. Her hair is a wreck, I'm sun burnt….' The woman began to object. The girl looked up at her parents seeing her father take out the camera he had recently bought. She thought it was funny that her father only wanted to play with his favorite new toy and she giggled. Her hands covered her mouth bringing both their eyes to her. _

'_How about you darling. Want me to take a picture of you and mommy?' He asked. The little girl began jumping up and down enthusiastically loudly proclaiming that yes she did. The woman rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly. 'Come on Rina.' Gabe said placing an arm around her waist dragging her closer towards the water. He stopped her half way looking up at the sky deciding it was where the best light was. _

_Their daughter had trailed behind them jumping the entire way once again to see how far she could stretch her legs. She stopped in front of her mother who stooped down and kneeled next to her wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. The girl placed her own arms back around her mother's neck and rested her head against hers. 'Very nice girls, now everyone smile.' _

_The picture was taken and the little girl giggled some more before making her way to splash into the water. _

'_Nina.' She heard her mother call distantly. Nina turned her head around again expecting to see her mother standing where she had left her but she was gone. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest as panic seized her instantly. She felt lost and alone. The sky above her seemed to darken as she ran back to the place where she had left her mother. _

'_Mommy?' She called out tentatively expecting her to materialize in front of her but nothing happened. Her mother didn't answer or appear. Hot tears began to stream down her face in cascades as she began running along the sandy beach and peered into the tall grass but it was as if she had vanished. _

_Nina turned back around quickly to see her father standing still on the beach. She ran to him but stopped a few feet away. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her uneasy. She didn't know what it was but everything in her mind and heart told her to run away, fast and far. Instead she remained glued to the spot. _

_Her father let out a heavy sigh before reaching behind him taking his gun out of its holster. Her eyes grew wide as her breath hitched in her chest. In an instant she had turned to run back into the tall grass where she could hide even if for just a little while. Distantly thunder rumbled but she knew it was getting closer, the storm was approaching. _

_The tears seemed to flow endlessly with no end in sight making her vision blurry as she ran but the grassy refuge only appeared to be getting farther away from her. Behind her she felt her father growing bigger, stronger and meaner. It wouldn't be to long before she would feel the bullet pass through her undoubtedly the same way it had her mother. _

_She yelled out again for her mother this time hearing her from far away and she doubted she would be able to reach the safety and protection of her arms in time to save her. The sky above the tall grasses was still blue and sunny. It was still warm there. It was still safe there. _

_Nina reached out a hand and with one last burst of energy leaped forward extending out her hand with her fingers splayed wide in an attempt to grasp at something, anything at this point all the while screaming for her mother. _

Ambra's hand jerked somewhat impulsively away from the girl as the word fell from her lips in her dazed state of consciousness. She could feel her brow furrow slightly before cocking it. Lucia sat nearby and smirked to herself.

"Mother…?" Ambra questioned softly her eyes flicking to the other female. Lucia shrugged slightly.

"Maybe she likes you." She replied. Ambra rolled her eyes and resumed to pat down the girls sweaty face with a cool cloth. Vergil had been the one to find Nina once she had come through the portal laden down with weapons and unconscious. The only reason why anyone else had realized that Nina was back was because of the fact that Vergil had strolled back into the house with Yamato in hand.

Ambra's heart had jumped in her chest skipping a few beats before her body had actually moved. She wanted to be the one to grab Yamato and, with every good intention in mind, beat the devil out of it literally. Upon seeing the sword any thought of accosting the male flew out the window. It had come down to brass tacks now that he had been brought back and she simply wanted to see him again.

A quick sideways glance of a warning from Vergil was enough to keep her at bay as he went into the back room with the sword and closed the door. Her heart instantly sunk down into a coldness as the grief she had felt years ago came back to the surface. Her fists clenched as her jaw set all the while barely breathing. It wasn't fair.

Her uncle had been the one to place a hand against her shoulder bringing her back to reality with a blaring jerk of light and awareness. Together they had gone outside to where Nina lay on the ground. The static still hung in the air heavily clinging to their bodies as they approached the young woman.

Ambra's hands trembled long before her knees gave out on her but the end result was her crashing into the rocky ground. Kalina-Anne lay next to her a bit tarnished but still appeared the same as she last remembered it. Strapped to Nina's back was Force Edge it snapped a bit with electricity as if angered over its treatment but it had always been a bit temperament . On top of the lightening sword Mensch and Damon pulsated lightly as if it caused them a great deal of effort to make their presence known even in the slightest way.

Dante was the one who strolled over and stooped down next to the girl stripping her of the weapons. A high pitched sound escaped from Mensch but in it was relief. Dante soothed the swords into submission as he communicated with them in a way only those possessing the knowledge and blood to do so could. He glanced back at his niece only once and it was to toss Devastator her way. Out of instinct her hand wrapped around it as it came close enough. She placed it down in her lap as her fingers held onto it loosely. Her eyes began to water but whether it was from the slight breeze or actual tears she wasn't sure. She felt numb.

The gun felt warm, probably from being held close to Nina, and alive in her hand. Her gun that her uncle had had customized just for her when she had gone to live with him permanently. Her gun that had been taken out of her clenched hand and fired at her. Ambra shut her eyes tightly placing her other hand against her chest.

Her son ran over with his cousin by his side matching his stride step for step. He knelt down next to the girl concern written across his features.

"She's fine. Must have been one hell of a trip though." The elder Dante commented. His nephew looked up at him in question before being silenced. His uncle held out his hand and in his palm lay a bullet recently discharged.

"We should get her inside." Ava said hoisting Kalina-Anne up onto her shoulder before walking back towards the house. Dante watched as his uncle secured Force Edge to his back to rest alongside Rebellion while he gripped the two other swords, the swords he had only ever heard about, Mensch and Damon tightly. His knuckles went white but the trembling in his hands was still apparent. The younger Dante looked away understanding that the elder needed some time to himself.

He placed a careful arm around Nina's shoulders and another under her legs grabbing her to rest close to him as he picked her up and began carrying her. It was uncanny to him how perfectly she seemed to fit against him. Her body seemed to mold flawlessly in his arms to match him. He stared at her as he walked towards the house. Her hair was frizzy with static but a few red strands stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat that had beaded and was now dripping down.

Her eyes flickered slightly as her lips moved a bit. Dante smiled down at her as she opened her lids just enough for him to catch a glimpse of a paled green.

"It's okay Nina. You're safe." He said softly but still her lips continued to move until her eyes shut again. He was certain though there had only been one word on them. _Mother. _

Ambra placed the cloth back into the bowl of cool water and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"Are you alright mon ami." Lucia asked. Her amusement had dissipated and was now replaced by a look of concern. Ambra took a moment to think on the question before answering.

"I honestly am not sure." She replied her tone taking on a flat quality. It was the truth after all. There was so much going on in the house as well as inside her own head but at the moment she wasn't quite sure if she had caught up to the present yet.

She was grateful that the devil arms were in the right hands again and would be able to restore their powers. She was wouldn't call it glad but again grateful, yes grateful, for the Nina woman to bring them back to them, to bring Yamato back to her.

Ambra's eyes suddenly went downcast of their own accord as her heart sank further down. Yamato had been returned but Vergil, her father, had had the foresight to wait for Nina to return in order to claim back his precious katana. She couldn't fault him for that but he knew who it was that resided in that sword or at least he should. Could he be so stone cold and damaged that he didn't care how his daughter felt?

The only person he had shown any emotion for was Avangeline and even that was extremely minimal. She was again grateful, extremely in this case, that her niece had someone to watch over her and, even better, someone who could help her through her rough 'spots' but she wasn't his daughter. Ambra was. She was the one who should be getting his attention, not her uncles grand-daughter.

She clenched her fists tight as an anger swept across her body causing her to shudder. It wasn't fair. In a way it startled her to be thinking so irrationally. Since when had life ever been fair for her. She had never been so selfish before so why now? She brought her gaze up to stare at the wall angrily.

"Because I'm tired of this shit." She replied to her own thought process aloud.

"Excuse moi?" Lucia asked uncertain of what exactly was going on or what had seemingly angered the normally calm female. Ambra brought her eyes back to the red haired female who hadn't changed since she had first met her twenty or so years before. Her mouth moved to work for a moment but she clasped it shut with an audible popping sound.

Without another word, or sound for that matter, uttered she stood stoically and walked out of the room. Her fists were still clenched as she allowed her feet to carry her not wanting to have the burden of logical thought clouding her sudden urge to speak up for herself.

The room where Nina was currently lying down in was only a short hallway distance away from the room where Vergil had holed himself up in with Yamato. Ambra walked towards the door clumsily as a person sleep walking might. She seemed unaware of her surroundings but her eyes told a different story. Both orbs had turned a glacial teal color that sparked as a torrent of different emotions flashed brightly in her mind. She didn't bother reaching out a clenched hand to knock. She was uncouth after all in her father's eyes so why should she disappoint him?

With the flat of her booted foot she kicked open the door to the room sending it flying off its hinges as it shattered into splinters of wood that scattered throughout the room. Vergil stood in a flash blocking the doorway with the tip of Yamato poised at the hollow of her throat.

"Will you run me through with the devil I once made a bed with then Vergil?" She asked the flatness in her voice still prevalent. "I doubt that Yamato would lend whatever small amount of power he has left if you did so."

Vergil narrowed his eyes at her before gracefully sheathing the katana into its scabbard. He stood to the side as if inviting her to enter the room. Ambra's brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes quickly scanned the room and saw a figure laying on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as her hands unclenched becoming dead weight at her sides.

She swallowed hard resuming her sleepy walk into the room. A few steps was all it took to reach the bed and it's occupant but it seemed like an endless stretch for her to reach an impossible goal. For a few minutes she simply stared at the male that was even skinnier than she remembered him being. His hair appeared thinner as well but it wasn't just his physical state that sent alarm bells ringing in her head. Each breath he took was shaky and shallow. A gasping rattle reverberated in his throat and each breath seemed to strain him considerably.

"He is dying." Vergil said. Ambra fell to her knees next to the bed as she nodded her head a couple of times. "His powers were bound to the sword which is why he was unable to escape it's hold over him. The seal was old but still there none the less."

"From Fortuna probably, the knights of the order or whatever they called themselves." She replied distantly. Her surroundings became hazy and fuzzy as she dimmed out the surrounding room. All the existed at the moment was the small corner of the room where the bed was. Again she felt numb.

"No. It was a voluntary seal. He gave his power to the devil arm fully." He stated.

"Voluntary, as in he became the devil arm." Ambra's voice caught in her throat and strained to stay there.

"Yes, that is correct." Vergil said. Ambra closed her eyes tightly.

"He never meant for me to find out." She mumbled to herself. "He trusted me to….how could you entrust me with him like that Vergil? Why would you?"

Vergil shut his eyes tightly for a moment before reopening them. He could recall somewhere a conversation he had had with his brother about an island. It was on that island that Ambra required the sword as well as his half of the pendant. His hand grasped at it wrapping his fingers around it. At least his brother had been kind enough to return it to him.

He didn't doubt that Dante had spoken the truth about him being Nelo Angelo but still…had he dropped it or in some remote part of his mind did he realize who exactly he was fighting. Did he understand at that moment before he was sent back to the demon world, back to hell, that he could drop those two things and they would be safe. Did he entrust Yamato to the woman, at the time a girl still, with what in all honesty was her inheritance and birth right just as it had been his in his younger days.

"Yamato wasn't given to me by my father because he believed that I would wield it better than Dante." Vergil began. "The sword was given to me because of its significance to Sparda. Yamato was my fathers right hand man, as they say, in the demon world where they served Mundus together. When my father went to war against the demons Yamato stayed by his side and continued to do so throughout the ages. Yes, Dante and I are twins so there isn't really an age difference between us aside from a few minutes I suppose but even still I was the first born, the eldest son of Sparda. That is why he entrusted me with Yamato. That is why I entrusted you with Yamato."

Ambra felt a cold chill settle into her bones that became an aching cold. She felt her eyes widen as once again her surroundings came into blinding clarity. Patiently she waited for Vergil to continue and was afraid he wasn't going to do so when she felt a few strands of her hair being tugged on. She froze in the spot that she knelt holding her breath. Her father was paying attention to her more than he had in her entire life.

His fingers raked through her hair a few more times before she heard him sigh and it stopped. Her chest heaved with a much needed breath before she felt herself settle back down. She was unsure how she should react to what she knew had to have been an incredible leap for Vergil as far as emotions were concerned. Still it had been nice.

"Do not be angry with him Ambra. Everyone has lapses in their judgment from time to time." Vergil said his voice softening. "I will take my leave then." He turned to leave the room when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve.

His eyes cast down to the woman on the floor who peered up at him tiredly. Her head was cocked to the side against her shoulder as her other hand rested against the floor in a limp fist. Her hair splayed down her back and was visibly knotted in a few places. For a moment Vergil had to take a step back mentally to shake his head and restart his thought process.

He removed her loose grasp in him and exited the room quickly clutching onto Yamato tightly.

_He was irritated more than anything. That irritation however was soon turning to rage. He could feel it boiling just under the surface of his skin as if it were a volcano ready to erupt. A few attempts of vocalized speech had failed him as he paced back and forth in the small hotel room letting out a few frustrated sighs and growls through clenched teeth. _

'_You did this on purpose!' He shouted turning on her with an accusing finger. Starina had been sitting on the floor by one of the beds where she had collapsed in a kneeling position. Her hands laid against her lap in loose fists with her head cocked against her shoulder. She had been staring at him as he had first torn the room apart before finally settling to his pacing. Her eyes had been distant since she had nearly stumbled from the bathroom. _

_At first he didn't pay much mind to her, he rarely did, but when she collapsed on the floor that had set off an internal alarm that something wasn't quite right with her. He walked into the bathroom coming face to face with the box that sat on the sink as well as the vial sitting next to it. It held a blue liquid in it. His heart seized in his chest as he shook his head roughly from side to side. _

'_No.' He said aloud as if trying to settle his own trembling nerves. The empty paper box had felt heavy in his hand as he quickly scanned the instructions. Vergil felt his eyes narrow to slits and the next thing he could remember was slamming his fist into the mirror and hearing it shatter. _

_Even as he approached her she still only stared at him with a distant glimmer in her eyes as if she were far away from the situation. He grasped her by the hair roughly pulling her up to him before tossing her on the bed causing the headboard to thump against the wall. _

'_Is this how you intend to save me then Star? Do you honestly think that by whoring yourself to me and conceiving that I would forget about everything I have been working for!' He screamed at her any logical though being pushed to the far recess's of his mind. _

'_It's an accident.' She whispered a small glimmer of reality creeping back into her eyes. Vergil felt his lips twitch for a moment before he let out another angry growl jumping onto the bed. He pinned her down with his weight wrapping his hands around her neck. He felt his grip tighten around her and felt her breathing cease as he choke off her air supply. At first she didn't struggle. He assumed that she figured he would stop after a moment but he only applied more force. _

_Once the realization of her situation set upon her was when she began to try and move. Her legs tried to kick at him as her hands went to his wrists first then his hands as she tried to pry his fingers off of her. All it took was a few moments for her eyes to start to become hazy and her lips started taking on a bluish hue. _

'_An accident, an accident!" Vergil repeated under his breath. 'You whore! I trusted you Starina! I've always trusted you and this is how you repay me?' He felt his grip on her begin to lax somewhat. 'I, I trusted you. How could you?' _

_His hands released her of their own accord and she began gasping for air her hands automatically going to her throat as it bruised angrily. Vergil buried his face into her shoulder and he felt the pesky prick at his eyes that no matter how much of his human side he attempted to bury he simply couldn't seem to rid himself of. Tears. _

_He more than expected Star to start hitting him or at least push him away from her until he felt her arms wrap around his neck in an embrace. She buried her face in his hair and he felt the warm liquid against his scalp as she cried. He buried himself deeper into her embrace and allowed his own agony to pour out against her shirt. _

Yamato let out a soft moan bringing Ambra's attention back to reality. After Vergil had left the room the hand that had grasped him fell to the floor limply. She wasn't certain how long she had been sitting next to the bed but her knees creaked somewhat in protest as she moved closer to the bed. His eye lids forced themselves open before shutting again but opened under the strain. His onyx eyes seemed dull compared to the coal she remembered them to be but given the circumstances it was understandable.

"James." She muttered softly. Slowly he turned his attention towards her but only stared stoically. He took his shaky, rattling gasps of air his eyes dialating each time until something seemed to work its way into them. She saw some recognition come back into them as if a light had been turned on somewhere. A small smirk formed on his lips that only appeared to be a twitch.

Without a second thought she grasped his hand tightly in both of hers. "Oh, James!" She exclaimed as she placed his hand against her lips kissing his knuckles a few times her eyes never leaving his. His mouth formed her name even though no sound came out from his throat. She nodded her head feeling the smile of gratitude creep across her lips.

"Yes, yes it's me my darling." She replied. His fingers limply twitched as if he were trying to hold onto her hand as well.

"My….dearest….most precious." He mumbled through gasps of air. Ambra closed her eyes tightly for a moment in an attempt to ward off tears.

"I'm sorry Ja, Yamato. I am so sorry." She said catching herself with the name slip. She opened her eyes to see him still watching her. "I didn't know. I should have known. Why didn't you let me know?" The questions that had been circulating in her head for years came to the surface even though she knew he wouldn't probably be able to answer them.

A sudden jolt smacked into her mind as if a hand had been reached in. It wasn't unpleasant but still the invasion was there. It was foreign to her but at the same time familiar. It was him. Her eyes widened as she felt the small amount of energy he had left.

"Ambra, there is so much that I wish to explain to you but you have nothing to be sorry about." His voice said clearly in her mind as his lips twitched a bit further into a grin at her astonishment.

"But I…I lost you. More than once. More than once." She said unable to control her emotions. She felt his energy wrap around hers in a soothing manner allowing her to get her bearings back slightly.

"It was for the sake of our son, both times. Both times I gladly was b hg taken in his place and I would do so again." He replied. Ambra shook her head incredulous.

"I should have known." She said tightening her grip on his hand. "Should have…"

"You scared me." He said suddenly. The blaring, '_What?', _that screamed across his own mind was somewhat deafening. He flinched slightly but didn't recoil from her. "You were sad after Dante left, so sad. You were my wielder. I could feel your agony in your touch and in the way you fought. After Dante left you stopped caring. I wanted you to be happy again. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. That was an accident. An unexcusable one."

"I see now. You saw that I missed Dante and decided to take on a physical form to what exactly, befriend me?" She asked receiving his energy wrap around her more tightly in confirmation. "Then we fell in love. We found out about our son and you realized what you did. You were scared."

"I hid away from you out of shame. I had no right to ever lay claim to y ou." He replied. Ambra brought one of her hands to run down the side of his face to gently stroke his cheek.

"I know that things are done differently amongst demons and devils but we could have been happy, the three of us." She said climbing onto the bed next to him. She wrapped his arm around her and placed her head against his shoulder. "I also know that devils never die. I'll see you again."

Yamato's breathing began to become shallower than before as she felt his energy slipping away from her leaving her with a sense of cold but it wasn't like before. Yes, he was dying. Whether he had died before or not she wasn't certain but this time was different. This time she knew they would meet again.

Dante sat outside on the same rock he had sat earlier in the day with his niece. His eyes stared down at the swords he held in his hands. From time to time he still shook his head as if in disbelief that they were real. The situation seemed surreal to him. For him the swords were lost the same night that Starina was killed. His thumb traced over the ornate hilt of Mensch and his eyes began to get blurry as his vision tuned out everything else around him.

It seemed like an eternity since he had last seen the two swords. They felt foreign in his grip. It were as if they had no place being there in this time, in this place. He had buried their memory along with his wife years before yet here they were. A reminder of how much he had lost, who he had lost.

His gaze flicked to Damon and watched it for a moment as it crackled with energy emitting a low howl like sound. Normally Mensch would calm it down but the energy from the other sword was weak, more than likely from keeping the stronger arm at bay. That was the nature of Mensch. While most of the weapons he had come across in his life were those with the souls and energy of devils Mensch was a special case. Who exactly it was he had no real idea but figured it must have been a very powerful person to be able to soothe the often rabidly wild devil arm that had become its twin; the sword carried a human soul.

Damon was a blood thirsty devil who called out to prey and in some cases had even sought it out on its own. It feasted upon the souls of devils and humans alike but he knew from past experience it especially enjoyed the humans. In return those unfortunate enough to fall onto its blade became mindless slaves for the wielder of the sword. Dante knew this because he had seen it all first hand years before.

Living as a mercenary for a few years under the name Tony Redgrave he had been taken in by the girl that had showed up out of nowhere with the strange bandaged man as her partner. It wasn't unusual for other mercenaries to come to town but a female merc was nearly unheard of. Sure he may have been a little pushy but she had pushed him right back knowing exactly what buttons to press.

In the end he was standing in the ruins of what used to be a hole in the wall bar known as 'Bobby's Cellar' with Enzo poking him awake. The girl was nowhere in sight but at that point he had already remembered who he was, thanks to Rebellion, the bandaged man and the girl that he had chased mercilessly in an attempt to get her attention.

He felt his hand grip the hilt of Damon more tightly. The old hurt coming back to the surface.

'_This food sucks old lady.' He stated taking another mouthful of sandwich in his mouth. The slap on the back of his hand was hard but he barely noticed it as he quickly drank down some water. He knew that she liked it. It was all part of the banter they enjoyed whenever he visited the gun shop with the messed up sign. The woman who ran the place was a tough gal but there was nothing that he didn't enjoy more than a woman he could go toe to toe with. _

'_Then get the hell out you free loader.' She said walking towards the shop part to work on her latest project. Tony gulped down the rest of his food and drink standing up to stretch but stopped midway. His gaze turned towards the door that was slightly ajar. _

_He walked over to it peering in hearing another small groan as if someone were in pain. His hand pushed the door a bit further spilling some of the kitchen light into the room. It was Am or at least that was what she called herself. He walked closer to the bed where she was lying on and drank her in. He liked her. He wasn't sure why he just did. Not that it mattered, not that she ever gave him the time of day but he summed it up to being rotten luck. _

_She groaned again placing a hand against her eyes to shut out the dull kitchen light before opening them to a squint. Her hand moved from her eyes to her head as she rubbed at her temples. _

'_Shut off the damn light.' She slurred out causing Tony to let out a soft chuckle. Her eyes flicked to him which caused her visible pain. 'What the fuck are you doing here Redgrave?' She tried to get herself into a sitting position to no avail and gave up after her first try. _

'_You're drunk.' Tony laughed out unable to contain his mirth. _

'_So? I've seen you get drunk before. It happens!' She snapped back. _

'_Surprise, surprise you're an angry drunk.' He stated his laughter only getting louder. _

'_I don't have patience for your bull shit Tony.' She replied quieter this time. _

'_When do you? I'm lucky to get a sideways glance from you.' He muttered loud enough for her to hear. _

'_You don't understand. It's complicated.' She said. Tony stood for a moment waiting for a reply receiving none at first. It was still somewhat dark in the room and he wondered if Am had passed back out again. _

'_Why are you still here?' She slurred out softly as if she were on the brink of consciousness. Tony didn't reply he walked out of the room to the kitchen grabbing a paper towel from the roll that was situated on the counter. He wet it in the sink before making his way back to the small room with a bed. He folded it in half placing it on Am's forehead. _

_Her eyes snapped back open as the cool contact hit her overheated face and he was met with a glare. _

'_Why did you do that?' She asked slight confusion evident in her voice. _

'_Because I'm a nice guy.' He stated smirking. Am didn't reply and the room was filled with silence for a few minutes. A low moan began to resonate in the room gaining volume as each moment passed causing Tony's hair to stand on end. Lately he had been plagued by monsters looking for some guy named Dante. They were fairly adamant. The last thing he needed was one of them to break into the old ladys shop and have to hear her bitch about it. _

_The melodic sing song voice pierced the room loud and clear as if in answer to the guttural moan. The moaning began to receed as the singing became a soft hum and soon both stopped. Tony felt his heart thumping in his chest wondering if it had only been in his head. A result of over working himself or maybe it was the cheap beer finally catching up to him. _

'_What's wrong Tony. Scared of something?' Am asked her voice taking on a low tone and a small smirk to boot. _

'_You heard that too?' He asked his voice catching somewhat in his throat. _

'_Of course I did.' She stated as if it were matter of course to hear such strange sounds. 'I hear them all the time.' Tony raised a brow at her. Her smirk grew wider and she sat up slowly. She struggled to stand but managed to eventually. With a not so graceful turn she faced the bed and fell straight to the floor. Her hand reached underneath the bed as she brought out her twin swords. _

_Tony had seen them before a few times. While he chose to hide his in a guitar case the girl kept them out in plain sight uncaring. He sat in beside her on the floor as she sat back with her hands placed firmly against the floor to keep from swaying. With a glance he asked permission to handle them. She nodded at him granting it. _

_He grasped the hilt of the broader sword taking note of its curved blade. One side of the blade had been sharpened to a fine efficiency while the other side was serrated but just as deadly. It's hilt formed a twisted demon made from the darkest onyx he had ever seen. _

_The other sword was finer than the first and appeared to be more for defense than anything else. It's blade wasn't very sharp but fully capable of cutting through flesh if need be. The ivory handle had been cut to resemble a young woman. The two were so vastly different from each other that they couldn't be considered twin blades but all the same complimented each other perfectly. _

'_The woman is Mensch and the devil is Damon.' Am said as Tony inspected the swords his eyes glancing at her as she spoke. _

'_What does it mean?' He asked curiously. Am smirked at him some more her eyes taking on a distant gaze as if she were thinking of something or somewhere else. _

'_Mensch means human and Damon is demon.' She stated softly. Tony let out a small laugh since it made perfect sense given the hilts of the sword. What struck him however more than anything else was the feeling he got from holding the swords. Damon resonated an energy that he felt build in the palm of his hand before tingling down his arm. It was hot energy that stung his nerves as it prickled up into his shoulder. Mensch, on the other hand literally, sent a cool wave of energy that seemed to trickle up his arm as if it were attempting to tame the discomfort that Damon had caused his person. 'These are what you heard.' _

_Tony glanced up at Am cocking a brow at her. _

'_Say that again?' He asked feeling a lump in his throat. _

'_You heard me.' She stated in a no nonsense tone. _

'_These made those noises?' He asked dropping Damon on the floor as the stinging began to become a sharp pain that made his muscles tense. _

'_There are far stranger things in this world than two swords that can communicate with each other.' She replied picking up Damon and taking Mensch from him. 'Your sword is special to Tony. You just don't realize it yet.' _

Dante felt Rebellion respond to Mensch as it began to hum softly. He smirked to himself knowing that its eyes were probably glowing red.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's eyes flickered open groggily to be met with dizziness. Everything in her screamed for her to get up and move but her body refused to obey. She wasn't even sure where she was. For all she knew she had been captured by her father. If her limbs didn't feel like a dead weight attached to the anchor of her torso she would have jumped at the warm contact of another hand on top of hers. Her eyes flicked to the side and she smiled as best she could. Dante smirked at her with a half crooked grin and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Welcome back." He said gently.

"Thanks." Nina croaked out. She cleared her throat a few times to get the vocal chords back in working order to no avail. "I wasn't sure where I was at first."

"It's no surprise you were disoriented. It looked like you had a rough time." Dante stated with a frown. His eyes darkened to a deeper shade of red as he brought his other hand to swipe some hair from her forehead.

"It was." Nina said. Her thoughts were still scattered everywhere. Most of which still lingered on the dream she had had. She had remembered the last time she had seen her mother, the last time that everything had been alright. She couldn't help but wonder if her father had known then on that day at the beach that he was going to kill her mother. Even though she knew that fact and the realization dawned on her that now the man would stop at nothing to find her and kill her as well she still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt even if she knew he didn't deserve it.

Tears began to form in her eyes and spill down the sides of her face falling into her hair. Dante was quick to catch most of them but some were too fast even for him. He brought his face closer to hers lacing his fingers with hers while stroking her cheek with his thumb. He had no clue what exactly had brought on her upset but decided that she deserved it. If she wanted to cry he wouldn't do anything to try and stop her.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I just…I can't believe…" Nina tried to get her words out only to have them begin to get choked off by the heavy sobs that resonated in her chest and ripped out of her open mouth in what sounded like hiccups.

"Shh, shh…calm down Nina." Dante replied kissing her forehead and cheek a few times before rubbing his nose against hers. In desperation she caught his lips with her trembling ones and kissed him. His warmth was welcome as she took as much of him into her as she could. Dante didn't object as he tried to make the kiss as tender as possible without trying to overwhelm her in her already overwrought state. She broke the kiss and seemed a bit calmer than before.

"Dante, thank you." She whispered her tears seeming to dry up somewhat with a few stragglers.

"You're welcome Nina. I know this is going to be a really stupid question but are you okay?" He asked concern evident in his voice. She shook her head once slowly.

"No, not really." She replied. "I found something out while I was there, well no that's a lie. I found out a lot while I was there."

"Like what?" He asked. Nina adverted her gaze to the ceiling and he wondered if she was going to answer him at all. She took in a deep shuddering breath and held it in her chest for a few moments before exhaling slowly.

"I saw the room where they do their experiments. I knew that they did but to actually see where they…it just brought it into a new light for me I guess you could say. That was where I found Yamato." She said.

"They were probably using Yamato's power as a catalyst for changing people into those things." Dante said his voice low in his chest. While he didn't necessarily feel any real emotional attachment for the sword or the devil that resided in it he still felt a slight stab of pain to his chest. They had used the devil much the same way as the so called scientists at Fortuna had done years earlier. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the male that had sired him.

Nina saw the obvious change in Dante's demeanor. His eyes took on a more morose shade as if he were thinking or sad. His frown had become even deeper and resembled the one Vergil seemed to always have in place. She managed to squeeze his hand a bit even though her hand felt swollen and useless.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking on the same tone he had had. Dante attempted to give her a small half grin and nodded his head once.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking, I guess." He replied.

"What about?" She asked. Dante broke into a full nervous grin cocking a brow at her.

"Hey I thought we were talking about you." He replied in an attempt to get her back on the track they had been on.

"We were but now it's your turn. I told you something that was bothering me now you get to tell me what's bothering you." She stated. Dante let out a small chortle of sorts before nodding.

"Fair enough." He said taking in a breath similar to the one Nina had before she had began talking. He found it did help clear his mind and prepare him for whatever it was he was going to say.

"You remember how I told you when we met that I didn't know what I was." He stated more than asked. Nina nodded slightly giving him the single to continue. "Well I found out." Dante moved his gaze to the wall staring at it intently as if he were trying to disassemble it with his mind.

"That's good thought, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it's good it was just a shock. I always thought I was more human than devil but it's the other way around." He said. "My mother is only a quarter devil but my father is a full blown demon. A very powerful demon or at least he was."

"What happened to him?" Nina asked interested. Dante brought his attention back to her and shook his head.

"What else is on your mind?" He asked.

"Hey, that's not fair. You didn't finish telling me what's bothering you. I can tell." She stated somewhat defensively.

"Neither did you." He replied. Nina let out a sigh and shook her head once.

"When I tell you the rest I don't think I'll be able to function afterward very well. You're better off telling me." She said. Dante only shook his head.

"It can wait." He said. Nina let out another sigh relenting that he wasn't going to give her much of a choice.

"Alright then but just remember you asked for it so keep that in mind when I become a mess all over again." She replied. Dante nodded his head in understanding.

"I overheard my father talking with his right hand man. They were in his office and I had to pass by there to get to where the weapons were being held. I eavesdropped on them when I heard my father shout about Yamato." Nina stopped talking for a moment deciding to just get it out into the open and say what her father had admitted to. "He killed my mother."

"I'm sorry." Dante whispered out not all to surprised seeing as how his memories of the man were only severe cruelty.

"I know that he's done a lot of things that are beyond the pale of being anything short of evil but he is my father and she was my mother. That isn't supposed to happen." She said feeling the tears fall back down again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dante asked feeling his anger come into full boil over the anguish that Nina was in. He had over the years thought up a few creative ways to dispatch of the man that had caused them all so much pain but none were as graphic as they were now. He would pay dearly for all of the people he had hurt but he would suffer because of what he had done to his daughter. Dante would make certain of that.

"I just want to feel better again. It's been such a long time." She stated. Dante nodded in understanding. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt as if the entire world wouldn't come crashing down on his shoulder. Dante laid down next to Nina as he pushed to the edge a little bit to make room for him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rested her head just below his chin.

"You fit so well in my arms." He whispered into her hair inhaling her scent deeply. He held onto her exotic sweetness until his chest felt as if it would burst forcing him to exhale. Nina nodded her head.

"You're so warm. You make me feel safe. It's nice." She replied laying a soft kiss against his neck. Dante felt the shudder run down his spine leaving small tingles in its path. He couldn't help but let out a soft amused laugh.

In turn he kissed her forehead moving down the bridge of her nose until he reached her lips and grasped for them greedily. She was the one who applied pressure to the kiss and deepened it allowing him entry. He ran his tongue along hers sucking gently as she did the same and began running hers along his teeth. She nicked the soft muscle against his fang filling his mouth with the taste of her blood.

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest as a great need began to well up within him. He felt the devil inside of him begin to manifest itself. Desperation soon took over and he knew that soon any rational human thought would be flying out the window. The last thing he wanted was to traumatize Nina anymore than she already had for that day.

Nina felt him break away in a hurry but all questions ceased before they were even started when she saw his face. She gasped slightly turning herself to sit up slightly. His grip on her became tighter but not out of passion. He held onto her as if she were a lifeline. His breathing came faster and in gasps of air as if he were trying to stay in control even if it appeared to be in vain.

"Dante? Dante!" She said bringing her hand to his cheek resting it against his flesh. Her instincts told her to take it away as soon as she felt the heat that he was generating. It felt hot enough to blister her skin. Instead she stroked the side of his face as his breathing came in more gasps.

His eyes flashed crimson and seemed to pulse outward from the pupils. Small sparks seemed to move towards the whiter part of his eyes before dissipating. Nina felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as a heavy static seemed to settle in the air around her. In any other circumstance she would have gone on red alert since that was what normally meant a devil was around but in this case she knew it was coming from the man next to her. Dante was about to trigger.

He let out a strangled groan before releasing her. In a flash he was out the door of the room disappearing from her sight. Nina attempted to swing her legs over the bed but only managed to fall heavily to the floor landing with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. After a few minutes of oxygenating herself again she grasped onto the edge of the bed pulling herself up. Pins and needles ran up her body while her ankle protested loudly with a searing pain that made a light quickly flash in front of her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that. It's broken." A soft voice said from the doorway. Nina looked up to see Ambra standing with her arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. She let out a sigh walking into the room holding out her hand to the younger woman. "Let me help you get where ever it is you're going."

"Dante ran off. I think he was about to turn into a devil." Nina replied breathlessly. She couldn't help but hesitate once Ambra came closer to her but grasped onto her hand to steady herself. Ambra wrapped an arm around her waist not replying to her. Nina took a better look at the older female and swallowed hard.

Ambra's eyes were a murky teal color while the skin around her sockets were a crimson red. There were still tear stains on her cheeks but appeared to have been brushed away for the most part.

"I know it's not my place but are you alright?" Nina asked. Ambra let out another sigh and Nina began to wonder if the woman was getting ready to let go of her as her weight began to sag more on her.

"No, not really." She said in the same tone that Nina had used with Dante. "It's not important though."

"Yes it is Ambra." Nina said softly. Ambra looked at the younger woman before both of them sat on the edge of the bed. Nina rubbed at her ankle noticing for the first time the thick bandage that wrapped around it tightly to keep it in place. "I mean, I know that we don't know each other well and I understand why you hate me but I want to try and help out." Nina straightened herself back out placing her hands in her lap to stare at them intently.

Ambra studied the young woman for a moment sensing nothing but sincerity from her. She let out another sigh. "I know you do Nina." She replied softly. "And I want you to know that I don't hate you. I think I've even gotten used to the fact that my son is in love with you. That is certainly a point he has driven home for me more than once."

"Really?" Nina asked as if caught completely by surprise. Ambra allowed a small smirk to cross her lips as she nodded once.

"Yes, really. Even when I would argue with him about it he always pointed out that you came back for him and brought help as well. He was so certain that that meant you were in love with him." Ambra said her eyes taking on a distant look. "I hoped that for his sake it was true." She brought her gaze to Nina who was watching her with trembling lips.

"I do love him." She said moving her gaze back her hands. "I knew that night that he was taken away the huge mistake that I made. I had been watching him for a couple of weeks. I found out where all of you were. All I wanted to do was make my father proud of me." Nina said her voice choking off in her throat while Ambra's breath hitched slightly. She quickly cleared her throat.

"So what changed so quickly?" She inquired gently. Nina shut her eyes and let out a sigh before smirking to herself.

"He kissed me. It was only a for a second but there was a spark, a connection I guess you could say. It was there and it was real. It was as if I had been woken up from a deep sleep and I understood what was important, what was right and what was wrong. I knew that what I had done was horribly wrong and I knew that I needed him." She stated reopening her eyes. Ambra was nodding her head as if to a beat in what looked like deep thought.

"The first time that Dante's father kissed me it was only for a second but I knew, I just knew." She said more to herself than to anyone else. She stopped for a moment holding her breath as Nina brought her eyes back to the elder woman. "You can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens but when they return that love..."

"It's wonderful." Nina said softly finishing her sentence. Ambra nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while both with their thoughts when Nina let out another sob. She caught Ambra staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry. I know I said that I would help you but honestly I've never been much help to anyone."

"That isn't true. You helped all of us, more than you could ever know." She replied. "So what's wrong?" Nina took in a deep breath before letting it shudder out.

"My father killed my mother." She said trying her best to sound 'matter of fact' about it but in the end it came out as a weak whisper. The words seemed alien and foreign on her tongue as if they shouldn't fit together and it hurt her that they did.

"He killed my mother too." Ambra said her voice coming out bitter.

"I know and I'm sorry." Nina replied. Ambra scoffed slightly at the younger woman.

"You have nothing to be sorry about as far as that is concerned." She stated.

"But he's my father. He's done disgraceful, awful things to people. His own wife! My mother!" Nina shouted out despite her best efforts to keep her composure finally resting her head in her hands.

"There was a friend of ours that was more family than anything. She took me in after my mother was killed. I began to look to her more as a mother than anything else. Her name was Lady and her father killed her mother when she young." Ambra stated as if it were a matter of course to say it. Nina brought her attention back to the woman. "She threw away her name, I never even knew what it was but I think that Star and Dante may have. Anyway, that's why we called her Lady. After her mother died she didn't ever want anyone to say her real name again. She killed her father out of revenge but again I don't know much about it since she never wanted to talk about it."

"What happened to her?" Nina asked.

"I have no idea but all I know is that she is dead because of your father." She said. "One of the weapons you brought back was hers. Kalina-Anne, the rocket launcher." Silence resumed for a while before Nina realized it was her turn to talk.

"My father killed my mother because she saved the baby that Star was carrying." Nina blurted out. Ambra nearly jumped out her skin her mouth slightly agape before settling back down a smirk on lips.

"Well that explains that then." She stated.

"Explains what?" Nina asked somewhat confused.

"How Nero ended up in Fortuna." She replied with a tone of amusement on her voice.

"It was Nero." Nina said with a far away tone as pieces began to fall into place into her mind. "That makes sense then. Nero is your brother and Ava is your niece?"

"That's right." Ambra said with a nod. "Since you're apparently a part of the family now I'll fill you in on the tree." Her voice took on a lighter, friendlier tone as she sat to face Nina better. "There's Dante and Vergil who are the twin sons of Sparda. Vergil and Star are my parents."

"Okay." Nina said with a nod.

"Dante and Star are Neros parents. I am Dantes mother and Yamato is his father." She stated interjecting Nina when opened her mouth with a confused look. "Don't ask because I don't think I understand it all yet either. So Nero is Avangelines father and her mother was Kyrie." She stopped for a moment to make sure that Nina was grasping everything before continuing. "There is Trish who is the blonde devil. She is a part of the family..."

"Not by blood though right?" Nina asked. Ambra brought her hand up in a so-so motion.

"That's where it may start to get confusing, well more confusing. Trish was made in my grandmothers image on my fathers side. It's a long story but once upon a time she was the enemy but turned around to ally with us." She said.

"I only know my father as being family. I barely remember my mother anymore." She said.

"Not anymore." Ambra said. Nina brought her teary gaze to rest on the other woman and nodded her head grinning. Ambra stood holding out her hand again to the her which Nina accepted leaning her weight against her. "Now lets see if we can find our boy, shall we?"

"Sounds good." Nina said. Ambra gave her the time to rest when she needed to due to the pain but other than that she was able to hobble around fairly well. They passed by Nero and Ava who were sitting in the front room by the front door. Both promptly stopped talking to watch as Nina limped by with Ambra holding onto her.

"Now, now Nero. Its rude to stare. Stop setting a bad example for your daughter." Ambra said in a mock scold. The male rubbed at his nose with the talons of his devil hand as if he were embarrassed.

"Oh please Am." He said. "Don't mother me."

"On the topic of mothers, you should be grateful to Ninas." She replied walking out the front door before Nero could utter another word.

"Are you guys always cryptic with each other?" Nina asked.

"It keeps life interesting." Ambra said. "There is nothing more fun than annoying your relatives. You'll learn."

The two women stared out across the green grass and rocks that made up the terrain. There were a few hills but nothing really to large. It was more or less flat with the small house built into bottom of the only cliff in sight. The wind whipped around a cold breeze that smelled of salt.

"Dante!" Ambra yelled out receiving no answer. "Dante Vergil!" She yelled out again. "That's his middle name, just so you know whenever you get mad at him." Nina let out a small short laugh.

The elder Dante appeared as he climbed up towards the house with Mensch and Damon secured to his back. Force Edge was held tightly in one hand while Devastator was in the other one. "Hey, have you seen the boy?" Ambra asked her uncle.

"Yeah he's down at the bottom of the hill by the rocks." Dante replied. "Gotta get a leash on your man Nina." He said with a wink causing Nina to blush slightly.

"Here Am take these inside and I'll bring you to your boy." Dante handed her Force Edge and Rebellion along with Devastator. Ambra gripped her magnum tightly smiling to herself gladly trading the weight of Nina for the familiar weapons.

"And those?" She asked motioning towards her mothers swords.

"Well these I'm going to hold onto. With Vergil around you never know." He said taking note of the pained look in her eyes as Dante picked Nina up into his arms. The younger woman flushed slightly as Dante let out a laugh. "I know, I know you've never seen such a handsome devil." Nina blushed brightly adverting her gaze quickly.

"Oh yeah, that's right Dante steal your nephews girl." Ambra said playfully as if she were fighting with him.

"Not my fault if the kid can't hold onto her." He replied as his niece walked back towards the house shaking her head and laughing to herself. "Ready punkin?" Dante asked her when Ambra was out of earshot.

"For?" Nina asked her stomach erupting into butterflies and quickly wrapping her arms around Dantes neck once she felt his knees bend slightly. He smiled at her showing off his teeth before leaping into the air forward. Nina held on tighter burying her face into the thick leather of his jacket closing her eyes. "Get used to it punkin, if you're going to hang with us that is." He stated.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as she felt them land before Dante relaunched himself back into the air.

"It suits you." He said simply. Nina relented knowing that there were worse names he could have called her before they landed again. "Here's your stop." She took her head away from him with the smell of leather still strongly in her nose to see her Dante staring out across the landscape sitting on the ground.

The elder put her down close enough to him so that she wouldn't have to walk to far to get to him with out intruding on his nephews space before launching himself back towards the house. Nina stood wobbling for a moment before making her way over to him. The rock was big enough for her to sit next to him.

He didn't acknowledge her and she remained silent wondering if she should have just left him alone when his fingers snaked around hers as he grasped her hand. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Did you turn into a devil Dante?" Nina asked more out of curiosity than anything else. Dante lowered his gaze to stare at the ground as if he were being scolded or ashamed.

"Yeah, I did." He stated. Much to his surprise Nina let out a giggle that turned into a laugh. He brought his attention to her staring at her intently as she had lost her mind. Fear he had expected, even disgust, but not amusement.

"Sorry, sorry I just...I know that it's not funny but all I could think of when you said that was, 'damn I'm good'." She said still giggling as she talked. Dante caught on and snickered along with her before eying her sincerely.

"Yes, yes you are." He agreed. "I still want to feel better though." Nina stopped laughing to nod her head. She smirked at him as her eyes sparked with lust aimed directly at him. Dante leaned in again to kiss her deciding to take the kissing slower than before.

"You know what's going to happen right?" Dante asked his niece as they say on the ground outside the house.

"Yes Uncle Dante." Ambra replied in a tone that told him she didn't want to.

"That they're going to go down there and just start rapi..."

"Yes Uncle Dante!" She said loudly as if attempting to shut him up even if she knew it would never be enough to stop his mouth from running, all for the sake of annoying her.

"They'll get all dirty and have grass stains." He said trying not to laugh out loud as he saw her head turn slowly towards him. "Grass stains and..."

"Oh my god. I am so out of here!" Ambra exclaimed rushing into the house bumping into an amused Nero in the front doorway.

"Grass stains and.." Nero began as he had caught onto most of the conversation.

"Shut up! God, you're just as bad as he is!" She yelled at him pushing him aside.

"That's what you get for before. Saying something and then walking out." He replied. Ambra turned to glare at her younger brother.

"Well it got that dense head of yours thinking didn't it? I know it hurts Nero but you should do it more often." She snapped at him placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what Dante and Nina are going to be doing now, more often...probably all the time." Nero said in a thoughtful voice. Ambra covered her ears and began to hum loudly as she stomped away.

"That's gross papa. I don't want to have that mental image." Ava replied still sitting in the chair. Nero glanced at his daughter.

"Not like I have to worry about anything like that." He said more to himself catching quickly as Avangeline adverted her eyes from him. "Right Ava?" Nero stood up straighter as he cleared his throat. "Right Avangeline?" He received only silence.

"In my defense there were devils that look human!" She replied defensively.

"Wait, what?" Nero asked as if he had been struck in the face. "You mean to tell me that your not..."

"I'm grown papa and I can mate with whom I wish." Ava said standing quickly her face flushed. "Now if you would excuse me." She said before walking towards the back of the house.

"Grow up fast don't they?" Dante asked. "One day they're not even born and then the next you meet them on some remote island somewhere and they won't leave you the hell alone." He smacked his son on the back of the shoulder hard. Nero cleared his throat as well as his head as his daughters words swirled around in his head.

"Well as long as you don't tell me how you really feel old man." Nero said.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with ya' kid." His father replied rather quickly rustling his hair up somewhat.

"Yeah, I know Dante. I know."

Days passed by which sped by into weeks and eventually months. The house was small but quarters weren't cramped due to the fact that normally three or more of the group would leave for days on end or even a couple of weeks to take care of things wherever they were needed. Transportation was never a problem as Ava began to make her own orbs but no one was necessarily brave enough to use them aside from herself, even Nero was hesitant opting for the ones Vergil had made.

Automatically the group went out into pairs with Ambra going with her uncle and Trish. Vergil normally went by himself refusing to play 'third' wheel to anyone's group but on occasion would accompany Nero and Ava or pair up with his daughter but adamant refused to every go with his brother. It was a mutual decision. In the end the two would end up on different sides of a room slinging insults at the other. According to Dante his brother was a stuck up priss and as far as Vergil was concerned the younger twin as an uncouth neanderthal.

Naturally Dante and Nina went together finding on occasion a few humans in hiding. They did everything they could to help them but it never seemed as if it was enough. Nina felt especially bad about the situation. More than once they came across a group of protectors which left her feeling even more ashamed of the group that she had belonged to for most of her life. No matter how many times she was reassured by more than once person that it didn't matter anymore it still gnawed at the back of her mind like a bug.

She was certain the only way she would ever rid herself of guilt was to dispatch the protectors for good. It wouldn't be an easy task but it had been agreed upon by everyone the time for battle had come. Regardless if they were human or devil, if a person was doing wrong then they would meet either a blade or the barrel of a gun.

The worst part of it all were the hybrid creations that they had to kill most of the time by the dozens. They bled as humans would and screamed out in human voices. It wasn't uncommon for Nina to become unhinged to the point of holding a shaking empty gun after a fight was over with tears streaming down her face. That was when Dante knew it was time to go home.

Despite their efforts however it still seemed as if there were always more hybrids in larger numbers and there were always protectors. A more radical course of action had to be taken and Vergil was not afraid to voice it. On a rare night when all of the group was together, Lucia included, the descendents of Sparda fought over a large fire that Nero had built earlier in the day outside of the house.

Each brother stood on one side of the flames attempting to make the other brother see their point of the matter in vain.

"The time for hiding is over Dante." Vergil said his voice louder than usual but still cool and calm. "What more will they have to do to you to get you to stop cowering?" He demanded.

"Cowering Vergil? You call going out and leaving for weeks fighting off hordes of whatever the hell they are, cowering? I think you need a dictionary bro." Dante stated defensively.

"That is the point! You leave but you come back. You put minimal effort into everything that you do!" Vergil replied.

"Then maybe I won't come back!" Dante shouted.

"You are nothing more than an overgrown child! What Starina saw in you I will never know." Vergil said. Ambras lips tightened as she sucked in her breath casting a weary eye at Trish who returned it. Nero froze wide eyed as Ava held her breath afraid to exhale catching Lucia's eye who swallowed hard. Dante and Nina sat side by side staring at the scene uncertain what to do if anything.

"What did she see in me? Well lets see, I loved her. I always loved her even when I didn't know who the hell she really was or who I really was for that matter let alone you!" He yelled at his twin.

"And what makes you so certain that I didn't?" Vergil cast a lingering eye at his brother that seemed to cast shadows of regret under the dark blue orbs. His voice held something that no one could ever remember hearing before. Vergil sounded old and tired. He sounded like a man realized he had taken the wrong road and found himself at a dead end.

"You had a funny way of showing it. You took off into the underworld leaving Star, pregnant. You didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself Vergil." He said his voice softening. Vergil suddenly found himself overcome with emotions that he knew he had sought to bury years before and whatever few memories he could bring to the surface along with them. He clenched his fists in an attempt to gain control over himself again.

"We can banter all night about things past but it will do us no good now. She knows where they are hiding, where their base is." Vergil said indicating Nina. "It is time to attack. If you won't then I will." With that said he turned to head back into the house.

"Hey priss! I'm not done with you yet!" Dante called back after him and ran after his brother.

"They're kind of cute together when they aren't hitting each other." Trish stated sarcastically.

"Yeah but it does take away from their charm though." Ambra replied.

"So true." She said standing. "I'm afraid I have to excuse myself. Duty calls." With a small wave Trish launched herself into the air out of sight.

"I have some things that I have to collect." Ava said standing as well walking away into the dark.

"Hey Nina." Nero said suddenly. Nina visibly flinched. The male had never spoken to her directly and normally stayed well out of her way when he saw her come into a room. He didn't seem upset or angry at her which only peaked her curiosity.

"Yes Nero?" She asked the name sounding foreign on her tongue and she wondered remotely if it was the first time she had said his name.

"Ambra told me that your mom was the one who brought me to Fortuna when I was a baby. I just wanted to say thanks. I mean I know it doesn't matter but still, thanks." He said. Nina smiled at him and nodded her head once.

"You are most welcome." She replied. Nero nodded back at her standing to go inside the house as well. Lucia followed quickly after him nearly on his heels.

"What is up with that?" Dante asked staring after his uncle and the female.

"Oh I'll tell you what that is son, that is blackmail on my brother." Ambra said rubbing her hands together a grin crossing her lips. She stopped when she saw a look cross Ninas face. It was a passing look of pain mixed with sickness as if she were about to toss the contents of her stomach onto the ground. "You alright?"

Nina looked up at Ambra and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't felt that great this week. Knowing my luck I caught a bug." She replied.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dante asked wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders.

"It doesn't do any good to complain." She stated. Ambra stood up and walked over to her.

"Just nausea?" She asked. Nina nodded. "Anything else hurt?

"I have been getting kind of dizzy lately but I think it's just stress." She replied.

"Nina come with me." Ambra said motioning for her to follow her. Dante let go of her and gave her a look that appeared to be mock sympathy. Nina followed her into the house and into the back room where there was a large bed. The bed where a few months prior Yamato had died upon. Ambra didn't necessarily want to go into that room but the other door was shut tight with some interesting muffled noises coming from it.

Nina did as she was instructed to do which included unfastening her pants to loosen them. She laid down on the bed and sucked in her breath as Ambra began to poke and prod her lower stomach.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked lifting up her head slightly to get a better glimpse of what was going on.

"Something that Lady taught me once when I was feeling sick and there it is." She said pressing down on a particular part more than once. She smiled at Nina brightly. "Granted your timing is awful but still..."

"Still what? I don't get it." Nina said confused. Ambra took her hand moving her fingers aside pressing down Ninas. There was a very hard bump deep down in her stomach that seemed to disappear after a moment before returning. "What the hell is that?"

"That, my dear, is your baby." Ambra said. Ninas mouth moved but no sound came out of it as she came to grasp with what Ambra had said. She was about to ask her if she was sure when a knock on the door resounded before it was thrown open.

"Let's go girls. We're moving out tonight." Dante said before sauntering off. Ambras brows furrowed together as she glanced at Nina.

"You should stay." She said as Nina stood up and buttoned her pants.

"Would you?" She asked the elder female. Both knew what the answer was as they headed for the door. They walked outside to find everyone else already there except for Trish.

"Don't worry about it boy. If I know Trish she's already headed to where we can find her. She's a crafty she devil that's for sure." Dante said to the younger male. As Nina exited the house her weapons secured to her person Dante came over to her with questions on his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said. He nodded relief written clear across his features. The desperation to tell him that he was going to be a father burned on her tongue but she kept it to herself for the time being. If they were going to end up fighting the last thing she needed was Dante worrying and protecting her. She caught Ambras eye who slightly nodded her head at her as if in understanding.

"I hate to be one to interrupt." Vergil began and cast an eye at his twin who scoffed. "But we really must be going. Nina by my side." He commanded. Quickly Nina walked over to him feeling her entire body shake. In her mind she told herself that she had nothing to fear from the male, he was after all Dante's grandfather...her child's great grandfather, but at the same time it was Vergil. The eldest son of Sparda held himself away from them for the most part and while even Ava had began to warm to her slightly Vergil still held nothing but cold hate in his eyes for her.

Vergil watched her as she made her way over to him with his impenetrable orbs of ice producing a transport orb once she was by his side. The rest of the group knew better and quickly surrounded them each taking a hand of someone. Nina felt reassured as Dante gripped hers tightly offering a light smile which she tried to return but didn't feel certain she had been able to under the circumstances.

Even the elder Dante remained silent and serious filling Nina with morose and a bit of dread. She wasn't disillusioned into thinking that what they were going to do would be easy. There was a good chance that there would be casualties on their end, more likely herself being the only full human in the group, but what worried her the most was coming face to face with her father. She had been dead set on killing him with her own hand, it was the only way she felt that she could fully avenge her mother and be set free from his wicked deeds. Now as the moment arrived faster than what she had anticipated she wasn't so certain of herself anymore. She gripped Dante's hand more tightly for reassurance feeling a light hand touch her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know that it was Vergil.

He didn't check to make sure that everyone was ready or if they had a firm grasp on each other but at the same time nobody in the group expected him to either. Nina pictured her fathers office. In her mind she saw the door that led inside and pictured the desk that he often sat at. She saw the two red leather chairs that were in front of his desk and the worn floor as well as the book that he always had open to some page or another. The most important aspect that had become a more frequent 'decor' of the room over the last few years was the bottle of bourbon sitting beside the glass that was always empty but always smelled of the alcohol.

She hoped that her father would be in the room. From there she wasn't sure of what would happen but wouldn't he be surprised to receive all of the descendents of Sparda in his own office. Vergil tossed down the orb as soon as she had shut her eyes. The sound of smashed glass reached the group as well as the pulsating energy that soon engulfed all of them.

Gabe sat at his desk staring at the door ahead of him. He couldn't believe that his daughter, his own blood, had betrayed him in such a way. Sure she was also that damned Rina's daughter too but she had been his longer. He had made sure that Rina was gone long before she made an impression on Nina or at least that was what he thought. Maybe it was just in her blood to side with the devil spawns. The thought of it made his stomach churn.

With out looking he grabbed the bottle that he had sought comfort from for so long and poured it into his glass nearly to the top. Expertly he put it back down before any spilled over the rim. He grasped the smooth glass firmly in hand and drank down the contents in one gulp not even noticing the burn it caused anymore. He was used to it.

After Nina disappeared in a flash of light back to wherever they were hiding themselves Gabe had stood still shooting his revolver at the empty spot where she had stood. He had heard the click of the empty barrel but hadn't been able to register what it meant. Ryce was the one who had walked up to him and lowered his hand telling him that she was gone.

It didn't take long after that for him to regain his composure, what little he had of it, to understand what had happened. Nina had been helped. A thorough search of the complex ended when Morrison was brought to his office beaten up but still with a glare in his eye. Gabe had always considered the man a pacifist. He stayed more or less to himself and didn't get caught up in the gritty work that the protectors had been taking the last few years.

He remembered Morrison when he was a small child but even then the man managed to go about his own business and stay away from the larger part of the group. After he had dispatched of the treacherous so called protector to the sons of Sparda Morrison had appeared and stayed but still kept his distance from the group.

Now as he glared at the elderly man with nothing but contempt he felt the anger fill his being to the very brim. Morrison glared back at him his emotions evidently mutual.

'_I'd__like__to__say__that__I'm__surprised__but__at__the__same__time__can't__really__say__I__am.'__Gabe__began__rubbing__at__his__chin__thoughtfully.__'Not__much__these__days__makes__sense__it__seems.'_

_'With this group nothing has made any sense since you took up the leadership and got rid of the council.' Morrison replied his voice coming off rough with disdain. Gabe smirked down at the man who was being held by two others and forced to kneel in front of him. _

_'That's funny considering your predicament.' Gabe stated squatting down in front of him. At eye level he saw more clearly the hate that the man held for him. He wasn't the first but for some reason there was a profound reason for it that he was going to get to the bottom of. 'Where are they?' Morrison remained silent. 'I asked you a question and you are damned well going to answer me!' Gabe shouted in his face spitting as he did so. Still the man said nothing glaring at him. _

_After landing a few punches to his face he was almost certain that Morrison would confess. He wasn't a bit man and sure as hell didn't look like a fighter. Gabe was easily well over a hundred pounds heavier of pure muscle. The only sound that escaped from the mans lips was a snicker that turned into a laugh. Gabe recoiled back somewhat nearly falling back onto his rear. _

_Morrison laughed himself to tears through the blood that now leaked from his nose and mouth as well as cut above his eye. 'You're pathetic!' Morrison said spitting out blood onto the floor. 'You can't catch that lazy bastard of a devil but your little girl certainly did. What kind of a man are you? Oh I know, one that murders pregnant girls in dirty alleys.' He mocked. _

_Gabe let out an animalistic growl unleashing hell in the form of his fists on the man. He didn't care anymore what he knew. He was tired of people second guessing him and judging him based off of what he couldn't do. He would make damn sure that Morrison was the last to do so. _

His eyes fell to the spot where the elderly man had fallen to the ground once he was dead. Gabe had known that he was gone long before he stopped punching him but he couldn't stop himself. Everything that he had felt had been relayed in that beating. After the body was taken away he had sat in his chair and had barely moved since.

Ryce would come in to check on him and bring some food as well as remind him to use the lavatory and shower but other than that he had remained at his desk drinking. Now he regretted killing Morrison right away. He knew that the information he could have provided him with was priceless but there was no use in crying over it now. He reached again for the bottle when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." He replied gruffly. Instead the door opened slowly as the one person he knew that he could depend on come hell or high water stepped in, Ryce.

"Come on Gabe. Time to make the rounds." He said knowing that that usually got the man up away from his desk.

"What's the point?" He retorted taking a swig from his glass.

"I made some adjustments to the perimeter. I need you to take a look at them." Ryce stated walking towards the desk and moving the bottle further away from him. Gabe didn't respond he simply stared ahead. "Listen, Gabe, I know that you're upset over what happened but you can't let it get to you."

"I don't give a god damn about that little Jezebel!" Gabe shouted slamming his fist onto the desk hard enough for it to give a small crack in protest.

"You still have a responsibility to the group Gabe. There are people who need a leader. People who need to know what the next course of action is going to be." Ryce said opting for a safer route with the man who was staring at him menacingly. He was almost sure that if Gabe had had a gun in one of his drawers handy then he would have been on the floor in a pool of blood.

"A responsibility to the group, please. These people don't really care, they don't really understand what is going on or how dangerous those bastards are. I mean with Nina knowing where we are she could just lead them all to us." Gabe stopped as a sudden realization came to mind. Ryce saw him suddenly jolt as if struck my lightening. "That's it. Damn it Ryce, that's it!"

Ryce gave his friend a confused look as he suddenly stood letting out a loud belt of laughter. "Don't you see? Nina hasn't betrayed me after all. She is baiting them, leading them to us!" Gabe shouted heading for the door. Ryce stared after him uncertain how to proceed.

He was sure that Nina had in fact defected to join the descendents of Sparda but if her father wanted to believe even if for a small while that she was still on their side then maybe it would be enough to sustain his sanity just a bit longer. As Ryce walked out the office door with his friend who heartily clamped him on the shoulder he was sure that it was already to late.

The room spun as they made contact with a space that was real but by now all of the group had had extensive experience with their chosen mode of transportation so all ill side effects were mild if not gone all together. It was lighted with a desk lamp while the overhead remained off giving the room an eerie glow casting silhouettes on the walls before ending towards the door in darkness.

Quickly the group disbanded to different parts of the room deciding to go out in groups of two. Nina gave them a run down of the complex even though the elder Dante and Ambra had a vague idea of it from their last visit. It was agreed upon that they would meet back in the courtyard. With that Dante and Ambra exited the room running off to the right taking their first left. One by one the group disbanded with Dante and Nina leaving last.

They took a left out of the room pressing themselves against walls making sure to draw no attention to themselves. After each empty corridor they faced Dantes anxiety began to build despite his best efforts to quell it. He watched Nina carefully and couldn't help but wonder if he had been trapped by her again. He shook his head more than once to rid himself of the thoughts but they wouldn't stop swirling. They came to another empty hallway and before Nina could run down it to the next intersection he grabbed onto her wrist. She looked back at him pressing herself back against the wall her eyes full of questions.

"Where is everyone?" Dante asked as softly as he possibly could. Nina shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Dante decided to leave it at that. He had trusted her this far and knew that he still should. He summed it up to the place and all of the bad memories of what had happened to him when he was younger in the complex but there was still that bit of lingering doubt that maybe he had been an idiot again. Maybe she was only pretending again and would run back to her fathers side the way she had seemingly done before.

"Dante." Nina whispered softly as they came to a door. He blinked rapidly as he was brought out of his thoughts. His gaze fell to her before examining the large steel door. "This is it." She stated making sure that the gun she held in her hand was loaded. Dante nodded going to the other side of it before the two of them kicked the doors in guns aimed. They opened easily. Too easily for Dante's liking.

Nero and Lucia were already there keeping themselves hidden from sight. The only indication Dante had that they were there was a white scarf Lucia had tied to a tree limb. Nina and Dante crept down low to the ground as well hiding behind a bush. Dantes eyes adjusted more quickly to the dark than Nina's and he took in the area around them.

Tall stone walls surrounded them from all sides. He was certain he would be able to jump them if need be to climb up or over but every instinct in him screamed that they most certainly were not alone. A small glimmer of light appeared before quickly dissipating announcing that Vergil and Ava had arrived as well. He just hoped Avangeline would be able to control the eldest son of Sparda until it was time to attack. There was no doubt in his mind that Vergil would be able to take care of whoever was lurking in the dark with stealth and efficiency before the rest of them could blink but he recalled back to Nina's father and his use of runes. Dante flexed his fingers just to make sure he was still able to move. Even still there had been Valeria, the she devil that had killed Kyrie. Dante felt himself shudder at the thought but shook it off quickly.

"Here I though we came to party!" Dante announced loudly as he came into the courtyard with Ambra both walking cockily.

"They much have heard you were coming and closed down shop." Ambra commented. Dante let out a laugh.

"Come on now. That's no way to treat your old Uncle Dante." He replied before turning his attention to the dark walls of the compound. "Regardless it's no way to treat a guest." The lights quickly lit up one by one illuminating everything brighter than the sun ever could. "Yeah now that's more like it."

Dante stood up from his hiding spot with Nina who held on tighter to her gun. They were surrounded. Protectors stood on the top of the wall where there was a walkway. They were all armed. Directly on top and in front of the elder devil hunter and his niece was Gabe, leader of the protectors who had once sworn their allegiance to the devil Sparda to protect humans; her father.

In an instant the entire group was standing each from a different point in the courtyard all cautiously studying what exactly they were up against. "Oh look, we're outnumbered." Ambra said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I've always liked those odds doll." Dante said to her clutching the hilt of Rebellion but kept it in place on his back.

"Good job Nina." Gabe bellowed out from above them. Dante flicked his eyes to her quickly before returning them to bore holes into the large man. "I knew I could count on you. I have to say though that you did have me for a while there darling. Now come up here with me so we can finish taking care of business."

"The only business I have to take care of is to put you in your coffin!" Nina shouted up at him. Gabe held up a hand at her for a moment before she could say anything else.

"Now I know that you were upset because of what you overheard but Nina I did it for you. Rina would have polluted you into thinking that it was okay to trust these devils, to defend them. I had to do it sweetheart, to make sure you were raised right." He said in a calming tone. Nina felt her blood boil over.

"Pollute me? My mother would have taught me tolerance not indifference! She saved a baby and gave him a chance to grow up to be a noble man after you cut his mother open! Tell me who is the monster, because it sure as hell wasn't them!" She yelled up at him. Gabes face twisted as he suddenly seemed to be under some strain as realization crept into his eyes.

He pulled a gun from his holster pointing it down at his daughter. In an instant he had seven guns trained on him while the rest of the protectors drew shotguns taking aim at the group. "Nina I will forgive you for everything if you just come up here and stand by me. I can still save you from them." He stated.

"There will be no forgiveness or absolution as far as any of you are concerned." She stated a smirk forming across her lips. She watched as her fathers brow twitched up in a questioning glare. She placed a hand to her lower stomach. "I've got a little devil in me."

Dante quickly turned his head to her with wide eyes. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and winked.

"Hey congrats boy!" Dante shouted over still aiming Ebony and Ivory at the group.

"Thanks Uncle Dante." He replied loud enough for the elder male to hear. Gabe let out a growl that turned into an enraged howl as what his daughter had said sunk in. With out warning he let loose a barrage of gun fire that landed close to Nina. Dante grabbed her as the protectors began to shoot at them.

Shots from Ebony and Ivory resounded in the courtyard accompanied by Devastator as Dante and Ambra ran in separate directions. Nero revved Red Queen jumping high as Vergil swung Yamato lining up the bullets on the ground before launching them back at several members. Lucia spread her wings soaring into the night sky to launch back down knocking over quite a few protectors while slashing at the rest.

Ava shot with red rose before jumping up and drawing blue princess slashing through the humans that lined the wall easily enough. She met her father in the middle. The two of them placed their backs together as they shot with their pistols.

"This is why I don't party with grandpa." Ava said. Nero smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah the old man sure knows how to throw some crazy ass party's." Nero said. Dante landed next to them catching what his son had said. He stabbed someone with Rebellion and threw him at the rest who ended up falling over the wall.

"It's only a party if someone drops." He said a smile plastered on his face. "And this is one hell of one!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dante asked Nina as he slashed with Force Edge and shot at a person coming in from their right with Artemis.

"In my defense I just found out." Nina said hacking with her own weapon letting off a few rounds as well watching people fall around her.

"Well you still could have told me." He said in a defensive tone using the hilt of his sword to fend off a protector who seemed hell bent on getting up close and personal with him.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said loud enough so only he could hear. There was a brief moment where they two caught each others eye and were able to smile at the other as they rejoiced to themselves before a spurt of blood from an unsuspecting protector erupted between them.

Vergil stood somewhat off to the side giving them a scolding glance as if telling them to pay better attention. Nina watched the eldest son of Sparda for a moment but lost sight of him as he rushed a group that were climbing down into the courtyard.

Ambra gripped onto Mensch and Damon feeling the devil throb in her hand thirsting for blood. "I know that it's been a long time since you've tasted blood Damon. Don't worry tonight you will feel like a glutton." Ambra said softly to the sword as she swung the blades high above her head before rushing into the midst of the group slashing her way along.

Gabe watched the carnage unleash. He heard the screams of his people as they were mowed down by the hell spawns. With every howl of pain or anguished death cry he told himself to just wait a bit longer. He had his sights set on who he wanted to take care of. The devil he had wanted all along, Dante.

He had never personally seen the bastard before but he had heard from others in the complex what he was like. Watching him in person only made him angrier. He was enjoying it. He was enjoying killing his people. Dante was nearing him but at the same time avoiding him. Gabe decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He drew out the heavy sword that closely resembled a machete pushing the other protectors out of the way in order to get to who he knew was the leader of the group. "Dante!" He shouted out catching the other males attention.

Dante had managed to clear a path somewhat and seemed to widen as the so called leader of the protectors made his way closer to him. Dante walked closer to the large man but stopped a footballs length away from him. Gabe did the same.

"So I hear you've got a bone to pick with me." Dante stated wanting nothing more than to rush the man with his sword. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that Nina wanted to do it herself. The young woman reminded him much of how Lady had been when he first met her in Temen Ni-Gru. That wild look of wanting revenge but unsure if she would be able to do it pained Dante to see but understood it. Despite all of the wrongs he had done to Dante it wasn't his place to take care of him. He would leave that to the mans daughter.

"You could say that. I gotta say you are a hard man to find." Gabe replied hoisting his sword over his shoulder.

"Not really you just have to know where to look. See the problem with big guys like you is you rely to much on your muscle and not enough on your brains. I mean your daughter didn't have any trouble finding us." Dante stated deciding to get the man riled up early in an attempt to unnerve him.

"You know I could say the same thing for your tribe or whatever it is you people have." Gabe said watching the devil for any sign of change in his disposition. "That little girl of yours wasn't to hard to find either time." He thought for a moment that the devil flinched if he did though it was to quick for him to catch it with his eye. Gabe decided to cash his chips in. "Good girl that one, Ambra. I'm sure she would have tried to protect her mother if she hadn't been told to run. Guess it made our job easier in the end. I do have to say Starina was spitting mad towards the end. If she could have there's no doubt she would have run me through with her swords but being pregnant and all made it hard for her. I really wasn't to difficult to punish her in her fragile condition."

Dante bared his teeth at the man and rushed him. Gabe rejoiced in his head smirking. He lifted his sword up off his shoulder to bring it above his head. As Dante neared the human he felt his body become heavier with each step he took. Rebellions eyes glowed a dark red as it's mouth open wider in a silent scream as if warning its wielder not to approach the man but it was already to late. Dante fell on the ground as his body became to heavy for him to hold up any longer. He landed at the mans feet with a thud knocking the wind out of his torso. Dante stared at the large sword finally seeing the runs and incantations that were welded into the blade. He didn't have time to curse himself out for his brashness or down right stupidity as Gabe swung down the sword onto his torso.

He felt the blade slice into his flesh as if it were a hot knife cutting butter. He felt it sink into him cutting through organs and reach down to his spine. Blood spurted from everywhere so quickly his world became a blinding crimson. Remotely he heard someone scream and a dimmed shot was fired. Before he could comprehend what was going on he found himself on a patch of grass with his head resting in his nieces lap.

Warm wetness fell onto his forehead dripping down into his hair and mingling with the blood that steadily spewed from his open mouth as he fought for air.

"You promised that you would be around for forever, remember?" Ambra said softly in his ear as she placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Sorry...doll." He slurred out in response blinking rapidly as his eye sight began to fail him.

"Uncle Dante." Ambra said as he felt his lids close heavily on their own. He couldn't believe it but he was dying. He felt his hand grasp against the ground as if he were attempting to find purchase onto something. It wasn't the first time he had been run through with a sword but it was different than before. It was slower this time and seemed more final. It suddenly hit him that his number was up. He was dying. He sucked in another shuddering breath before releasing it hearing only one thing repeat over and over as he began to let go.

"Dante...Uncle Dante...Dante..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Dante, Dante." Dante sat straight up in bed his eyes wide from what he wasn't quite sure. Quickly he glanced around the room mentally shaking his head in disbelief. "Dante, sweetie did you have a bad dream?"

Dante felt his heart fall into his stomach making him feel sick as his head began to swim uncontrollably. Slowly he turned his head forcing his gaze to fall on the person who had just spoken his name. At first he reasoned that maybe it was Trish who had taken him to a safe place after he passed out leaving his mind burning with unanswered questions but her tone was off. It didn't hold the usual sarcasm that seemed to emanate from the demoness but was much softer. It was the voice that he had tried to drudge up from the recess's of his mind over the years in his times of need but was always uncertain if the voice he was hearing was in fact his mothers or one that he had fabricated years after her death.

Her hair was blond and long, tied back to rest against her back. The white, lacy nightgown that she wore fell loosely off of her shoulders and seemed to illuminate more brightly against the dark of the room that he had found himself in. Her eyes shone and spoke of nothing but maternal love for him as her mouth was drawn down in a frown.

Dante's mouth opened in disbelief as he tried in vain to swallow down the lump in his throat finding his tongue unwilling to work. Dumbly he nodded his head once.

"Oh, my poor boy." She said placing a soft hand against his hair smoothing it down before gathering him up in her arms. Dante went rigid as he finally realized just how small he was. The, whatever she was, was much bigger than he was, the way he supposed he remembered his mother being, leaving him feeling uneasy. His eyes fell to another twin bed that lay a few feet away from the one he was currently occupying. It had a blue quilt on top of it and appeared as if it wasn't being slept in as the covers weren't turned down. The bed was familiar, Dante remembered it from his childhood. It had been Vergil's.

A sound from the door caught his attention and he jerked his head over his mouth dropping down once again. The girl who stood in the hallway was small but she had always been when they were children. Her hair was down and sweeping her shoulders as she stood gripping the door frame. The nightgown she wore swept the ground just above her bare feet and was colored a dusky pink adorned with bows on the long flowing sleeves.

"Starina, Dante's alright. Go back to bed sweetheart." His 'mother' stated. The girl stood for a moment longer illuminated by the hallway light behind her visibly biting down on her lower lip before slowly moving out of sight as she went down the hall. For a while longer Dante was held in the embrace that he recalled from long ago berating himself for enjoying it too much.

Once his 'mother' was gone and his night light had been switched back on Dante still sat straight up in the bed. He had pushed back the red quilt to confirm his suspicions that he was in fact a small child. With an irritated growl he stood up walking over to the full length mirror that sat next to the window. He examined himself in it finally relenting by sticking out his tongue at his image before walking over to the window.

He pushed back the heavy curtain peering outside. It was the view he remembered from his childhood as he overlooked the garden that was shrouded in what seemed to be night. He stood for a while trying to piece together what had happened. The last thing that he remembered was feeling tired, extremely tired. He couldn't recall a time when he had been so exhausted. His body had gone numb and cold before his eyesight had begun to get blurry. The very last thing he had seen was Ambra, she had been crying and calling out to him.

'Am I dead?' Dante thought to himself the idea striking fear in him to his very core leaving an unending feeling of falling into a void. He put a hand to his forehead backtracking back to the bed falling down on it once he felt it hit the backs of his knees. If he had died what would happen to his family? More importantly if he had died why was he brought to this place that was so much like the home he had grown up in. The smirk that fell on his lips was one of disgust. "Hell, maybe this is heaven. Ha, yeah right."

The voice that fell from his lips sounded weak and small leaving him even more uncertain of everything that had suddenly been tossed in his way. He yawned a few times before relenting as he crawled up to the pillow sinking his head sinking into it bringing the bright red quilt up to his chin. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts turned. It would be nice if he were in heaven. It would make sense then since Vergil wasn't there but even if it were a trap, which it probably was, would it be so bad to hang around for a little while as he pieced together what was going on? After all his mother was there…and Star. He felt his eyes close on their own accord as he fell into a fitful sleep.

A hard smack to his head woke him up causing him to, once again, sit straight up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes turning on his assaulter his voice stopping dead in his throat. It was Star or at least whatever it was that looked like her. She was already dressed in a dark pink corduroy jumper with the white t-shirt underneath matching her knee high socks. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into two pigtails each sitting on both sides of her head that were secured in place with pink ribbons.

He stared her down as she returned the look as if each were sizing the other up uncertain what to make of each other.

"Starina, is Dante awake? Tell him to come down for breakfast." The voice called from the bottom of the back stairs that led down into the kitchen. After a few more minutes of grilling each other silently Star turned around walking over to the closet flinging the door open taking out a pair of black jeans. She tossed it casually on his bed by his feet making her way over to the wooden dresser taking out a white undershirt, red t-shirt, socks and underwear tossing those on top of the pants. Without another glance she stalked out of the room. Dante only moved to a kneeling position when he heard the creak of the staircase as she descended to the kitchen.

He held up the shirt holding it to him unsure if it would fit him or not until he took of the white one he had fallen asleep in, it was so small. Had he really been this tiny at one point in time? He couldn't recall off the top of his head but supposed it was so. At one point in time Rebellion had been more than three times his size and too heavy for him to drag behind him let alone swing. The sudden jolt caught him as he zipped up the jeans as he searched around the room. First checking both beds before opening the closet door wide searching for his sword finally sighing heavily; Rebellion was nowhere to be found. He calmed down the inner turmoil he was feeling as he pulled on his socks taking a few shaky breaths as he exited the room. The hallway was brightly lit with sunlight as he walked past the main staircase that wound down to the front hall downstairs. He ran his hand along the banister as he walked past it the only sound being his socked feet padding quietly against the wooden floor that was polished to perfection. His eyes fell on the egg shell white walls each painting familiar to him as he knew he had seen them hundreds of times a day as he had ran over the house like the wild child he had been.

He stopped as he neared the top of the backstairs placing his hand on the plain banister that was bolted to the wall. Slowly and unsteadily, his knees didn't want to stay firm, he walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom. He was greeted to the smell of eggs and bacon that had already been cooked as he walked into the kitchen. The island was taller than he was as he peered over it to the woman that was busying herself with wiping it down.

"Well how nice to see you this morning Dante. Now I understand that you're tired from your journey here so that's why for today I won't make you do any chores but the least you could have done is brush your hair." She said walking around the counter stopping in front of him. Quickly she ran a few fingers through his sleep tousled and knotted hair before shooing him to the table to sit across from the girl.

She ate the food slowly as she stared at him as the woman poured him what appeared to be juice from a glass pitcher. Distantly he heard her say that his food was probably cold but that that was punishment enough for coming downstairs so late. His eyes flicked momentarily to the plate of food in front of him not even contemplating eating it because that really would have been stupid of him.

"Not hungry?" The woman asked. Dante only shook his head once not wanting to answer her. "That's alright. Starina why don't you take Dante out to play in the garden. Maybe by lunch time you'll be ready to eat."

In an instant the girl was up and next to him grabbing his hand as she dragged him out of the kitchen closing the back door behind them. She kicked the brown slip on shoes to him that they had used as children to play outside in slipping on her own and dragging him down the gravel path before he barely could get his feet in. The small stones crunched under their feet as she hurried him along taking him deeper into the garden. Long forgotten scents reached his nostrils filling his head with nostalgia and further longing. The air around them was thick with humidity becoming denser as they walked causing Dante to become more concerned as to where exactly he was being lead.

He felt helpless without his weapons and knew that if anything went down he would have to use whatever physical strength his body had which he had serious doubt would be very much use. He stopped walking causing the attention of the girl when she jerked slightly as she had tried to take another step.

"So babe, where we heading? Better be someplace good." Dante said taking in the girl as she frowned at him. He had to give credit where it was due because she did bare a remarkable resemblance to his wife when she was a child. He had estimated when he was getting dressed and able to get a better look at himself in the mirror that his body was possibly five at the most. He still felt somewhat clumsy when he walked or grasped anything which told him that the body he was currently inhabiting had just recently gotten a hang of its fine motor skills leaving him feeling even less assured that he would be able to defend himself if necessary. The worst part of it all, so far, was the fact that he still thought like an adult. "You know if you really wanted to trick me you should have erased my memory because I ain't buying any of this sweetheart."

The girls hand gripped his more tightly as her features softened slightly. Dante watched her closely realizing that she wasn't breathing. Her cheeks were pink giving off the appearance of being well oxygenated but her chest remained still. He cocked a brow up at her which she returned. "What's the matter, devil got your tongue?"

She shook her head once gently causing her pigtails to sway slightly. She brought her free hand up to her throat wrapping her fingers around and opened her mouth in a choking motion. "You're, choking?" He asked curiously taking a small step back his brows furrowing together. She nodded her head once her hand falling back down to her side.

Dante swallowed hard as he attempted to take another step back but the girl tugged on his hand again urging him to follow her. He complied continuing to follow in silence. She led him to a large tree that he remembered and out of habit followed her up as she climbed the small wooden boards that had been nailed into place. The tree house they had built as children had initially been his idea which Star agreed to help with. Even Vergil had been on board and excited about a place where he could read quietly. It had taken them what seemed like forever to complete with many falls from the tree and broken fingernails thanks to hammers hitting fingers but in the end it had been worth it.

Now as Dante climbed into his childhood hide out he felt the air change around him. He pulled himself up through the small door that led down the tree and sat for a minute to get his bearings. He was dizzy. It was the same sensation he had felt in Fortuna the night that it burned down that had told him not to go down a particular street. The tree fort was sealed against demons and devils.

He stared at the girl as she knelt down a few feet away from him staring at him with concern written across her features. As he regained his composure he opened his mouth to speak only to be tackled to the ground. His head hit the wooden floor only aiding the dizziness as his vision crashed white for a moment before returning to normal. He felt small arms wrap around his shoulders tightly as a dead weight laid askew on top of him. The girl had her face buried into his chest as her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly before he felt fingers gently rubbing at the back of his neck.

The embrace was an extremely familiar . For the past forty plus years he had only been able to feel in his deepest of dreams. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her hair to intoxicate himself with her natural scent. Instead he stayed still causing the girl let go of him and sit back on her knees to stare at him again.

Dante weighed out the pieces that he been presented. Starina was the only person who had ever hugged him so intimately and the two had only ever done so behind closed doors knowing that any public displays of affection were a bad idea since it could be used against them if a demon or devil caught wind of a relationship between them, of course that plan had been shot to shit when she got pregnant but Dante moved on past that to the matter at hand. She said she was choking, Star had been strangled so that made sense but any devil could have known that. There was her demeanor, the way she dragged him around and had hit him to wake him up had all screamed Starina but still that was information that could have been obtained to use against him. He had to test her but wasn't certain how to do so. He figured he'd just do what he did best and run his mouth waiting for something, anything that would give him a definitive answer.

"Now I know that you're not the real deal." He began receiving a quizzical look from the other. "Star would never just outwardly hug me without insulting me or trying to shoot me first. Nice try but you're not nearly as good as the original." It didn't take him long to have to wait for an answer. At first she appeared hurt but that only lasted maybe half a second if that. Her eyes blazed angrily as she lunged at him again with fists bared ready to pummel him into the floor. He caught her wrists easily moving into a sitting position as he smiled broadly at her. "I hoped it was you." His voice came out as a whisper as her eyes softened somewhat and her hands relaxed. Dante took both of her hands in his squeezing tightly. A million questions burned across his mind along with all of the things he wanted to say to her but couldn't decipher where to begin until she squeezed his hands back.

"Starina, where the hell are we?" He asked deciding it was a half way decent start. She only shook her head giving off a small shrug. "You don't know?" She nodded. "You really can't talk, can you?" He received a nod. A horrifying thought crossed his mind as he remembered the more extensive damage that she been dealt. "Are you in pain?"

She only frowned slightly but wouldn't nod her head or shake it to tell him otherwise which in itself told him that she was. "Then this can't be heaven if you're still hurting." He stated receiving what would have been a scoff from Star if she had been able to do so. "And that isn't mother is it?" Starina pursed her lips together shaking her head 'no' a few times giving him a look like he was an idiot. "It's a devil, isn't it?" She nodded her head once. Dante closed his eyes for a minute letting out a sigh. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

He felt her squeeze his hands harder causing him to reopen his eyes. He stared at her feeling the soft smirk play across his lips. "All these years later and you're still the most beautiful star in my sky." He said receiving a slight shake of her head as her eyes went downcast as if she were embarrassed by the comment. "Hey it's true babe. I've missed you so much."

Dante let go of her hands to sit next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against him. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered into her hair taking a deep breath but receiving no scent from her what so ever. She laced her fingers with the ones on his free hand as he held her tighter to him. "If this is my personal hell I'll gladly spend it with you."

Strarina suddenly became rigid as if every muscle in her body locked up as she forcefully shook her head. She stood up suddenly breaking away from his grip standing in front of him still shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no'. He furrowed his brows together biting down on his lower lip. Taking into account her state she didn't seem harmed in any way by the devil that was impersonating their mother but he had learned a long time ago that appearances could be very deceiving. He had been distracted by his joy at being reunited with her and had forgotten the more important matter at hand, getting the hell out of where ever it was they were.

Star had already begun to descend down the tree motioning for Dante to follow her before she disappeared below the tree house. He followed her letting go of the bottom rung landing on the ground. He allowed her to lead him back towards the house taking off their shoes before entering in through the kitchen. She led him through the familiar setting stopping at what was the basement door if it had been their old home. Starina opened the door revealing concrete steps leading down into pitch darkness.

"You've been down here before, haven't you?" Dante asked as he closed the door quietly behind him and Starina led him down expertly despite the darkness around them. The temperature dropped drastically as they descended Dante expecting each step to be the last one only to find another taking him lower. Finally he stopped and looked around the space. It was illuminated by a silver glow that seemed to come up from the packed dirt floor. "This definitely isn't fathers basement." He stated more to himself than to Star. She tugged on his hand getting his attention and pointed to the large ornate mirror that adorned an entire stone wall.

Starina let go of his hand as they neared it standing off somewhat to the side of it. Dante stood in front of it and let out a laugh. "Hey! Check out that handsome devil." He said loudly meeting his adult form before him. "You should come here Star so you can see what you've been missing out on."

She shook her head forcefully taking a few steps back but Dante was persistent. He wanted to see her again. He walked towards her grabbing her by the hand as well as clasping his arm around her shoulder dragging her towards the mirror as she attempted to get away from him. As he brought her closer to it her movements became more desperate to get away as she dug her heels into the ground with little effect. Dante only laughed it off nearly shoving her in front of the mirror finally understanding why she didn't want to see her image or more likely why she didn't want him to see it. In the few seconds that she stood in front of it Dante saw the beyond too pallor skin tone that seemed shrunken and stretched to fit her face. She still wore the clothes she had been killed in with the front of her shirt and bottom part of her denim trench coat were caked and soaked in blood old as well as fresh furthering his understanding that though she had died her pain had not ended.

In an instant she broke away from his grasp as it slackened and she hurried off away from the side of the mirror again with her back turned towards him. Her shoulders were hunched as she hid her face with her hands shaking her head slightly from side to side. Dante watched her for a moment before turning his attention back to the mirror staring at himself, he looked miserable. 'An illusion, huh?' He thought to himself with a sigh.

"Yes, an illusion." A voice said from no direction he could decipher. Starina's head whipped up as she rubbed at her eyes momentarily to clear them of tears while Dante was by her side in a flash with his fists bared at his sides ready to fight.

"I got to hand it to you it isn't a bad one but nothing like the real thing." Dante replied his eyes scanning around him as the devil let off a laugh of amusement.

"I am not one to normally gloat but it is my specialty." It said sounding more like Trish the way it sounded so sure of itself.

"Well how about you come out here so I can give you a proper pat on the back." He stated a dangerous smirk alighting his features.

"Come now Dante, do you really think that that would be wise in your current form?" It asked in a mocking tone. A buzzing sound to their right caused both devil hunters to turn quickly catching the devil seemingly materialize from the stone wall to stand a few feet away from them. "You can't defend yourself let alone your beloved so why must we fight? Here you can be eternally happy; a chance to live your childhood any way that you wish, your life any way that you wish."

"And I'm sure that you're doing this all out of the kindness of your heart." Dante said matching the devils tone in mockery. It crossed it's arms over its chest smirking to itself.

"Well there is one thing that I would require from you in order to maintain the illusion but like with anything the more you give the more you will receive." It said taking a step towards them. "Starina hasn't been very helpful at all spending most of her time in that warded little hut but you have so much more to give ,of that I can certainly feel."

"I got plenty to go around hot stuff don't you worry about that but what makes you so certain that I'm just going to give it up to you?" Dante asked mentally seeing a chess pawn moved forward. He always knew that back talking devils and demons was risky but in the end it always seemed to work for him. He just hoped that in that aspect his luck hadn't run out yet.

"The answer to that is simple Dante; I have her." It stated nodding it's head towards Star. "I knew that if I had her here then sooner or later the sons of Sparda would join her in my very own little patch of hell. Then with the powers I drained from you and eventually your brother I will be strong enough to take on even Sparda himself adding him to our happy family as it should be." The devil finished off it's small monologue taking on his mothers tone further enraging the devil hunter. He felt his body become rigid as the pieces began to click in his head like a macabre jig saw puzzle.

"So that's your game, huh? One little flaw in your plan though." Dante said as the devil took another step towards them.

"Oh, what might that be?" It asked clearly amused at the situation.

"I'm going to kill you." He replied mirroring its smirk.

"How do you propose you do that? You are small, weak, weaponless; unless you're going to bite at my ankles." It stated letting off a laugh. "There is someone who figured out how to defeat me but has yet to do so. It may have something to do with unwilling to face reality or something along those lines." It's gaze fell on Star who took a step back somewhat. "From everything I had heard I never thought the little protector would be so vain but I suppose for a mere human it is hard to accept."

"What's she talking about Star?" He asked receiving only a small shuffling as she took another step back. Dante moved his glance momentarily to her giving the devil an opening as it lunged at him. It grabbed him roughly before leaping back holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

Before his eyes it's face contorted and changed as it gained height as well as tawny scales that shined in the faint silver glow that was brightening by the second.

"I will gain your power son of Sparda." It said in a husky tone as it took in a deep breath. Dante felt his body become weaker with each inhalation the devil took as it drained his soul of it's very essence. His eyes snapped to where Starina sat huddled on the floor with her hands over her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Starina." Dante managed to croak out despite his weakened state. "I don't care what you look like. I don't care as long as you're still you! Star, help." He felt his body slacken as the devil holding onto him took another deep breath and the glowing began to hum with demonic energy as it sparked with red flashes from time to time.

"It's useless son of Sparda. The woman made up her mind long ago to hide from her harsh reality. No amount of begging and pleading can sway her." The devil jeered in victory clearly believing that it had already won.

Dante clutched at the devils wrists in what he was fairly sure vain but did none the less. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head leaving him thoroughly confused when he felt his body fall to the floor about a hundred and fifty pounds heavier not including his leather jacket.

He stood up quickly ready for a fight met only with an empty room leaving his still weakened state clutching for some sort of answer as to what happened. The silver glow from the ground was gone as well as any trace of the devil. His eyes fell to the mirror or where it had been. Broken shards of glass lay on the ground leaving behind only the ornamental frame it had been mounted onto.

Quickly Dante spun on his heel to see the huddled form crouching against a far corner shrouded mostly in darkness but the blue denim gave away who it was.

"Star." Dante took the steps forward necessary to reach her. He placed his hands against her shoulders tugging on her gently. "Hey babe, come on; don't be like that. I meant what I said. I just want to be with you. No matter what you're still the most beautiful star in my sky." His reply was her pulling away from him as if she were trying to hide in the stone of the wall.

Dante sighed sitting next to her with his back resting against the wall. He hit his head against the stone wall sighing a few times before turning his head back in her direction.

"You really think that after all the shit I forgave you for I'd be scared off by a bad complexion?" He asked turning his head back to stare straight ahead when she gave no indication of acknowledging him. "After Temen Ni-Gru, what you did to Jessica and Grue; I forgave you for all of that Star and you honestly are worried that I won't accept you because of how you look? That kind of hurts babe, I won't lie, to think that it would bother you. What happened to, 'the hell with what other people think', or just a blatant, 'screw you'?"

Dante felt as if he were rambling to himself as he slowly shook his head from side to side. Occasionally he would glance in Starinas direction and steal a look at her huddled form before resuming his stare. Eventually he closed his eyes and swallowed hard feeling his throat dry.

He rubbed his thumb along a few of his fingers and wondered absently that if he were actually dead how could he still feel? Mentally he slapped himself in the face to redirect his attention to the matter at hand. From what he could tell the devil was gone, given the nature of the demon it had been destroyed when it's mirror had been. While he had never dealt with that type before he had seen similar cases in his lifetime. With the threat of the demon gone he felt his body, or whatever he was now, want to surrender to sleep but still he fought it.

He really didn't know how he could actually sleep with his long dead wife sitting next to him only a few feet but knew that the devil had drained a considerable amount of his own demonic energy. Any wound to his body he knew would heal fast but what he had endured was much deeper than just flesh and blood. Absently he wished that his father or brother were around to explain it to him better.

"I found our baby, our son." Dante said more now in an attempt to keep himself from passing out than actually communicating with Star. "He wasn't a baby anymore though. No, he was a sixteen year old spit fire of a guy all piss and venom. His name's Nero. He's all grown up now with a little girl, ha, but even she's all grown up now too. Her name's Avangeline, Ava for short. She's beautiful Starina, it's funny because she looks a lot like you but at the same time she looks like her mom, Kyrie. That was the woman that Nero married." Dante took a deep breath as he reopened his eyes blinking a few times in order to stave off unconsciousness just a little bit longer. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Star about their family, he did, it was just so difficult to stay focused. "Kyrie was…she was a real sweetheart. I'm telling you no purer soul walked the human world. She didn't deserve to die the way she did but it is what it is, right?" His eye lids closed on their own now despite his efforts to keep them open. He thought that he heard a shuffling coming from Starinas direction but his foggy brain wasn't sure.

He felt his mouth move slowly while his tongue felt like a lead weight in his mouth.

"Then of course there's Ambra." He thought he heard the shuffling noise stop suddenly as if Star were listening more intently to him at the mention of her daughters name. "She had a son, named him Dante; don't know why she did. It's pretty damn confusing sometimes but he's a good guy. Vergil doesn't think too highly of either of them but that's just him being his usual prissy ass self. Gotta feel bad for Am though, she tries to establish some connection with him but he always seems to shut her out."

Dante inhaled a deep breath as he felt his head nod down. His eyes opened widely. His stomach dropped and his body went rigid. Starina sat in front of him cross legged. Her long hair was matted and greasy with red patchy spots that seemed stiff and brittle. It covered her face as her shoulders were still hunched so that her face was hidden.

He watched languidly as blood pooled around her soaking her even further. It was steady with no slowing, if anything it flowed faster. Her shoulders didn't move since she emanated no breath making her appear statuesque. Dante reached out a hand to her trying to reach hers only to have his hand drop after a few moments. He attempted once more but his body felt leaden and he knew that he was going to pass out.

His eye sight became blurry as he tried to focus only on Star in front of him. "Dante, Ambra's kid, he's going to be a dad. He has a girl, a little protector, she's...she's..." Dante couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence as his head fell onto his shoulder and his eyes closed heavily on their own.

Distantly he felt a hand grip his head while another grasped his shoulder leading him to lay down on the packed dirt. The last thing he felt was cold fingers stroking the back of his neck.

Starina watched Dante sleep uncertain of what to do next. Now he was asleep so it was alright but what would happen when he woke up? It wouldn't take too long for him to energy to replenish, then what? She didn't want him to see her the way that she was no matter what he insisted upon. It had been bad enough that he had viewed her in the mirror even though she figured that he had found her body. If she had been able to she would have shuddered at the thought. If her soul was in such bad shape she couldn't imagine what her body must have looked like.

It was obvious to her from the start that she had not entered heaven. As far as she knew she never would be able to. There had been many times over the years that her mind had wandered to the crimes and murders that she had committed that Vergil had instructed her in. He had been able to more easily ascertain demonic power thanks to his heritage but Starina had had to work at it.

The spells and incantations she had learned to lure unsuspecting humans to their horrific deaths as she felt small bits of her humanity slip away had been hard at first but with Vergil encouraging her she had relented and eventually went numb to it all. Her reasoning had been in the end that it was the only way to hang onto him.

As children they had often bickered while they lived at the large house with Eva and Sparda but once they were gone, uncertain of what had happened to either adult or Dante for that matter, survival instincts had kicked into full throttle. The two children grew to depend on the other and their fighting alongside proved it as it complimented the other perfectly.

Starina felt a small smirk cross her lips as she recalled Vergil carrying her on his back away from the estate the night it was attacked. Vergil who had hid with her trembling and scared laying Yamato across them with one shaky hand while his other arm had snaked around her protectively.

Vergil that she had sworn her adoptive mother that she would protect from anything, including himself. Eventually his demonic side had gotten the better of his human one. She had cried for his humanity as she saw it slip away from him no matter how hard he had tried to maintain it but in the end she to had finally relented that perhaps the path to power was a better chosen route for her as well.

Soon after she had began sacrificing humans for her own purposes they caught wind of a young mercenary in a back water town with white hair and startling blue eyes. There was little discussion on the matter even though Starina had barely been able to contain her excitement over the prospect of seeing Dante again. It was made clear to her however that he would merely be another pawn in their succession of power.

While she relented to Vergil once again she couldn't help but feel the heavy weight sink down her heart. It hadn't been too hard to let it go, brush it and keep going with the prospect of being able to better defend herself and Vergil against the hordes of devils that constantly seemed to plague them no matter where they went.

It had made things easier when it became apparent that not only was Dante using a different name but the fact that he didn't truly remember who he was. Every time that Starina saw him she wanted to explain to him who she was, who Gilver was but her tongue had remained still. Instead she did everything to push him away which only made Tony more persistent.

Starina sighed knowing that Dante was just as bad if not worse then the persona he had adapted after Rebellion took his memories and identity until he was old enough to better defend himself. She knew it was her fault that in the end Vergil had become what he did. She ran the scenarios through her head millions of times and there were instances that she just shook her head thinking that he had done it to himself. Most of the time however she knew that it was her fault.

Dante's breathing was even and deep as he slipped further into unconsciousness. His eyes darted underneath lids as he dreamed. It didn't cease to amaze her how much death was like life. During her mortal life she had shrugged off when others said that it was in fact simply another plain of existence. To her dead had simply been gone, until her own death.

Vaguely she could recall seeing a small infant brought into her vision for only a moment while a girl whispered that he would be taken care of. She knew from the start of her attack that the young woman was different from the others. Her carrot colored hair hair had been tied back in a braid and her green eyes had lit with horror as Star had been bound before she was cut open.

The pain had dulled as she felt herself slipping away. Her body became heavy as no breath was allowed to enter her lungs and her life drained out of her to pool on the ground around her. Her vision flashed white and she was certain she had begun to cry at the realization that she would never see her daughter again.

As soon as the thought had struck her she had awoken to a dark room, one identical to that from her childhood. She often found herself lingering around the bedroom next to the one she used. The room with two twin beds in it adorned with a blue and red quilt respectively.

Every detail had been perfect that at first she wanted to believe that it was in fact real. Perhaps who ever was in charge of such matters had deemed her redeemable and sent her to heaven to be with Eva, the only mother she had known but too soon she realized it wasn't the case.

The devil had maintained the facade for longer then what was necessary but once Star began to figure out what was going on and how to end it all she was introduced to the mirror. Her eyes wandered to the ornate frame and broken glass that littered the ground.

It began to crack away in great pieces before fading back into whatever realm the devil had conjured it from. She was glad to see it go. It had kept her prisoner in her own hell for far too long. She had read enough on the punishment system that the demon world employed during her mortal existence to know that most humans went to hell because they had either broken certain universal codes of ethics such as she had done in attempting to shed her humanity to gain demonic power or their constitution was weak upon the souls departure from their flesh.

Devils sought out to feast upon humans seeking paradise as they crossed through the multiple plains of existence and fabrics of space. From what she understood most of the time suicides were the more prevalent of the victims to be preyed upon with the murdered following on their heels. The devils that lingered in the in between however were much more dangerous than those that simply had a taste for human flesh and blood. A soul was a much more valuable thing to lose.

Starina didn't know the particular reason as to why she had been captured since there were multiple reasons as to why she had spent her death where she had. Her eyes went back to Dante as she gathered everything that he had told her.

Her children had grown to raise their own children. Both her daughter and son were alive, her daughter had found her father; over forty years had passed since her death. Life had gone on with out her but from the pained looks that Dante had given her she knew that she hadn't been forgotten.

Her mind wandered back to Tony and Am sitting together in silence after they had 'coincidentally' met up at the mental hospital that had been overrun by devils and darkness. He had done the humane thing in dispatching the girls soul to the space between but she knew it had hurt him to so. A hurt that she had caused by imprisoning the girl there in the demonic tree to complete her ascension to demonic power.

Tony hadn't spoken to her since they had found Jessica but she had a sinking suspicion that he knew everything that was going on with her and Vergil, or Gilver as Tony knew him to be. Her mind had raced as her tongue remained a dead, dry stump in her mouth. She had wanted to tell him everything but knew she couldn't more for his own good than anything else.

The couple had sat for a few minutes in silence watching dead leaves rise up in the wind and scatter about in tornadoes of dust. The moonlight shown darkly as the blood red moon hung in the sky seeming larger than life.

_'I don't care.' Tony said suddenly causing Am to jump slightly at the sound of his voice. Her head turned to him to open her mouth but abruptly shut it as his crystalline eyes blazed at her with a sad fury. 'I don't care.' He stated again his tone a mix of guilt and regret. _

_'Tony..." She began but stopped unable to finish what she was about to say. It seemed pointless as he stared at her. His eyes illuminated in the dark making him seem all the more menacing. _

_'Just tell me one thing. Is Grue coming back?' He asked softly fingering his revolver lightly as if he were getting ready to draw it on her. She watched him carefully knowing well that if he decided to end her life on that spot she wouldn't make an attempt to run. It wasn't worth seeing the pain in his eyes and feeling it emanate from his heart. She felt her own heart skip a few beats at the realization that had struck her dead center. _

_She barely had the strength to shake her head once but somehow managed. 'I'm sorry.' She said softly feeling the first of what she knew would be a cascade of tears flow from her over dry eyes. She knew they were certainly long over due. Tony let out a long sigh as if he had been holding his breath hoping she would deny the charges he had presented her with. _

_With out another word spoken between them he began to walk away. 'I'm sorry. I love you.' She said to him her voice barely above a whisper and carried on the wind to his ears. Tony stopped and stood for what seemed an eternity clenching and unclenching his fists. _

_'And I'm sorry I love you.' He said before walking out of her sight into the darkness. _

"Hey. I knew you'd come around eventually." Dante said bringing her out of her thoughts. Starina turned her head to the side in a futile attempt to hide herself from him but knew it was useless. Dante brought a hand against her cheek coaxing her gently to look at him.

Finally she did and knew that it pained him. The feeling that she got from him however was a mixed one as he stroked the cold, stretched skin of her cheek. It was as if he were starving and the only piece of food left was rotten but it didn't matter to him because it was there. She turned her eyes from him as he grasped one of her hands bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingertips.

His breath was warm and felt strange against her dead flesh but it was still there, a sensation. For too long she had felt nothing, numb from the inside to the outer. Her vision was dimmed, her hearing dampened somewhat and she felt nothing when she touched it. All she could feel was pain from the injuries that had caused her death as well as her own inner turmoil.

With Dante by her side however she felt something more. The feeling that he had always given her. For the first time in what seemed ages she felt whole again and renewed. She closed her eyes as his kisses ran up her wrist. She could almost feel warmth returning to her flesh.

The pain in her abdomen became duller as she let her mind slip away and enjoy the company of her beloved, her husband. She opened her eyes when she felt him sit up. He put his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes smirking at her. He tried a few times to catch her lips with his causing her to smirk back at him as she pulled away slightly in a teasing gesture.

When neither of them could take no more and bored of their little game their mouths met and crashed together in a firm kiss. It was more than anything a possessive kiss as if they were saying to one another that they were theirs still, even after all the years they had been apart.

Starina felt the warmth from her fingers extend and swell as she deepened their kiss allowing Dantes tongue entry to tangle against hers. Somewhere she thought that she heard a buzzing noise but attributed it to her own imagination.

Dante grasped her in an embrace unwilling to let her go. A buzzing sound came to his ears as he felt Starinas lips flesh out a bit. He opened his eyes to small cracks catching a glimpse of color on her cheeks as her bones seemed to release their hold on her flesh making them appear slightly plumper as they filled out.

The buzzing became louder around them as Starinas chest began to heave. Quickly she broke the kiss taking in a long shuddering breath filling her empty lungs with oxygen. Dante smiled at her widely. As she gasped for air greedily enjoying it. Her throat didn't feel tight anymore and her abdomen had stopped bleeding.

"Dante." She whispered softly her voice small from not being used.

"I'm here Star...I'm here." He said catching her lips again in a kiss. The buzzing sound began to subside slightly giving way to what sounded like a soft melody. They broke the kiss both unwilling to move but gazed around them slightly to decipher where the sound was coming from.

A golden orb floated in between them settling next to Star. It fell into her hands and pulsed slightly. _"Live; live forever. Live, live, live." _It hummed out to her as her cheeks became pinker and her blue eyes cleared their dead glaze making them brighter. Her gaze fell to Dante as he watched in amazement the woman he had thought lost to him for good begin to come back from the dead.

"Dante." She said again softly. "For everything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, to lose our son...I didn't want to. I tried, I tried so hard to fight them but I just...I just." The orbs light began to fade. She felt the cold start to spread across her shoulders and through her limbs. The pain in her abdomen began to throb as well and her throat suddenly became tight.

She shook her head quickly as the orb began to buzz. "Sorry, sorry...I'm sorry." She choked out as her eyes glazed over with a white film. Dante promptly took her by the shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Starina stop it! It's alright. Hey, I know that it wasn't your fault. I know who killed you babe and as soon as we get out of here then we can make certain he pays for it but until then I need you to be strong for me, like you always have been." He said desperately as she shook her head and let out a strangled moan that became a rattle in her throat before it stopped all together.

Her voice echoed in the orb as it took in her sadness. It dissipated in her hands in a cloud of smoke chanting her remorse. Along with it went any hope that Dante had that the two of them could be together as they once had been.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So here we are, at the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who has read and commented on my little story. It was great to see that so many people enjoyed it. I want to especially thank Night Companion who has been such a huge help for me through out some very rough times while I was trying to work on this story. Thanks for the support everyone and I will wright again soon...promise._

Ambra watched in horror as her uncles eyes closed heavily and his head lolled in her lap. His entire body went slack as his muscles loosened suddenly. Ambra shook her head in disbelief a few times feeling hot tears blind her vision as the entire scene around her was dulled out and blurry. She shook her uncle a few times yelling out his name catching the attention of other members of their group.

Avangeline heard her aunts cries and turned her head slightly to catch an idea of what was going on when she stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. Her hand trembled and twitched as her knees threatened to spill her onto the ground of the courtyard. The woman standing before her reached out a hand to her with the same sweet smile that she remembered the last time she had spoken with her. It was Kyrie, it was her mother.

Distantly she heard someone shout out to her as her hand moved towards the woman that she had longed to see, the parent that had been taken from her far too soon. Her mother made no advancement towards her nor did she make any attempt to reach out further so that her daughter would be able to reach her easier. Ava lowered her hand and shook her head.

"You are not her." She said her voice low in her throat. "You are nothing more than another illusion conjured up from my childish insecurities."

"Am I now Ava?" The thing asked surprise laced in her tone. "Why can't I be your mother? The powers that the protectors have at their disposal are quite strong. I am Kyrie, risen from the ground where I was buried."

"You are merely her body regenenrated by a devils spirit and an evil curse." Avangeline stated softly. The thing smirked in a way that she could never recall her mother doing in life.

"Suppose you are right then my dearest daughter. What will you do now?" It asked.

"I will force my sword through you so you will not commit crimes in my mothers name, with my mothers face." She stated. It watched her carefully for a moment before smiling widely showing off razor sharp fangs with smaller blade like teeth wedged in between.

"Well then my daugther, shall we begin?" It hissed out as it's eyes blazed a furious gold. A forked tongue protruded out as it's voice lowered an octave or two becoming a fearsome growl. Avangeline gripped her sword more tightly in her hand willing it to be able to dispatch the creature quickly before it decided to provoke her any more than what its initial presence already had.

At the sound of his daughters yells for his brother Vergil slashed his way through the pathetic lot of humans that were desperately attempting to stave him off. He feared that it wouldn't be long before the protectors called upon demons and devils in an attempt to help their numbers. Vergil just couldn't understand why they hadn't done so yet. He was more than certain they were being led further into a trap. He cursed out his own fractured mind for not being able to understand what they were planning. He knew that if he had been in prime condition he would at least have an inkling of what would transpire but with his damage he was grateful he could still recall the reason as to why he was there at all.

He flicked the blood from Yamato as he knelt down next to his daughter and his brother. He looked at Dante closely as Ambra swallowed her sobs and fought to control her crying.

"Vergil, there is no life in him." She said softly her voice whispering out as her throat choked her air from properly surfacing to aid her words. Vergil stared at his brother intently before reaching down inside of his jacket and shirt taking hold of the identical half of the amulet. He grabbed his own closing his eyes. Ambra watched as it shone brightly and began to sparkle as did Dantes.

The two pieces seemed to hum, seperate at first but soon each caught on to the others melody and began to slowly tune into each other. Vergils brow creased as if he were concentrating as his lips drew into an even thinner more severe line than what they normally were. Ambra watched as he seemed to draw himself into a deep concentration.

Around her the sounds of battle waged on but in that small space it was as if they were seperate from the situation at hand. She knew that she should be paying closer attention given the fact that they could be attacked at any moment but instead she stared at her father as her grief gave way to fascination.

"He is not dead." Vergil said softly more to himself than to Ambra. Her eyes fell back onto her uncle as her father let go of both amulets at the same time. "Protect the body if you wish to have him return to it."

"Will you help me?" She asked staring up at him with her mothers eyes. Vergil stared back at her staving off the urge to sigh. A curt nod was all she received but it was enough to illicit a small smile from her. Quickly Vergil adverted his eyes to an advancing enemy. Anything, he reasoned, to not get caught up in what closely had resembled what he remembered belonging to his own mother while she was alive.

Nero managed to get a good glimpse of the attack on his father. His blood began to boil as he felt his devil give way to the urge to maim and kill the human that had caused him nothing but misery from the day he had been born. He revved Red Queen as he felt the familiar surge take over him. The heat from his devil blood coursed warmly through his veins smashing into his head as if he had struck a brick wall.

His surroundings brightened as his senses became more acute and heightened to an uncanny level. He welcomed the feeling knowing well that he wouldn't regret anything that he may do to the human that had now, apparently, taken his father from him as well.

Nero ran towards the wall where the leader of the protectors stood atop. The man watched almost with glee as Nero approached him. Reaching the bottom part of the stone Nero bent his knees slightly and jumped high making ready to strike down his enemy. He looked up before he made his jump to make certain that the male stood right where he wanted him but as he came down sword ready to strike someone else stood in his place.

Nero faltered slightly loosing his footing as he landed twisting his ankle slightly. He jumped back in a defensive stance with his devil bringer in front of him the blue glow from it reaching a level that he had never seen before. The being that stood in front of him was small, appearing to be a child. It was dressed in simple tan pants tied at the waist with a piece of rope. Save for that he wore nothing else.

What had startled Nero however was the color of the boys hair. It was stark white. He shook it off summing it up that it was just a devil that the protectors had employed taking out Blue Rose taking aim at it. His finger began to pull the trigger of his weapon when the boy looked up at him. That was when Nero faltered completely.

Its eyes were a crystaline blue that reminded him of Dantes but his other features were delicate. They were features that he knew well enough. While they were all the boys own the shape of his eyes and nose were those that he had seen as he fell asleep at night next to his wife and woke up each morning in Fortuna.

"No! That isn't possible!" He shouted out willing himself to shoot at it. The boy simply stood swaying slightly on his feet as if he were ready to fall over while he stared at Nero with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh but it is." A voice said from behind him. Nero jumped back at the sound of it turning sharply causing further injury to his slowly healing ankle. He took in an eyeful of what he knew he didn't want to.

"Kyrie." He whispered out in astonishment. His eyes roamed down to her hand that held a handful of Avangelines hair. His daughter appeared to be unconscious. "What have you done to her?"

"Now, now Nero. Is that any way to greet me? It has been a long time." Kyrie said scolded him slightly in her gentle tone. Nero shook his head to point Blue Rose at her forcing his finger to go to the trigger. The sounds of battle faded around them as his anger subsided to a deep sadness that eminated from his soul.

His finger locked on the trigger with his arm extended out unable to move. He could never remember a time he felt more helpless as he stared at his wife, his Kyrie. Logically he knew that even if it was her body it wasn't her. Inwardly Nero knew it was a trick but he didn't care. After years of pining to see her again he dropped Blue Rose on the ground not hearing the clink as it hit the stone.

Kyrie smiled in a mischevious way as her eyes slanted. She stared at him from underneath her bangs for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Good, good Nero. Now come here so that we may...ahhh!" It let out a scream as a sword, Force Edge, was driven straight through it's middle. It collapsed on the ground for a moment letting go of its hold on Avangeline.

In an instant his nephew stood next to him holding onto Ava tightly. "Uncle Nero..." He said shortly in inquiry.

"I'm fine." Nero said. Dante glanced back at the kid behind him taking in a breath. "Shit." He gasped out.

"Dante, get your cousin out of here." Nero said as the Kyrie thing began to hiss and screech as it picked itself up off the ground. Nero bent down grasping onto Blue Rose to put it in its holster. "I'll take care of this."

With a nod Dante jumped from the wall leaving Nero alone with the two of them. Once Kyrie was on her feet her forked tongue slithered out from between jagged teeth. A dark purple mist erupted from her body and encircled her. "It could have been painless for you descendent of Sparda but now you will suffer at the hands of your own blood."

Nero turned sharply taking Red Queen from its sheath out of instinct and swung slashing the boy as he advanced on him fangs bared that dripped venom. The sword ripped through its stomach and sent it flying from the force of the blow. It hit the ground a few feet further from where it had stood. It stood up seemingly completely unfazed by it all its wound healing quickly.

The Kyrie thing behind him began to laugh hysterically. In that moment Nero felt himself blinded by rage. It was the same he had felt the first time that he triggered. His heart beat quickly in his chest as he felt sweat break on his brow and drip down. He let out a growl turning towards the devil that was impersonating his wife extending his devil bringer.

He caught her easily enough by the throat and held her there. It choked out as it grabbed at him in vain letting out more hissing sounds as it spat angrily at him. Nero tightened his grip on it feeling its throat crush under the pressure. It took a while but eventually it went limp. He dropped it in time to catch the boy that had let out a growl of its own flinging his small body at him.

Nero held him as he struggled at arms length as it hissed out. He watched it as every so often its eyes would rest on his that only would enrage it further at being caught. "You sure are quite the spit fire, huh? Well you have your grandpa to thank for that kid." He said softly.

Nero gently lowered the boy onto the stone of the ground they were standing on and secured him in place with his devil bringer. The boy struggled still his white hair becoming tousled as he did so. Nero watched him for a moment longer before taking Blue Rose out aiming it at his head. "It's alright. I'm here son."

Dante held Ava tightly to him as he landed in front of his uncle. His mother was a few feet away as was Vergil. He placed her down next to her grandfather. For a moment he allowed himself to stare at the man that had helped raise him.

Dante, the youngest son of Sparda. The jerk that always had to get a word in edgewise. His cocky attitude and lame jokes had never ceased to embarrass him. He had always seemed immovable, a force to be reckoned with for those that crossed him wrong. Now he lay on the ground seeming years older than what he had thought he was but maybe in death he was only now showing his true age. "I'll take care of them, all of them. I swear it. I will live up to the name." He hissed out angry at the injustice that had been done to all of them over the years.

While Nina slashed and shot her way past people that she had once called family her eyes were only trained on her father. She saw what transpired on the wall as her father watched the transgression unfold in front of him with glee. She became enraged as she heard Blue Rose shoot off round after round until its chamber was empty.

She let out a howl of her own rage feeling her soul cry out for revenge. She spun around searching for Dante but only saw Vergil closest to her. There were only a few people in between them as he unleashed Yamato deftly in a circular motion. "Vergil!" She shouted. The only indication that he had heard her was a slight glance in her direction. "I need to get up onto the wall."

In an instant he was beside her with his back pressed against hers despite being taller than her. "Are you certain that is what you want?" He asked softly so only she could hear. She let out a muffled agreement.

Dante was attempting to get back to Ninas side as he fought off the seemingly endless crowd of protectors. He was grateful when Vergil aided her but felt his heart drop into his stomach as Vergil lifted her into his arms and he leaped into the air headed for the wall. "No! Damn it Vergil!" He screamed his voice cracking.

He glanced back towards his mother as she twisted around gracefully swinging Mensch and Damon around her in perfect timing. Blood splattered onto her soaking her long hair as it moved with her. She appeared to be a goddess of war. He jumped high into the air to land next to her.

"Hey kid." She said simply as he pressed his back against hers.

"Ninas on the wall." He said quietly so only she would hear.

"Oh, well then that means more for us down here. So nice for all of them to leave us here and...look son; the demons have shown up." She said a hint of amusement in her voice. The sky seemed to open up around them with angry red portals as well as out of the ground.

The humans that were still on the ground were ripped apart and clawed through as the demons clammored for the blood that they smelled, the blood of Sparda. Dante rested Force Edge on his shoulder for a moment as he stood next to his mother.

"Quite the turn out." He mused to himself feeling six years younger. It was good to fight by Ambras side again. Ambra nodded and let out a small chortle of sorts as the demons launched themselves in the air at them. A sudden flash struck the ground and sky around them. The demons let out shrieks as they dissipated into smoke.

"'Bout time." Ambra said under her breath as Trish landed in front of them as stylish as ever.

"What can I say, I like the big entrances." She said her eyes to Dante and Avangeline. "Asleep on the job as always I see." Trish waltzed over to him as if it were as casual as strolling into his office to wake him from a nap. She knelt down beside him placing a hand to his forehead.

"Vergil said that he wasn't dead." Ambra stated over her shoulder as more demons begant to crawl out of the portals.

"He isn't." She replied standing again. "His soul was dispelled from his body but only temporarily. It will return to it if it wishes."

"If it wishes? So there is no gurantee then?" Ambra asked her voice laced with panic. Her heart seized in her chest as Trish cleared away the wave of demons easily with a flick of her wrist.

"Has Dante let you down yet Ambra?" She asked glancing sideways at the other female. Ambra thought back to the night she awoke in a hospital room with her uncle holding her hand. It was the first time she had seen him over the course of three years. Her little flirt with alcohol poisning brought him back from his depression over the death of her mother.

Things had been fine until he disappeared again when she was seventeen. At the time she had hated him for leaving her but sure enough, five years later, he sauntered back into the office as if he had never left.

Dante always came back to her with a goofy grin on his face. As she took a step to advance towards the newest wave of demons she reasoned with her inner doubts that this time was no different from the rest. 'Uncle Dante will come back to me. I know he will.' She thought to herself with the voice that of the child she once was.

Vergil landed next to Nero as he stood up to face the man in front of them. The large man that had hunted him down since before he was born. Nina stood beside him visibly shaking with rage and a hint of fear.

"I can't say that I'm all that surprised." Gabe said. "Should have known you'd turn out to be a hussy, just like your mother." Nina stayed her ground even if her hands itched to wrap around his throat. "It really does hurt me to have to do this, it really does."

"It will hurt me worse than you." Nina stated surprised that her voice wasn't trembling.

"Oh, no doubt about that." Gabe said raising his weapon above his head as devils ripped through portals around him tearing their way towards her.

"Hey pop!" Dante shouted loudly as he kicked open the door to his fathers study.

"Back so soon?" Sparda asked as he sat in his chair reading. He glanced up for a moment before looking back down only to quickly bring his head back up. "Oh." He placed his book down as he stood walking over to the pair.

It was obvious that Dante had been discorporated from his body. Even if only temporarily, as he knew was the case since he had done it a few times himself, it still pained him to see his youngest son in such a state. Then there was of course the person who seemed behind him. "Star, say hi to father." Dante coaxed her.

"Starina." Sparda whispered as she moved better into the light. Sparda felt his stomach sink as he gazed upon the woman he regarded as his own. "My dear, you are quite a fright." Starina let out a motion that appeared to be a sigh lowering her gaze to the ground. "I take it you have decided to take action."

"Yeah, something like that." Dante confessed scratching at the back of his head. Sparda raised a brow at him in question. "Well, I only did it because Vergil got me riled up. That damn priss."

"I do not fault your brother for wanting revenge, especially now." He replied taking another eyeful of Starina in. "No matter. Follow me." He instructed leading the two of them out of the room. They walked down a few halls before stopping by the 'workshop' that Vergil had used to make his orbs.

Sparda stopped in front of the door turning around to face the two of them. "I am certain that Vergil has something in here to guide you back to your body Dante. Starina, you however, can only help yourself."

She gave him a questioning glance before adverting her gaze back down to the floor. "Starina..." Sparda began taking her stiff hands into his warm ones. "I understand that you are angry over what happened. I know that you feel jaded out of your life and while it may be true there is only one way for your salvation. You did not come to hell because you lead a bad life."

Her eyes fell back onto Sparda as her face became awash with shame. "Yes, I know of the attrocites you comitted alongside Vergil in an attempt to become a devil yourself. It was never completed however. You still are human."

Dante listented to his father intently only slightly hoping that maybe there was a way that Starina would be able to accompany him back to the human world no matter how slim it may be he was willing to take it. "You must forgive the one who has done this to you."

Starina snapped her hands away from him as if she had been stung and she shook her head quickly. "It is the only way. Hell isn't so cut and dry that you came here because you were bad. You came here because your constitution had been weaked upon your death because of the nature of it. It was easy for devils to grab you from the in-between. If you can forget about it, forgive it, then you will be able to go to a better place."

She continued to shake her head as she placed her hands over her ears. She backed away from the two males slowly. Dante was by her side in an instant with his arm wrapped around her waist resting her head against his chest. She trembled as if she were crying. Dante rested his face against her hair smelling death. "Perhaps with time." Sparda said softly feeling slightly defeated. "Until then you are certainly welcome to stay here Starina. Now Dante..." He stated opening the door to the workshop.

It took some coaxing but Starina went in alongside Dante. Sparda milled over a few jars of different concoctions that had been meticulously labeled and organized. The couple stood in silence watching the elder male busy himself with the task at hand until he turned towards them with a small grin gracing his lips.

The energy inside the jar snapped at him as if angry it had been disturbed from its resting place. "This is highly volatile. I am not even certain it will work" He stated more to himself then to his son or the woman.

"Hey, what's life with out a little risk involved." Dante replied grinning. Sparda eyed his son carefully for a moment as if he were weighing the options but handed the jar to Dante.

"It is your call, as they say." He said. Dante nodded his head once briefly.

"I need to get back to the others. Who knows what trouble they'll be in with out me there to save the day." He said. His eyes moved from his father to fall to Starina. She stood some distance away from him but her hollow eyes were trained on him intently. He smirked at her feeling his emotions nearly overwhelm him being before he was able to get them under control again. "I'll tell the kids that you said, 'hi'."

Starina walked the short distance that kept them apart bringing a hand up to his cheek to run her fingers down his face a few times. She stood before him, the very image of death, but she was still his. Dante grasped her hand with his free one bringing her fingers to his lips kissing them gently. Starina gave a small smirk in return.

'Bye baby.' She mouthed to him and he heard it clear as day even if no air escaped from between her dry lips. Dante smirked back at her as she backed away from him slowly neither not willing to let go so soon.

"See ya' pops, bye babe." He said softly as in a nostalgic sort of tone. With a swift movement, before he could think about it for another moment longer and change his mind, he dashed the glass jar against the stone floor. The energy wailed and sizzled around him before engulfing him completely.

He didn't remember his descent into Hell or the space in-between but he was willing to forget his ascension back to the human world. Countless screams pierced his ears and reverberated in his skull. They were unlike anything he had ever heard before however at the same time it was quiet, a nauseating silence amongst the screams that he knew were there.

Colors and images flew through his mind yet there was nothing except a black void. With in memory reach he kept his family safely to keep reminding himself of where he was going and what had to be done.

With a deafening ringing in his ears he opened his eyes slowly. He took deeps gasps of air filling his lungs that felt heavy and deflated. At first he couldn't see anything but soon the night sky bloomed into full view. He went to move an arm finding his torso still tacky with the blood he had lost. His hand went to his abdomen feeling no wound. He had healed himself at least even if it was still tender.

He sat up slowly to get his bearing fighting off the urge to curse out the awful ache in his head and eyes. His gaze fell to his grandaughter that lay a few feet away from him. He got onto his knees to get close enough to her to feel her wrist for a pulse. Sighing relief when he found the steady rythym Dante stood shakily grasping for Rebellion that lay next to him on the ground.

The protectors numbers were smaller than what he had first encountered but now devils screeched through the night sky lashing out at his family. Ambra stood in the middle of the courtyard twisting her mothers swords around her gracefully as if she were waltzing with them.

He watched as she struck with Damon but slashed twice through with Mensch. It was the only way that the devil sword would not acquire the souls of his prey. It shouted out in protest as Mensch screamed in frenzy at him to try and quell it's fury.

Dante, the boy, stood close to his mother as he slashed and decaptiated with Force Edge. He had never been particularly fond of the sword but the boy had always loved it. The electricity snapped on the blade furiously as he swung it around him using his firearm sparingly. The boy always did have a penchant for the blades.

Trish stood between the two of them delivering earth shattering blows of lightening that sent bits of flesh and blood flying into the air. Her blonde hair stayed immacuately in place as did the sun glasses that lay a top her head. Dante couldn't help but smirk at his long time friend and her ability to stay perfectly manicured even in the bloodiest of battles.

His eyes scanned up the wall to fall upon his mirrors image. Vergil stayed close to Lucia who it appeared had been injured and was unable to fly. The two swung their swords around the other nearly hitting each other but always just seeming to miss landing their targets soundly on the devils and demons that fell from the angry red portals that were all around them.

Then there was Nero. His boy fought off any stragglers that Vergil and Lucia weren't able to get to. His hair whipped into his eyes but he didn't seem to care. He revved Red Queen igniting a few demons that he quickly slashed at and kicked over the side of the wall.

Nina stood in front of her father seemingly unaware or uncertain of what to do. The demons and devils swooped around her but she simply ducked them. Other than that they didn't seem to bother her. The look she wore was severe and strained as if she were unsure of what to do. It was the same look he had seen on Ladys face the night they had met.

Like Lady Nina felt obligated, that much he knew, but at the same time there was the relationship that despite what ever her father had done she still, seemingly, wanted to maintain on some strange level. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for her but in the end had no doubt that she would make the right choice, all things considered.

Dante couldn't help but smile at his family. With out another thought he walked over non-chalantly clearing a path for himself with Ebony. Ambra glanced over in his direction expertly avoiding the whizzing bullets that flew past her.

"About damn time Dante." She said in a scolding tone.

"What can I say doll? You know I like to make a big entrance." He replied with a smirk to boot.

"And what an entrance it is...back from the dead and all." She stated illicting a short burst of laughter from him.

"I'd love to stay and chat kids but I've got a date with big and ugly up there." He said motioning towards Gabe who stood as stoically a few feet from his daughter. "Trish you with me?"

The demoness smiled at him widely showing off all of her teeth. "Wouldn't miss it baby." She said. In unison the pair jumped up into the sky landing only a few feet behind Nina on the stone wall.

Gabe took a startled step back as if he had been struck. His mouth moved but no sound came from it save for some shocked gasps. He shook his head in disbelief as he forced the words from his tight throat.

"I killed you! There is no god damn way that you're still alive." He shouted at full audio. His voice boomed loudly easily heard over the sounds of shrieking devils and demons. There was a tightness to it however that made it sound shrill.

"About that..." Dante began "Next time, make sure I stay down."

"Not that there will be a next time for you." Trish added in her tone holding the air she only saved for beings she truly detested.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Nero said standing next to his father revving Red Queen feeling the familiar heat of the blade.

"Indeed." Lucia agreed with him. Gabe searched around the sky and the ground in the courtyard below. In an instant the devils were gone. The portals were still intact but no more swarms issued forth. His head whipped to the door that he had walked through with his right hand man Ryce.

The man stood in the doorway breathing heavily with his sweat on his brow. Gabe opened his mouth to call his friend to his side only to have the man shake his head. He turned around to walk away.

"Traitor!" He shouted accusingly at the man as if he were a scolded child. Gabe swung his blade down from where he had slung it on his shoulder running at Ryce ready to strike him down. The pain was stinging in the back of his knee. At first he wasn't sure what it was even as he fell to the ground smashing his face onto the stone as he did so. His sword fell some distance from him and was kicked away once Ambra and Dante jumped up onto the stone wall blocking off his only exit.

Gabe turned his attention to where the shot had come from only to face Nina. Her arm was still extended with her finger secured on the trigger of her gun. "Bitch." He hissed out between his teeth as the sudden reality of his situation sunk in.

Nina walked over to him slowly as if she were biding her time. While she did her best to seem distant and composed inwardly she was screaming. In the recess's of her mind she saw herself flinging herself against walls and pounding on them as she tugged at her hair. Her knees threatened to spill her with each step but at the same time remained almost to rigid to walk.

She felt frozen, nearly numb but at the same time overwrought with emotions that she couldn't sort out in her current state of conflict. Everything around her was moving slowly yet moving far too fast for her to comprehend. Before she knew it she was standing beside her father. He stared up at her as she glared down at him. "Just finish it and get it over with already." He said.

Nina grasped at her gun with both hands to steady her aim as she kept it trained on him. She knew that time was of the essence and she didn't necessarily have the time to be wasting but as much as she wanted to destroy the man that had caused nothing but destruction and pain in his wake he was her father. She could remember being a small child wanting nothing more than to please him and make him proud.

Gabe saw the conflict that came in waves off his daugthers face. "You can't do it, you're weak, just like I always knew you were." He taunted up at her. In that moment he knew she would act irrationally as if they had scripted it. Nina raised the gun slightly away as if, despite the situation, she were still affected by his words. She was left wide open.

In a flash Gabe lunged forward wrapping his fingers around her throat knocking her over onto the ground.

"No!" Dante screamed out talking a step forward.

"Get any closer and I'll break her neck!" Gabe spat out at him. He eyed the rest of the descendents of Sparda as if in warning meeting nothing but promises of death but he knew that that was all they were. He stood up taking Nina with him by the hair. He kept an arm against her throat as he brought her in front of him to act as a shield.

"You would use your own daugther as a threat." Lucia shouted out in disbelief. "You are a wicked man, indeed."

"None more than you devil." He spat out. "Stupid little girl, just like your mother." At the words Nina began to fight clawing at his arm and attempting to bite at his flesh. He limped sidways keeping an eye on everyone the best he could. "Move." He commanded Dante and Ambra.

Ambra grapsed at her sons arm to pull him out of the way. He shook visibly as he clenched his jaw. He felt the adrenaline pump into his body as his devil clammored to take control of the situation assuring him that he would save Nina and dispatch the male that threatened to take her from him in the most gruesome way possible. Dante mentally shook his head uncertain that if he were to take on his devil form he would be quick enough to save her.

His eyes fell on his uncle and grandfather. The twins stood side by side both with weapons ready. The amulets they wore were in plain sight and glowed brightly. Electric sparks shone through them as the stones sizzled with energy. "Dante, move." Ambra said. Dante glanced at his mother catching the tone she used. In those simple words he knew that she was saying it more so that he wouldn't get hurt.

Dante glared at Gabe as he dragged Nina past them before turning around to face all of them. Ninas face was bright red from struggling with him and her efforts were starting to weaken as he tightened his hold on her throat. "Say bye-bye Nina." Gabe said in the tone he had used when she was a very small child.

He took another step back with his daughter only to stop suddenly as energy sizzled on his heels. He turned abruptly to be faced with a large swirling vortex. The blue energy made great whooshing sounds as it sucked in the air around it to create the entrance to the other side. Gabe stared intently into it as a figure could be seen lumbering forward it seemed. It appeared at first to only be a blob of darkness but soon took form and color before him as it extended an arm forward towards him.

He shook his head quickly grabbing hold of Ninas gun that he had secured to shoot at it. As if that was its command it appeared in front of him. Its hair hung down in its face in long dirty strands. Blood pooled at its feet where it stood adding to what already was there. It still had its arm extended forward where a puffed out bruise and rope burn stood angrily against the pale grey flesh. The fingers were bony and the skin was stretched too tight for the frame it supported.

Nina choked on the heavy foul odor that emitted from the being. Slowly it looked up at them from underneath its hair exposing its white eyes and steady trickle of blood that came from its mouth. Nina would have gasped if she could have. It was a woman that looked like Avangeline.

The woman took a step forward which caused Gabe to throw Nina at her. The woman side stepped slowly to avoid the other woman. Nina fell into the steady embrace of Dante who rubbed on her back as she coughed.

Gabe continued to take steps back as the woman advanced on him as she shook his head and shouted unintelligably. He made an attempt to turn away from her to run only to be met by the devils behind him. His knee twisted painfully spilling him back down again. He glanced up to have the death mask of Starina staring down at him.

He gasped for air as she brought a hand down upon his head. He was certain it would be his crushing blow but instead it was light, as if it weren't even there. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Her brow furrowed as she talked silently to him. It wasn't until she took a pause, closed her eyes and continued did anything issue from her lips. "I forgive you."

At first the words came out in a whisper but the second time that she said them it came out louder and with more certainty. "Not for you but for me, I forgive you." Star said. Gabe stared at her incrediously. In the blink of an eye she appeared before him as she had been in life.

She removed her hand from his head to flick back her long hair from her face. Gabe heard footsteps come up from behind him. Red and blue passed by him to rest beside their protector. Dante snaked an arm around her waist as he held Rebellion over his shoulder. Vergil offered her his arm which she took and he held her close to him as well. Yamato was poised in his hand ready to strike.

"What would you have us do with them Starina?" Vergil asked his eyes glaring at the man turning soft as they fell onto his protector.

"Just say the word babe." Dante added his gaze also moving to her. She smirked at both of them only shaking her head.

"That isn't my place I don't think." She said. Both brothers nodded in unison. Dante helped Nina to her feet and held her in place to steady her.

"I think that they're waiting for you." He said to her softly. Nina nodded her head once.

"I won't think twice about it this time. This has to end now." She said walking over to where Gabe sat muttering to himself and shaking his head. He had dropped her gun as he attempted to run which she easily scooped up off the ground. "I'm sorry." She said as she stopped behind Star.

The woman glanced behind her shoulder at Nina before turning around which wasn't an easy task since the twins didn't seem willing to let her go. "It's over." She replied simply smirking at the girl. Nina nodded her head once standing over her father.

She raised her gun aiming at his head with out another thought and pulled the trigger. It only took one shot to make him fall onto the ground. His eyes turned into the back of his head exposing the whites. Blood and flesh flew onto the stone and pooled where he fell.

"Ambra." She heard softly. She turned to see Star take her daughter into her arms. Ambra who nina had come to know to be strong wth a will of steel melted in her mothers embrace. She sobbed and cried as her hair was stroked and she was shushed as if she were a child.

"Starina." Nero said softly as if he were uncertain. Starina let go of Ambra to turn to the child she had never known.

"Hello Nero." She said just as soft as he had. "It's nice to meet you." Nero swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded his head a few times and swiped at his nose with his devil bringer. "Nero, look at you...so handsome."

Starina brought a hand up to his cheek to stroke at it gently as she swiped his bangs away from his eyes. "Nero, my little boy...my baby, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you." She said finally as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Mom." He whispered the name feeling foreign on his tongue but comforting all the same. The vortex that she came through let out a groan it seemed as if beckoning her back. Her hand became transparent as she brought it back down to rest at her side.

"Guess its time to go." She said more to herself than to anyone else. She smiled up at her son and turned it on her daughter as well. She turned her attention to Dante and Nina feeling her heart ache slightly to feel that joy again of being with the ones you loved but knew that for her it was over. They were just beginning. Dante and Vergil stood off to the sides of the vortex.

"Care for an escort?" Vergil asked offering her his arm again even if she were no longer corporeal.

"As much as I would love it Vergil I don't think I'm going back to hell." She replied. "Stay here and find peace." Vergil nodded his head once.

Starina turned to Dante smiling back at him. "Dante, stay out of trouble." She said in a mock scold. His smile faultered turning to a defensive smirk.

"I see how it is, say something nice to Vergil and accuse me. Where's the, 'I love you's', for christ sake." He replied.

"Because I don't have to worry about Vergil not tipping strippers down at Love Planet." She stated. Dante raised a finger to try and make a point before lowering it at her stern gaze.

"Don't worry Starina. I've been keeping tabs on your boys for quite some time now. I won't let you down." Trish said walking beside Dante resting an arm on his shoulder. Starina stared at the woman for a moment before shaking her head.

"Another story for another time." She said to herself. "Alright then, good-bye and I maybe one day we'll meet again." With that she walked into the vortex and it closed on her.

Dante propped his feet up on his desk as he sat down heavily in his chair. Trish sauntered in after him sitting complacently on the desk top. Dante laced his fingers behind his head leaning his head back when a door from upstairs was slammed accompanied by heavy boot falls. This was shortly followed by another door slamming.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by leaving Vergil?" Ambra shouted her foot falls stopping abruptly as Vergil came to a sudden hault.

"Get off of my back woman! My leaving is none of your concern. Now leave me be." He retorted.

"No, I will not." His daughter replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless I can go with you that is."

"You wish to accompany me Ambra?" Vergil asked cautiously.

"You're going back to the demon world." She said softly.

"Very well then." Vergil said after a few tension filled minutes had passed. "Just don't get in my way."

The two made their way down the creaky stairs. Vergil walked past the desk with out a glance back where as Ambra at least smirked in his direction and gave a small wave. The front door shut and the pair was gone.

"Huh, how do you like that? Here I slave most of my life away to take care of her and she runs off with daddy the first chance she gets." Dante stated.

"And the fact that she may be going after Yamato never occurred to do dear?" Trish asked in her sultry way.

"Hey, if I want to wade in a little self pity I'm going to do it on your time." He replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Trish asked cocking a brow up at him. He smirked in her direction before sitting himself up right. He tapped on his desk a few times staring at the phone.

"What do you think the odds are that business will pick up?" He asked.

"Sure in another fifty years or so." Trish said standing up her heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor.

"Well I'll be here." He stated sitting back in his chair again. A loud banging sound was heard from upstairs directly above them. The ceiling fan shook slightly as a few bits of plaster fell onto the floor. "But those two sure as hell won't be."

"Have fun with that." Trish laughed out.

Nina placed her head against Dante's shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly giving her a small squeeze.

"That was amazing." She whispered her voice muffled against his skin.

"Thanks." He replied with a satisfied smirk. Nina rolled eyes her away brushing away a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead. She closed her eyes feeling the first claims of sleep take over her. Distantly she felt Dantes hand trace itself from her chin down her chest to rest against her stomach. Nina smiled weakly in her sleepy haze and knew that she was home.


End file.
